Shiny Says The Magpie
by SawItComming
Summary: When a troubled girl is taken from our own reality and placed in the world of Twilight, she has trouble adapting. THIS STORY HAS NO BELLA!
1. Waking to a nightmare

'_Where am I?_' I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around the room.

'_Looks like a hospital..._' I observed the whitewashed walls and the thin blanket that covered from my waist down. I tugged at the hospital gown and yawned.

'_Ugh._' I wrinkled my nose. '_Smells like a hospital..._' I sighed and laid back on the cheap pillow made of a plastic type material, scratching at the IV needle in my arm.

"You're awake now, good."

I looked toward the voice.

"I'm your doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The blond man nodded assuringly.

My monitor beeped as it recorded my increased heartbeat and my jaw fell wide open. I managed to make a few vowel sounds before my voice died altogether.

The doctor's perfect brow furrowed. "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh...no...." The words tumbled quietly from my mouth.

"Do you know where you are?" The doctor clicked his pen and held it to his clipboard.

I sat there, staring at him, my mouth slightly ajar and my bottom lip quivering. "..You're a character from a book..." I managed faintly.

His left eyebrow raised slightly. "Do you remember your name?" He asked, jotting something down on my papers.

"No..." I whispered, but not to his question.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" I shot up out of bed, over the side rail. My IV tore out of my arm and I winced.

"Calm down!" The doctor's voice was layered with authority as he grabbed my wrist and pull me to himself. His grip was like ice and he pressed a square of gauze to my bleeding arm. He led me back to the bed.

"You're not real..." I whimpered in confusion.

"Of course I'm real, and I'm here to help make you better." He lifted me into my bed with ease and turned away to hang my clipboard on the foot of my bed.

"You're a vampire.." I breathed, almost silently.

The doctor froze and turned around to face me very slowly. "How do you...?" He shook his head and straightened his long white coat. "I'll be back soon, I need to make a phone call."


	2. Need an intro?

Carlisle POV

I stood out under the shoddy picnic shelter in the rain.

"How?" Edward demanded through the speaker phone.

"I don't know." I sighed. "We couldn't find any background information on her. It's like she appeared from nowhere." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well, how bad could it be? Is she alright?" Esme asked.

"She ok, but.....she knows.." I didn't know how else to say it.

"What?" Emmett sounded confused. "You lost me."

"She knows that we're vampires."

The line went silent.

"Will we have to kill her?" Jasper whispered.

"I don't believe she's a danger." I looked through the rain to the girl's room.

The girl was standing at the window, staring listlessly out into the falling drops from the sky.

"Soo...when do we get to meet her?" Alice was as cheerful as always.

"That's why I called. I'd like you all to come down, especially you, Edward." I hung up and headed back to the building.

///

When I got back to her room, she was still standing at the window, her breath fogging the glass.

"Are you alright?" I inquired after a minute.

She slowly turned around at me and stared.

"Do you want to tell me your name?" I asked calmly.

She looked confused and sat on the floor, resting her chin on her knees.

I let her sit like that for awhile before sighing and pulling her to her feet. "Let's get your IV back in." I put her back into her bed and slid the IV needle back into her arm.

There was a soft rap at the door. "May we come in?" Esme pushed the door open slowly.

My kids were all standing behind her, bouncing slightly to get a view of the girl.

Esme was carrying a small vase filled with flowers.

The girl buried her face in her palm and moaned quietly. "O-oh no..."

"Meal time!" Alice sang, holding the girl's tray. "The nurse dropped it off."

"She's awful scrawny." Emmett poked at her shoulder.

"She's rather distressed." Jasper commented at vampire speed.

The girl turned her head and glared a Jasper.

"She can hear us." Edward warned quickly and everyone went silent.

"Where are you from?" I tried again. "Your name, maybe?"

The girl stared down at the food tray Alice had placed on her lap and shook her head.

Rosalie hissed in irritation.

"Everything's rushing past so fast in her mind, I can't hold onto a thought long enough to get anything from it." Edward sighed.

"Can you at least get her name?" Esme placed the vase of flowers on the side table.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Is your name Magpie?" He asked.

The girl made a small clicking noise.

"May we call you Magpie?" He prodded further when she didn't respond.

The girl clicked again, staring at the tray.

"Here, Dear," Esme placed a bundle on the side table. "I washed your clothes for you. I managed to get all the dried blood and mud out of them."

Magpie made a grunt noise to show appreciation.

"Well, let's go home. Magpie, you eat your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." My family and I all left the room.

///

Magpie POV

'_I don't want to be here_.' I ate a sporkful of cube cut pears. '_This is bad, really bad._'

"How are you, Sweetie?" Sara, my nurse, came in and switched out my IV bag with a new one. "Are you eating well?"

I handed her my empty tray.

"Good. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, ok?" She emptied a syringe into my IV. "I'll wake you up for breakfast in the morning, just get some sleep."

I checked the clock.

10:20 PM.

I blinked and when I next opened my eyes, the clock read 8:15 AM.

"Morning, Sweetie." Sara entered my room, holding a small blue tray. "I'm sorry, Sweetie," She handed me the tray. "I can't hang around today. I have a lot of work, so I'll see you later." She disappeared out the door.

I finished my eggs, bacon, and chugged my orange juice before throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

I pulled on my own clothing and tied my long brown hair back into a ponytail. '_Time for an adventure, let's go__._' I thought.


	3. Her great escape

Carlisle POV

"So, how did they find her?" Esme asked, sitting on the couch.

"Someone called to report a body on the river bank, everyone thought she was dead. She was beat up and covered in scrapes that formed on her shoulders, chest, and shins. It's like she got hit with some blast." I ran my fingers through my hair. "She seems to think she's inside a book, she's a real mystery."

"But there is hope, right?" Emmett stretched his arms. "They'll find her family and get her head all cleared up, right?"

"I don't think it's that simple." I shook my head. "Her head didn't show any signs of trauma."

My phone rang.

"Hello, this is Carlisle."

"Oh, Carlisle!" It sounded like a throughly distraut Sara. "Carlisle! Carlisle, she's gone!"

I froze.

"The girl! The girl, Magpie, she's gone!" She sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"I'll be right over, calm down. Sara, check the security camera and see if she left the building.

"Ok." She sounded shaky.

"Goodbye." I closed my cellphone and rushed to my car, no doubt my family already knew.

///

I sat down in front of the security monitors next to Sara and a few other concerned nurses, watching the video frame by frame.

Dressed in her original clothing, Magpie had simply exited the main doors.

"Why did security do nothing to stop her?" I was beginning to loose my patience. "Why was she able to walk out these gates without you noticing?" I suppressed a growl a Leo, the head security guard who had been on the clock at the time.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Leo said without any emotion.

At that moment, I disliked Leo even more. Too many times this mad had screwed up without any remorse, and one day, his carelessness was going to get someone killed.

"I'm going looking for her." I snapped. "In her current state, she's not fit to be alone."

///

We drove around the town at human speed, looking for any trace of the girl.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see it coming..." Alice sat in the backseat, looking very upset.

"I never saw it on her thoughts..." Edward said, almost below our hearing.

"We'll find her." I assured them. "Forks is a small place."

We rode in silence for a long while, Jasper had his nose out the window to smell for Magpie.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Turn here." She pointed down a main road.

"She ran away from the hospital, she wouldn't be dancing down the main road." Edward sighed.

"Don't be so sure." Her eyes twinkled. "You know better then to vote against me."

"There she is." Esme pointed over to a small strip mall.

I sighed, it certainly was her.

Magpie was almost dancing down the street. Between bites of a hot dog, she was singing along to a CD player, the headphones sticking out from under a hat that looked like a squid eating her head.

"I love this song!" Alice squealed, beginning to sing 'Dancing Queen' along with Magpie.

Jasper smiled ever so slightly.

Magpie turned down an alleyway, not paying any attention to her surroundings.

She, unlike us, didn't notice the group of young men following her down the dead end alley.

Alice's bubbly mood disappeared in an instant. "Carlisle!"

I slammed on the gas.


	4. Watch where you're going

Magpie POV

There were three of them, not particularly big, smart, or pretty, but still bigger and older then myself.

One of the guys, who looked maybe 18, just stood there, pale and unsure. "Let's leave, this isn't a good idea." He stammered. "This isn't right.."

"Aw, man, don't be like that. We told you we would have some fun today, and we will." The 20 year tried to grab me.

"Yea," The third man, who looked about 25, said. "And as a treat, we'll even let you go first."

"Let her go!" The first man demanded.

"I will when I'm good and ready." The 25 year old grabbed me and put me in a headlock.

"No, now!" The youngest man tried to pry him off me.

I watched in slight horror as the 20 year old mashed his fist into the 18 year old, I heard the man's nose crunch from the impact.

It wasn't long before the two were throwing punches at each other, leaving me to take care of the oldest one.

I managed to flip him over my shoulder.

"Oh," The man said, picking himself up from the ground. "I like them Fiery." He growled.

I didn't even get to throw a punch at him.

A shiny black car came to a screeching halt before us. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper stepped out of the vehicle.

The fight desolved immediately as the two older goons looked for an escape and, discovering the only exit was behind the Cullens, began to slink back into a dark corner.

"You..." The 18 year old said, sounding almost dazed. He was cut up and bruised. "You're Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I am." Carlisle responded without emotion.

"You saved my sister's life." He shook Carlisle's hand. "Thank you! You helped reattach her whole leg!"

"You're Jenna's brother then?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. I can't thank you enough!"

Esme got out of the car and hurried over to where I was standing. "Are you alright?" She fussed over me.

Alice fluttered like a butterfly to us.

I took a step away from them. "I'm fine." I snapped. "Nothing happened."

Five cops hurried down the alleyway and slapped handcuffs on the two goons, reading them their rights.

"Take her to the car, please." Carlisle asked Alice before he turned back to speak with a cop who wore a badge labeled 'Chief Swan'.

"No way." I mumbled.

"This way!" Alice sang, dragging me along as she skipped, I kid you not, skipped over to the car.

///

I sat, crammed, in the backseat between Alice and Edward.

The car's backseat was only built for three people, but it now held three vampires and a human.

They wouldn't let me sit by the door, in case I tried to make a run for it, but were trying to keep me away from Jasper, who was carefully avoiding looking at me.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme handed my squid hat back to me, it must have fallen off during the confrontation.

I took the hat and placed it on my lap, refusing to speak.

I watched the cops slap a pair of handcuffs on the 18 year old and lead him away.

Carlisle opened the door and got in the drivers seat. "Chief Swan says they need him for questioning and will probably only keep him overnight, John's a good kid." He started the car.

///

Sitting in a car filled with vampires wasn't just uncomfortable, it was cold.

I shuffled in my seat as much as I could without coming in direct contact with either Edward or Alice. "I'm not crazy." I interjected after awhile of silence. "You all really are characters from a book, and I'm not going back to the hospital." I growled.

"Of course not, you're staying with us at our house." Carlisle turned down an almost hidden driveway.

I paled. "Fine, but don't blame me when all your shinnies disappear. I like shinnies, I like to collect them." I grinned.

"If you're the one doing it, why can't we blame you?" Edward mused with a grin.

"Rose isn't going to think this is a good idea." Jasper shook his head.

"Fuck what Rose thinks!" I crossed my arms and leaned back in the seat.

Edward laughed.

"Magpie!" Esme sounded shocked.

"I want out, right now." I tried to climb over Edward to reach the car door.

He didn't try to stop me, it didn't matter. By the time I reached the door, we were already there.


	5. Welcome to the dead house

Carlisle POV

"Thank you for the ride, but I'm gunna go now." Magpie spun and darted toward the tree line. She was quick for a human, but not quick enough.

I caught a hold of her wrist. "Please, come in."

"Uh, no." Magpie tugged at my grip. "I refuse to star in this freak show. How do I know you're not just gunna try to fatten me up and eat me later?"

"What? Do we strike you as that kind of people?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...no, but.."

"We would never do that, dear." Esme promised.

"It's either here or the hospital." I sighed.

"...Here then.." She said slowly after a long while. "You don't mind me being a waste of resources?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"You're not a waste of resources. Whoever told you that?" Esme fussed.

"...My dad.." Magpie whispered and looked away.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

Jasper seemed reluctant to step in and change the mood, so I did so myself.

"Until we get a room set up for you, you will be sharing Edward's room." I informed.

Edward looked shocked and confused.

"Just till a room is prepared, and it won't be long, knowing how Alice works." I promised, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open.

"Hey, you found her." Emmett was standing right in front of the door when it opened. The legs of his pants had been shredded and his chest was bare.

Magpie buried her eyes in the heel of her palm, her long fingers tussling her long mahogany hair.

"Hey, Rose!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. "They found her!"

Rosalie leaned on the banister, looking bored. "Oh, goodie.." She moaned.

Magpie dropped her hand from her face and rolled her eyes. "Is she going to be as much as a bitch as she is in the book?" She muttered.

Rose was down the stairs and in her face in a blur. "What did you call me?!"

"Do I honestly have to repeat myself, you do have superhuman hearing, didn't you get it the first time?" Magpie turned her head away, then mumbled out the corner of her mouth. "Bitch." She added quietly.

I sighed in exasperation and raked my fingers through my hair, this was going to be a problem.

Before Rose could react, Emmett stepped between the two and, draping his arms over their shoulders, pulled them both close to himself. "I sense this is going to be the beginning of something beautiful." He faked a sniffle, grinning.

Magpie looked spooked, almost.

"There's nothing beautiful about war." Rose fumed.

Esme, seeing the situation was safe, let go of the breath she was holding.

"Sing with me Rose, 'Can't we all just get along now...'" Emmett began singing, swaying from side to side, forcing the two girls to sway with him.

Rose's face went entirely blank and devoid of all emotion.

Magpie's already pale face turned slightly green.

Alice giggled, Jasper and Edward snickered.

"Where's the bathroom?" Magpie asked, being swayed back and forth. "I need to go throw up after this."

Rose released a string of obessentites at vampire speed, all directed at the human.

Magpie rolled her eyes and tugged against the arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Rosalie! Behave!" Esme demanded.

"Bathroom." Magpie reminded me, turning greener with the swaying. "Bathroom, now."

Alice pried Emmett off her and dragged her to the door of the unused bathroom.

The girl slammed the door shut behind her.

I grimaced.

Magpie was vomiting.

"Did I do that?" Emmett ceased his singing and let go of his mate.

Rosalie looked toward the bathroom door, smiling oddly like she was proud of herself.

"She wasn't in a good mood or feeling well this morning." Jasper spoke for the first time since arriving home.

"Hey, what is this 'Book' she mentioned/' Emmett asked.

"Apparently, we're all just characters in some book she read and, somehow, she's in the story." Edward shrugged.

"So, she's insane." Rose sounded smugly overjoyed.

"I'm not insane." Magpie emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Edward, please show her to where she'll be staying." Esme glanced sideways at me. "Then be back down here by five minutes."

"We all need to talk." I affirmed with authority.


	6. Good night, Good morning

Magpie POV

His room was bizarre, even more so then in the book described.

The room had a high ceiling and one side of the room was nothing but bookcases that reached the ceiling, lined with book, CDs, and records. A few arm chairs were scattered in various places and a single lounge couch was set in front of the large windows.

"Well, this is it." Edwards watched me closely as I looked through his book collection, running my finger along the books spines. "Stay here and don't break anything, wok?" He left and closed the door behind me.

I pulled a red cloth bound Edgar Allen Poe book off the shelf and read the first poem.

"So, what are we going to do?" I heard Jasper ask.

Apparently they were having their meeting in the room under Edward's.

I put the book back on the shelf and laid on the floor, pressing my ear to the wood.

"She's crazy! Let's just shove her in the foster care system and let them deal with her. We can just pretend this never happened." Rosalie suggested happily.

"Absolutely not! The foster care system is horrible, kids get lost in it all the time. And even those who don't can end up in bad situations." Esme defended.

I yawned, feeling oddly sleepy.

"If she's not stable, she should probably stay where Carlisle has access to her. Foster care might have her going all over." Jasper stated plainly.

"I'd like to get to know the little spitfire." Emmett added.

"So she's going to stay!" Alice cheered.

"I'd like to know how she was able to block out both Alice and myself." Edward interjected into the discussion.

Staying awake was becoming a chore. my eyes were so heavy and the floor was so comfy.

"Then she'll stay with us." Carlisle decided. "But we'll need to keep her from being discovered by the-"

I fell asleep quickly.

///

I woke up in a bed with fluffy lavender sheets in what appeared to be the basement, a small area cleaned out to look like a bedroom.

The basement also contained the laundry room and what appeared to maybe be a lab of Carlisle's.

"Amazing," I sighed. "simply amazing."

"Morning!" Alice dashed through the basement to my room in a blur. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." I threw my legs over the side the bed and found someone had changed my clothes. I was now wearing a pair of Pjs. "I always order the wrong thing, what did you have?" I rolled my eyes.

"Deer." She answered seriously. "What do YOU want?"

"I don't need you people to feed me, I can take care of myself." I pull my boots on over my sock monkey PJ pants. I fiddled with the PJ top straps, looking for my jacket. I found it draped over the back of a chair.

"You woke up in the hospital." She reminded me.

"Yea, well, shit happens." I pulled on my jacket. "I don't need your help." I headed up the immaculate staircase to the house's main floor.

"Hey there, little sister." Emmett sized me at the top of the stairs and threw me over his shoulder. "Hungry?"

"No." I lied, though my stomach audibly growled.

Edward shook his head. "Magpie, don't be difficult."

"I'm not!" I growled. "What's difficult about 'I'm not hungry'?"

"I know what you're saying isn't what you're thinking." He reminded.

"Stay out of my head!" I flailed, kicking Emmett until her put me down. "I'm fine, I don't need your help!"

"Ungrateful little..." Rosalie's curse died at Esme's disapproving glance. "If she wants to starve, let her."

"Starvation is a long, drawn out process." Carlisle sat in his chair and picked up a book.

"Then she better get started!" Rosalie hissed. "Carlisle saved your life!" She screamed at me.

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped.

I was at the end of my rope. 10Am, and I'm already about to snap. "I never asked for it!" I screamed back.

Everyone stared at me, still as statues.

Before I could stop myself, I continued on. "The point of a suicide mission is that you don't expect to come back!" I turned and started to run, only to be yanked back. A solid grip wrapped around my wrist.

"What does that mean?" Carlisle pulled me back into the group.

"Nothing! Let me go!" I clawed uselessly at his hand.

"Not until you explain."

"I can wait till you get bored." I warned.

"I can outlast you." He sighed.

My stomach roared in hunger. "This is nothing, I've been through worse!" I snapped.

"Alice," Carlisle passed me by my wrist to the pixie girl. "Take her out to get something to eat."

"Right!" The pixie grabbed my wrist and dragged me along as she skipped to the garage.


	7. Alice, the Super Trouper

Alice POV

I slapped my hands down on the rim of my Porsche's steering wheel and turned to my less-then-willing passenger. "Ready?" I smiled.

"Not at all..." Magpie grumbled.

"Great!" I said, ignoring her foul mood. "Ok, let's go!"

The instant the garage door was open enough, I hit the gas.

///

"So, what are you hungry for?" I asked, moving through traffic.

"I'm not." She insisted, though her stomach complained loudly.

I pursed my lips. "I've heard people at school talk about how great Whole Foods is, would you like to go there?"

"I don't care..."

"Oh, this'll be fun! We can get you something to eat, then go shopping. What color do you look best in?" I looked her over. "I'm going to say blueberry." I turned on the radio. "We can go get new dresses, try on shoes, I'll pay of course." I showed her my credit card.

Magpie hands were pressed against the window, like her face.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I smiled.

"Alice, I don't wear dresses..."

"Have you ever tried?"

"...No, dresses slow you down."

"Not me."

"You're a vampire, like anyone is going to be able to catch and kill you anyways.."

I stopped at a red light. "What?"

"Nothing." She shifted in her seat.

A vision dance before my eyes and I reached sideways to grab Magpie's wrist.

Magpie halted in her escape attempt.

"Saw it coming." I said in warning.

"Alice.." She sighed, slumping back into her seat.

"Green light!" I sang and accelerated, cruising to the Whole Foods parking lot. "Whew." I put my car in park and hopped out. "Well, come on." I urged, patting the car roof.

Magpie sighed and slid out of the car.

"Come on, let's get the human fed."

///

I stood over the salad bar and wrinkled my nose. "Ugh.." I couldn't believe I ever liked this stuff, even as a human, it looked so...so..

"Good, and I'll have the lemonade too." Magpie took the pizza and the drink.

"Hmm?" I inhaled deeply.

A wonderful scent was coming from the meat counter. Not quite delicious, but still better then anything else here.

"Alice?" Magpie called.

I hadn't even realized I was gravitating towards the meat counter.

"Alice, I got my food. Are you happy now?" She stated blandly.

"Not quite." I pushed away from the meat case and headed through the aisle to the cash register. I stared at the screen as the words 'Welcome Customer!' scrolled past. "Nothing more welcoming then a generic message.." I said cheerfully as I tapped in the order and swiped my card.

"Generic morning greeting..." Magpie rolled her eyes.

"Yea, like that." I handed Magpie her food and walked over to the front of the store where the other humans were sitting, eating their meals. "So, how are you today?"

Magpie didn't reply, causing me to panic slightly and spin around to look for her. I sighed in relief when I saw her a little ways back at a table, scarfing down her food. "Oh, you've already begun." I sat down across from her and smiled. "I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

She snarled between bites of food. "Why are you watching me eat?"

"Because it's interesting. Would you rather I not?"

"Meh." She drained her strange pale yellow drink.

"So, where do you want to go after this?"

She looked at me strangely, like she had no idea what I was saying.

"Shopping, I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to go shopping." She stated plainly.

"Magpie, you can't wear that single set of clothing forever. Sooner or later, you're going to have to let me take you shopping. Come on, it'll be my treat."

"How about you just get some Barbie dolls and dress them up? How about Rose? Can't you use Rose as a Barbie doll?"

"Please, Magpie?"

She stared at me with a blank face. "Can't we just talk? Talking is fun."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." Magpie looked as though she had clearly not thought this far ahead.

"How about this. If you let me take you clothing shopping, I'll let you choose where we go, fair?"

///

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the mall?" I called into the dressing room where Magpie was.

"I'm sure, Alice, for the last time." She sounded irritated.

I sighed and looked down at the clothing I was carrying, thrift store goods. I was confused by Magpie's decision, I offered to take her to the mall for clothing, but instead she chose a thrift store.

"How do I look?" Magpie stepped out of the little cubical, wearing a brown Earth-day shirt and a pair of black Capri.

I wrinkled my nose in response.

"Thank you, Alice...you're an inspiration to all of us.." She sighed.

"Can't I please take you to the mall?" I begged.

"No, I like thrift stores. You never know what cool item you're going to get, its like Christmas!"

"I always know what I'm getting for Christmas." I reminded her.

"Yes, but let's not ruin it for the small children." She stuck her tongue out at me and disappeared back into the cubical.

I examined one of the articles of clothing I was carrying. It was a dark slate gray colored shirt with a picture of a rather cartoonish looking chicken on the front. Another one was hunter green, sporting a cartoonish sheep dressed like a ninja with the caption 'Stealth Sheep'.

"Well..." Magpie exited the changing room and took the clothes from me. "If you're ready, I say let's go."


	8. Why I am the way I am

Carlisle POV

I was reading a book when Alice and Magpie returned. "Where were you two?" I asked, spotting the bag Magpie was carrying.

"A thrift store.." Alice said, her voice twinged with disgust.

"I like thrift stores!" Magpie grinned.

"I see. Well Magpie, I have the papers here to get a medical file going for you, if you don't mind."

"Right now?"

"If you're not busy."

"....Ok...no needles?"

I smiled. "No needles."

"'Kay.." Magpie dropped the bag on the couch and followed me into the dining room.

Esme was sitting at the table, reading a cook book. "Hello, Magpie. Did you have fun?"

Magpie nodded.

"We were expecting you two home sooner." I sat next to Esme and motioned to a chair across the table for Magpie. "Now, let's start with the basic.." I pressed the pen to the blank medical sheet. "Name?"

"Magpie." She blinked and looked at me funny.

"Your real name, birth name." I corrected.

"Don't have one.."

Esme closed the book she was reading. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a real name. Dad took it away, said names are for children that are actually wanted..." Magpie sighed and sunk into her chair.

The rest of my family stuck their heads in the door to the dining room, confusion painted across their faces.

I glanced over at Esme, who met my gaze with a look of pain, and waved the others away.

They moved away from the door, but I knew they were still listening.

I made a side note on the medical sheet. 'Possible abuse as child.' "But you HAD a name, correct?" I didn't want to push her too far.

She nodded. "Mom said I was Myra, Myra Mason..."

"Your mother?" I asked, writing her name on the sheet.

"She died....when I was four...i-it was my fault.." Magpie sounded like she might cry. "Dad always said it was my fault she....died...He said I killed her.." Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision, but she didn't sob.

I crossed out the 'Possible' and circled 'Abuse as child' a few times. When I looked up, Magpie was still, tears still running, only her eyes looked glazed, far away, distant. I could see she was becoming more and more upset. "Magpie." I spoke.

Magpie didn't even hear me, though her eyes did widen with something akin to terror.

"Magpie."

No response.

"Magpie!" I shouted, causing both Esme and Magpie to jump.

Magpie blinked a few times and the far away look left her eyes. "I...I..."

"It's ok." I promised her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sniffled and shook her head no.

"Oh, Sweetie.." Esme went around the table and hugged Magpie.

Magpie sniffled and rested her head on Esme's shoulder, looking thoroughly drained.

"We'll finish this another time." I put the sheet in a binder and stood up. "Get some rest." I walked past her chair and squeezed Magpie's shoulder softly. "You'll feel better." I led her to the couch and moved the bag so she could lay down.

She curled up into a ball and lay facing the back of the couch.

Esme spread a blanket over Magpie and sat by her feet, humming some nameless tune.

I stood by Magpie for a few moments, watching her tremble from being upset, before turning around to go to my office.

///

My kids were waiting in my office for me when I climbed the stairs and turned into my room.

"Can we help her?" Alice asked quietly.

Jasper looked depressed.

"If I had known.." Edward growled, his face twisted in rage. "I would have killed that man myself..."

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"He beat her. He beat her and blamed her constantly. She had no childhood, that WAS her childhood. A punching bag for an angry adult. I could see it.." He knit his teeth together. "I could see it from her eyes, feel the terror of not being strong enough to protect yourself as a much large person, your own parent, rained fist after fist down at you. She actually lived in that hell, locked in her room, barely ever given enough to eat. She never got to go play with people her own age. She just stayed in that room, taking the beatings day after day..." Edward's fingers bit into the wood of the chair he was sitting in.

The usual grin that graced Emmett's face was gone, replaced by a grimace.

Even Rosalie looked sorry for Magpie's suffering.

I opened the binder and took notes on what Edward had said. "I believe we an help her, if we don't rush it. It seems like someone else already did a lot to help her, otherwise she would be much worse then she is right now."

Rosalie hissed. "..That anyone would think it was ok to treat a child like that..."

"She's ok for now. Just let her rest, she's had a big day so far." I checked the clock. 'And it's only 3pm..'


	9. The nightmares continue

Magpie POV

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. Not like I could see anything anyways with my face mashed into the backboard of the couch.

"She's awake now, but she won't open her eyes for another 5 seconds."

I sighed and yawned before letting my eyes slide open and glance upward.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all peered down at me.

"Hello." Emmett said in a squeaky voice, holding up a sock puppet pulled over his hand. "I'm Mr. Sock-it-to-me." He was horrible at throwing his voice, I could clearly see his mouth moving. "How are you today?"

Any other time, this might have been hilarious, especially coming from Emmett, but at the moment, it wasn't. After the dream I just had, it'd be at LEAST a good hour before anything would made me laugh.

I whined pathetically.

"Emmett." Edward snapped, literally ripping the puppet off his brother's hand. "Not...appropriate for this situation."

"You ok?" Alice asked. "You sounded like you were having a bed dream, and then your future went out..."

"We were afraid that you might...." Jasper ended his sentence with a shrug rather than a word.

"What do you mean 'went out'? You couldn't see me..?" I sat up and wiped some drool from the corner of my mouth.

Alice nodded sheepishly. "It was rather frightening."

"I couldn't hear you either." Edward went around the couch's arm and sat where Esme had been sitting before I fell asleep. "You dream so vividly and are so conscious of what you're dreaming, that I can hear them too. However, when you reached a certain level of distress, you disappeared from my hearing. It was like you weren't even there."

"You people are watching me SLEEP?!" I yelled.

Edward shrugged. "If you're a vampire, the very thought of sleep is somewhat fascinating. None of us have done it in a very long time."

"That would explain the bags under your eyes." I stuck my tongue out at Edward and threw my feet over the side of the couch. I threw my hands over my head and stretched till my bones popped in a comforting manner.

"I'm not sleep deprived, I just need to feed soon."

"Yes, thank you, Edward. I understood that." I yawned.

"You should probably feed soon too."

"Eww, don't say it like that. Yesh, yuck. 'Eat', Edward, the term is 'eat'. Unless you're expecting me to take a blood meal." I gagged. "Eww, blood."

"Eww, food." Edward countered with a grin.

"Eww, Edward Cullen." I snapped, determined to have the last say in this.

"Eww, human." Emmett smirked after an uncharacteristic amount of silence, about five minutes.

"Coldskin." I growled, glaring up definatly at Emmett in challenge.

"Warmblood." He jeered playfully.

Jasper looked strained, his fingers starting to bite into in back of the couch.

"Thick headed." I stuck my tongue out.

"Young one." Alice replied, hopping on the bandwagon.

"Short person." I directed myself at the pixie.

"Stubborn girl." Jasper smiled pleasantly, shaking off the lurking temptation of human blood so close.

"Touchy-feely emotion man." I placed my hands on my hips and tipped my nose into the air. "There, so I win."

Alice giggled and Jasper looked at a complete loss for words.

"We're going to be best friends." Alice smiled happily.

"How long was I out for?" I looked around for a clock.

"'Out'?" Emmett asked. "From Alice's vision?"

"No, I mean asleep. How long was I asleep for?"

"A little over two hours. Huh, 'out'..." Emmett pondered that for awhile.

"How are you feeling, Magpie?" Esme came in from the dining room.

"Ok, I guess..." I shuffled and stared at my feet. "Please don't treat me like I'm sick..."

"What would you like me to make you for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I tilted my head. "What do you mean by 'dinner'?"

"Dinner, as in the principal meal of the day, usually served in the evening." Edward informed.

"I know that!" I snapped. "I'm ok, I already ate today." I smiled widely.

"You should eat several times a day." Carlisle entered the room to back his mate up.

"No need, I'm adjusted." I blinked.

Emmett held up the surviving scraps of Mr. Sock-it-to-me. "Adjusted to what?"

"Eating one actual meal a day, then scavenging from there. Back in the gang, there were some excellent buffets that threw out tons of good food. All you had to do was go get it from the back." I licked my lips.

"The dumpster?" Emmett asked.

"Gang?" Esme asked.

"Is that where that scar over your left eyebrow came from?" Carlisle asked, suddenly very interested in what I had to say.

"No, dad did that." I touched the mark over my eyebrow. Instead of healing pale and shiny, like all my other scars, this one had healed a shade darker then my skin. "And the gang wasn't REALLY a gang, that's just what everyone referred to us as. Most of us, the older kids, roamed the street a lot and hung out in abandoned houses. The little kids lived with the Boss and his wife-to-be in their house."

"The gang consisted of kids?" Carlisle asked, trying to keep me talking.

"No. Boss is about 28, and his fiancée is 25. Also, Boss's friends helped to keep us all clothed, fed, and with your most basic medical care." I wagged a finger at no one in particular. "Not as easily done as said. At any one point, Boss was caring for, maybe, 20 small children. Then there was the rest of us, ages 14+. Why am I telling you this...?" I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle.

"Because you feel like it, I suppose." He shrugged.

I turned my glare to Jasper, who only shrugged.

"Please, continue." Carlisle pressed.

I scratched absentmindedly at the scar over my eye. "Don't want to.."

"We can't help you unless you tell us what happened."

"Help? Whoever said I wanted or needed your help?" I snapped, deciding that being nasty would be the only way to make them drop the subject.

"You need help with some things. Everybody does at some point, whether they'll admit it or not."

"Whatever, Dr. Cullen....I'm going for a walk." I walked past them and threw open the front door. I was greeted by a spray of rain that managed to reach all the way across the porch to the entryway of the house.

Thunder cracked in the sky, but no lightening accompanied it.

"Perfect.." I grinned at the sky, baring my teeth in a look that seemingly promised ill-will. "My kind of evening..."

"I'll go with her." Alice volunteered.

I closed the door behind me before she could even start following me.

///

Alice kept her distance behind me for awhile as I walked down the long, winding, and muddy driveway.

Stomping in the puddles, I could the cold water seeping in through the holes in my shoes. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Alice asked, suddenly at my side.

"No.." I lied, sidestepping so I wasn't so close to her.

"Want my coat?" She slid off her raincoat and offered it to me.

"No."

She looked unsure for a moment before pulling the jacket back on over her shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"The rains about to get worse." Alice said, glancing up. "Do you want to go back now?"

"No." I sighed. "Why are you following me?"

"You were going to run off. By being here, I'm preventing you from doing something stupid."

I snorted and continued forward till we were on the main road.

The rain did get worse. The cold drops stung like ice as they drummed against my already soaked clothing.

"You're going to get sick." Alice announced, pulling out her little silver cell phone. "I'll call Edward and..." She stopped talking and a tiny smiled turned up the corner of her lips. "Nevermind then." She ran out into the middle of the oncoming traffic lane.

"Alice, what are you doing!?" I yelled in alarm.

"It's fine, Magpie. HELLO!!" She yelled, waving her arms in the headlights of an oncoming car.

'_Oh, shit! That person's NOT going to be able to stop in time before they hit her!_' "ALICE!" I screamed at her.

"Stop." Alice said cheerfully, putting one hand out in front of her, extending it towards the vehicle, ignoring me.

I closed my eyes and expected to hear the crunch of metal reforming around Alice's body. Instead, I heard the car pull to a screeching halt.

"Alice? What are you doing?" It sounded like Rosalie.

I peeked one eye open, my heart was pounding in my ears and throat at the same time.

"Hey, Rose. Can we hitch a ride back to the house?"

"We?" She asked, looking around. "Oh my God! Why is she out here without a jacket!?" Rosalie pointed at me.

"She wouldn't take mine. Can we have a ride?"

"Ugh..You're going to get the inside of my car all wet..."

"I promised I'll clean it up." Alice dragged me over to the car.

Rosalie stalled. "...Fine..get in."

///

"Are you warm enough?" Rose asked over the driver's seat to me.

"I'm fine." My breath fogged against the backseat window. "Please don't fuss over me."

"Fine, but there's going to be plenty of fussing when we get back to the house." Rosalie looked back at me through the rear view mirror.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Oh, yay!"

"Don't tell her." Rosalie tilted her head back in my direction.

"Tell me what? Why is she getting so excited?" I demanded not liking this new turn of events.

"You'll see." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh no..." I pressed my hands to the window and fussed all the way back to the house.

///

"What is it?" I asked as Rosalie produced a shiny metal box from a bag she'd brought in from her car.

"Eyeshadow and other essentials." She handed me the box. "For you. Every girl needs one."

The other Cullens filed into the room to watch the show.

I opened the box, it was filled with many little cakes of different colors ranging from natural brown to shades of blue. "What do I do with it?"

Rosalie smiled. "You put it on your face."

I pictured myself with the different pigments smeared on my face. I looked like a clown.

Edward laughed loudly.

"..Why?" I sniffed at one of the cakes.

"It emphasizes you eyes and their shape." She sighed. "Have you ever worn this stuff before?"

"Do you really NEED to emphasize her eyes? They're pretty intense already." Emmett pointed out.

"Help me..." I hissed quietly at Jasper.

"We're going to give you a make-over!" Alice smiled happily.

"Esme, don't let them do this!" I hid behind her.

"I bought you all your own stuff. Shampoo, combs, the works." Rosalie picked the bag up off the floor. "Shall we, then?"

I dove out from behind Esme and latched onto Carlisle's ankle.

Carlisle looked down at me and raised and eyebrow.

"Carlisle, be merciful! Don't let them DO this to me!" I begged.

"I'll get her!" Alice peeled me off her father and dragged me up the stairs, following Rosalie.

"No! No! NOOOO!" I screamed, flailing.


	10. Makeover supreme

Magpie PO V

"Alright." Rosalie announced, pulling two combs from the bag. "First, let's get those tangles out of your hair." She passed a comb to Alice.

I made a mad dash for the open bedroom door. "Someone help!" I yelled.

At vampire speed, Alice slammed the door shut, effectively trapping me in the room, and caught me, dragging me back to a chair that looked like it belonged in a beauty salon. "Calm down. It's just a little combing."

"DYAHHH!" I yelped in pain as Rosalie forcefully raked the comb through my hair. My nails bit into the arm of the chair and my eyes teared up.

"Hmm.." Rosalie's perfect brow furrowed. "More tangles then I thought...When was the last time you actually combed you hair?"

I screamed again as Alice dragged the comb through my hair in very much the same manner. "I have an idea. Since we'll have to trim her hair anyways, let's comb all the tangles to the end of her hair, then we'll just cut them off."

"Good plan!" Rosalie decided, attacking my hair again.

I screamed like they were tearing me apart, but their plan did seem to be working.

A soft rap on the door.

"What's going on in there?" Carlisle opened the door a bit.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, hel-!" The rest of my sentence was cut off by Rosalie clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Nothing, nothing, everything's fine. Girl stuff." Rosalie smiled.

"It actually sounds like the two of you are feeding off her. What on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to get all the tangles out of her hair." Alice made another pass through my hair with the comb.

I tossed my head from side to side, blinking through the tears.

"So doesn't look very pleased." Carlisle pointed out.

"Carlisle, no one likes getting the tangles out of their hair. I don't like getting the tangles out of my hair, yet it has to be done." Rosalie placed her free hand against the base of her neck.

"Somehow, thats not quite what I meant..." He stared apathetically at me.

I licked Rosalie's hand and she pulled it away from my mouth.

"That disgusting, Magpie!" She snapped.

I called to Carlisle, whining. "Don't just stand there, help me before they decide-"

"Alright, done! Let's start trimming!" Alice announced, dropping the comb and picking up a pair of little silver scissors.

"No...no no no no no..." I whined, sniffling.

"Yes, Magpie. I promise you'll feel better once we get all these tangles and all this dirt out, trust me?" Alice asked, snipping away at my hair.

"..No.." I sniffled again

"It'll be ok. Ok, she's ready for a wash!" Alice dropped the scissors and skipped across the room, opening up a door leading to a small bathroom containing a wash basin with a dip in the rim.

"Bye, Carlisle!" Rosalie closed the door on him.

"Are you going to cut my head off now!?" I pointed, wide-eyed, at the dip in the sink.

"Calm down, sit down, and put your neck here." Rosalie pointed at the sink.

"No! That thing just screams 'guillotine', I'm not going near it!" I crossed my arms and locked all my muscles.

"Magpie, please? I'm asking you nicely." Alice begged.

I growled in disgust and climbed into the chair, shivering as I leaned back and the cold sink touched my neck.

"Wonderful, thank you!" Alice turned on the water. "Now, tell me if the water's ok." She sprayed my hair with the faucet extension.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Hmm...too hot.." Alice shrugged and adjusted the temperature. "And now?"

"Just get her hair wet, I'll do the rest." Rosalie flipped the top of a shampoo bottle open.

This time, the water was too cold, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to end up encouraging them.

My head felt heavy with the weight of the water.

"Alright," Rosalie squeezed a small bottle of shampoo into my hair. "Let's begin."

It didn't hurt, it was just irritating. I could feel Rosalie's nails scrubbing through my hair and against my scalp, scraping away any dirt that may be hidden.

She sighed and washed the shampoo out. "Ugh, the water coming from her hair is so filthy..."

"I'm glad you think of me so highly.." I winced as she put another bottle of shampoo into my hair and, this time, actually applied her nails against my scalp. "That hurts!" I whined.

"It'll be done soon." She promised. "...I hope..." She muttered under her breath.

"It will be." Alice assured with a nod.

I endured several more washes before the horror that be Rosalie decided my hair was clean enough.

"So, what sort of thing are you going to do here?" Rosalie wrapped my hair in a towel.

"Well, her hair is still long enough it reaches her rear end..." Alice pondered.

"We're not cutting my hair." I snapped.

The two vampires proceeded to launch off a conversation about the best way to display my hair, leaving me out of it entirely.

"..Do I get a say in this..?" I asked meekly.

They were too busy arguing to notice.

"Ok, ok...French braid?" Alice asked, looking me over.

Rosalie took her chin in her hand. "We'll need to add some volume, but that'd be wonderful for her, since she has such long hair."

"Volume?" I asked.

"So your hairs not so limp." Rosalie rubbed the towel through my hair till I though my scalp would be bleeding sore from all the attention it was receiving.

I watched Rosalie squirt something that looked like foam out of a can and into her hair. "Shaving cream?"

She laughed. "It's mousse."

"Moose?"

"Mousse, it adds volume to your hair...It'll make your hair bouncy, like Esme's." She concluded when I gave her a clueless look. She messaged the foam into my wet hair.

Then Alice came at me with a hair dryer. "Just hold still a little longer."

She lied, it wasn't just a little bit longer, it was a lot longer.

First they dried my hair, then they raked their combs through it again to it was 'bouncy', as Rosalie described it, then started pulling my hair this way and that way, twisting the stands together till I had a long, single, fancy braid that hung down just above my rear.

Sure, it was pretty, but my scalp was hurting something fierce by the time they were done. I was ready to pass out right in the chair I was sitting in.

"Eyeshadow now, then we're done." Rosalie held up a few different colored cakes to my face before deciding on a natural shade borderlineing tan and light brown.

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing that happened was Alice was shaking me till I opened my eyes, demanding that I look in the mirror. I sighed and rolled to my feet.

I stared into the mirror, not believing that the image staring back was me. The figures blueberry eyes were intensified by the eyeshadow, making them almost appear to glow. Her mahogany hair shiny like I had never seen it before. She looked almost beautiful enough to be a vampire.

"That's me?" I asked, sitting back down in the chair.

"Yep." Alice grinned. "Now, let's get up and show everyone. Let's get you into a dress."

"I dun wanna wear a dress.." I yawned. I think I fell asleep, because when I next opened my eyes, behold, I was wearing a dress. "Ok, this whole dressing me while I'm asleep thing has gotta stop." I growled.

"Come one, come on!" Rosalie pulled me out into the hallway and to the stairs.

Alice whistled to get everyones attention.

They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Look what we accomplished!" Alice cheered.

"Go!" Rosalie urged me down the stairs.

I was too tired to resist, so I ambled down the stair like a sleep deprived zombie.

"You look adorable, Magpie." Esme encouraged.

I mumbled something in reply that was unintelligible, even to me, and wandered to the stairs of the basement, seeking my bed. When I reached my bed, I flopped down on it, too tired to care about how uncomfortable my position was. I fell asleep.


	11. Consider the following

Carlisle POV

I could hear Magpie fall into a deep sleep, her breaths becoming deep and slow. "She's certainly worn out."

"Probably from all the screaming." Edward smirked, turning the page of the novel he was reading.

"Quite the lung capacity, she's got." Emmett nodded, agreeing with himself.

"She had nice hair, though, under all that dirt." Rosalie sunk back into the chair she sat in.

"I thought you hated her, so why are you being so nice?" Edward asked.

"Well..she's had a rough life so far..I figured we should make her look and feel good before we pass her off to a foster family." Rose shrugged.

"We're getting rid of her?" Emmett sounded shocked.

"Well, she can't stay here. It's too dangerous for all of us, and herself." Rose shook her head.

"Carlisle, we CAN'T get rid of her! She's already like a little sister to me." Emmett begged. "Can I please keep her? I-I'll feed her and walk her and, and..."

"We're talking about a human, Emmett," Edward rolled his eyes. "Not a dog."

"That's exactly why it's too dangerous, she's human!" Rose raised her voice.

"She seems to understand the dangers involved. I don't believe she'd be that much of a danger.." Esme sighed. "Carlisle, she needs us. We can't just turn her away."

"She's stressed out all the time." Jasper hugged Alice close to himself on the couch. "She's not used to being in a family setting. Maybe this is too stressful for her, to be here with us..."

"I supposed it would be stressful, coming from an alternate reality..." I pondered aloud.

"Alternate reality?" Emmett questioned. "Like Star Wars?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett across the back of his head.

"For all we know, Emmett could be right. Star Wars could be an alternate reality based off this world. I'm beginning to think thats what happened to Magpie. Our reality is based off a book from her home reality."

"That would explain why she smells different from the others..." Alice whispered. "She smells nice, different..."

"So..that means...?" Emmett prodded.

"Until she washed up in the river, she was not on this plane of existence. That's why I couldn't find any medical history or any type of history on her before hand, she hadn't existed yet in this world...Or at least that's my theory.." I stared down at my hands.

"But, how can that be? It's crazy." Jasper insisted.

"Yes, but we're vampires, stranger things have happened in the world." I sighed.

"How do we know she's not just making all this up? How do we know she doesn't have amnesia?" Rosalie demanded.

"It's too great a scheme to hide from Alice and myself." Edward shook his head. "And, were amnesia the case, she wouldn't know as much about us as she knows."

"So, she's either truly insane and is taking shots, luck shots, in the dark, which I seriously doubt...Or..She really is from a different place where our world is just ink on a page." I sighed and sank back into the cushions of my favorite chair.

"Either way, it sounds rather crazy." Jasper voiced.

"My son, have a little faith and charity for the girl." I smiled weakly.

"So she IS going to stay." Alice confirmed.

"It would be too much of a danger to let her go walking knowing what she knows. The safest thing for her and ourselves is for the girl to remain where we can see her." I decided. "Now, tomorrow, once I get off work, Esme and myself will be taking Magpie to a store to get human essentials for her. Any of you are welcome to come, just remember the store will be using security cameras, so watch what you do."

"Can we do our own shopping if we go?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. I knew he needed a new wii controller since he got a new fight game and ended up crushing the controller in his vigor to finish the boxing match.

"So..." Rosalie sounded dour. "We've gained a human pet...now what?"

"Can I name her?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin.

Rosalie smacked him again.

"I think it'll be nice to have a human around." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Yea, nice...except that this could endanger the entire family." Rosalie snapped, crossing her arms.

"Wow, Rose, what caused this sudden turn around in display of emotion?" Edward asked.

"I thought the girl would be leaving..." She sneered.

"I agree with Esme." Alice said, standing up. "I think it'll be nice to have Magpie around..." She headed towards the stairs and Jasper followed.

Alice stopped at the top of the stairs before turning into the room she shared with Jasper. "She'll come around, it'll just take some time." She assured with a smile, disappearing into the unlit room.

"What has she seen?" I asked Edward.

Edward sat at the piano bench and placed his fingers on the keys. "I don't know, she hid it from me.." He started to play a very soft song.

Emmett plopped down on the couch and booted up a Halo game.

Rosalie crossed her arms and sat next to him on the couch, accepting a controller when Emmett jabbed her shoulder with one.

I took Esme's left hand and kissed the back of it before kissing our wedding ring. I led her upstairs for some much needed alone time with my mate.


	12. The Cullen household

Magpie POV

I woke up slowly, trying to keep a hold of the fringes of my dream, and discovered myself hanging halfway off my bed. I stretched and disrupted my balance, sending me sliding to the floor on my back. I groaned, weighing my options of laying here, continuing to sleep, or getting up and seeing what was going on.

I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I heard was someone calling my name.

I opened my eyes slowly and they connected with the downward gaze of two golden eyes just a foot from my own.

"Morning." Alice smiled.

I cringed away from her, suppressing the urge to scream in terror of waking to a vampire's face so close to my own.

"We made you scrambled eggs for breakfast....no, don't go back to sleep." She pulled my to my feet. "When do humans usually get up and eat? It's about 6:00am now. Magpie, wake up."

I jolted my head up. I had been right at the point where reality and dream began to mesh together, snoozing where I stood.

"Well, let's not let your meal go cold!" Alice pulled me by my wrist up the stairs and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Magpie." Esme smiled, putting a plate of eggs and toast down on the island counter in front of a chair.

I mumbled something that was SUPOSSED to be a 'good morning', but it was lost in the translation. I sat at the counter.

"Good morning, Esme." Carlisle greeted, entering the kitchen and kissing his mate. He turned and looked at me.

I looked back at him, only one eye open because of how tired I felt.

"You're already up. Good morning, Magpie." He nodded with a smile.

I tried to nod back but instead went face down in my plate of eggs. It was hard to breath like this, so I turned my head sideways in an attempt to avoid inhaling eggs and bits of toasted bread.

"Oh dear.." I heard Esme murmur.

I heard Emmett laugh, though it sounded like it was coming from far away or like I was under water.

"So..this is our life from now on?" I heard Rosalie growl. Though I couldn't see her, I knew she was gesturing at me.

"She's just tired." Alice promised, setting me up in my chair.

My head tilted backwards over the backrest of the chair, and I could feel myself start to snore.

"I'll get Jasper..." Alice sighed.

A few moments later and I no longer felt tired. "Huh?" I yawned, wiping egg from my face.

Jasper was standing next to Esme, in front of me. "Good morning." He said, his voice choppy and tense.

"It's ok, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice smiled, taking his hand in her own.

"Oh boy! Food, my favorite!" I said enthusiastically, turning my attention from the Cullen family to the plate of squished food in front of me. I shoveled the food into my mouth, almost choking in my gusto to finish the meal.

Jasper and Alice left the room.

Esme's look of worry changed to a look of joy as I cleaned the plate of the meal she had provided.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be home at 4." Carlisle turned toward Esme. "Will you be alright watching Magpie alone today?"

I looked up from the plate I was licking, my face twisted in confusion.

"I'll be fine." Esme kissed her mate's cheek. "Have a good day, save lots of lives."

"Bye." Carlisle called, heading to his car at vampire speed.

I shrugged and went back to licking my plate.

"That's enough of that." Edward said, raising an eyebrow and taking away my plate.

I hissed at him and raised my hand in a threatening manner, my fingers curved into claws.

Edward froze. "Excuse me?" He questioned my gesture.

I froze, growled, and dropped my arm, feeling more humiliated then anything else.

Rosalie snorted.

"Are you still hungry?" Esme asked, taking the plate from Edward. "I can make you more if you are."

"I'm fine..." I got up. "Thank you.." I kept my head down and left the kitchen.

Heading into the living room, I sat next to Jasper on the couch.

Jasper took his nose out of the book he was reading and looked at me, horrified.

"Oh...right..." I sighed, getting up. "Since I'm not wanted here..." I faked a sniffle of rejection.

"N-no, no..it's not that!" Jasper looked horrified at himself, reaching out to me. "It's just that-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Jasper, calm down...it was a joke." I hadn't been expecting him to feel so bad about it. If I had known he was going to react this way, I wouldn't have said anything when I got up.

"I'm sorry..I just don't know how long I could hold myself with you.." His voice was once again tense and choppy.

"RAWR! Little sister!" Emmett cried, grabbing me and throwing me onto his shoulder.

I gave a little grunt as my stomach connected with his stony shoulder.

"What are you going to do today without us here?" He demanded playfully, throwing me into the air and catching me over and over again.

I squealed like a small child, out of both fear and enjoyment.

"Well? What's it going to be?" He stopped tossing me and held me up with one hand.

"Emmett," Edward called from his perch on the piano bench, as though he had been there all along. "She just ate breakfast. Don't make her bring it back up."

"Nah, she's fine." Emmett insisted, flipping me upside-down and holding the hem of the dress I was wearing to my leg so it wouldn't fall over my face. "See? She's like a monkey." He swung me back and forth.

I reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be Alice as she walked into the room, and grabbed onto her arm on a swing. "Help me..." I whispered.

"Humans are resilient, you just have to hold them like you do a chicken." Emmett insisted again, holding me up by the leg so they could all see how he was holding me.

"I have no idea what that statement is supposed to mean." Edward frowned.

"I don't believe you're supposed to hold chickens like that." Alice sighed.

"Huh? Since when?" Emmett dropped me, and Alice scrambled to catch me before I could fall on my head.

"Since they decided to call it 'Animal Abuse'" Jasper scoffed.

"Hey, hey! Animal abuse is a terrible, terrible thing!" I jabbed a finger in Jasper's direction once Alice put me down.

Edward shook his head and started playing his piano.

I didn't recognize the tune, but then again I never listened to much classical music, or any music for that matter. It must have been one of his own compositions.

Everyone stood around the piano to listen to Edward play. I hadn't even been aware of how much time had passed until Emmett checked the clock.

"Alright, 7:50 , school starts in ten minutes." He grinned.

And they were off in a blur. The most I could see and comprehend before they were out in the garage was them grabbing their props, their book bags and umbrellas.

I heard the garage door open and rushed out to stand by the front door, my hands pressed to the glass of the window, my breath collecting in a fog on the clear surface.

First, the red convertible shot out of the garage and down the drive way, then came the silver Volvo. I could see Alice waving at me from the silver car's backseat. Before I could wave back, the car was far down the driveway.

///

I stood in the living room and stared up at the modern chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

The house was surprisingly calm without the Cullen kids, mainly Emmett, stampeding around.

"Magpie." Esme greeted me, entering the room. "What are you interested in doing?"

"..Can I use the shower..?" I asked meekly, avoiding eye contact.

Esme laughed. "Of course, let me show you which one." She led me to the bathroom I had used my first day here, the one I had thrown up in, and held open the door.

Esme sighed. "Why on Earth would he do that...?" She scratched at the porcelain of the tub where the words 'Emmett was here' had been carved.

I snickered, looking around at the rest of the bathroom. I hadn't noticed how shiny and clean everything was when I was in here before. Everything was so immaculate, I was afraid to touch anything.

Esme ran water into the tub and mixed in bubble bath. "There are towels in the cabinet and soap bars under the sink."

I spotted something yellow on a shelf. "A rubber duckie?" I asked, confused.

"Emmett's." Esme smiled.

"Emmett bathes with a rubber duckie...?"

"He talks to it, too." She laughed.

"Hmm, never would have imagined that.." I left to go get a a clean change of clothes.

///

I sighed in relief as I drained the tub of the murky water. The water was absolutely filthy, but I felt great.

I quickly pulled on a pair of clean clothing, not brothering to fully dry off, and bundled up the dirty one. I gave the 'Emmett was here' autograph one final look of questioning before turning off the light and going to the basement.

I dropped the ball of dirty clothing on my bed. "Alright." I exhaled, clapping my hands together. "What to do..?" I wandered up two flights of stairs to the top story where the Cullens had their rooms.

Through a small round window, I could see Esme out back, kneeling in the dirt, tending to a rather large garden. "Hmm.." I shrugged and spun around.

My toes connected to a large wooden cross and pain radiated up my leg. I covered my mouth to keep from yelling out obesities. I stepped away from the cross and rested my back against a door that wasn't fully closed, sending me toppling backwards as the door swung open.

"Wow..." I moaned, getting up and rubbing the back of my head. "This house is really trying to kill me.." I froze and stared.

The room was high ceiling, something I guess this family favored, with white carpeting. Bookshelves that almost reached the ceiling lined the walls, sporting many thick tomes, worn with age, and small trinkets every now and then. A large mahogany desk dominated the center of the room with a leather armchair.

"This must be Carlisle's office..." I whispered, feeling I shouldn't be in here. I had turned to leave when something caught my eye. "Oooh..." I said in hushed awe.

A very large aquarium sat on a fancy wooden stand against the wall, the light shining into it casting a blue glow on the coral and sand.

I inched closer till I was standing almost up against the glass.

Things that looked like feathers pulled themselves into tubes that looked like they were made of sand. Anemones swayed peacefully in the artificial tide as clownfish peaked out from between the colorful fingers. A few fish I recognized as gobies were busy stirring up the sand at the bottom of the tank. A pufferfish bobbled past. A sea cucumber slowly ambled past a rather large clam, keeping pace with several snails that climbed on some rocks. Several red and white banded shrimp rooted through the sand looking for goodies as a starfish slithered past. Spiky urchins rolled past in what could be interpreted as a hurry, and a school of several different species of large fish swam past in front of my face, demanding my full attention.

I leaned in closer to the glass, completely entranced, completely unaware of the surprise lurking until it sprung its trap.

A striped eel threw itself at the glass, mouth agape.

I jolted in shock and fell back on my rear.

A laugh came from behind me and I glanced back over my shoulder.

Esme was standing just inside the door frame, a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughs. "I'm sorry." She smiled after she finally stopped laughing. "I heard you fall into Carlisle's office and came up to check on you. You're very expressive with your emotions."

"Is that bad?" I asked, rolling to my feet.

"No, not at all." She watched me edge away from the aquarium, away from the eel that was thrashing against the glass, determined to get me. "Nevermind the eel, it doesn't like anyone. How do you like Carlisle's aquarium? 200 gallons." She fixed me with her golden eyes. "Why are you in here, anyways?"

"I..I jabbed my toe on a cross and fell backwards." I let my head hang.

Esme looked surprised for a moment then started laughing. "I'm sorry, dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine.." I mumbled.

"Well, it's starting to rain, so, if you want, we can put in a movie to watch. Would you be ok with that?"

"Sure. What time is it?"

"About noon. You were in the tub, then staring at the fish for quite a while." She beckoned me towards her. "Come on, I'll go grab a movie."

I followed Esme down to the end of the hallway, noticing that her steps made no noise. My steps were muffled thuds on the carpeting.

"This is my room." She explained, opening the door to a room that was mostly taken up by a giant four poster bed

Pretty, loosely woven sheets hung over the sides of the bed as curtains.

Esme turned on a flat screen TV that sat on the dresser in front of the foot of the bed. "Wait here, and I'll go get a video. Emmett had some you may like. You can sit on the bed." She offered, watching me stand there awkwardly. She left the room in a blur.

I was slow to accept the invitation to sit on the bed, I was too busy looking at all the pictures on the walls and on the side tables.

Most of the pictures were of the entire Cullen family all together in various locations. A few pictures looked like they might have come from Carlisle's and Esme's honeymoon, a couple of them looked like their wedding.

Quite a few pictures were individual family members doing things. Emmett fighting a bear. Alice dancing. A picture of Rosalie in uniform, ready to play baseball. Jasper watching a sunset. Edward writing a piece of music labeled 'Esme's Minute'. Carlisle looking up from a thick book just as the picture was taken. Esme painting on a rather large canvas.

A couple of pictures were things like elk herds, waterfalls, snow on bare trees, the works.

I was so busy looking at the pictures, I didn't even notice Esme till she hit the play button on the VCR.

The screen roared to life and started playing music accompanied by dancing doors. Eventually, the words 'Monsters, Inc' showed up on the screen.

I climbed up on the bed and sat in the middle, focused on the screen, until I heard a sound like something going around. I glanced over.

Esme was spinning wool on a modern spinning wheel, her feet pumping the peddle that spun a large wooden wheel on a axle.

There was something kind of odd about seeing a vampire spin wool to yarn. It was so strangely human, in a comforting way.

Esme smiled and tilted her head towards the TV.

I focused on the screen till I was numb to everything else going on around me.


	13. Vampires in Mejiers pt 1

Carlisle POV

Esme was standing in the doorway when I pulled my car into the garage.

"Hello, Esme." I smiled, grabbing my bag and getting out of my car. "Did your day go well?"

"Well, the kids are playing their game system, and Magpie is asleep on our bed." She moved so I could come inside.

"Hey, Carlisle." Emmett walked past in a cowboy hat. "How was work?"

"Busy today." I sighed. "You said Magpie was sleeping in our room?"

"I let her watch a movie, but she barely made it half way through." Esme smiled fondly. "She's so sweet."

"Hmm." I dropped my bag by the stairs. "Any nightmares?" I started up the stairs.

"No, she's ok." Esme followed me up.

"Where we going?" Emmett charged up behind Esme.

I put a finger over my lips to silence Emmett and pushed my bedroom door open slowly.

Magpie was curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"She's so precious." Esme sighed, hugging my arm.

Magpie rolled onto her back.

"We ARE keeping her, right?" Emmett asked, looking over my shoulder.

I didn't respond, I just kept my eyes on the human girl.

Alice raced into the room. "If we're going to go to the next town over for 'essentials', we can leave in five minutes, it'll have clouded up by then and will be cloudy till about four in the morning tomorrow."

"Thank you, we'll be leaving soon." I nodded.

Alice looked over at Magpie for a second before leaving.

"Need me to get her up?" Emmett asked, prepping himself to dive onto our bed, an action that would send Magpie bouncing almost to the ceiling in, what I assume would be, a flurry of flailing limbs and screaming.

"No, thank you. Let's just put in the back seat of my car and let her sleep some more." I slipped an arm under behind Magpie's knees and one behind her back, lifting her against my chest.

Her breathing hitched and her intense blueberry eyes slid open and looked at me, sleepy but questioning.

"We're taking you shopping, nothing bads about to happen, you can go back to sleep."

Magpie made a groaning noise in the back of her throat, but her eyes closed and she went back to sleep.

"Who's call coming?" I called, slowly descending the stairs.

"Everyone." Edward called back from the piano bench.

"Ok, then. Emmett, could you take your jeep, please?" I shifted Magpie in my arms so I could open the door to the garage without waking her.

"Don't mind if I do." He grinned, grabbing Rosalie's hand and dragging her to his monster of a car.

I slid Magpie into the seat behind driver's seat of my Mercedes.

Alice slid into the middle back seat and fashioned Magpie's seatbelt in a single fluid motion.

Edward got in on the other side, next to Alice, and closed the door.

Emmett honked his horn quickly in his impatiences, Rosalie riding shotgun while Jasper rode in the backseat.

"Alright, let's go." I announced once Esme was in her seat.

Magpie giggled and, for a second, I thought she had woken up. Her head against the window.

Alice looked confused, glancing toward Edward for an explanation.

"She's dreaming of chasing geese in a park." He said, his lips turned up in a smile.

As soon as the garage door was fully open, I hit the gas.

My car was built for a smooth ride, but hitting the gas like that always made cars jerk at the sudden increase of speed.

The jerking motion made Magpie whimper out loud.

"Shh..." Esme cooed back over the seat to Magpie, reaching out and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

I accelerated once we hit the main road. The place we were going was about an hour drive away, but I could make it in about 20 minutes.

About five minutes into the drive, Magpie began showing signs of distress in her dreams. Whatever she had been dreaming of, she woke up whimpering and with tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"Magpie, Magpie, it's ok." Alice wrapped her arm around Magpie's shoulder and pulled her close, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"The jerking motion set her off." Edward informed me.

Magpie sniffled a little and wiped away her tears with the back of her wrist. She didn't seem bothered by Alice's lack of body heat.

I kept an eye on her as we drove on.

Emmett and Rosalie were singing something as they drove behind us, Emmett swaying to the song.

Jasper looked unamused and kept his eyes on the passing forest.

Edward looked smug. "Jasper wishes he was sitting up here with us."

"No kidding." I watched through the rear view mirror as Emmett threw his arm around Rosalie and pulled her close, almost into his lap, sharing a moment with each other.

"Carlisle, you're going to miss your turn. Second light, not third." Alice sighed.

Magpie sat up and looked out the window.

"Thank you, Alice." I took the second light and ended up in the parking lot of a superstore.

"Vampires shopping at Mejiers?" Magpie asked, reading the big red block letters on the side of the building.

"Sounds like fun, no?" Alice smiled at her.

I pulled my car into a parking space.

"I think it'll be a nice change." Esme got out of the car.

Emmett pulled in beside my Mercedes, taking up two spaces.

Edward got out to make room for Alice, so she could reunite with Jasper.

I got out and tapped on Magpie's window till she got out too. I pressed the lock button on my car key.

"Alright." Emmett walked up, Rosalie riding on his back. "Let's get this party going."

"Just try to act human. Remember the security cameras." I reminded him with a weary sigh.

"No problem, Pops." He promised with a thumbs up.

Magpie grabbed a nearby cart and started running toward the store, pushing it. She suddenly jumped up on the back of it and rolled across the parking lot.

We jogged after her, it seemed like a human thing to do.

///

We caught up with Magpie at the doors and I took the cart from her.

"Welcome to Mejiers." The woman standing just inside the doors smiled at us.

I nodded back and the woman seemed dazed for a moment.

Esme wrapped both her arms around my right arm. "So, where to first? Where do we start?"

I stopped. "Eh, I'm not sure.." I admitted.

"Oooh, shiny!" Magpie exclaimed and darted away from us, across the store.

"Krrr," Emmett spoke into his hand like a walkie-talkie, mimicking static. "Magpie retrieval unit deployed." He put Rosalie down. "Subject to be taken alive." Mimicking the noise of helicopter blades, he jogged off after Magpie.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Rosalie clapped her hands together sarcastically.

"Rosalie, no one forced you to come along." I reminded her, following my son on his 'hunt'.

"No, yet I'm forced to live in the same house with her." Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, don't be nasty." Esme said in a tone that demanded this conversations end.

I found Magpie at the jewelry counter, looking down at a piece of silver that had been pounded flat, swaying back and forth to make the light dance off its reflective surface. She didn't even notice my approach.

Emmett was sitting on a nearby box, holding an imaginary tranquilizer gun. "I got her!"

"Yes, thank you Emmett...what would we do without our Magpie..." Rosalie grumbled.

"Let's go." Edward grabbed Magpie's hand and pulled her toward us.

"Magpie, however, with her free hand, latched onto the showcase. "Shiny." She insisted.

Emmett came up behind her and hoisted her into the air. He placed her down in the shopping cart.

"Let's start down here." I pushed to cart down to the end aisle labeled 'Milk' and 'Juice'.

Alice giggled at something and Edward cracked a smile.

"What? What is it?" Magpie called from the cart.

"Nothing." Edward snickered.

I turned into the aisle and walked down to the case that was full of milk jugs. "What the...?" I read the different colored markers on the containers. "Skim? Whole? What on Earth is that?" I picked up another gallon. "2%?"

Esme frowned. "I remember these coming in glass bottles..."

"You know," I re-read one of the milk jug labels, directing myself at Magpie. "When I was growing up, there were two types of milk, cow and goat. Well, three, if you counted milk that had spoiled." Something in a carton caught my eye and I reached out for it. "Soymilk?"

Esme read the carton over my shoulder.

"What's Soymilk?" I asked her quietly.

"I have no idea." She shrugged.

"Soymilk, anyone?" I asked, waving the carton at my kids.

They all shrugged.

"I know what milk is, and I know what soy is...but I don't know what Soymilk is." Edward thought out loud. "I know it's for people who are lactose intolerant."

"Maybe it's giant Soybeans with legs that they milk like cows." Emmett said, mimicking the motion for milking a cow.

I turned back to Magpie. "What do you usually drink?"

"Water." She replied in a heartbeat.

"I mean milk wise."

"Whatever cheapest."

I blinked.

"Only second best for me!" She grinned and pointed at herself with her thumb.

"We're getting skim." I decided, putting the carton of milk-substitute back on the shelf and grabbing the jug with the light blue label. I put it in the cart next to Magpie. "Next aisle." I announced, turning down the walkway of shelves lined with rolls of white paper.

Magpie grabbed a package labeled 'Toilet paper' as we went. At the end of the aisle, she flipped a box of trash bags into the cart.

The next aisle was dry, boxed goods.

Magpie flipped them off the shelf and into the cart as we passed. "Can I get out now?" She asked when the cart was halfway full.

"I don't see why not." I nodded.

"I don't like the idea of all this boxed food. Do people eat like this these days? Whatever happened to home cooked family meals?" Esme made a little noise of disgust.

"I don't think most families eat together anymore." Magpie knocked a box of cheese noodles off the shelf and into the cart.

Esme picked the noodles up and put them back on the shelf. "I don't want you eating all this...boxed food." She put several more things back on the shelf. "Growing humans need good, healthy, home cooked meals."

Magpie stood there, looking confused. "You can actually cook? Why?"

"Yes, I can cook...sort of. I can the produce from my garden for the food bank." Esme finished putting the bulk of the dry food back on the shelf. "We're going to get you fresh food."

"Hey! Beneful dog food!" Magpie snatched a tub of stew off the shelf and shook it.

"People feed their family dry food...but will feed their dog beef stew?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Yep! I've had this stuff before. It's really, really good!" She licked her lips.

We all just stared at her.

"You've eaten dog food?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, this is one of the easier food products the smuggle out..." Magpie's voice died as she realized what she had just said.

"Smuggled?" Rosalie asked, drawing attention to what Magpie had just admitted, making sure we had all heard it.

Magpie mumbled and spun on her heels. In a second, she had fled from the aisle.

_Sorry this chapter ends here, but this is only part 1._

_Part 2 is Magpie's POV_


	14. Vampires in Mejiers pt 2

Magpie POV

I ran down the aisles, my shoes making an annoying sound as the soles scooted across the off white laminated floor. No one had called to me and no one was following me, so I figured they didn't want me around, not after finding out that I was a thief.

I tore out of the aisle into the main way and headed to the rarely visited camping section of the store. I could see the tents on display, set up in an open area in a sad attempt to replicate a camping site.

In a shaky motion, I pulled the zipper on the tent open and pushed my way inside, blinking through the tears that were forming on the ridge of my eye.

The tent wasn't very big, but it offered some solitude from the world of artificial light around me.

I zipped the tent closed and huddled in a corner.

It was only a few minutes before quiet, steady footsteps arrived just outside the tent.

"Magpie?" Carlisle called to the tent.

"Magpie, sweetie, it's ok." Esme cooed.

Carlisle unzipped the tent door and looked in. "Magpie, are you ok?"

I turned around so I was facing the tent wall.

The tent became colder as Esme climbed in. "Magpie, we're not mad at you." She promised, sitting next to me.

Carlisle got in and closed the tent. "We're alone. I sent the others to do their shopping."

I scooted away from them and squeezed as far into the corner as I could.

"Magpie, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Go away..." I mumbled through the tears, which I wiped away with the back of my hand.

"Magpie, I understand that you had a hard life that drove you to steal, but what you did was wrong." Carlisle scolded softly.

"What I did was wrong?" I repeated quietly, rage tinging my voice. Why did I feel so angry?. "What I did was wrong?!" My voice elevated to a yell that caught both Esme and Carlisle off guard. "The world chose to ignore us when we desperately cried for help! What I did was wrong?! What 'They' did was wrong!" I bellowed at Carlisle, blinking blindly through my tears in my rage. "The police wouldn't listen to us! People on the streets would look the other way when they saw us in an alleyway, huddled together under cardboard strips to get out of the rain and the cold!"

"Magpie, please." Carlisle tried to calm me down. "It'll be ok."

"Don't tell me 'it'll be ok'! I'm just getting started!" I growled. "So you just shut up and pay attention!"

Carlisle's jaw snapped shut.

"The world has been cruel to me! The world has abused and forgotten me!" I continued to yell. "But that's nothing a rich bastard like you would understand!" I immediately felt bad about cussing at Carlisle, but I was too angry to stop myself.

"Magpie!" Esme looked absolutely horrified.

"When was the last time you went hungry, Carlisle? When was the last time you were faced with the choice of steal or starve!? Exactly, never! So don't tell me I was wrong, you son of a bitch!" I had several strong curses brewing on my tongue when Carlisle decided he was tired of listening to me.

"Enough!" He bellowed back at me, looking quite angry. He actually looked dangerous as he leaned in toward me. "Now, I understand that you have had a tough life that has forced you to make some bad choices. However, I will NOT sit here and tolerate you talking to me like that! Do I make myself quite clear?" The last demand was little more than a whisper.

I held back the bile in my throat and wrinkled my nose.

"If you ever talk to me like that again, or anyone in this family, there WILL be consequences. Do you understand?"

I growled, but knew it was a loosing battle. "What'll you do? Spank me and send me to my room? Abandon me under a bridge like my half-hearted bastard of a father?"

Carlisle was unfazed. "Magpie!" He snapped. "Answer me!"

"The Boss always encouraged us to do almost whatever it took to stay fed and keep the younger kids alive..."

"Magpie, that's not an answer."

A calm fell over me, and I shook it off like snow. "Go away, Jasper!" I growled.

The tent unzipped and Jasper stuck his head in. "Magpie, that much stress is not healthy." He said quietly.

"Not healthy." Alice echoed, her head appearing next to Jasper's.

"What do you know about health?! You're dead!" I snapped defensively.

Alice's eyes fluttered shut for a moment then opened. "An employee and the manager are coming over to see what the commotion is about. What me to go take care of it?"

"No, I will." Carlisle stood up as much as he could in the tent. "Esme, take Magpie to the car."

"Come on, Magpie." Esme said softly, despite the vice grip she had on my upper arm as she pulled me to my feet.

"Make sure she stays in the car." He told Esme as she passed.

Alice gave me a little look of pity, which I sneered at.

Carlisle growled at me, causing me to slink back and tug against Esme's grip.

"Let's go." Esme pulled me to the front of the store and out into the rain.

_Sorry that its so short._

_Sorry if it comes off as too tense or too choppy._


	15. Face off

Carlisle POV

It took a full 15 minutes of explaining to the store manager, who concluded that Magpie was just a spoiled, whiny teenager, and another 5 minutes just to get through the line and pay for our purchases.

"So," Rosalie confronted me once we were in the parking lot. "What set the little spaz off?"

"Don't call her that." Edward interjected.

"I sought to correct her behavior." I sighed. "But as a child who has not only been encouraged to steal, but is also not used to discipline..."

"The statement did not go over well." Jasper guessed, finishing my sentence.

"Yes." I nodded, feeling tired.

"Carlisle, there are groups out there centered around helping head cases like Magpie." Rosalie started. "Let's just hand her over to them and save ourselves of these...headaches." She stopped in front of me and crossed her arms.

"There's no way that Esme's going to hand that kid over." Emmett shrugged. "We all know that, so why bother pretending?"

"Besides, Magpie will do best under our care." Alice juggled a paper bag in her hands. "I've seen it."

"Well, Alice, this is one of those rare cases where I'm going to have to disagree with you." Rosalie's voice was flat. "Carlisle, we can't keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us!"

When we got to my car, I popped open the trunk.

"You should know better then to bet against Alice." Edward frowned, filling up the trunk with the soggy brown paper bags that were deteriorating in the rain.

"Look, the girls obviously unstable." Rosalie insisted.

"There's really nothing to be debated here, Rose." Emmett sighed, throwing the rest of the bags in his jeep. "Esme's not going to get rid of Magpie. I'm pretty sure she plans on babying her, you know, since she really didn't get a fair chance at a childhood."

Rosalie growled and climbed into the jeep, Jasper following in suit.

"Well, see you all at home." Emmett waved, getting in the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot.

I sighed and got into my car. "How was it?" I asked Esme quietly.

Esme made a small, unsure shrugging motion and looked back at Magpie.

I didn't look, I could tell by the way she was breathing, the deep, slow breathing, that she was still angry.

Alice and Edward climbed in and buckled their seat belts.

"Hello, Magpie." Alice smiled cheerfully.

Magpie didn't respond, she just stared at her feet.

I cast a glance over at Esme, who returned the gesture.

"Well," I put the keys in the ignition. "Let's get home."

///

I was driving at human speed because of the amount of traffic. It gave me time to think, which I was grateful for. I sighed inwardly, I wasn't sure if things would be the same between Magpie and myself ever again after our little outburst. I looked in the rear view mirror, and my eyes connected with two furious, narrowed blueberry orbs. '_Has she been glaring at me this whole time?_' I wondered, scanning her eyes.

Her eyes didn't show any hate, just pure, raw rage. I noted the tiny twinge of fear that tainted her otherwise almost-vampiric glare.

'_Is she scared...of me?_'

"Magpie, you know thats not true." Edward said softly.

Magpie snorted and turned her eyes away from me and focused on the passing trees.

"We'd be sad if you went away..." Alice said quietly, her eyes fluttering from a vision.

Edward sighed. "Well, no...not Rosalie, but the rest of us would be."

I didn't need to hear the silent end of the conversation that Magpie was holding to figure out what was going on.

"Don't you dare!" Edward snapped loudly at Magpie, causing her to cringe against the car door.

"What is it?" Esme asked, worried.

"Magpie's having some...dark thoughts." Edward growled, his eyes still on Magpie.

I sped up when we hit the less populated roads back to Forks.

"Magpie, I don't want to hear such thoughts from you."

"..Then stop listening.." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Edward requested clarification.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Magpie screamed, causing me to jump slightly in my seat.

I hadn't been expecting such a violent reaction.

"I'm no kith nor kin of yours! What's it to you if I jump off a cliff!?" Magpie yelled.

Esme inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, her expression pained.

"Ok, no more talking!" I called over my shoulder to the bunch in the back. I reached over and gave Esme's hand a squeeze. "We're all going to get through this alive and in one piece."

"Alive?" Magpie echoed sarcastically.

"Magpie." I warned.

The rest of the drive home was uneventful, that is until we pulled into the driveway and was almost to the garage.

A little ways from the garage, Magpie opened her door and rolled out of the car while it was still moving. It was so sudden and abrupt, even Alice was caught off guard. Esme gasped.

I growled and slammed on the brakes, putting the car in park, and got out. "Let me handle this."

Magpie was already past the tree line, russling in the thick undergrowth.

At vampire speed, I was beside the fleeing human. I wrapped my hand around her upper arm.

"Ow!" She yelped as she was jerked back by her own momentum.

"Magpie, these shenanigans can't go on." I deadpanned, walking at human speed back toward the car, pulling her along, despite her attempts to plant her feet in the wet soil, making a trail of mud.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" She protested, tugging at my grip.

I stopped and stared down at her.

She drew her hand into a fist and hammered hopelessly at my hand before letting herself go limp so she was on her knees in the mud.

I knelled down so I was eye level to her, which made her flinch. "Magpie," I started calmly, but with a firm edge of authority. "What makes you want to act this way when we are trying to help you?"

She held my eye contact for a minute before looking away.

"Look at me." I held her chin and turned her head so she was looking at me before releasing her. "Do you feel as though you're overwhelmed?"

Her whole body began to quiver and she bit her lower lip, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I sighed and pulled back a little, watching her with a look of pity as she started to sob, trying to turn away so I wouldn't see. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be ok." I promised.

"..I want my mom.." She managed, clinging to my shirt, her tears leaving a wet spot.

"It'll be ok, we won't let anything happen to you." I promised again, stroking her hair.

The sound of lightly moving undergrowth caused me to look back in time to see Esme appear through a patch of ferns.

"Is she ok?" Esme asked, at my side in a moment, looking over what she could see of the sobbing girl.

"She misses her mother."

"Ooh, shh, it's ok Magpie." Esme took her from my arms and cradled her.

Magpie continued to cry against Esme's shoulder.

I looked down at the wet spot on my shirt, then back to Magpie.

"Let's go, let's get you home." Esme cooed, carrying Magpie. "I told Edward to go ahead and put the car away."

"Let me." I offered, taking Magpie from Esme.

///

My family was waiting in the living room when we got back to the house.

Magpie had calmed down, but was being rather quiet.

"So..now what?" Rosalie asked casually from the couch, propping her feet up on Emmett's lap.

"All the foods put away." Emmett nodded, starting to message Rosalie's feet.

"Now, I guess we cook Magpie something to eat." I headed towards the kitchen.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie snapped, getting up from her seat. "You're just going to ignore this incident!?"

"Rosalie, don't talk to your father like that!" Esme scolded, but Rosalie ignore her.

"Carlisle, she jumped from a moving car! She's dangerous to this family AND herself!" Rosalie fumed. "No, she CAN'T stay here.."

"I don't believe that's your decision, Rose." Jasper stated calmly, shifting Alice to his other knee.

I watched Magpie slowly slink around the outer ridge of the conversation toward the basement door, trying to avoid Rosalie's wrath.

"Her behavior puts everyone at risk! We could loose everything we've worked so hard for! The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"Your behaviors no better then hers." Edward growled.

"She needs us, she really does." Alice insisted quietly.

"Rose, could you just try to get along with her?" Emmett asked, placing a hand on his mate's shoulder.

Rosalie shook the hand off. "Carlisle, you need to think about what's best for your family!"

"I am thinking of what is best." I promised.

"YOU!" Rosalie turned on Magpie when the rest of us disagreed with her, causing Magpie to freeze like a statue and look back with scared eyes. "You embarrassed my entire family today with your little game at the store today." She crossed her arms.

"Rose." I warned in a low voice.

"It's not a game.." Magpie whisper, coming closer, yet hiding by Esme.

"It is a game, and you're loosing." Rosalie sneered.

"If I'm loosing, who's winning? You act like I'm the reason you think your life is so hard."

"It is your fault!" Rosalie yelled.

Magpie growled and came up to stand right in front of Rosalie. She glared up at her, as Magpie was slightly shorter. "Yes Rosalie, your life must suck." She sneered. "What with all the money you could possibly want, to buy your fancy clothes and your fancy sports car. A functional, loving, supporting family. The love of your life. The knowledge and security that you will never be abandoned or forgotten. Yes, Rosalie Hale. Your. Life. Must. Suck!" By the time Magpie finished, she was breathing deeply through clenched teeth, her fists balled till I thought her nails would make her own palms bleed. She was shaking in anger and there was dampness around her eyes.

Rosalie roared in outrage. "What do you know about anything, you little freak!? You know NOTHING! You're a stupid, weak, little human!"

"Rosalie!" Esme reprimanded, through it fell on deaf ears.

Magpie and Rosalie were now yelling full force at each other, Rosalie leaning down into Magpie's face.

I stood ready to separate the two, as did everyone else.

"Your an unappreciative bitch!" Magpie moved away a step, trying to resolve the fight on her own. "You have an actual family, and you can't even be happy after that!?"

"Shut up! What do you know about family!?" Rosalie screamed. "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!"

All of us stood still in horror, almost afraid to move.

Magpie froze for only a moment before she let out a shriek like a banshee and, at frightening, almost vampire speed, lunged at Rosalie. She seized a handful of Rosalie's hair and ripped, jumping back a few feet.

I stared in amazement. Not only had Magpie charged a bigger person, she had charged a vampire.

Magpie stood, her shoulders rising and falling, her eyes dark and clouded over with uncontrollable anger, glaring at Rosalie. Several locks of golden hair hung from her clenched left fist.

No one knew what to do, what to say, or how to react.

Rosalie took a moment to grasp what had just happened, the hair on the front right side of her head was suddenly much shorter then the rest of her hair.. "You..." She growled dangerously when her eyes fell upon the golden threads in Magpie's possession. "YOU!" She screamed, launching at Magpie in a hunter's crouch.

They slid across the floor, knocking my armchair over. When they finally stopped, Rosalie had her hands around Magpie's neck.

Magpie was raging violently, flailing and yelling.

Rosalie roared and tightened her grip till Magpie's yells turned to gurgling.

Magpie continued to rage, even when presented with the possibility and, if we had not been there, the certainty of death.

"Rosalie, let her go!" Alice screamed, trying to pull Rosalie's hand off Magpie's throat.

Rosalie only roared in reply and tightened her grip till Magpie couldn't even gurgle.

"Rose, you gotta stop!" Emmett pulled at Rosalie, trying desperately to pull her away.

Magpie, through she never stopped flailing, scratched at Rosalie's face and eyes, trying hopelessly to make her release her hold.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, prying Rosalie off Magpie and pulling them both to their feet. "Hold her!" I demanded, holding Rosalie out to Emmett.

Rosalie and Magpie were trying to reach each other from around me, Rosalie dragging Emmett despite his strength.

I wrapped my arms around Magpie, trying to restrain her.

Magpie continued to flail and try to get at Rosalie.

"Emmett, take Rosalie to your room." I grunted, trying to calm Magpie out of her rage. "Now!" I snapped when he hesitated.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett said, his voice void of emotion and her struggled to get his mate up the stairs.

Even with Rosalie gone, Magpie continued to rage on, though it now had no true direction.

"Magpie, settle down!" I demanded, trying to immobilized her.

Magpie screamed like a banshee and spun in my arms. She slammed her left fist into my nose.

I could both feel and hear a bone break in her hand, but she still didn't stop. '_She no longer in control of herself._' I realized in shock as even the intense pain she must have been feeling did not quell her outrage.

"Carlisle, I can't reach her, I can't make her calm down!" Jasper was shaking with the deep emotions coming in waves off the human.

"It's ok, son. I can't reach or make her calm down either." I grunted in a weak attempt at humor. "Esme, please go get my bag from my office." I asked, dragging the flailing girl toward the basement.

Esme nodded, wide eyed, and was gone in a blur.

Edward held up the locks of hair from Rosalie that Magpie had dropped when she was tackled. "What wrong with her now? I can't hear her, but it's different from before. Instead of when I couldn't hear her at all, I CAN hear her, but she's just not thinking."

I forced Magpie to curl into a ball and carried her to her bed in the basement.

Esme appeared with my bag, her face tense.

"Thank you, Esme. Could you hold her?" I asked, looking in my bag.

Esme held Magpie down to the bed, pain clear across her perfect face.

I pulled out a alcohol swab and quickly whisked it across Magpie's hip before pulling a needle from the bag.

Esme inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"It'll be quick." I promised her. I placed a hand on Magpie's stomach to help keep her still and pressed the needle against her skin till it sank in. I slowly pressed down on the syringe's end till the sedative was gone before withdrawing the needle.

Magpie's flailing gradually grew less violent till she was asleep.

I checked her hand and found that she had broken her left ring finger. I quickly wrapped her digit in a finger cast.

Esme stroked Magpie's hair slowly, humming softly.

I knew Esme wouldn't leave her side till she woke back up again, so I left her in peace.

"What exactly happened?" Edward asked when I got to the top of the basement stairs. He held out the handful of Rosalie's hair.

"It was like watching a Newborn go into a feeding frenzy, only more controlled, because she's human." Jasper commented quietly, holding Alice close and resting his head on her shoulder. "I was worried that she might start bleeding when Rosalie first made contact with her.."

"She went blind with rage." I exhaled, taking the hair. "She fine now. A bit of bruising around her neck, but she fine otherwise."

"She fast, for a human..." Alice pondered to herself.

"That, she is." I agreed, heading upstairs.

///

_I feel good about the way things went, don't you? ^_^_


	16. Don't turn your back on me

Carlisle POV

Rosalie was fussing over herself in the vanity mirror when I entered her room.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett shrugged from the bed. "It'll grow back."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Just look what that little demon did to my hair!" She dragged a comb through her hair. "Ugh, there's just no way to cover it up.." She fumed. "What that little cretin did was way out of line."

"No," I corrected, making my presence known. "What you did, Rosalie, was out of line." I handed her the detached golden locks in my hand.

"I was justified!" She snapped, grabbing the hair and laying it on the vanity desk.

"No, what you said to her will never be justified." I said, keeping my voice low and imposing.

"That was pretty harsh." Emmett nodded, agreeing with me.

Rosalie shot her mate a look that silenced him. "The kid's mental, Carlisle. What I said to her doesn't matter, she was bound to snap anyways." She turned around in her chair and went back to fussing in the mirror.

"Rosalie Hale!" I growled. "As patriarch of this family, you will NOT turn your back to me when I am speaking to you!"

Rosalie slowly turned to face me.

"Obviously what you said DID matter, otherwise Magpie wouldn't have shortened your hair for you. I don't know how she's going to be when she finally regains consciousness-"

"You had to sedate her?" Rosalie interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "See, to me, that just screams 'mental'."

I roared loudly enough that the wall of glass in the room shook and Rosalie cowered back against her vanity desk. "Rosalie Hale, what is it about that girl that makes you feel you have the right to treat her the way you do? What is it that makes you believe you have the right to talk to me like that?"

Both Rosalie and Emmett were at a loss for words.

"Now, I don't know if, when she wakes up, she'll feel as though the attack was just from you, or if she'll feel that the whole family has attacked her!"

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed as the realization of what she had accused Magpie of began to dawn on her.

"And Emmett's right, your hair will grow back.." I growled, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

Alice met me halfway down the stairs. "Magpie's awake, but, well..." She shrugged and grabbed my hand, leading me down to the basement.

Esme looked back at me and moved so I could see.

Magpie was curled into a ball, quivering as she sobbed silently, tears soaking the pillow.

"She won't respond." Alice whispered, going to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Ok, let me see.." I crouched by Magpie's head so we were eye level.

Magpie's eyes were wide and blank, some memory replaying itself in her mind over and over.

"Magpie?" I asked, though she didn't respond. I snapped my fingers a few inches from her face and recognition sparked in her eyes as she came back to reality, her eyes catching mine. "Magpie, it's ok."

"..No." She whimpered, pulling a blanket up over her nose so only her eyes were exposed. "No, no, no..."

"It's not your fault." I pulled Magpie into a sitting position so I could sit next to her at the head of the bed.

Alice surrender her spot at the foot of the bed to Esme and sat on the floor.

Magpie sniffled and buried her face in Esme's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

Magpie shook her head no against Esme's shoulder.

"Oh, poor dear.." Esme cooed, wrapping her arms around Magpie. "Just cry, it'll be ok."

Magpie's sobs became audible. "I want my mom.." She cried.

"I know, I know...but it'll be ok, I promise." Esme rocked back and forth slightly.

I knew how badly Esme wanted to take in this child after the abuse she had received. I knew that Esme wanted to see Magpie grow up, get married, have kids, and then have grandkids, and I knew that Esme would be more then willing to invest the time it'd take to bring Magpie clear of her shell.

Emmett came down the basement stairs. "Rosalie says she's sorry."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, no..." Emmett looked at his feet. "But I'm sure she means to."

"It's not enough." I sighed. "Rosalie needs to break through her pride and come apologize to Magpie on her own."

Magpie's stomach roared in hungry protest.

"Well," I stood up. "Let's get things back on track the way they were before things went bad."

_I had trouble expressing what I wanted to happen here, so I did the best I could._

_I still feel as though it's missing something._


	17. Something Sweet

_Some people have been mentioning that there hasn't been much Edward so far, and I've went 'OMG, they're right!' _

_So here's my attempt to make it up to all of you, sorry if it comes across as pathetic._

Magpie POV

Carlisle and Esme brought me up to the kitchen and placed a plate of various fruit chunks and slices on the island counter in front of me, pulling up a chair so I could sit.

I poked at the diced pear cubes, not enjoying the way they watched me. Even if I didn't look at them, I could still feel their gazes boring into me, and when I did look, it sent tiny shivers down my spine. I really did like that their eyes were golden instead of red, but it was still an inhuman coloration. It was still the eye color of a predator, and I did not enjoy being stared at, unblinkingly, by them.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, watching me move my food around my plate.

I rearranged my pear cubes into an igloo.

Carlisle sighed. "Magpie, I want you to understand that whatever happened to you when you were younger was not your fault."

I put all the grapes in a circle and placed the golden cubes of peach around them in a ring.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked, coming to stand over my shoulder and look down at my plate.

"Carlisle. Esme." Edward greeted them as he walked into the kitchen. He looked over at me just as I was fixing the apple slices around the circle pointing outwards like rays of sunlight. He raised an eyebrow. "Edible art?"

I grunted, making a point of not looking at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't stare at her.." Edward voiced my concerns.

"Any new development?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, she's feeling upset, but she refuses to admit to herself that its the guilt from what she told Magpie." Edward shook his head.

I let my head sink to the table, replaying what Rosalie had told me in my head.

"Just ignore Rosalie," Edward encouraged me. "I do."

Jasper groaned from the doorway. "Magpie, please stop that. You're making me depressed."

I sighed and closed off the thought like I was slamming a heavy door closed.

"Do you need something, Jasper?" Esme asked in a motherly style.

"Alice says there's going to be a storm tomorrow." Jasper called, keeping a distance.

"And you know what that means!" Emmett grinned, appearing in the doorway.

"Wait, wait, don't tell me.." I groaned without emotion.

"She's coming with us, right?" Emmett pointed at me.

"It wouldn't be fair to leave her here alone." Carlisle nodded.

I exhaled loudly and slammed my head down on the marble counter top.

"Aw, you know what makes me feel better when I'm feeling low?" Emmett called to me.

I picked my head up slowly. "You can feel low? But you're so happy...all the time.."

Emmett was gone and back in a blur. "Wanna play?" He waved a Wii remote at me.

I wrinkled my nose. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was swinging that little white bar around, trying to kill something on the screen.

Alice danced into the room and sat on the counter. "You could let me style a dress for you on my computer? All I'd need are a few measurements."

I stuck out my tongue.

"..Do you want to play Risk?" Jasper asked, sounding smug.

"NO!" Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice all said in unison.

"I'll play." Emmett offered, charging out of the room. "I call green!"

"Children.." Esme sighed, smiling fondly.

"Whatever did we do to deserve an eternity of having to play Risk with Jasper?" Edward asked Carlisle.

I bit into an apple slice. It produced the tiniest little snapping noise, but it caused the Cullens remaining in the room to turn and watch me. I sneered.

"That's so weird." Alice tilted her head as she watched me devour another apple slice.

"Oh, I'm the weird one here?" I asked for clarification, sticking my tongue out.

"Comparatively, yes." Edward nodded once.

"Hey, Carlisle? Do you pray before you eat your kill?" I asked, not trying to sound too morbid.

"Yes, I do." He said it so matter-a-fact-ly.

I couldn't help be snicker. "Hey, Esme?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"How exactly do you hunt?"

"The same way that the others do, ambush mostly. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head in confusion, her caramel curls bouncing with the motion.

"I can't see you running something down and killing it so you can eat it." I popped several grapes into my mouth.

Esme shrugged. "It's in a vampire's nature, whether they are vegitarian or not. It's instinct."

I choked on a grape for a second, causing Carlisle to straighten up from leaning on the counter, worry on his face, before recovering and returning to clearing my plate.

"You're rather quick for a human." Carlisle went back to leaning against the counter.

"Yep." I emptied the plate. "Get in, get the goods, then get out fast before someone notices. That's me."

Somehow, that little tidbit didn't seem to impress Carlisle.

"Hence my name." I stood up and wiped my hands off on the back of my pants.

"Magpie?" Esme asked.

"That's the shortened, more manageable version of it. I was one of the Boss's and his wife-to-be's favorites after all."

"What's your whole name then?" Carlisle prodded me onwards.

"Little. Thieving. Magpie." I said with a wicked grin.

///

I found myself sitting on the couch, as Carlisle had sent me out of the room so he could talk with Esme, Edward, and Alice, watching Emmett and Jasper play Risk on the floor. There didn't seem to be any communication going on between them. One of them would roll the dice, move a few pieces back and forth, then repeat the whole process over and over again. Jasper seemed to be dominating the board, and I was bored just watching them.

Jasper cast a wary glance over at me and I knew I was testing his control by being this close. I relocated to a different room and found a door leading to a large, screened in back porch. The view was amazing.

There was a light rain and, even in the darkness of about 1AM, lit by the moon, I could see just how green Forks was. It was almost too green. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before.

"Enjoying the scenery?" A voice asked, from right behind me.

I gasped and spun in the darkness, I hadn't turned on the lights, and found a set of slightly iridescent, glowing golden iris's staring at me. I scream collected in my throat just as the lights were flipped on.

Edward was standing there, a finger on the light switch. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The scream died in my throat, but it felt like I had something stuck there. My heart was pounding in my ears and throat at the same time.

Edward frowned, hearing my increased heartbeat. "I guess I did more then just startle you. I'm sorry."

My knees gave out and I slid onto the carpeted floor, trying to calm myself.

"Hmm." Edward mumbled, picking me up and setting me on the padded wicker couch. He sat near me in a wicker chair. "Carlisle wants either for you to tell him more about your past, or for me to."

I looked up at him.

"I know quite a lot about you from seeing your memories and dreams. If you won't talk to Carlisle, I will. However, I don't want to talk without your permission." He clapped his hands together. "Carlisle also thinks you should see a therapist."

I growled. "A therapist?! Well, you can tell Carlisle that one person poking around my mind without an invitation is more then enough for me." I glared at him.

Edward sat back in his chair and raked a hand through his copper hair with a sigh. "Ok, how about we start over again." He leaned in toward me and offered a hand. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

I snarled. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I READ THE BOOKS! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?" I snapped.

"Right, that's another thing. Carlisle demands for you to explain this whole 'book' thing you keep going on about."

Realization hit me like a brick. "He thinks I'm crazy, doesn't he?" I growled.

"Not crazy, just..." Edward searched for a word. "Stressed."

"Is 'Stressed' a synonym for 'Crazy' in this reality!?"

"Magpie, calm down." Edward made downward motion with his hands.

"I'm stuck in a world of fictional characters that think I'm crazy!" I fumed.

Edward sighed and let his face fall into his palm. He muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Oh, for the love of..'

I hissed like a cat.

"Jasper, now would NOT be a good time to get involved." Edward yelled back into the house. "Let's not add anymore fuel to the fire."

I threw back the sliding door leading to the outside.

"Hey, wait! Magpie!" Edward call after me as I stepped into the rain.

"I just need to get out." I whispered, headed toward the tree line, my bare feet being consumed in murky puddles.

"Out?" Edward asked, coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist. "I can take you 'Out'." He adjusted me so I was on his back with my arms around his neck. "Don't let go." And he was off running.

There was little light under the tree line, so all I could see was the trees coming out of the darkness and wiping past. I knew Edward could see and wouldn't crash, but the thought of it kept playing out in my head. The rain stung my eyes, making me hide my face in the crook of his neck. I couldn't see, but I knew we were headed uphill.

"We're almost there." Edward promised loudly so I could hear him over the rush of passing air.

"I'm gunna be sick, I'm gunna be sick..." I whimpered.

"Magpie?" Edward asked. "Magpie, we're here."

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped already. I continued to cling to Edward's back.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone." He walked around the field with me still clinging to him, unfazed by it. "No other humans ever come here, and my family very rarely visits." He peeled me off and placed me on a rock, the open area was well lit by the moon. "So, we're alone. No one to interrupt. Magpie," He sighed. "You need help."

"I don't need help! And besides, the world decided to ignore me when I actually DID need help, why would it offer help now?" My wet hair was sticking to my face and neck.

"Magpie, we are not the whole world." He rolled his eyes. "We're just a family that wants to see you get better."

"I was doing fine after dad abandoned me." I defended.

"You almost drowned."

"So I can't swim, so what!?" I got up and paced around the area under Edward's watchful eye.

"Magpie, Carlisle and Esme have been so nice as to take you in and treat you like their own. Would you at least give them piece of mind by trying a therapist?"

I stopped and watched him from the corner of my eye. "Fine.." I finally agreed. "I'll go see a therapist if it'll make your coven feel better, but no promises."

"Family." Edward corrected.

"Whatever..."

///

Esme greeted us at the door when we got back. "Where have you been! It's 3 in the morning! Edward, look at her, she's soaking wet!"

Rain dripped out of my hair.

Alice draped a towel over my shoulders.

"We got to talking. Magpie's agreed to seeing a therapist, though she said they'd be no promises to continue the sessions if she doesn't like the person."

"Excellent." Carlisle nodded. "Thank you Edward."

"I have Pajamas for you once you dry off, they're in the bathroom." Alice dragged me to the bathroom and shoved me inside.

///

I stared at the pajamas Alice had picked on. The white tank top had a single penguin on it while the blue pants had dozens of ice skating penguins on them. I sighed and pulled them on before exiting the bathroom.

Soft notes wavered through the air, pulling me towards where Edward was playing the piano. "It's very late, or early, depending on how you look at it, you should be in bed." He didn't even turn to face me when he spoke. He continued playing.

"I'm not tired." I whispered, leaning against the wall.

"Want me to call Jasper?"

"No!" I said, a little too loudly.

Edward chuckled. "Well, why don't you sit here." He scooted over on the bench to make room for me.

I sat next to him, careful not to get in his way.

"Are you sure you're not tired? You confronted a vampire and fought with one, I'd say you've had a full day. You SHOULD be tired."

I yawned.

Edward smiled. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

"Sleep is where the nightmares are.." I mumbled.

"I'll sing all night if it'll keep the nightmares away." He promised.

"I'd rather you didn't." I watched his fingers dance across the keys.

He raised an eyebrow and his music changed. It grow amazingly, almost sickly sweet, with a slight dark edge to it. I wanted to pull away and stop listening, but the soft lullaby called to me. I fell asleep against his shoulder.

_Was that any good?_


	18. Lamb

Magpie POV

I woke up in my bed, covered in blankets. "Hello?" I called, groggily, as I wiped sleep from my eyes. "Anyone here?" I called, a litter quieter.

When no one responded, I threw the blankets off and put my feet on the floor. Tripping over a basket of laundry waiting to go in the washer, I scuttled up the stairs onto the main floor. "Hello?"

Still no reply.

My heart faltered and a chill went down along my spine. "Did they...leave me?" My heart jump started into panicked beats. "No..they wouldn't!" I ran to the garage and threw the door open.

Edward's silver Volvo was the only car still parked there.

"Edward!?" I called, running to the stairs and yelling up them.

Nothing but silence.

Then I heard the back door open. I charged toward the sound, heading towards the kitchen.

Esme was just putting a basket of fresh picked vegetables on the counter as I came in, dressed in overalls with a wide brimmed hat over her hair. "Hello Mag-...are you alright Dear?" Worry painted her face as she looked at me.

I ran up to her and threw my arms around her, hiding my face and sniffling.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around me. "Magpie, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you have a bad dream?"

I sniffled and took a few moments to calm down. "I-I...couldn't f-f-find anyone.." I whimpered, trying to settle the way I felt rattled inside.

"You though.." Esme pieced it all together. "Oh, Magpie, we would never abandon you. Carlisle went to work and the kids are at school." She promised, squeezing me in a hug. "If you don't mind me asking...exactly how old are you, Magpie?" She asked after a few minutes of my sobbing.

"..16." I exhaled, pulling away from the vampire woman.

"Oh.." Esme put a finger to her lips as though contemplating something. "That's not very old at all..." She whispered so I could just barely hear her. "But just about old enough to.." She stopped mumbling when she saw me tilt my head in an effort to hear what she was saying better. "Are you hungry?" She changed the subject.

My stomach gurgled and I left my head hang, my hair covering my face.

Esme laughed and pulled a bowl out of a cabinet before retrieving a spoon from a drawer. She grabbed a brightly colored box from a shelf and poured brightly colored little spheres into the bowl, added milk, then put the bowl on the counter in front of me.

I attacked the bowl with the spoon over zealously, scarfing down the contents of the ceramic dish under Esme's watchful eye. In no time at all, I had finished the cereal and drained the milk.

"You ready to go?" Esme asked, taking the bowl from me and quickly scrubbing it in the sink.

"Go? Go where?" I inquired.

"We're going to a sheep farm on the other side of town for wool. I asked Edward to leave his car so we could drive." She pulled her hat off and placed it on the counter. "If you're ready to go, they'll be expecting us in a little while."

///

I sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo as Esme drove through the town at human speed. Bored, I rolled down my window, but Esme rolled it back up since it was starting to rain. Slightly irritated, I popped open the glove compartment and rooted around in it, but Esme also closed that in a form of silent scolding. I exhaled loudly and fidgeted in my seat.

Esme cast a glance over at me before swiftly loading a CD into the radio. Soon, the speakers were producing gentle piano music.

"A song of Edward's?" I asked.

Esme laughed. "It's a Debussy composition."

I shrugged and pressed my face to the window, making faces at the people we passed out of sheer boredom.

"So, how are you today?" Esme pulled me away from the window when I startled and old lady, disapproval in her voice.

"Well, I woke up thinking I was alone again..." I mumbled, sinking back into my seat and crossing my arms.

"I am sorry for that."

We drove on in silence for a little while till we finally pulled into a long dirt driveway boasting the sign 'Green Tree Sheep Ranch'. On either side of the drive was fenced in pasture land.

"What are those?" I pointed at a flock of odd looking sheep.

Esme glanced over. "Icelandic.'

A border collie jumped over a fence behind up and ran after us, barking wildly.

"Magpie, I just want you to know," Esme started as she put the car in park by a little house. "That if you ever feel like you can't talk to Carlisle, you can talk to Alice or myself. Understand?"

"Yea...thanks..I guess." I wasn't sure I WANTED to talk to them about my past. What difference would it make? What happened will still have happened, and I was already starting to resent the idea of actually going to visit a therapist. I was sure by the time I'd actually go to see one, I'd be a resentful, volatile bundle of nerves just waiting to go off on the one person who would try to peek into my head. Somehow, this knowledge made me smile.

"Go on, Dog! What are you doing?" A woman came out of the house and sent the dog away. "Hello, Esme. Good to see you." The woman shook hands with Esme, unperturbed by her lack of body heat.

I examined the woman's face. It was drawn from years of hard work, yet she looked younger then I was sure she really was.

"And it's good to see you, Sam." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Oh, who's this?" The woman, Sam, asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"We're taking care of her for the hospital until they can locate any family." It wasn't totally a lie, but I flinched at the mention of my family.

"Ah, so you're that girl they found by the river?"

I grumbled and took a step away from the woman.

"Well, we have your fleece already washed and ready to go." Sam motioned toward the house before walking up to it and going inside.

Esme waved for me to follow as she also went inside.

It was dark inside, or rather, sparsely lit. What I could see was that we were in a country style kitchen with several full sacks on the table.

Sam flicked a light on, and the sudden change in brightness made me clamp my eyes shut, black and red spots dancing in my vision. When the spots cleared, I looked around. The house was very open, every room was attached to the kitchen. A few doors down the hallway were closed. One wall in the living room had a shelf with several trophies on it, accompanied by a few ribbons of various colors and a few pictures of a woman who looked like Sam, only younger, smiling as she held a sheep. Turning around, I found myself eye-to-eye with a mounted sheep skull, so I assumed from the horns that matched the sheep outside. It took a lot of strength not to scream in surprise.

"That's Charleston." Sam informed me nonchalantly.

I swallowed, the skull was even creepier now that I knew they had NAMED it. An involuntary shudder shook through my body and I took a big step back away from the skull.

Esme had pulled one of the fleeces from the bag and was examination it as she talked with Sam, neither of them really noticing me.

"Hello." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around and found myself facing the young woman from the sheep pictures.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Hi?" I offered.

"Are you here with Esme, or on your own business?" The woman looked at me hopefully.

"I'm here with Esme." I pointed back at the two adults.

"Well, they'll be talking like that for awhile. Might as well make yourself comfortable. You want a cookie?" The woman offered me a plate of oatmeal chocolate chips, which I took, then rooted around in a cabinet, pulling out several glass bottles.

"What are you doing?" I asked, munching contently on a cookie.

"We have some orphaned lambs that have to be bottle fed, then we have one that I suspect is just stupid and wouldn't nurse from its mom." She filled the bottles with powder and water, putting on a weird-looking red rubber nipple. "Do you want to help?"

"Sure." I put down the plate and grabbed a few bottles off the counter.

"Mom, we're going to go feed the lambs!" The woman called, pushing open the front door with her rear, juggling bottles.

"Fine, fine, good." Sam waved without really noticing us.

Sam's daughter shrugged and led me out to the barn.

///

The lambs had short curly coats and irregular markings that reminded me of dogs that were mutts.

"Alright, just hold the bottle up-side-down and at a slight angle, and they know what to do." The woman told me, showing me how it was done.

I followed her example and held the bottle low. A sandy colored lamb latched onto the bottle with unexpected force and began suckling, its little rear up in the air with its tail wagging furiously. "They don't look that strong.." I held up another bottle for another lamb, this time a little gray one latched on. "Why so many orphans?"

"Coyotes, mountain lions.." She shrugged. "We have a guard llama on the way, should be here in a few days."

The first lamb drank its fill and sat down in the straw. Another one came to take its place.

We fed eight lambs before the woman passed me the last bottle. "You can feed the runt." She gathered up the empty bottles and left the barn, closing the half-door behind her.

"Hellooooo." I said to the spotted lamb, making a goofy face I'd seen Emmett make. The lamb stopped suckling for a moment and stared at me before continuing.

A little snapping noise made me look up. Esme was leaning over the half-door, pointing her phone at me. "Smile!" She encouraged.

I grinned widely, my mouth slightly open as I tried to quell the laughter I felt inside.

"That's too cute." Esme bubbled. "Ok, save and send. Got it!"

The lamb drained the last of the bottle before deciding it wanted nothing more to do with me.

"Are you ready to go?" Esme opened the half-door for me.

"Can I keep one?" I pointed at the pile of lambs as I stood up.

Esme laughed kindly. "No, Dear. Just think of what everyone would say if they got home and you had a lamb."

"'Oh my gosh, sheeps!'?" I offered.

"Only Emmett." She smiled warmly. "Come on. I don't believe Carlisle would be too thrilled anyways."

"Tsk, he's not the boss of me." Looking at Esme's face, that was probably not the smartest thing to say.

"Magpie," She looked around before leaning into so her face was by mine. "As long as you are living in our house, under our care, Carlisle IS the boss of you. And, as he is the Coven leader, you will NOT provoke him. Do I make myself clear?" She didn't say it any different then how she usually talks, but it still felt like a scolding.

Suddenly, I felt angry. Why was she talking to me like this? I stomped my foot in anger.

Esme saw that and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, let's go." She gave me a push in the direction of the car.

"Can I please get a lamb?" I begged, casting a hopeful glance back at the barn.

"No, and that is quite final. Do not ask again." Her voice was warm, but demanded closure. She opened the car door and gave me a push in.

I adjusted and strapped myself into the passenger seat.

The back seats contained a whole five sacks of fleece.

Esme got into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"I didn't get to pet the dog." I whined, watching the border collie sitting on the porch.

"There'll be other chances." Esme promised, turning the car and driving down the long way back to Forks.


	19. Work before play

Carlisle POV

When I arrived home, it was like another day, except tonight we would be able to play some ball.

Esme was watching a cooking program on the flat screen when I came in, jotting down a few notes on a sheet of paper.

"How was today? No trouble from Magpie, I hope?" I came around the couch to kiss her.

"Not really." She smiled, taking another note about proper cooking temperatures for meat.

"Alice?" I called, walking over to the stairs.

My pixie of a daughter appeared at the top of the stairs and leaned over the banister. "Yes, Dad?"

"How much longer until the game can start?" I put down my briefcase and loosened my tie a little.

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment before she responded. "About an hour and a half. More then enough time to get what you planned done."

"Excellent. Thank you."

Alice nodded and returned to her room, closing the door and locking it behind her. At least I knew where Jasper was now.

I could hear the classical music wafting down the upstairs hall from Edward's room. I could hear Rosalie in her closet, riffling through all her clothing for a particular garb. I could also hear Emmett counting down softly from 100., which confused me, but I shrugged it off. It felt good to know where everyone was, that was, expect Magpie.

"Where's Magpie?" I asked Esme.

"Last time I saw her? The kitchen." She pointed towards the doorway with her pen.

"I'll check there then." I picked up my briefcase and headed into the kitchen.

///

"Magpie?" I called, entering the kitchen. I heard a giggle, but didn't see Magpie anywhere. I could hear the wet noise her heart made as it pumped blood around her body though, so I could my eyes and zeroed in on it, letting it pull me towards a set of cabinets under the sink. I took a deep breath and pulled back the cabinet doors.

Magpie was squatting there, looking confused when the doors open and it was I who was knelling there, but she quickly recovered and grinned wildly. She pressed a finger to her lips and made a shushing noise.

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed voice, playing along.

"I'm hiding from Emmett." She whispered, looking around.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I fed a lamb."

I couldn't help but chuckle, though I had to make it shushed. "So I heard." Esme had actually sent me a copy of the picture of Magpie feeding a lamb right after she had taken it, while I was on my break. Magpie looked so happy in the picture, it was contagious, making me smile at the time.

"HERE I COME!" Emmett called from upstairs.

Magpie giggled and shooed me away, closing the cabinet doors.

I picked up my briefcase and headed to the dining room, setting it on the grand table.

"I'M GETTING CLOSER!" Emmett called from the front room where Esme was.

"Emmett not so loud, dear." Esme scolded gently

"Sorry..FE FI FO FUM!" Emmett went back to yelling once he was in the kitchen.

Magpie blew her cover by giggling again.

Smiling to myself, I opened the briefcase and pulled out Magpie's chart and a few other pieces of equipment.

Suddenly, I could hear the cabinet doors swing open, Emmett growled and Magpie squealed loudly, signaling that the game was at an end.

I allowed them to laugh it out before calling for Magpie. "Magpie, could you come in here please?"

Magpie came in, wiping tears from her eyes and still laughing. She automatically jumped up on the table in front of me, her feet swinging merrily over the side.

"I'm going to finish filling out your chart, ok?" I made sure she understood what was going on before I started. "Please stand up." I requested, pulling out a tape measure.

She stood up and was very calm through the self-explanatory parts, like her height measurement and weight. She stood 5'6'', shorter then Esme and Rosalie, but still a bit taller then Alice. However, she only weighted about 115 lbs, a concealingly low amount for her height, though she was more like Alice in stature the either Esme or Rosalie. She was thin and willowy, with long limb, the reason I suspected she was so fast, her hips and shoulders jutted out in contrast with the rest of her slender form.

I jotted this all down with a bit of a frown. "Age? Birthday?"

Magpie noticed the frown and inclined her head slightly. "16, October 31st."

I read off what I had so far. "Myra Mason, Age 16, October 31st, Mahogany hair, blueberry eyes."

I re-read the note I had made at the side of her page about child abuse. "Sex?" I asked.

"No, thank you." She responded without hesitation.

I felt like slapping my palm across my eyes. I looked up at her. How could she sit there with a straight face after the response she just gave me?

Snickers erupted though the house, even Esme allowed herself a laugh, though Emmett's guffaws shook the entire house.

"Gender." I corrected myself before answering. "Female...why did I even bother asking..." I muttered, jotting down the correct gender on the sheet.

Magpie cracked a sideways toothy grin. "That was an...odd request, I mean, coming from my married doctor and all."

"Magpie, drop it." I said firmly in warning when the whole house erupted into howls to match those of Emmett's.

She sighed, but nodded in agreement.

I pulled out a little device used for looking in the ears of patients. It only took a second for me to check both ears and write and 'A-ok' mark on the sheet. I pulled out the little rubber mallet and tested her reactions by tapping her right below the kneecaps. The reaction was instant, and slightly violent. In my haste to get this done as quick as possible, I hadn't warned her of what I was about to do or given her time to figure it out.

She growled. "Careful, or I'll make you recite the Hippocratic oath." She warned.

"Please don't." Was the most reaction I would allow myself to give her, but I did make a note to move slower. I took a needle from my case. "A blood test." I informed her. I expected her to become squeamish when I drew he blood, but she barely even took notice. Placing the needle of blood in a special box, I would run it through tests later.

Magpie yawned, and scratched at her ear.

I ran a few simple tests, Testing her joints by bending them slowly. "Any aches or pains?" I asked, jotting a few notes down.

"Rosalie?" She offered.

"Doesn't count." I clicked the pen and put it in my breast pocket, pulling out a little flashlight instead. "Look here." I held up a finger and shined the light in her face.

Her eyes flickered from my finger to my face, confusion plain as she decided to stare at my face.

"Fine, then look here." I tapped my nose before shining the light in her eyes.

She giggled, but her eyes stayed on my nose.

I couldn't help but smile. I shined the light in her other eye.

She giggled again, her eyes still trained on my face.

"What?" I asked her, smiling as I put my flashlight away.

"You have a funny nose." She snickered.

"I do?" I asked, my smile fading. I stood up straight and checked myself in a round mirror on the wall. "Hmm.."

"Can I go now?" Magpie asked, fidgeting.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, go ahead." I said absentmindedly, turning my head from side to side, examining my nose.

Magpie gave one final snicker before leaving the room.

I put away my equipment and finished writing things down on the medical sheet. So far, Magpie seemed in perfect health, despite her being underweight. Nothing Esme couldn't remedy.

Esme was in the kitchen as I passed though, cooking something and wearing an apron, not because there was a chance she'd spill anything on herself, but because she enjoyed to human feel to it.

"Got it all taken care of." I told her, kissing her cheek from behind her. "She's a little underweight, though."

"I can take care of that, once she starts taking regular meals."

"Thank you." I kissed her again and left the room before peeking my head back in. "Hey, Esme?"

"Yes, Carlisle?" She asked, not even looking at me.

"Do...do I have a weird nose?" I asked.

Esme smiled and looked sideways at me, clearly fighting the urge to laugh.

_Magpie, planting doubt._


	20. The dangers of Vampire Baseball

Magpie POV

Emmett and I were playing rock paper scissors on the floor when Alice and Jasper finally came out of their room, buttoning up each other's uniform.

Edward and Carlisle came out of the kitchen and stared at me.

I blinked.

Carlisle's lips were tight as he nodded. "It'll be fine." He whispered.

"It's time." Alice called, and the result was instantaneous. The whole house went off in a flurry of activity, leaving me sitting on the floor alone and still. Vampire rushed past me, gathering equipment and heading out to the garage.

"Magpie, you'll ride with us." Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. "Have you ever played before?" He was already wearing a team jacket and a pale scarf around his neck as he led me out to his Mercedes and put me in the backseat.

I shook my head no and buckled in.

"Will she be ok without a harness?" Esme asked, gliding into the passenger seat and looking back to me.

That question made me freeze and question myself, but not as much as Carlisle's response and he took the driver's seat.

"It'll be fine," He glanced back at me through his rear veiw mirror. "I'm sure." He sure didn't sound to sure to me.

Edward opened the other back door and slid in behind Esme, eying me. "Will she need a harness?"

All this talk about whether I SHOULD be wearing a harness was starting to worry me.

"She'll be fine. If it were Emmett driving, I'd make her wear a harness, though." Carlisle put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

Emmett's jeep shot off into the gloom ahead of us, but Carlisle drove more slowly. I doubt for my safety.

"Here, you can wear this." Esme handed me her blue cap. "Sorry that you don't have a uniform." She said apologetically.

I pulled the cap on and looked at Edward, who slightly adjusted it and nodded approvingly. "Very Cullen-like."

Esme smiled back at me and Carlisle watched me in the mirror.

'_Why were they all being so nice? Don't they ever get tired of doing so?_' I thought, looking at their smiling faces.

Edward chuckled and shook his head slightly.

///

When we finally drove up into a large meadow, the other Cullen's were already there marking bases and practicing.

Carlisle's Mercedes left muddy track marks behind us as we parked on the grass next to the jeep.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked, coming to a stop in front of the car.

"Probably being overprotective of Magpie." Rosalie sneered at me when I got out of the car.

Carlisle chose to ignore her. "Are there teams?"

"Jasper, Edward, and Alice. Then Rosalie, you, and myself." Emmett grinned.

"You're not playing?" I asked Esme.

"No, Dear. You and I are going to help them play fair." Esme smiled.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said, feigning shock.

"Oh, I know you cheat." Esme raised an eyebrow.

"How do you cheat at Baseball?" I asked. "You hit a ball with a stick then run around the designated area."

They all stared at me, faces blank.

"Why don't we go over here?" Esme took my hand and led me over to home base.

"They're so far apart.." I murmured, looking at the bases that were spread easily across the entire meadow.

"Welcome to vampire baseball." Esme smiled, taking her place behind the base and squatting.

"WHOOO!" Emmett yelled at the first peal of thunder, running across the field.

"At least he's not naked.." Rosalie sighed, taking a bat and standing at home.

"It's time." Alice declared, coming to stand on the pitchers mound.

"Backup a little bit." Carlisle warned, putting a arm in front of me and pushing me a few feet away.

Alice stood still for a long time, staring down at Rosalie, before she snapped in a motion so quick I almost missed it.

Rosalie swung the bat and it connected with an invisible something that made artificial thunder. She dropped the bat and started around to first base, a blur of white and blue.

The thunderous noise produced by the ball and bat combo sent me reeling back, cringing.

"You ok?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed and nodded, my mouth feeling dry.

"Out!" Esme cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jasper caught the ball." Carlisle picked the bat off the ground and went to stand on home.

I watched Esme make several gestures with her hand to which Alice nodded.

Alice winded up before pitching.

A small white blur shot from Alice's hand straight in Esme's bare one. "Strike one." Esme called, though I never saw Carlisle swing, tossing the ball back to the pitchers mound. "Strike two." She called after another blur shot past.

On the third throw, Carlisle hit the ball so hard I though the bat might shatter. The noise shook my entire body, making me drop to the ground and curl up.

"Magpie, are you hurt?!" Esme picked me up and looked me over.

My whole left side of my body was dripping with mud, but I was otherwise fine. I grumbled and kicked up some mud.

"I CAUGHT IT AND YOU'RE OUT!" Someone yelled.

Esme sighed. "I turn my back on them for only a moment.."

"What are you talking about, Edward? I caught it!"

"Willing to prove that?"

A sound like boulders colliding called Esme away from me to where Jasper and Edward were fighting on the ground.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were pointing at each other and growling.

"God, they're like animals when it comes to baseball..." Rosalie sighed, coming to stand beside me.

I tensed and looked up at her and, when she looked back at me with cold eyes, flinched, expecting her to do something.

"What happened to you? Did you fall?" She raised an eyebrow and took in my dirtied state.

I mumbled and took a step away.

She rolled her eyes. "Carlisle said I need to...apologize for what I said to you."

I knew that was her apology, she wasn't going to say 'sorry'.

"However he said nothing about apologizing for the strangling, which is fine by me." She stalked off.

"...Huh?" I stood there, confused.

Esme jogged back over to me. "Ok, I think we got it all worked out."

"What were they fighting over?"

Esme shrugged. "I don't know, it's too hard to tell. You ok?"

"I'm fine." I sat back down in the mud. Laying on my back, I listened to several more rounds take place, staring up into the lightening and rain.

"Magpie?" Carlisle eventually asked, his head appearing over me in my line of vision.

"This is sooo boring." I whined.

"You don't like vampire baseball?" He asked.

"I don't even like regular baseball! Most of the time I can't even see what you people are doing. And even then, the parts I can see don't make sense." I complained.

Carlisle whistled loudly. "Alice, scoot closer to home plate." He pulled me to my feet and placed a bat in my hands. "We're going to teach you how to bat."

I froze as soon as the cool material of the bat touched my palms, some repressed memory resurfacing. I shook violently.

"Magpie?" Carlisle called, sounding very far away.

I could only watch in horror as the memory played itself in my mind.

_I saw me, younger, playing in the corner with a toy horse I had made out of popsicle sticks._

"_What are you doing over there!?" A angry voice yelled, entering the room._

"_Nothing!" The younger me had a very childish voice as she tried to hide the horse behind her, she was shaking, her eyes frightened._

"_What have you got there!?" The man yelled, forcefully taking the toy away from the young girl. "..Did you steal this?" He demanded, voice low and dangerous._

"_NO! I didn't! I made it!" She confessed, trying to push back into the corner, trying to disappear._

"_You're not smart enough to making something like this...so you stole it! You little thief!" The man stood over her yelling._

"_No! I didn't! I promise!"_

"_You little lier!" The man yelled, grabbing a baseball bat from behind the couch. Winding up, he drove the bat into the girls leg, which made a sickening, snapping noise._

The screaming that filled the air didn't sound like the little girl's, it sounded like mine.

"Magpie! Magpie!" Esme was frantic to calm me down.

I was rocking back and forth on the ground, screaming.

"Magpie!" Carlisle forced me to look him in the eyes.

"No! No, no, no..." I whimpered.

"Calm down! Jasper, do something."

I felt calmer, breaking down into sobs.

"Magpie, what's wrong?" Esme cradled me. "We're here, it's ok, we won't let anything happen to you."

To my amazement, Rosalie didn't make any mean comments.

I pushed Esme away and wiped my eyes with the back and front of my wrist.

"Hey, come on, little sister." Emmett picked up the bat and held it out to me. "Do you trust us?"

I nodded, sniffing.

"Then we won't let the bat hurt you, ok?" He put the bat in my hands.

I shivered, but held it.

"Is it hurting you?" Emmett prodded.

"No.."

"Alright then! Let get pitching!" He gave Alice a shove toward the mound.

"Alright, Magpie. Just let your instincts tell you when to swing." Alice smiled, pitching the ball to me.

I swung and missed.

Emmett threw the ball back to Alice.

"Wait a little longer before you swing." Alice pitched again.

This time, the ball bounced off the very end of the back to my right side.

"Foul ball." Esme called, throwing the ball back to Alice.

"Just a tad bit longer." Alice pitched.

I swung and made full contact with the ball, but it only went as far as the mound. All Alice had to do was reach up and pluck it out of the air as it lazily tumbled past.

I swung and missed again when Alice threw it.

"Pathetic.." I heard Rosalie sneer from behind.

"Here," Emmett took the bat from me and tossed the ball up and down in his hand. "Let me show you how its done." He threw the ball up with his left hand and swung the bat with his right. A thunderclap sent the ball flying towards the forest.

Alice gasped loudly. "Oh no...everybody stop!"

Edward's eyes turned toward the forest, his body bristling.

"What is it?" Carlisle demanded.

"They heard us...they heard us and they're coming here!" Alice grouped all of us together. "It's too late to run..." She let her eyes rest on me.

"Wait, what's happening?" I was starting to feel shaken.

"Magpie, stay close to Esme and be very careful not to whimper." All joy from the game had left Carlisle's face as he gave me a forceful nudge towards his mate.

The fog around the trees began to swirl and realization cut though me like ice. I couldn't help but whimper as I moved to stand partially behind Esme, who gave me a reassuring smile, but I could see the worry plain on her face.

"Don't whimper." Carlisle whispered, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around my neck.

Three sillioutes appeared in the fog before they became clearer. Two males, one with olive skin, one ghostly white, and a female with wild orange hair. The olive skinned one was holding the baseball.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all stood out to confront the newcomers, the others closely in tow, leaving Esme and myself toward the back.

"This is your's?" The one with the baseball threw it to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, catching the ball.

"I am Laurent. This is Victoria,"

The redhead looked right at me, her eyes were red, but dark, signaling that they where hungry. Her eyes were curious as they bore into me, she drew her lips back and inhale audibly, but by the way the wind moved her hair, I could tell I was downwind. I was safe, for now. I mean, I'm pale enough to pass as a vampire, right?

The Cullen's bit back snarls and Carlisle moved casually in between Victoria and I, blocking her view of me.

"And James."

The blond male's eyes narrowed at me, causing my blood to chill and my heart to speed up as if trying hard to circulate the frozen blood.

Jasper quickly calmed me before anyone could take too much notice.

Esme pushed me behind her and fixed James with a look that forced him to break eye contact.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family." Carlisle stated bluntly, gesturing to us.

"Hello." Laurent offered with a sincere smile. "We were just passing though, looking to do some hunting."

The way Laurent mentioned 'hunting' made me shiver, a motion that attracted Jame's attention once more.

"Well, then I must ask you to refrain from hunting in the immediate area." Carlisle warned, trying to keep the disgust from leaking into his voice. "We maintain a perminant residence nearby."

"Really?" Laurent sounded surprised. "Well, you don't need to worry, we were just passing through."

When none of the Cullens responded, Laurent went on.

"So, could you use a few more players?" Laurent said casually, clapping his hands together.

Everyone looked to Carlisle, who stood firm and silent.

"Oh, come on, just one game."

"..Sure, fine." Carlisle finally conceded, though I could tell he hated it.

As the Nomads turned to take the outfield, it was as if they drew the wind with them.

I found myself with my scent moving towards them and the Cullens froze as James drew in a deep breath.

"You brought a snack." James dragged his tongue over his lips and charged.

The Cullens formed a protective barrier around me, growling.

Victoria came to stand beside her mate, aggressive in stance.

Laurent walked over towards us looking dazed. "A human?! Did you know it was there?" he asked, trying to put pieces together in his head.

"Yes, she is with us. I think it'd be best if you leave." Carlisle's voice was full of authority.

Laurent dropped his eye contact with Carlisle, instead staring at his own bare feet. "We'll go now...James!"

It took James awhile to tear his gaze away from me, and even longer for Victoria, who surrendered with a hiss.

I didn't need Edward to tell me what was about to happen to know. "He's tracking me.." The words fell out of my mouth and I felt empty inside, hollow.

"Let's get her out of here." Carlisle advised, keeping the circle tight around me as they rushed me to the jeep.

Emmett threw me in and deftly hooked me into a harness attached to the seat. He sat beside me, looming protectively.

Alice jumped in on the other side of me while Rosalie got in the passenger seat, leaving the driver's seat to Edward.

I watched Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper get into the Mercedes and speed away in a spray of mud. "...What's going to happen..?" I asked, feeling small.

Alice gave my hand a squeeze and Emmett smiled assuringly. "Don't worry, little sister, we got your back."

The jeep roared to life and took off on the trail of the Mercedes.

///

As soon as the jeep stopped outside the house, Emmett had me unbuckled and carried into the house.

"Stop, he's come to warn us." I heard Carlisle say. I couldn't see what was going on by the way I was being carried over a shoulder, but I knew what was happening and decided to ignore Laurent.

The Nomad stopped at the door and looked back at me, where I could clearly see him. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Just leave." I growled, unamused.

"Esme, go get her a set of your clothes." Carlisle snapped, frustrated. "Bring her clothes back down."

Esme scooped me up and carried me upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. It was dark, but I could hear her opening her dresser and pulling out the things I would soon be wearing. "Everything will be ok." She promised, stripping off my clothes and putting her own on me in quick movements. When she was done, she carried me back downstairs, throwing my clothes to Carlisle.

"Alright," Carlisle said, balling my clothes up. "Here's what's going to happen. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and myself will use Magpie's clothes to try and lead to tracker away north. I want Esme, Alice, and Rosalie to run Magpie down south."

"Why?" Rosalie called from the couch. "What is she to me?"

"Rosalie, your mouth is running, you might want to look into that." Edward growled.

Rosalie stood up. "What if they kill one of us?" She demanded.

"They won't, there's seven of us and two of them." Jasper stated.

"I'd rather not take that gamble. Why not just give her to them, it's not even like she's related to us." Rosalie glared at me with hateful eyes.

"Rosalie, whether you like it or not, Magpie IS part of this family now. And we protect our family." Carlisle's voice wasn't hard or scolding, but it did bring Rosalie's crusade to a halt. Carlisle produced a stack of bills from a shelf and handed them to Esme. "I want you to stay at a hotel, but stay out of sight." He gave everyone but me a little silver cell phone. "We'll call you if anything comes up."

"Can I bring my blanket..?" I asked meekly.

Carlisle's face softened. "No, Magpie. Don't take anything that has your scent on it."

Rosalie hissed, but didn't say anything.

"Take the Mercedes." Carlisle handed Esme the keys.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes, so I went ahead out and got in the car.


	21. Exhaustion

Magpie POV

I climbed into the Mercedes, the seat behind the passengers, and waited, watching people scurry around.

"I just don't see why we should have to arrange our lives around hers!" Rosalie seethed. "If anything, she should have to adjust her life around ours!"

"Rose, come on.." Emmett offered her a hug, which she turned down.

Jasper hugged Alice, lifting her off the ground, before securing the cover on the jeep.

Carlisle threw my dirty clothes in the jeep's back seat, giving Esme a tight hug. I could see his lips moving by her ear, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Alice tapped on my window in passing as she climbed into the front passenger seat. "Ready for an adventure?" She smiled back at me, trying to lighten the mood.

Esme got in the driver's seat and put the key in.

Rosalie stood, glaring at the vehicle. "I don't see why I should have to risk my life.."

"Rosalie." Carlisle snapped, patience drained from his voice. "Get. In. The. Car."

Rosalie obeyed, reluctant and stiff, sliding into the free seat behind Esme.

The garage door opened and Carlisle waved us on.

Esme pressed her foot to the gas and we were off.

///

We had been driving for about ten minutes now, Alice happily babbling away about one thing or another, perfectly oblivious to how miserable I felt. Esme glared out the windshield while Alice glared, still talking, out the side window. That left Rosalie to glare across the seat at me. Several times I glanced over and found myself making eye contact with Rosalie, unblinking and furious. After awhile, I just stopped looking at her and followed Alice's example, I reduced myself to glaring out the window.

"Where are we going..." I finally asked after a few more minutes.

"Phoenix." Esme said over her shoulder. "It'll be awhile, are you tired?"

"No..." I mumbled. I felt too vulnerable without my blanket to sleep in the car. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways since Rosalie was still glaring at me.

I stared out the window, watching the sky turn dark with night, then pale light with morning. I was weary, but couldn't sleep.

"What'd I'd give to have Jasper here.." I heard Alice mumbled when she looked back at me.

"Well, he's not here! Want to know why? Cause he's out hunting some vampire, thats why!" Rosalie snarled.

I was too distraut to be offended by Rosalie's outburst and continued to stare out at the birds beginning to wake.

"I'm well aware of the situation, Rose, even more then you are." Alice reminded, turning back around in her seat.

"Magpie, please try to get some rest." Esme begged, looking back at me though the mirror.

"Not tired.." I insisted, yawning.

"I'm sure she'll get some sleep once we get to the hotel, just stop fussing over her!" Rosalie fumed.

"Rose, what exactly is it about her you find so threatening?" Alice pondered aloud.

Rosalie stumbled in a response. "She...brings danger to all of us."

"Enough!" Esme snapped, slapping the rim of the steering wheel with her palms. "We're almost there, so let's all just get along, and cease jumping down throats." She popped a CD in the player and light jazz started playing.

I leaned my head against the window.

///

I could tell today was going to be miserable. Esme had parked the car under the canopy over part of the parking lot. When we got out, a gust of dry, hot air greeted me. It was already too hot and the sun was hardly up.

Esme checked us into a set of rooms that were connected, each with two beds. "Alright, who's in which room?"

"Anybody but Magpie.." Rosalie hissed as the elevator lifted us to our floor.

Esme sighed. "I'll share a room with Magpie, you stay with Alice."

"Girls night!" Alice squealed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, this'll be fun! We'll stay up late, watch movies, we can do each other's hair!"

I knew she was trying to make this less scarring of a memory, but I felt too awful to even attempt to play along. I exhaled loudly.

"Magpie, when we get in there, first then I want you to do is to lay down and try to get some rest." Esme handed Alice her key card before swiping our own in the slot, making the little light turn green.

///

I was curled up on the hotel bed, my eyes refusing to close as I stared at the ceiling.

Esme had control of the TV, the volume down till I could barely hear it, but I wanted it louder, I wanted to hear it. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with my thoughts. Occasionally, I would hear the buttons of the remote as she cycled though the channels. I felt so tired, but when I would try to close my eyes, they would slide back open. I think it was all the stress. The Cullen guys hadn't called yet, and I was sure I wasn't the only one who was becoming antsy. I got up and started pacing around my half of the room.

"Magpie..." Esme sighed, turning off the TV. "Please, just try to get some sleep. Just look at yourself!" She pointed at the mirror on the wall.

I looked horrible, like I had been hit by a truck, but I couldn't sleep, not till the guys called...

_Review._

_Tell me what works, what doesn't, and what you'd like to see happen._


	22. Magpie, tired

Alice POV

Day had passed and night had come again. I parked the car outside the hotel, got my bags, and danced across the parking lot into the lobby. I had just gotten back from my latest shopping excursion, gathering clothes for Magpie, since she only brought the clothes on her back which were actually Esme's. Now, since I was the one who bought her clothes, she didn't have an excuse NOT to dress pretty, not that it would hurt her anyways. I had also bought a few other things, several bottles of nail polish and a manicure set, a few movies, a couple bags of popcorn, and some juice. I danced towards the elevator.

"Alice!" Esme called from somewhere behind me and I spun around, pirouetting, a motion that earned me strange looks from several of the people milling around the vicinity.

"Yes, mom?" I found her in the eating area, placing some sort of order for Magpie.

"Good, you're back." She smiled, eying the bags I was carrying. "Magpie's still in her room. No one's called."

I understood what she was saying, Magpie is still feeling strained. "Well, I better go check on her then." I smiled and darted away toward the elevator and jabbed the up button. When the doors opened, it was empty, so I stood in the middle, humming my own lyrics to the corny music they had playing. Finally, the machine stopped at the correct floor and made a bell sound before the doors slid open. It would have been faster for me to run up the stairs, but not very human, so I walked slowly to my room, swiped the card, and let myself in.

Rosalie was still laying on her bed, staring blankly at the TV, a scowl set in stone upon her face. That was the exact same pose she was in when I left a few hours ago, when I told her to keep an eye on Magpie. I seriously doubted if she had even budged.

"Good, you're back." She stated blandly, changing the channel to MTV. "Not a peep out of the little brat. She's fine, are you happy?"

I narrowed my eyes. 'Not a peep' was not a good thing. Magpie was the sort of child that was always happily chattering away, despite her rough life. If she wasn't talking, that meant something was wrong. I sighed, and pulled open the door leading to the conjoined room where Magpie was.

It was completely dark. "Magpie?" I called softly, easing into the little hallway. I could hear her breathing, and thought she might be asleep. I flipped on the lights and found I was wrong.

Magpie was sitting on the edge of her bed, head down, elbows on her knees. She looked as though she hadn't gotten any rest. She turned her head slowly to look at me. She had deep rings under her eyes, she was starting to look like us when we hadn't fed for awhile. She definitely hadn't gotten any sleep since before the baseball incident, and that was over 24 hours ago. I could tell the stress was eating away at her and found myself desperately wishing that we had brought Jasper along instead of Rosalie.

"Hey, Magpie.." I waved to her.

She blinked and let her head droop again.

"Oh, come on. It'll be ok." I sat next to her on the bed. "I promise!"

She didn't say anything, she just watched her feet.

"Look what I got!" I waved a DVD box in her face. "I got The Devil Wears Prada! We can watch it while I paint your nails." I fished the manicure set out of the bag.

Magpie didn't say anything, she didn't even move.

I turned on the TV and put the DVD in the player, turning the movie on widescreen. "Ready?" I smiled back at her.

Nothing.

I opened the manicure set. Surely she'd hate it so much she'd snap out of it, right? I began filing her nails.

Magpie just stared at me, no curiosity in her eyes, just blank staring.

I heard the key card swipe in the door, and Esme entered, holding a tray and a juice box. She frozen when she saw me taking care of Magpie's nails, Magpie completely silent.

"Is it really that bad...?" She asked, placing the tray next to Magpie on the bed.

Rosalie came into the room. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just stressed." I insisted.

My phone rang, causing Magpie's head to jerk up.

"Hello?" I asked, pressing the speaker to my ear.

"Alice, we lost the Tracker." It was Jasper. "He went back to the house for clues, but hasn't found where you girls are..yet."

"And the woman?" I inquired.

"With him, searching for clues. How's Magpie?"

"She's....." I searched for the right word.

"Carlisle wants to talk to Esme."

I handed the phone to my mother, who started describing Magpie's state to Carlisle.

"Magpie?" Esme offered her the phone.

"..Hello?" Magpie's voice came slowly, sounding weak and crackled, like she hadn't used it in ages.

"Magpie, are you alright?" I could hear Carlisle through the speaker.

"...Is everyone ok?" She asked.

"Everyone's fine. Magpie, why haven't you been sleeping?"

Magpie mumbled, sounding groggy.

"Magpie." Carlisle snapped, demanding an answer.

"...Scary vampires are going to eat me..." She whimpered. "..Can't fall asleep, won't fall asleep.."

Rosalie snickered at Magpie's current fragile state of mind.

"...You're delirious." Carlisle sighed. "Magpie, you have to sleep. You're going to crash otherwise."

"Don't want too..."

"Magpie, eat your dinner and try to get some sleep. That's not a request. Put Esme back on, please."

Magpie surrendered the phone and picked up her fork, pushing her meal around the tray. It looked like steak.

Esme handed the phone to Rosalie, who gave her love to Emmett, before passing the phone back to me.

"Carlisle says she's more likely to fall asleep if she has a full stomach." Esme sat on the bed and cut the steak into little bite size pieces, a gesture which Magpie scowled at. "So," Esme speared a meat chunk with the fork and held it up for Magpie. "Eat."

Magpie took the fork and glared at us.

"Magpie, we're not going to back off until you eat." Esme warned.

I rocked back and forth on my feet, humming the Jeopardy theme.

"Why don't we just give her something to knock her out and be done with it?" Rosalie suggested.

"We're not going to drug her." Esme scolded.

"How about this," I leaned in so I was closer to Magpie. "If you don't eat your meal, I'm going to let Rosalie feed you."

Rosalie snorted.

"And the only rule she'll have is 'as long as it gets in you'." I straightened up.

Rosalie's face now harbored a fiendish grin, clearly hoping Magpie would continue to reject food.

Magpie blinked once, then popped the food in her mouth, eating one piece after another.

Rosalie looked shocked, then a dark expression spread across her face. She had obviously been looking forwards to cram food down Magpie's throat.

Magpie ate her steak, drained her juice box, then curled up under her blankets, making a point of not looking at us.

"Well, that was fun." I shrugged, heading back to my room. "She'll be asleep soon."

_Review please._


	23. Don't touch!

_YAY! Marrabelle drew a picture for me! I'm so happy! Guess who it is!_

_The link doesn't work if I post it on here, so check my author page to get the link to it!_

_Be sure to thank her!_

Magpie POV

I woke up under several layers of blankets, sweating.

"Good morning." Esme called from where she was on her bed, reading a novel. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I pushed away the blankets and rolled out of bed. My clothes were damp with sweat.

"You look better." Esme smiled, then wrinkled her nose. "You should probably shower.."

"And I got you new clothes!" Alice barged into the room as if on cue. "How cute is this?" She opened a bag and handed me a fancy tank top.

I held the shirt out from me at a distance. "..."

"And, I know you hate jeans, but I got you a pair anyways." She hung the pants over my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly.

"And last, but simply not least, I got you these!" I heard her pull something else out of the bag.

I opened my eyes to a set of lacey, dark purple shade of matching undergarment, a bra and a set of panties.

"Aren't they wonderful!" Alice was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Umm...Alice?" I held the hanger with the garments with two fingers away from my body, like it was some diseased thing.

"Don't ruin my fun, Magpie. EVERY girl needs a pair of sexy underwear, even you."

"Why?"

"For yourself and for your man, of course." She smiled sweetly.

"I don't have 'a man', and even if I did, I wouldn't strip down for him and show him my underwear!" I felt blush burn across my nose, feeling ridiculous for having this conversation with someone so perky.

"Alice, you're scaring her." Esme shook her head slowly. "Just let her bathe and get dressed."

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Yep!" Alice grinned. "Thats the only set I got you. You have no alternative!"

"You put a lot of planning into this, didn't you?" I growled.

"You bet." She gave me a shove in the direction of the bathroom.

///

I stood there in the bathroom wrapped in a towel, glaring through the steam at the clothes Alice had picked out for me. She was right, I had no alternative, but I didn't want to give in and let her win this! Besides, I couldn't just stand here all day.

"Magpie, jut get dressed and get out here." Alice called from outside the door, smugness in her voice. She KNEW she was going to win, and it pissed me off.

I stamped my foot and almost lost my balance in the tile flooring.

"You can't wear the hotel's towel all day." She taunted. "So hurry up and get out here so I can paint your toe nails."

"And that's supposed to make me want to move faster?" I shuddered.

"Tick tock, Magpie. The clock's counting down."

I frowned, not understanding what she was talking about, but realizing it was probably going to be something I wouldn't like when my time was up. I tensed all my muscles and snarled before conceding and picking up the frilly undergarments. "You happy, Alice? You win..."

"Excellent." She chimed, obviously pleased with herself.

I didn't like the clothes as I pulled them on. They weren't too tight, but they were fitted to my body like a second layer of skin. My inner thief howled in protest for a lack of places to hide stuff. I waddled a few times around the bathroom, desensitizing myself to the lack of loose clothing, before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

It was like a Scifi movie. At first, I couldn't see anything through the steam that escaped the bathroom. I took a few more steps and walked out of the cloud.

Alice clapped. "You look good. You also smell a great deal fresher." She nodded in approval. "Now, let's paint your nails."

I stood there, glaring at her, occasional droplets of water dripping from my hair onto either my shirt or the floor.

"Come on." Alice took my hand and pulled me over to my bed, shoving me into the sitting position while she opened a little box. "What color do you want?"

"Uhh..." I honestly couldn't think of one.

"Blue, to match your eyes? Or purple, to match your underwear?"

"Blue, please!" I sputtered quickly.

Esme laughed, not looking up from her book.

///

Alice was taking forever to do my nails.

"Come on! Go a little faster!" I fussed, fidgeting. "You're a vampire, for the love of all things shiny, speed up!"

Alice pursed her lips. "Magpie, please don't say that out loud." She did speed up, however, and neatly finished the last of my nails. "There, now don't you move till they dry." She smiled.

I checked the clock. 1PM. "Esme, can we PLEASE do something today?"

"Magpie," She sighed, putting a bookmark between the pages of the novel. "You know why we can't do that. You'll just have to find a way to amuse yourself."

I growled, agitated. I couldn't go anywhere outside because no one could go with me. I couldn't even use the hotel pool due to my fear of deep water, stemming from my inability to swim. Nothing to do but sit back and watch TV. I hated it.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked, trying to distract me from the stiffing boredom.

I groaned and oozed off the side of the bed, receiving odd looks from Esme and Alice. "Yes..."

"What would you like?" She picked up the phone.

"Personal pizza, pepperoni." I knew it would be covered in grease and Esme would disapprove when she saw it, but thats what I was craving. I watched Esme dial the phone, oblivious the the artery clogging death food she was purchasing for me.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, and I pressed a finger to my lips.

Esme hung up. "They said it'll be here in about 30 minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"Of course." I smiled innocently, way too innocently.

Esme narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to figure out what I was hiding.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"In our room, sulking still." Alice sighed.

"Why did I expect any different?" I shrugged, getting up and pacing.

Alice and Esme watched me.

After awhile of pacing with them watching me, I felt annoyed enough to snap. "Jeez, if you're going to stare at me like that, would it kill you to at least blink once in a while?"

Finally, there was a knock at the door.

"My food!" I exclaimed loudly, dashing to the door.

Alice, however, cut me off and squeezed in front, holding a $20 as she opened the door. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

The boy holding the pizza obviously had not been expecting someone as beautiful as Alice. He stood there, mouth open, speechless.

Alice ignore his lack of speech and continued the conversation by herself. "How much do I owe you?"

The boy shook it off and went to answer when his mouth fell open again, this time wider.

I turned around to find Rosalie behind me, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, leaning against the wall.

The boy made a few weak noises, attempts to talk, before he let head hang and handed Alice the pizza.

Alice read the receipt. "$8? Here's a $20, keep the rest."

The boy nodded quickly, not looking up, and turned away to head back for the elevator, his walk rather stiff.

As soon as the door was closed, we erupted in laughter. Even Rosalie cracked a grin.

"That was amazing." I took the pizza and hopped up on my bed, opening the box and inhaling deeply.

"Magpie!" Esme chided, seeing how much grease was on the pizza. "You shouldn't eat stuff like that!"

"You ordered it for me." I shrugged, holding up a slice and letting the grease slide off of it, pooling in the little cardboard box.

Esme frowned. "Well, I'll be sure not to make that mistake again."

"So what if I gain a little weight? Carlisle says I need to anyways." I munched happily on the soggy pizza, much to the disgust of the vampire, evident by the looks on their faces.

"This would be going about it the wrong way." Was all Esme had to say.

"Won't you try some?" I offered Alice, hot pizza sauce burning around my mouth.

Alice wrinkled her nose and scowled. "Don't get any of that on your shirt." She warned.

I adjusted myself so I was leaning over the box as I ate.

"Ugh, that's so disgusting." Rosalie snorted.

"NOM NOM NOM!" I chewed with my mouth open just to harass her.

"Magpie! That's uncalled for." Esme scolded.

"Well, what else is there to do here but mess with Rosalie?" A bird flew past the window, casting its shadow on the closed curtains, and I turned to watch it.

"Great." Rosalie crossed her arms and sank into the armchair in the corner. "Of all the humans that could have washed up in our reality, we get the one with the attention span of a fruit fly!"

"Rosalie, don't be so harsh. Magpie, you have pizza sauce all over your face, here." Esme picked up one of the napkins that came with the pizza and licked it.

I growled, I knew where this was going.

Esme pressed the napkin to my chin, scrubbing away the left over food. I tried, hopelessly, to push her away, feeling like one of the bratty kids you see at fast food joints. Her venom left a tingling sensation where it touched.

Alice suppressed a giggle, just barely.

"Esme!" I whined, turning my head away.

"There." Esme said when she finished, dropping the napkin in the now empty box. She threw the box in the trash.

I rubbed my face with the back of my wrist, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation. "So, it is now only 1:50PM, now what?"

///

I drooled slightly as I stared at the screen playing an old black and white movie. Alice had found a old Hollywood monster movie marathon, and insisted that we all watch it together. I glanced at the clock, which read 9:23PM. I swear I could just feel my brain oozing from my ear. This was just so incredibly boring, they had no idea as they chatted to themselves, recalling when each movie first came out and who did the better acting job in which movie.

I made a strangled gurgling noise, to which they all turned and stared at me. "We've been watching these old movies for hours now, I wanna do something else!" I was so bored and tense at the same time, my skin was crawling.

"Well, the sun has set. I saw it's time we go enjoy the local nightlife." Esme smiled, rising to her feet.

"Really?" I asked, not quite understanding what she was talking about, but understanding that it meant I would be out of this hotel.

"Sure, let me call Carlisle and make sure he knows." Esme pressed a single button and her cellphone dialed for her. I did notice, however, that while she was talking to her husband, a large frown appeared on her face. "Let's go." She hung up after a few minutes.

///

The lights were bright in the city as we drove. The window was open and I had my head out, enjoying the caress of the wind as it brushed my cheek and down through my hair.

"I'm waiting for Magpie to stick her tongue out, start panting, and bark at dogs in other cars." Rosalie faked a yawn.

I threw my head back and howled. It carried amazingly well down the streets, making people halt in their tracks and look around.

"Wow, that was good. I mean, really good." Alice whispered in awe.

"Are you sure she's not a Child of the moon?" Rosalie asked, suspicious.

"I'm sure we'd know if she was." Esme parked outside a small strip mall.

"Come on, Magpie! Shopping frenzy!" Alice dragged me fro the car into the brightly lit building.

///

"Oh, I like this one. Magpie, what do you think?" Alice held something up to my face.

"This one is nice, don't you agree?" Esme held something that looked like a really thick belt up.

"She needs something more stylish, like this." Rosalie threw something that was either a coat or a short dress over my shoulder.

I sighed. I was so close to my breaking limit. '_But at least I'm out of the hotel...I'll just have to endure it.._'

I looked at the dress Rosalie threw at me. "This only goes halfway to my knees.." I pointed out.

"Wear jeans under it." She shrugged, leafing through the clothing racks.

I stood there, numb to what they were doing, letting them hold clothes up to me to judge the fit. Maybe, if I looked bored enough, they'd go on to the next store. By them time they were done, they had three bags filled with new stuff. From there, they went to the next store over, a shoe store.

"Alice, I can't walk in high heels. No one could walk in these!" I took a step and wobbled, making my ankles hurt.

"I can." Rosalie sneered, trying on yet another pair of shoes.

I kicked off the shoes, and Alice put them back on the shelf.

The light danced off a surface at the other side of the store, demanding my attention. It was a pair of knee-high combat boots with shiny metal buckles.

"Magpie, you're drooling." Esme coughed.

"Please?" I asked Alice meekly, already knowing the answer.

Her eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not! You're not bringing those into the same house as me. I don't even let Jasper wear things like that, and he was actually in the army!"

"Here, Magpie, these look like they'd fit you." Esme was holding up a pair of Greek sandals, the type that go all the way up to the knee.

"But...but I wanna try on the combat boots..." I pouted, sticking out my lower lip.

"No, Magpie!" Alice snapped. "Try the sandals, you're going to like them."

I gave up and took the sandals. Pulling them on, I was amazed at how well they fit without digging into my skin, even under my jeans.

"Perfect." Esme nodded, putting my old shoes in the sandal box, then placing the box onto of her own box of sandals.

Alice and Rosalie each placed a box on top of the stack.

"Let's pay, then we'll head out for someplace to eat." Esme stood up, carrying the boxes to the register.

///

We arrived at a bakery. As I pushed open the ornate doors, a warm gust of outward going wind greeted me, carrying the scent of freshly baked bread to my nose.

"Yum!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, running to the counter, pressing my hands and face to the display counter.

There was a whole assemblage of things. Pumpernickel bread with spinach. Olive and sun dried tomato bread. Bread baked with mushrooms. A lot of them had fancy names I couldn't even pronounce. Then there was the sweets case. Creme horns, donuts, cupcakes, cookies in every flavor, and then round empty shells.

I pointed at them and looked at the man behind the counter.

"Cannoli shells. We fill them fresh so they're not all soggy when you order them." He explained.

"Tell him what you want, Magpie." Esme said, pulling a $20 out of her pocket.

A delicious looking loaf of bread caught my eye. The only part of the tag I could make sense of was that it contained the word 'Parmesan'.

"That one, the whole thing!" I pointed at the loaf.

"Anything else?" The man asked, retrieving the bread from the case.

"A Cannoli, please?" I watched the man fill the shell with creme. He handed the bread and cannoli to me over the counter. I sat down at the nearest chair and tore into the bread like a hungry wolf. It was so soft and moist, with strange, yet mouthwatering, bits of seeds that looked like corn. You could really taste the Parmesan.

"Must be good, huh?" Esme sat across the table from me.

I didn't stop eating to answer her, I was already halfway through the loaf.

"Go, human, go!" Alice cheered softly so the other bakery patrons wouldn't hear her.

"The drama never ends, does it?" Rosalie sat to my side opposite of Alice.

I quickly polished off the rest of the bread, leaning back in my chair and putting my hands over my stomach.

"Wow, you finished that in exactly 5 minutes and 31 seconds." Alice sounded impressed as she checked the clock.

"There is just no end to the pointless records you can set, is there?" Rosalie sighed, shaking her head.

"What's your problem now, Goldilocks?" I sneered.

"Hey, thats a good one!" Alice snickered.

"Now, now, children." Esme chided softly.

"You know, the PG-13 edition of the three bears? The one where Rosalie plays Goldilocks, and Emmett ends up eating the three bears? One too bitter, one too sweet, one just right?" I scoffed.

Alice burst out laughing, she almost sounded like bells.

I devoured my cannoli, enjoying the crisp crumbling of the shell. I munched contentedly.

"Now what do you want to do?" Alice asked. "Want to go look at 'Shinies'?"

"Does Emmett eat the three bears that crap in the woods?" I asked, dragging my tongue around my lips.

Alice started laughing again, but was cut short. The laugh cut off in a sort of gasping, choking noise. "...T-they're here..in town!" She managed.

"What?!" Esme asked.

"They found our scent!" Alice rose to her feet and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me up as well. "Let's go!"

They dragged me out of the shop a little too quickly to pass as completely human. They shoved me in the car and started driving.

Esme was talking frantically into her phone as she drove.

"It'll be ok." Alice promised me, though she sounded unsure.

"The guy's are coming." Esme announced, hanging up. "They're not too far away from town. Alice, where do we hide her?"

"Can't. They have her scent. No place to hide her." Alice sounded very small. "The best we can do is take her to a place away from the public and hold off the Trackers."

Esme sped up. "Where?"

"Up ahead, there's an old warehouse scheduled for demolition anyways. Go there."

Esme pulled into the parking lot of a decrepit looking warehouse that sent shivers down my spine.

As soon the car was parked, Alice pulled me out and carried me to the building.

Rosalie checked one of the metal doors and found it locked. Sighing, she kicked the door clear off its hinges.

"You two keep her safe." Esme dictated. "I'm going to try to keep them from getting in until the boys arrive."

The inside of the warehouse was dimly lit by a few buzzing overhead lights. It smelled of rot, and the floorboards creaked under my slight weight.

Rosalie placed the door back on its hinges and barricaded it.

Alice carried me into the center of the area. "Everything will be ok, I promise." Again, she didn't sound to sure.

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the warehouse.

"Who's there!?" I demanded, trying not to let my fear into my voice.

Slowly, a shape emerged from the darkness, walking towards us in a mix of a stalk and a strut. James.

Alice and Rosalie growled before ramming into him, forcing him back to the other side of the area. I could hear their body colliding in a violent struggle.

'_That was too easy._' I thought to myself. '_He didn't even put up a fight, that must mean...?!_'

Another echo of breaking glass echoed so much closer to myself. I shuddered and turned slowly to find myself facing Victoria. Her hair was wild around her and her eyes were pitch black.

"That's right, we saved our appetite just for you. Feel privileged." She ran at me and caught me around the throat in a vice grip, running with me to the far end of the warehouse. She slammed me into the wall.

My head hit the wall first, causing my vision to blur, the full impact rattling my body. I could feel something dripping from the back of my head.

The result was instantaneous. Across the way, Rosalie and Alice, smelling my blood, turned to face me. I couldn't see their expressions, but I was sure it was rage and horror twisted into one.

"Hmm.." Victoria sighed, pressing her nose into my hair to smell the blood. "Delicious. A romantic dinner for two, wouldn't you say, James?" She asked, though James would not hear her.

Looking over her shoulder, I could see Alice desperately trying to pull away from the fight to help me, but James wouldn't let her go.

Victoria slammed my head against the wall again, causing my vision to blacken for a moment. "I want to hear you scream." She snarled. "I want them to hear your cries before you die just out of their reach. I want them to remember this moment for the rest of their tortured eternity. Go on! Scream!"

When I refused, she slammed my head again. My vision went dark around the edges."

She growled and, in a quick motion, ripped her nails across my left cheek, just under my eye.

I could feel something warm waterfall down the left side of my face.

"MAGPIE!" Alice screamed from across the way.

"Scream already! If you do, I'll kill you faster! Do it! Scream!" Victoria yelled.

A shatter of glass accompanied a blood curdling roar. Suddenly, Victoria's hand was no longer pinning me to the wall. I gripped a pipe to remain upright.

At first, I though the guys had arrived. But, struggling though my haze, I recognized the voice.

"Back away, you bitch!" It was Esme. "I already lost one child, I won't loose another!"

"How touching." Victoria sneered. "Get over yourself, you Hag." Victoria lunged, trying to get around Esme to get at me.

My vision started blurring again, I could only recognize colors and shapes now.

I saw Esme lash out at Victoria. I assume she made contact because Victoria howled in rage and pain.

Esme roared in complete and total outrage, the scent of my spilled blood wiping her into a frenzy.

I sank to one knee, panting. From what I could see, it reminded me of the scene from the Lion King where Simba was fighting Scar in slow motion. Esme would land a hit, making Victoria howl in pain, then Victoria would managed to connect and attack with Esme.

I looked down at my shirt, it was now covered in large splotches of crimson, spreading and soaking through the entire shirt. I moaned.

Esme roared triumphant and Victoria screamed unlike I head heard her yet. Esme threw something in my general direction and I saw it twitch several times. An arm.

Another fearsome roar and something rolled past. A head.

My vision cleared up enough that I could see Esme, wild in an uncontrollable rage, biting into Victoria's headless body, ripping it apart with sickening sounds.

"How dare you threaten my family!" Esme screamed, ripping off another arm. "How dare you threaten my daughters!" She ripped her torso in half.

Pieces of Victoria were lying everywhere within my line of vision, twitching and occasionally pulling themselves along the rotten floorboards.

I sank onto my other knee, unable to remain standing. My hearing was fading too.

I saw other shapes appear from nowhere. There were four of them, and they seemed familiar, but I was too weak to search for the answer.

A face appeared right in front of mine, one with golden eyes and short cut blond hair. His face shifted from side to side, as if dancing. Why was he dancing? I couldn't hear him, but I could see his lips forming a word over and over again. 'Magpie! Magpie!'

I looked over his shoulder. Orange flames licked at the air, giving birth to unnatural thick purple smoke. I looked back at the man, trying to make sense of the confusion. He was wrapping something around my head. I could see shapes moving around the fire, but my world was silent and quickly darkening. I saw the man form the word 'Magpie' again before my world went black and I toppled forward against his chest.


	24. Book club

Carlisle POV

Magpie was lying on the couch, unconscious and hooked up to a blood transfusion. Esme sat not far away, watching her for any changes, good or bad.

After the fight, we had burned the warehouse to destroy any evidence, checked out of the hotel, and drove back to Forks.

Magpie had been limp and unresponsive the whole ride home, suffering from a concussion.

According to Alice, after Victoria slammed Magpie's head for the first time, her visions went out. She also mentioned that James had paused at the same time, looking confused.

'It was like someone flipped a switch and turned off our gifts.' Alice had pondered aloud. 'It was scary, I thought she was dead at first.'

Edward had almost mentioned not being able to hear Magpie.

I sat next to Esme and waited for my kids to return from hunting, thinking back to what I had seen. I had never before seen Esme so angry, nor I had I ever heard her use such strong language.

Magpie moaned and twitched, causing my eyes to fall on her face. The wound under her left eye had been so deep, I had to stitch it back together. I knew it would leave a scar like the one above her eye, only thicker. I also had to stitch up the back of her head, which bled a lot, even for a head wound.

Esme gave Magpie's hand the tiniest of squeezes.

It had been terrifying to see Magpie after Victoria had gotten a hold of her, she was soaked in her own blood, barely managing to stay awake. It was strange the way we all felt for her. She had been here for hardly even a week, and yet she was already family to us.

'_My poor, fragile, human daughter..._'

"Esme...?" Magpie said, so clearly I though she was awake. Glancing over, I could see she was still under, but she had started babbling.

"Yes, Dear?" Esme responded anyways.

"Where are we...?"

"Home, Dear. Just rest." Esme put her hand over Magpie's right cheek comfortingly.

I heard the plants outside rustle, heralding the arrival of my kids. As they entered the house, they were very careful to stay away from Magpie and the blood transfusion.

Magpie giggled widely.

"Is she awake?" Alice asked, still unable to use her gift around Magpie.

I shook my head no.

"Emmett McCarty..." Magpie mumbled, causing Emmett to tense up. "Isn't to strange...that you would get mauled almost to death by a bear as a human...? Ironic...isn't it..." Magpie yawn, her voice little more than a whisper.

"How do you know that?" Emmett demanded.

Magpie's eyes opened, signaling that she was now conscious, but the words falling from her mouth made little or no sense. "Heheheh...Mr. Stinky Cactus..."

"I wish I could hear was was going on in that little head of hers." Edward sighed.

"Edward Anthony Masen, born June 20th, 1901....your mother, Elizabeth.." Magpie's eyes closed and she fell asleep, all the talking wearing her out.

"Great, so she's a mind-reader now, too?" Rosalie growled.

"No, she's not." Edward assured. "Do you think she's talking about the 'book' again?"

"I have no clue, and I won't until she wakes up." I sighed.

"...Stregone Benefice..." Magpie muttered under her breath.

"Wait, what?" I back tracked. "What did you just say?"

"..In the book...calls you Stregone Benefice..."

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Esme Platt....Esme Evenson....Esme Cullen..." Magpie listed off. "Charles Evenson...bat-faced bastard..."

Esme closed her eyes and turned her head away at the mention of the husband that had abused her during her human life.

"...First met...16....tree..." Magpie sounded like a faulty computer trying to recall poorly stored data, but I understood what she was saying. She was referring to when I first met Esme, when she was 16 and I treated her because she had fallen out of a tree and broke her leg.

The blood transfusion was almost done.

"Whitlock, Jasper...since you're from the south, does that make you a redneck....?" Magpie giggled. "Or is that only if you married your sister..." Magpie grinned. "Which, if you look at your falsified adoption papers, you technically did..."

Jasper's jaw actually fell open a little.

Emmett snickered, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Tell me....is everything really bigger from Texas...? Is it true, do blonds really have more fun....?" Magpie's face was starting to regain some of its color.

Rosalie hissed at the way Magpie listed traits about our family so offhandedly.

"I have nothing to say about you that wouldn't make things worse for everyone..." Magpie told Rosalie.

"Me next! Me next!" Alice danced over to where Magpie was laying.

Magpie just stared up at her, as if weighting options.

"Well?" Alice asked after a few seconds. When Magpie didn't respond, she turned to leave, but Magpie lashed out and wrapped a hand around her wrist, making Alice stop in her tracks.

Magpie spoke very calmly and very softly. "Mary. Alice. Brandon."

///

"Alright, Magpie." I had waited until after she had eaten to start asking questions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything to Alice..." Magpie kept her head down.

The rest of my family were all standing nearby.

"Magpie, how do you know all of that stuff?" I deadpanned.

Magpie kept her eyes averted from me, refusing to answer.

"Magpie, look at me when I am talking to you." I snapped.

Magpie slowly raised her gaze to meet mine. "Why bother?"

"Tell me, do you have a family history of mental illness?" Rosalie snapped.

Before I could say anything, Magpie answered. "On my father's side, yes..."

Rosalie went silent.

"Thats why I was on the streets. My Mom's parents died before I was born, then my Mom...." Magpie spaced out for a second. "Then my uncle on my Dad's side went crazy and killed my grandparents before killing himself. I have no family...Do that make you proud, Rosalie Hale?" There was no venom in her voice, just weariness.

No one said anything, especially Rosalie.

"Once I got good at stealing, I started taking books. Any...book that looked interesting was fair game for me.." Magpie paused several times while she was talking. "They were a way out of the life I was living. Plus, Spencer and Rebeka were always needing new materials to help teach us to read."

"Spencer and Rebeka?" I asked.

"Boss and his wife-to-be." She informed, lifelessly.

"I was out looking for new things that we needed, and a book happened to catch my eye when I walked past. It had a glossy black cover and on it was a set of pale arms holding a red apple. The title written in a fancy font across the top, between the arms. 'Twilight'." She checked my face, trying to read my response.

I nodded for her to continue.

"So, naturally, I took it." She shrugged. "It was about the rainy town of Forks, Washington, a coven of vegetarian vampires, love, danger..." She sounded like she was editing a little.

"The story was about us, then?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, partially. Its mostly about Edward and a girl..." She offered a shrug. "A human girl." She added before I could ask. "Chief Swan's daughter."

"Isabella?" I blinked.

She nodded. "I liked the first book so much, I went back and took the second, then the third, then finally the last. Can I go now?" She asked, shifting in her seat, scratching absentmindedly at the stitches in her face.

"Don't pick at those, and no. Keep going." I ordered.

"What else is there to say?" She sighed.

"I would like to know more about my past?" Alice piped up.

"No, you don't." Magpie shot back.

"Yes, I do." Alice insisted.

"How about I just tell Carlisle first, then see what he thinks?"

"Magpie, don't you love me?" Alice pouted.

Magpie blinked.

"Please, tell me!" Alice begged.

"Tell her what she wants to know.." Jasper growled dangerously.

"Ok, fine! But I promise you it's not what you want to hear..." Magpie raked her fingers through her hair, wincing when she bumped the stitches.

We all waited for her to begin.

"Ok..." She sighed. "While you were still human, you would have premonitions a lot, and it frightened your parents. So, being the loving parents they they were," Magpie sneered. "They threw you in an asylum and told everyone you were dead."

Alice sank back in her seat, clearly upset with this news.

"They bought you a tombstone and everything. They even printed your date of death as the date they admitted you to the looney bin."

"I don't understand what this has to do with Alice being a vampire.." Emmett coughed.

"I'm getting to that." Magpie sighed. "One of you foresights was that someone was coming for you, and that was one of the visions you had that scared your parents the most. Of course, you were correct. A vampire was tracking you." Magpie paused before releasing a name. "...James."

Jasper stood up and snarled.

"James may not have been the one who bit you, but he was the direct reason you're a vampire today. There was an old vampire who worked at the asylum you were sent to who realized you were being tracked and wanted to give you a way to protect yourself.."

"...The transformation..." Alice let the words fall off her tongue.

Magpie nodded. "By the time James got to where you had been, you were a vampire and gone. In his fury, James killed the old vampire at the asylum..."

"Where was all this?" Esme asked, coming back to life from the statue she had become during the story.

"Biloxi, Mississippi..." Magpie shrugged. "You had a younger sister, Cynthia, but she has since passed away." Magpie really did sound sorry.

Alice buried her face in Jasper's chest.

"However, her daughter, your niece, still lives in Biloxi."

Alice's head rose, hope on her face. "I still have family!" She grinned widely and jumped up, running to hug Magpie in joy, but Magpie took a step back and put her arms out to push Alice away.

Magpie looked somber as she headed down into the basement to her bed, not even bothering to turn the lights on.


	25. Down memory lane

Magpie POV

For the next couple days after my confession, I mostly stayed in the basement. I knew it was irrational and that they weren't going to judge me harsh about our book talk, but I felt like I had invaded their space. I still ate meals when Esme told me to, and bathed when I needed it, but I mostly just stayed in the basement.

"Hey, little sister!" Emmett called, thundering down the stairs. "Wanna play?"

I shook me head no and threw a blanket over myself.

"Aw, why not? Is this about the other day?"

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered. I didn't know why I was doing this to myself, none of the Cullens were angry at me.

"If you say so...." Emmett said, sounding sad, as he trudged nosily up the stairs.

I sat under the blanket and let my world go numb.

_My younger version was inching down a hallway, following the sound of a violin playing, looking around to avoid her dad. Her father would still be at work at the time, but habit demanded she be on guard. At the end of the hall, she opened the door and slipped into, climbing up onto the bed to watch her mother play. I looked about four, this must have been right before mother died._

_Her mother had hair much like hers, brown and limp, though the little girls hair was docked short at her shoulders while her mother's flowed down her back. Their eyes matched in color as well._

_The mother smiled and the music changed to a much happier tune, though it still carried a dark edge to it. She looked thin, weak, like she shouldn't be out of bed, but her violin was her heart and soul, to play gave her real joy and comfort, and even more to play for her daughter._

"_Sing about the sheep!" The girl squealed in her high pitched voice. This was the only time during the day her mom could sing to her._

"_The-sheep are in the-field, all-down across the-hill." Mother sang my favorite childhood song for me. "It's starting to rain, bring them home a-gain. Giddy up, horse, lets go!"_

"Peek-a-boo!" Alice smiled, pulling the blanket up so she could see me. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I protested, touching my cheek and finding it was in fact wet. I closed my eyes and sighed. '_How could I have forgotten that song?_'

Alice climbed under the blanket and sat next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I stated bluntly.

"Oh." We sat quietly for a few minutes before Alice started talking again. "Well, I just want you to know...you're like a sister to me, so that means we can always talk to each other, right?"

I didn't respond, so Alice went on.

"Well, if you do want to talk, I'll be up in my room." She jumped up and skittered away, leaving me along with my thoughts again.

_This flashback was from after mother died, I could tell by how much older I looked and the way I was dressed. I looked maybe seven._

_The girl shuffled into the living room. There was a pathetic looking evergreen tree propped in the corner, barely even decorated. A cozy fire burned in the fireplace and some sporting event flickered on the TV._

_The girl crept closer to the tree, eying the colored boxes underneath it, hoping that maybe this year would be different, that maybe this year she'd get a present. A large stocking labeled 'King of the castle' hung from the mantle, but there was none for her._

"_HEY! Get away from that tree, you lousy rodent!" He dad yelled, coming back into the room, carrying a six pack of beer and a news paper, which her threw at her. "You KNOW neither the tree or the gifts are yours! Get out of here!" He kicked at her as she tried to get past him._

_She winced as his boot connected with her leg and spilled into the kitchen. Picking herself up off the floor, she started foraging for food. She took a shriveled apple from off the table and an expired granola bar from the pantry. Taking a deep breath, she even took a pack of poptarts, though she knew she'd catch hell for it later. Looking around, she scuttled toward her room._

_Her room was very sparsely decorated. A mattress on the floor with a few blankets full of holes, and a empty wine box with a spool of thread on top. Everything she had, after her mother had died, her father took away and sold for extra cash, claiming the girl owed him for the cost of her mother's funeral. He took away everything, her toys, her nice clothes, he had even taken away her books and her bed. Further more, he had taken the time to strip the sky blue paint off her walls. Her room was little more then a shell of what it was, and the girl was little more then a shell of what used to be._

_Very carefully, so her dad wouldn't hear, the girl pulled up one of the floorboards and dropped the granola bar under it with the rest of her hoard. This was also where she kept the few trinkets she had managed to hide from her dad. She could never take them out and play with them, but just having them still in her possession gave her a little hope._

I shook my head and got up, listening to my stomach growl. I climbed up the stairs.

The lower level of the house was empty, everyone was upstairs.

I checked the clock, 8PM, and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Another flash back started by itself, a most unwelcome one.

_Once again, the little girl was four. Her father would be home from work any moment now, and she was hopping to get one song in from mother before it was too late._

"_Momma!" She burst into her mother's room, grinning happily._

_Her mother was laying in bed._

"_Momma, sing me a song!" She pulled herself up onto the bed, and climbed over to where her mother was. "Sing me the song about the...." Her voice died as she realized something was wrong. "..Momma..?"_

_Her mother was still, her face serene, unbreathing and pale._

"_Momma..?" The girl whimpered, her breath becoming ragged. "Momma, its time to get up..." She put her hands on her mothers arm and shook._

_When her mother didn't respond, she understood. Tears fell silently down her face. Sniffling, she curled up next to her mother's body._

I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, trying to keep calm as the next part of the memory played.

_The girl was still next to her mother when her dad came in. It only took him a few seconds to process what was going on._

"_...You.." He growled. "Get away from her!" He forcefully shoved the girl off the bed, holding his wife's body. "Oh, my love...what has happened to you...?"_

_The girl stood at the far end of the room, frightened as she watched her father cry over her mother. She couldn't deny the feeling of rage collected in the room, rolling off her father. "You.." He seethed. "This is your fault!"_

_The girl took a step back and shook her head no._

"_If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened!" He yelled, standing up. "Let me get something straight for you..." He took several menacing steps toward the girl, who had started shaking. "I never wanted you...I wanted her to get an abortion, but she always refused, even though right from the start you were killing her. It's your fault she became sick! It's your fault she died!" He was now yelling at the girl. "If she had only listened to me and got rid of you before you were born, she'd still be alive!" He took one final step toward the girl, towering over her, leaking rage as he screamed down at her. "YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT!"_


	26. Needed stability

Carlisle POV

I was sitting in my office, reading an old tome. It was handwritten on parchment and bound in leather, one of my favorites. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating one of the passages in the book. Even though I didn't sleep, I was still wearing a pair of blue striped pajama pants and a white shirt.

Sighing, I returned to reading my book.

A shattering noise resonated through the house, originating from the kitchen.

My head shot up from my book and I waited for something to happen, for someone to yell out 'My bad' or 'I'm sorry'.

Instead, another shatter issued.

"What's going on down there?" I called.

"We're all up here." Emmett called from the next room over.

I stood up and walked out of my office at human speed, running my hand through my hair.

The others were starting to appear, sticking their heads out into the hallway.

Another shatter, and I ran at vampire speed to the kitchen.

Magpie was standing on the counter, her face dark and broody. A pile of broken shards lay spread out below the counter.

I watched as Magpie grabbed a plate from the cabinet and dropped it on the floor, the plate shattering into many little pieces.

"Magpie!" I snapped.

Magpie didn't even take any notice as she grabbed for another plate.

"Oh boy.." Emmett exhaled loudly from behind me.

"What's her malfunction?" Rosalie asked.

When Magpie dropped the plate, I jumped to catch it. The broken shards of pottery ground harmlessly to sand under my bare feet. I put the plate on the counter and wrapped my arms around Magpie's legs, carefully pulling her down.

She thrashed as I carried her away from the mess and into the living room before putting her down on the couch. Her face was still dark, but it was clearing up.

I saw my mate grab a broom and dustpan. "Esme, leave that there." I ordered. "Magpie will clean it up."

"The hell I will.." Magpie growled under her breath, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't appreciate what you just did." I said clearly, so she could understand every word.

Esme came to stand beside me.

"I don't appreciate it, and I'm very sure Esme doesn't appreciate it."

Magpie was staring angrily out a window, a furious scowl etched on her face.

"Magpie, look at me when I am talking to you." I demanded quietly, voicing myself as the authority figure.

Magpie refused and continued to stare out the window. I noticed how her fists tightened, driving her nails into her palm.

"Magpie!" I snapped loudly.

Magpie stood up and her head wiped around with a animalistic snarl. Her eyes were full of anger as they fixed me with a glare.

I took a step forward and bellowed a growl in reply. "Do NOT challenge MY authority!"

She took a step back, but otherwise showed so sign of backing down.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, narrowing my eyes. What was it about her that made it so she could make me loose my cool? "The broom." I held my hand out behind me, waiting from someone to retrieve the requested item.

Magpie stomped her foot.

"Magpie!" I snapped. "What has gotten into you?" I felt the broom be put in my hand. "Now, you are going to clean up the mess you made." I held the broom out to her. "But first, you are going to apologize to Esme and myself, because what you did was disrespectful. Do I make myself clear?"

Magpie glared at the broom, as if hoping it would disappear. She turned away and headed for the front door.

"Magpie!" I growled when she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Carlisle." Jasper coughed. "My gift may have been turned off for the moment, but I can still tell that both of you are getting angry. Give her time to calm down."

"Your gift is off?" I spun around.

"Ours too." Edward gestured at Alice.

"Whenever Magpie gets really angry or badly hurt, our gifts switch off." Alice shrugged.

We all turned and stared out the window as Magpie yelled in anger and shame, driving her right fist into the trunk of a tree.

I stiffened, but didn't see and blood as she pulled her hand to her chest and took off down the driveway.

"Whats wrong with her?" Rosalie asked, expecting some sort of medical diagnosis.

"She's just had a very tough life so far." I took my keys off the hook on the wall. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything else rash. I assume she broke her hand punching the tree."

"Carlisle," Jasper called as I opened the garage door. "Give her time to calm down before you approach her. Don't do anything that'll make her more angry."

I nodded and closed the door behind me. I was still wearing pajamas, but it would be too dark for anyone to notice or care.

///

For quite awhile, I followed behind Magpie, watching her kick open rotten stumps and kick up puddles. She was still angry, but I could tell she was loosing her steam. It took awhile, but she eventually retired to an old playground, sitting on an old swing-set.

I watched her twist back and forth a few times before shutting off the engine and going to join her.

I sat on the swing next to her. "Magpie." I announced myself calmly.

She twisted in the swing and held her back to me.

"Magpie, I don't know what flashback you were having, but I could tell by your face that you were having one." I twisted slightly on my swing, mimicking Magpie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What good would that do? What's happened has happened, theres no changing the past." Her voice was sharp, but quiet.

"No, you can't change the past.." I nodded. "But, if you want to talk about it, we could probably help keep the past from haunting you."

Magpie stood up abruptly enough that she almost tripped. "There is nothing in my past that won't haunt me, no matter how you dress it up!" She pushed her swing at me and I caught it before it could hit me. "If I hadn't been born, mom wouldn't have gotten sick. If mom hadn't gotten sick, she wouldn't have died. Therefore, if I hadn't been born, mom would still be alive!" She stalked off.

'_He brainwashed her._' I thought sadly, walking after her. "Magpie, where are you going?"

"If you're lucky, far, far away." She hissed back over her shoulder at me.

"Magpie, you can't go trapezing around Forks after dark alone." I stood in front of her. "Come back home."

"YOU go home." She insisted, going around me. "I don't have one. Why do you even care?"

"Because you washed up in the river and were placed as my patient, therefore you are my concern." I tried a more professional approach. "And, as your doctor, I am telling you to go come back home."

"My home died with my mom." Magpie flicked some water droplets from her hair. "Dad made damn well sure of that."

"Magpie, I know you dad abandoned you and it's all so hard to talk about, but things ultimately will become easier if you do." I promised. "Thats why tomorrow, once I get off work, we're talking you to a therapist."

Magpie growled, but didn't say anything.

"Now, I want you to come back to the house and apologize to Esme for breaking her plates."

"How do I know you're not just going to dump me somewhere when your family gets bored of me and disappear?" She demanded.

'_All she needs is some stability in her life._' I chuckled. "Magpie, look at me. I've been around for over three centuries, I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

_Like the sun to flowers, your reviews are to me._

_To be neglected is to wither._

_Review!_


	27. Counseling

_Since I am back in school for my junior year, I will not be updating as often._

_It's not even like I can work on this in my free time at school, since the schools hardware is so different then my own._

_However, I promise you I am NOT quitting this story._

_Enjoy and review!_

Carlisle POV

During work, I had gotten the number to a therapist, a Dr. Adams, and had scheduled an appointment for 6, the last open slot of the day.

After the swelling had gone down enough, I had put Magpie's right hand in a brace. She hadn't physically show any pain, but I could tell there was a break and Jasper was complaining about the pain coming off her in waves.

Magpie never really did apologize for breaking the plates. Edward had explained that, though it was not in her nature to apologize, she did feel ashamed of the whole situation.

I checked my watch, 4:15PM, and glanced over my newspaper at Magpie, who was eating some sort of soup at the other side of the table. I had glanced up because Magpie had growled again, and this time I figured out why.

Emmett was sitting under the table, and every now and then he'd reach up, trying to grab Magpie's meal away from her. He knew she'd growl because she was overly protective of food, I had just missed him doing it before. I watched him do it again, this time Magpie had stabbed downward at his hand with her spoon, bending it out of shape. Emmett laughed, but I could tell Magpie was becoming quite irritated.

"Emmett, I want everyone to make it though today alive, including the therapist." I sighed, folding the paper. "Don't get her stressed before the appointment."

"Sure thing, Pops." He clambered out from under the table, making a final passing swipe at Magpie's bowl, prompting a vicious snarl.

I watched Magpie seethe for awhile, hunched over her food, clearly expecting Emmett to pop back in at any time. "Magpie," I broke her concentration. "Why don't we take those stitches out?"

"All of them?"

"No, one ones on the back will have to stay in for a little while longer, but the ones on your face can come out."

Magpie gulped down the rest of her soup, grimacing as it burned her throat. "Alright, lets get these things off my face!"

///

I carefully snipped each of the threads before pulling them out gently. I knew Magpie would be feeling no more then a tiny tugging sensation, but she still flinched every time I would move.

"Magpie," I sighed and put my tools down. "Are you expecting me to hit you or something?"

"Habit.." She mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No." She turned her gaze away, staring at the wall.

I threw away the dirty stitches and looked over her face to make sure the job was clean. The cut had healed up, but was going to leave a thick scar. I stood back, examining the way the older, skinny scar above her left eye, and the new, thicker one framed a blueberry eye in a peculiar way.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped.

I sighed. "Magpie, you're going to have to learn to control your temper."

She slammed her casted right hand down onto the table. She didn't show any emotion, her face completely blank.

"Don't do that!" I grabbed her hand. "Edward!" I called, needing to know if it was broken again.

"I have perfect control over my emotions." She deadpanned.

"Being able to hide your true emotions and having emotional control are two different things." I scolded.

"Nothings broken." Edward called from another room.

"Good." I released her and she hopped off the table. "Now, there's a little more than an hour before we have to leave. Stay out of trouble till then."

///

"Rosalie?" I heard Magpie ask. I leaned back in my seat so I could see out into the living room.

Rosalie was reading a magazine, trying to make a point of ignoring Magpie.

"Rosalie? Rosalie? Rosalie?" Magpie continued to pester.

I saw Rosalie's fingers tighten her grip on the reading material.

"Rosaliiiieeee?" Magpie whined.

Finally, Rosalie slammed the magazine down into her lap, her face angry. For a moment, I was afraid they were going to fight again, but instead, Rosalie's face lightened. "What is it, Magpie? What is it?" She said, her voice over animated. She gasped and slapped a hand over her chest. "Timmy's stuck in the well?!"

Magpie growled and walked away, obviously ticked off.

Rosalie sighed. "Magpie, what did you want?"

"Nothing. Can we go now?" Magpie fumed.

"Yes, actually." I said, entering the room. "We're leaving!" I called.

///

Dr. Adam's office was on the other side of town, and traffic was unusually thick, so we were traveling at human speed.

Esme was riding in the passenger seat, Emmett and Edward were sitting in the back on either side of Magpie, who was crammed in the middle, and Rosalie was driving Alice and Jasper in her convertible.

"SLUGBUG!" Emmett yelled, reaching over Magpie to punch Edward hard in the arm.

It made a sound loud enough that Magpie seemed shaken.

"SLUGBUG!" Emmett yelled again, punching over Magpie, who sank into her seat and covered her eyes.

Edward reached back and hit Emmett on the shoulder.

Magpie cowered, trying to get away from the flying fists.

The boys continued to fight. One hit narrowly missed Magpie and she jumped into the front seat with Esme.

Both Esme and I gave her a surprised look as she huddled down in the space by Esme's feet, eyes wide and shifting around in search of danger.

"Alright! Knock it off, you two!" I yelled back at them.

The boys winded down to a stop.

"Where's Magpie go?" Emmett asked.

Magpie slowly peeked over Esme's shoulder and offered a whine.

"FOUND HER!" Emmett yelled, grinning.

"Emmett, don't yell." Esme passed Magpie into the backseat. "We're almost there. Let's all get there alive."

"Alive?" Magpie chimed smugly.

"Magpie." I warned.

///

"This looks like the scene of a horror movie just waiting to happen." Magpie grumbled, getting out of the car at Dr. Adam's office.

"You promised you'd go." I reminded her, checking my watch. We were right on time.

"But this place is creepy." She whined. "Reminds me of were I spent my childhood as a kid..." Magpie shuddered.

I looked at the building and tried to see it as Magpie saw it. It was deep red brick, and older building, with ivy climbing its sides. Overall, the building looked in slight disrepair.

Rosalie drove in and parked next to us. "This looks like the scene of a horror movie." She snorted in disgust.  
"There ARE more then enough vampires present." Alice snickered, climbing out of the passenger seat.

"This place radiates bad feelings..." Jasper exhaled loudly, climbing out of the back seat.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Having to discuss bad memories that most people have blocked out." Jasper shook his head.

Magpie planted her feet in the parking lot. "I don't wanna go.."

"Please, let's just try to make an effort." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Come on." Alice took Magpie's hand and dragged her towards the office doors. "If you're good, I'll take you out for ice cream afterwards."

Ice cream, maybe that promise would keep Magpie in a better mood.

Just as we reached the front doors, a woman and a young girl walked out. The mother looked exhausted, the child looked angry.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed the doors open and walked into the lobby.

"..Damn little brat..." I heard the man filling out a clipboard at the front mutter under his breath.

I looked the man over.

The man was older, with graying hair, a foul attitude, and was wearing a ID tag labeled 'Dr. Adam'.

The man placed the clipboard on the counter and stormed down the hall into his office.

Magpie growled like an animal, the sound rumbling deep in her chest.

"Don't do that." I snapped. I walked to the front desk. "We're here for the six o'clock appointment?"

The woman at the desk passed me a clipboard. "Sign in all the required slots." She sounded tired.

I took the clipboard over to the couch and sat down to fill out the paperwork.

Magpie sat in the corner on a green beanbag chair, connecting wooden blocks together to make a house.

My kids sat around in chairs, looking at the various out-dated reading materials that were provided.

Esme grabbed a cooking magazine off the table and started reading.

As I jotted down the requested info, I watched Magpie build a city of blocks, then trample them. Her face was dark and brooding again.

A few teenagers leaning against another wall gestured a few times at Magpie as she stood there, staring down at the blocks scattered around her feet.

"Magpie, why don't you sit here?" I offered her some peace from the staring eyes of the young men watching her closely. I stood up, passing up my seat to her as I took the clipboard to the desk.

The woman took it and pressed a button, calling the doctor.

I went back and stood by my family.

"Alright.." Dr. Adam walked up to the desk and took the clipboard from the attendant. "Magpie? What sort of name is that?" He flipped though the pages, still angry from his previous patient.

Esme leaned over toward me. "Magpie's already in a foul mood. Maybe, if he's in a foul mood as well, we should reschedule?" She whispered.

"It's not going to get any better from here." Alice promised, her voice low.

"Which one's Magpie?" Dr. Adam pointed a pen at my family.

Magpie stood up and hissed loudly so everyone in the room could hear.

"..Oh boy...a real head case..." The doctor mumbled quietly, marking on the papers. "Well, come on."

Magpie walked over to him, her movement stiff and deliberate.

"What happened to your hand?" Dr. Adam demanded, pointing at the brace on her right hand.

I felt a sinking feeling and knew Alice was dead on with the situation.

"I punched a tree." Magpie stated icily.

"And what was the meaning of that business?" The doctor prodded.

"None of yours!" Magpie snapped dangerously.

The doctor shook his head and led her down to his office.

Esme and I exchanged worried glances.

I listened in to what the two were talking about, pretending to be reading a newspaper. I knew the rest of my family was doing the same.

"So, let's talk about you." I heard Dr. Adam pull a notebook from a drawer. "Are you...happy?"

"I'm in counseling, what the fuck do you think?" Magpie snapped, venom dripping in her voice.

Emmett bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh.

Dr. Adam exhaled loudly. "Let's start with something simpler then. How old are you?"

"197 moons." Magpie answered quickly, almost smugly, as though she had rehearsed this.

"What?" The doctor asked.

I sighed. Magpie had given her age in full moons.

Rosalie held a magazine to her face, trying to ignore the gazes of the teen aged boys in the corner, motioning toward her.

When one of them started walking toward her, Emmett wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

The teen cast and angry glare at Emmett, who stuck his tongue out.

"Well, let's talk about your family then." The doctor sighed.

"Mom's dead, grandparents on both side dead, dad might as well be physically dead, since he's long since dead to me." Magpie listed off her family members.

"And the...Cullens?" The doctor flipped through some pages, looking for our names.

"They're dead too." Magpie sneered.

My family all exchanged worried glances.

"Now, now, you know they're not dead. They're out waiting for you in the lobby. Do you want to go check?"

"No. Believe me, they won't leave me alone for a moment."

"Well, tell me about them."

"They're....nice?" It sounded like a question as Magpie searched for the right word.

"Tell me about the little black haired girl." Dr. Adam said offhandedly.

"Alice." Magpie growled, taking offense to the way he had addressed Alice.

"Go ahead."

"She's happy...all the time.."

"And the big guy?"

"Emmett...loud, all the time."

"And the-"

"Jasper, moody all the time. Rosalie, a pain all the time. Edward, a know-it-all all the time." Magpie blurted before the man could ask anymore.

"And your father?"

"Carlisle is NOT my father!" Magpie yelled. "Nor is Esme my mother!"

Esme sighed and let her head hang.

"Maybe we should...?" Rosalie started.

"No, it wouldn't be very human of us to know what was going on in there. We'll just have to wait it out." I gave Esme's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Do you have an issue with families?" Dr. Adam asked, treading into dangerous territories.

"Everyone I know is dead! I have no family!" Magpie roared.

I heard Dr. Adam sigh and jot some down.

"What did you just write?" Magpie demanded.

"Some note about you..." Dr. Adam said, not paying much attention.

"Pedophile! Give me that!" I heard Magpie jump and I heard a few things topple over.

"What's your problem!? Give that back!" The doctor yelled.

The desk attendant cast a wary glance down the hallway towards the occupied office.

"'Trouble connecting to the world', 'Defensive and hostile'..." I heard Magpie flip back a few pages as she read off the notebook. "'GENDER CONFUSION'!?"

"You're reading the notes from the kid before you! Give that back!" There were more toppling noises and crashing around.

Everyone looked around at each other, not sure what to do.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Magpie shot out. She didn't even look at us as she ran through the lobby and out the door. I watched her pop open the trunk of my car, clambering inside and closing the hood behind her.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, may I speak to you?" Dr. Adam was standing in the hallway, looking quite irate.

I sighed and stood up, waiting for Esme, before walking over to meet the doctor.

"Mr. Cullen....if it were up to me, I'd say that girl needs more then counseling, like a padded cell." The man fumed between clenched teeth. "Now, if you take her and never bring her back here again, I won't have you pay to repair my office. Good day!"

I couldn't even fake a goodbye to this man. I was too furious. Magpie should not have acted as she did, but he had suggested I lock her up in a cell and forget about her. He had suggested I do to Magpie what Alice's parents did to her.

"Let's go." I hissed between knitted teeth. "Now!" I snapped when everyone just watched me, unmoving.

///

I stared down at the trunk of my car, bathed in the light rain, weighting my options.

"Can't drive with her like that." Edward sighed, tapping the trunk.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had already left in the convertible.

"You don't have to say anything," Alice promised. "Just take her out and put her in the car."

Esme watched us through the rear view mirror from inside the car.

With a growling sigh, I popped the trunk and stared down at Magpie, who didn't even look up. I took her out and slid her into the back seat before getting into the driver's seat.

Alice and Edward slid into the car on either side of her, flanking her.

"No ice cream." I deadpanned, staring forward through the blinding rain.

"...I figured that much.." Magpie's voice was little more then a exhale.

"Oh, and Magpie?" I put the key into the ignition and twisted in my seat so I was staring back at Magpie, face-to-face. "You're grounded."


	28. You make it sound like a bad thing

Magpie POV

'Grounded...grounded!' I paced angrily in the space from my bed to the washing machine. It wasn't like I ever really left the house during the day anyways, but the very thought that Carlisle had restricted me, had taken away the privilege to do so, made my blood boil. I kicked the washer in my rage.

"Magpie! Calm down!" Esme yelled from somewhere upstairs, on the main story of the house.

"Or what? You'll ground me?" I yelled back, not meaning to sound so rude.

"Magpie! You come up here this instant!" Esme snapped, sounding shocked.

"...Damn." I growled to myself.

"Language!" Esme yelled, hearing my statement.

I trudged slowly up the stairs, letting my feet fall heavy on the wooden steps.

"I'm in the kitchen." Esme called, hearing me step heavy.

I slogged my way to the kitchen and stood waiting for Esme to finish her business of washing fresh picked produce.

"Magpie, you know better than to talk back." Esme glanced sideways at me as she worked.

"There's nothing to do here." I whined. "Everyone else gets to go to school. Why am I not allowed to?!" I demanded quite loudly.

"Please control your volume." Esme sighed, clearly avoiding my question. "Now," She wiped off her hands and turned toward me. "I have a meeting to go to. Carlisle will be picking me up and the kids are going hunting after school, so we'll all get back at about the same time. Is it safe to leave you alone for a few hours?"

"Why can't I come?" I asked.

"..Because you're grounded." Esme raised an eyebrow, but I could tell her explanation wasn't the true reason.

"It cause you don't want me to crack in the eye of the public again, isn't it?" I growled, anger spreading through me.

"Magpie, if you just take a moment to listen-"

"Fine, just go." I huffed.

"Magpie-"

"Just go! Go have fun at your party!" I turned to leave, but Esme clamped a hand onto my shoulder.

"Magpie, you will not talk to me like that." She reprimanded. "Maybe being left alone is too much for you to handle right now." She picked up her cell phone from the counter. "I'll call and tell them I can't make it."

"I'll be fine." I insisted. "Stop smothering me and go."

She looked me over for a second before putting the cell phone in her pocket. "Alright then. I put a sheet of emergency numbers on the fridge."

I looked up and down the list. It had your basic know-all. Poison control, 911, a couple cell phone numbers. "How cute....suicide hot line..." I read one of the numbers with a sneer.

"Rosalie insisted on adding that." Esme sighed, leading into the front room to put on a rain coat.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and watched Esme grab a umbrella from a stand by the door.

"Just...stay out of trouble. If you want to watch a movie, they're on the shelf over there." She gestured without looking.

"Carlisle said I'm not supposed to be watching TV while I'm grounded..." I kicked at an invisible something on the ground.

"I know." Esme smiled before opening the umbrella and stepping out into the rain.

///

The clock read 11Am, a sign that I would be alone for awhile. I had already spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to make the TV play the movies but gave up when I couldn't figure it out.

I pushed myself off the couch and to my feet. Bored, I decided to root around through the house.

First, Carlisle's study.

I plopped down in the leather chair behind the enormous desk and propped my feet up on its shiny surface, examining the oil paintings on the wall, giving them as much though as I cared to give.

"Ok," I put my feet down and spun in the chair a few times, enjoying the artificial wind in my hair, before stopping. "Let's see Carlisle's dirty little secrets." I pulled open one of the drawers on the desk and peered inside. My smile drooped when I saw the drawer was almost empty. I checked the other drawers, all empty.

"God dammit..." I grumbled, staring back at the aquarium. After what happened last time, I held no desire to be near that tank.

As I stood to leave, a chest caught my eye. It was back, almost hidden, in the corner, squeezed between the wall and the bookshelf.

"Whats this?" I ambled over to the chest and got on my knees before it. There was a large antique lock on the chest, but after giving it a good shake, I found it unlocked. I pulled the lock off and placed it on the floor beside me. I slowly pushed upward on the chest's top, and it opened with a rustic squeak. The whole process was awkward with my hand-brace, but was otherwise fine.

I reached in slowly and carefully pulled out a piece of embroidered linen.

It was old, very old, yellowed with age. It held the image of several brown sparrow-looking birds. A few of them were flying, a few perched on a tree.

I put the linen piece down beside the lock and felt around inside the chest again. This time, my fingers slid across something that felt like leather. I pulled a book from the chest and placed it in my lap, examining it. "Must be Carlisle's father's...." It looked like a bible. I opened the book and my jaw fell open. The entire book was handwritten. "HOLY SHIT!" I proclaimed loudly. I dropped the book back into the chest, a little more harshly then I meant to, in my haste. I dropped the linen back in and slammed the chest shut, roughly closing the lock. A sense of dread had filled me when I opened the book, the type that made me feel as though Carlisle might want to kill me for touching a family relic.

I rushed down stairs and grabbed my rain coat off the hook. It was the one Alice had bought me, it was blue with a few bold black stripes every here and there.

I pulled the coat on, the air in the house had become too thick and I felt it was hard to breathe. I really didn't want to be here when Carlisle got home, so I slipped out into the rain and ran.

///

I ran till my sides were heaving. The rain had slowed, clearing my line of vision so I could see the rock up ahead. Coming to a stop, I sat on the rock and curled my legs up to my chest.

The rain had gotten down my neck and soaked my neck and back, making me shiver slightly at the cold water. The water had also soaked my brace till it was uncomfortable.

"Hey! Hey, you there!"

I looked further up the trail to see a boy, no older then myself, strolling toward me. I stood and braced myself, anticipating a fight. As he came closer, I realized the odds were stacked against me.

He was huge, not quite as big as Emmett, but still quite large.

I contemplated running.

"Are you lost?" He asked, coming close enough that I could see this long black hair tied in a messy ponytail. His skin was bronze and he walked with a confident stride.

"Hell no!" I hissed, jumping up. "I know exactly where I am!" I looked around and realized I didn't recognize anything, I couldn't even tell what direction I had originally come from.

"Are you sure?" He sounded a little smug as he offered help to me again.

"Fine." I huffed loudly, causing the boy to laugh at me. "Where am I?" I demanded.

"Quileute Reservation." He answered.

"That far?!" I gasped, looking around. There's no way I could have possible have gone THAT far!

He nodded. "You look cold. Come on, the towns not too far away." He turned and left without waiting for me.

"Hey!" I yelled, jogging to catch up. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name's Jacob Black." He didn't even slow down when I came to a screeching halt. "Who are you?" He called back over his shoulder, pulling me from my shocked state.

"Umm...Magpie." I quickly caught up to him.

"Oh? You're that river-girl then, I assume?" He grinned. "Good to see you came through. What were you doing in the river anyways?"

"Drowning apparently." I knew Jacob from the books, I knew I could trust him.

"The river-girl can't swim?" He cracked a smile at me as he turned onto a beaten path.

"Eww, don't call me that. It makes me sound like some sea monster, like the kraken." I fussed.

"Or the Loch Ness Monster." He snickered. "This way." He led me though the little town.

It was a cute town, depressingly gray, in my opinion, but still cute. It was a huge contrast to the bright, warm colors of the Cullen place.

"Dad! I'm bringing someone in!" Jacob yelled into his house as he opened the door.

"Who is it?" A older sounding voice yelled back.

"The River-girl!" Jacob answered, holding the door open for me.

"...Thanks.." I murmured, being both thankful that he held the door open, and sarcastic over the way he introduced me.

A native man in a wheelchair rolled up to meet us in the cramped front room of the little house. "Hello there." He smiled pleasantly.

"....Hey.." I offered.

"I'm Billy Black. I see you've met my son, Jake." He waved at Jake. "You're soaked. Why don't you sit and have some lunch with us?"

"What is it?" Jake asked, sniffing the air.

"Chili, with extra spice." Billy smiled.

Jake's nose wrinkled. "Just the way you like it..."

"Well, lets not just stand here." Billy spun quickly on his wheelchair and headed back through the doorway he had come through.

///

Lunch was an odd combination of hot chocolate and chili. I like the chili, it was overly filled with meat and beans, over spiced and thick. It was a nice contrast to what I was used to. Esme's soups were always more liquid and vegetables, with a sweet tang to it, a healthy balance for almost all the food groups.

"So, how long you known her?" Billy asked Jake, pointing a thumb at me.

I haunched over my bowl and ravenously fed on its contents.

"Are you two dating? Have you been holding out on me? Is that your girlfriend?" Billy grinned, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Dad!" Jake hissed between clenched teeth.

"She'd be perfect for you, she eats like a wolf."

Oddly enough, the talking going on around me wasn't really creeping me out. Had I not been distracted with the hearty meal that had been placed before me, I probably would have taken offense to the conversation.

"Here, let me." Jake took my empty bowl and refilled it, obviously grateful for the respite from his fathers jeers.

When he returned with the bowl, I started chowing down again.

"Healthy appetite." Billy said approvingly with a nod. "Why can't you imprint on a nice girl like her?"

"DAD!" Jake hissed loudly.

Billy threw his head back and laughed.

I don't think they realized that I knew what they were talking about.

"So..what's your name?" Billy asked.

"Magpie." I said, tilting my head back a little so I wouldn't dribble mouth-chili all over their table.

"And where are you staying?" He asked, paying close attention as he took a swig of his hot chocolate.

"The Cullen place." I said more to my bowl of food then to the two guys sitting with me.

Jake choked on his chili and hit his chest had with his fist to clear his airway.

Billy spewed hot chocolate across the room.

I paused in my eating, looking at the men.

"You're where?!" Billy asked loudly.

"....The Cullen place...?" I offered weakly.

"Hold on. Maybe its a different Cullen." Jake tried to calm his dad down.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen...the hospital put me in his care."

Billy looked flustered. "Wait here." He wheeled out into the other room. "Jake." He called.

Jake shrugged at me then left the room, trailing his father.

I refilled my bowl and started eating my third serving of chili, listening to the guys talk.

"She's in serious danger!" Billy's voice was muffled through the door.

"Dad, calm down. The hospital wouldn't have put her in his care if she was in any danger." Jake countered.

"But she IS in danger! Her hand is in a brace! What if they broke it!?"

"Dad! Not so loud, she'll hear you!"

I sighed and slowed down my eating, my stomach starting to deliver the message to my brain that I was full.

"We can't let her go back there! I'll call a counsel to discuss what would be the best step from here."

"Dad, you can't kidnap her. What would Charlie think? How would you explain that to him? You can't tell him the truth."

"I know, but I can't let her go back to a place where her life may be threatened. It is my job, as an adult, to make sure she is in a safe situation."

I finished off the rest of my food and pushed the dish to the center of the table. 'It's already too late to keep me safe, old man...' I sighed inwardly, tilting my head back to stare at the ceiling, waiting for the food in my stomach to settle.

"Don't be a vigilante, Dad. What you're talking about is kidnapping." Jake insisted.

"Then you talk to her, try to convince her to ask the hospital for another....family." I could tell that Billy didn't like calling the Cullens a family.

"Fine, I will."

I waited patiently, pretending not to have heard anything as Jake entered the room.

He shook his head slowly before faking a smile at me. "Hey, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" I nodded enthusiastically, wanting to be out of the cloud of tension that had consumed the house.

///

"So...what's wrong with the Cullens?" I asked, innocently.

"Well, its kinda this myth.." Jake shrugged.

"'The Cold One'?" I asked, stretching.

"You've heard of that?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"I have.." I gave a knowing smile. "And I broke my own hand by punching a tree."

"You hard all of that then." He nodded a few times, looking kinda of angry. "I was afraid of that. Well, here;s the deal then....Dad wants you to stay away from the Cullen family."

"Why?"

Jake wouldn't answer.

"You're a werewolf. I bet that's why." I smirked walking ahead through a patch of brush, wet from the recent rain.

"Wait up!" Jake's footsteps were heavy and solid behind me. "How do you know?!"

"If you heard the legend, its not THAT hard to piece together. It obviously refers to Vampires and Werewolves..."

We dwelt on that in silence for awhile.

"Sam's going to kill me..." Jake finally sighed, slumping down on a rock.

"I'm sure you make a very cute wolfie." I patted his head like I would a dog's.

He growled. "Could we not talk about that?"

I laughed, but agreed.

A stressed meow called to me and I followed it.

"It's just some stray cat." Jake denounced it with a yawn.

"But still..." I followed the sound to a springy fern.

A very pregnant, skinny looking white cat was sitting under it, trying to stay dry. It meowed at me pitifully.

"Aww...poor thing." I started to pull of my rain coat to wrap it up in, but Jake offered mer his hoodie instead. It was intensely warm in my hands and I stood for a second, enjoying its heat, before carefully wrapping the cat in it. "Time?" I asked.

Jake checked his watch. "It's 2:13."

"I gotta get home! They'll be back soon!" I jumped in shock, trying not to rattle the cat too much.

"Are they controlling?" Jake asked, ready to jump on any lead way he might get at why I shouldn't go back.

"I'm supposed to be grounded..." I whispered.

Jake blinked a few times before laughing. "Well, let me give you a ride then."

"You don't mind?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"It's fine." He led me out the tree line and back to his house. "I'm taking Magpie home!" He yelled inside, fumbling his keys as he headed for his car.

I didn't think her could but, amazingly, he managed to fit his entire bulk into the tiny car's driver seat. I got into the passenger seat, cradling that cat on my lap.

Billy rolled down the ramp on the porch and wheeled over to the passenger side window.

I rolled down my window and waited.

"If you ever, for any reason, no matter what time of day, need a place to stay, you can always come here." He promised.

"Goodbye, Dad." Jake interrupted, sounding irritated to the soul. He put the car in gear and quickly backed out and shot down the road. "You're going to have to help me find this place." He sighed.

"Just keep going straight for awhile." I scratched the cat behind the ear, and it responded by purring.

"Are you sure you're allowed to have that...?" He jerked his head in the cat's direction.

"It'll be great, I promise." I nodded.

"Save a kitten for me?" He smiled.

"Naturally. I mean, we will be seeing each other again, I promise you that. I could come visit you at the Reservation again."

"I'd like that." He smiled. "But...how would you get away from them?"

"Same way I did this time, I suppose. Turn here." I directed him down the near-hidden driveway.

When the house came into view, he gave a low whistle. "Posh."

"Yea, they do relish style." I went to offer him back his hoodie, but he refused.

"Keep it for now, after all, we'll see each other again. Promise." He gave a goofy grin before driving away.

"Let's go get you some tuna." I stroked the cat's ear.

She meowed happily.

"I'll call you Yuna, cause it rhymes with tuna. I've never had a pet before." I pushed open the house door and went inside.

_For the purpose of this story, the Quileute's are already Werewolves._


	29. Anger breeds trouble

Carlisle POV

I had just picked Esme up from her meeting and gathered up my children at the edge of the wood.

"Where's Magpie?" I asked Esme, casting wary glances around.

"She's at home." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Alone?" Rosalie asked. "Why would you leave her alone?"

"She's fine, just let her have some space." Esme assured us. "I left her a list of emergency numbers on the fridge."

"That girl is mentally unstable, she jumped the therapist!" Rosalie reasoned loudly.

Esme looked like she was beginning to doubt her choice.

"And she did break all those plate..." Jasper added quietly.

"She blacked out from my vision for awhile." Alice frowned and looked at the ground.

"Everybody, calm down. She was only alone for a few hours, I'm sure she's fine." I said.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Carlisle, she's constantly in trouble, even if we're right there with her. She's drawn to things that will end up going badly!" Rosalie hissed.

"By the way," Emmett looked sheepish. "I paid her twenty bucks to eat a quarter."

"And when she's not getting into trouble by herself, Emmett is setting her up to fail." Rosalie smacked her hand across the back of his head.

"Let's just get home, and make sure everything is still intact." Jasper suggested.

"...Make sure she didn't burn down the house..." Rosalie grumbled between clenched teeth, adding to Jasper's comment.

"She wouldn't." Esme defended as she got into the car. "Let's go home."

///

"Magpie?" I opened the front door and was hit hard with a heavy, foreign scent. It was like strong spice, and it burned in my nose. I wrinkled my nose and narrowed my eyes.

"Eww! What IS that?" Rosalie pinched her nose.

"Well, the house is still standing, that's good." Emmett nodded, ignoring the smell.

I took several steps into the house, over to the couch, till I found the source of the smell. A hoodie was balled up on the couch.

"Ugh, great! Now the smell is going to be in that couch forever!" Rosalie ripped the hoodie from the couch and threw it into the corner.

"Magpie?" Esme called, going into the kitchen.

The smell from the hoodie was so strong, it masked Magpie's scent.

"Magpie?" I called, not even sure if she was in the house or not.

"Hello?" Jasper was checking the cabinet's under the sink, a favorite hiding place of Magpie's. "Does Magpie have a hoarding problem?"

"What?" I looked under the sink, where Jasper was pointed.

There were various wrapped food items stashed under the sink and in a box.

"I bet there's more of these." Jasper picked up a granola bar and read the back of it.

"There probably are..." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"CARLISLE! I found her!" Rosalie yelled, coming up the basement stairs. She came to a stop in front of me, a sneer on her face. "Magpie has kittens."

"Kittens?" Esme asked, coming to stand at my side.

"Kitties?" Alice asked happily, skipping into the room.

"Yes, kittens." Rosalie confirmed like she was speaking gossip.

"Oooh! I love kittens, they're so cute!" Alice clapped her hands together and swayed from side to side in a joyful expression.

"Magpie!" I yelled, pushing past Rosalie and making my way to the top of the basement stairs. I was greeted by the weak smell of blood and milk. "Magpie, get up here...and bring the kittens!" I called.

"....No..." Magpie whimpered from somewhere in the dark basement.

"Magpie, I expect you up here by the time the buzzer goes off." I set the alarm on my watch to five minutes and sat in my favorite chair, picking up the newspaper on the side table.

///

I knew it would take Magpie a little longer then the time I gave her, so I added an extra five minutes onto her time.

Esme sat on the couch, fussing with the hem of her shirt in her worry.

Everyone else was standing around, waiting for something to happen.

Very slowly, Magpie started up the basement stairs. Her steps were quiet, but heavy.

I didn't look at her until she sat on the couch next to Esme, cradling a basket of cats on her lap.

She didn't look at anyone, she just stared down at the six newborn kittens, their noses pressed into their mother's belly.

"Magpie." I said, trying to make her look at me.

She refused to look anywhere but the kittens.

"Magpie, you can't be bringing strays into the house." I put it simply.

Magpie looked up and at me. "Why not?" She demanded, sounding a lot like a small child.

Alice sat next to her on the couch and gave her hand a squeeze. "Magpie...the thing about cats is...well, they scratch."

Magpie ripped her hand away harshly. "I'm aware of that! I'm not an idiot!"

"I beg to differ.." Rosalie snorted.

I shot her a warning glance.

Alice shook her head. "If you get scratched, you could end up bleeding...."

Jasper shifted, looking uncomfortable, but was otherwise still.

"Can't we keep them...?" Magpie whimpered, her bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly in a pout.

"I'm sorry, Magpie, but no." This was harder then I had expected.

Magpie's face fell, causing her to bite her lower lip, which trembled.

"Magpie, I know what you're thinking, but its not like that." Edward leaned toward her from his place on the piano bench.

"But...if they can't stay here, where will they go...?" Magpie was sniffling.

"Outside." Rosalie supplied lifelessly.

Magpie looked at the driving rain pounding restlessly against the window. "But they'll drown..."

"I'm sorry, but they can't stay here. It's too much of a liability." I shook my head.

"Carlisle, they're just kittens.." Esme spoke softly, extending a finger towards the mother cat.

The mother screeched loudly, slashing its claws harmlessly down her extended fingers.

"So...not only is it a stray, its feral. Carlisle, how many feral things are we going to let into the house?" Rosalie looked Magpie over, implying something distasteful.

"I like kittens." Emmett tried to lighten the mood, but failed.

"I don't enjoy the thought of feral creatures reproducing in the basement...." Rosalie growled.

"So this is about jealously, then?" Edward asked, glaring at Rosalie.

"They're just kittens, harmless kittens. Why can't Magpie keep them?" Emmett asked with a shrug.

"It's symbolic. If Magpie gets her way now, we won't ever break her of bad habits!" Rosalie insisted.

"I think you're reading a little too far into all this, Rose." Edward smirked, looking genuinely amused.

I watched Magpie start to tear up. "If you want, you can come with me to take them to the shelter."

"No..." Her bottom lip stuck out.

"Fine, you don't have to go." I stood up.

"Careful, Carlisle...you're about to tread dangerous waters..." Alice warned, taking the basket of kittens of Magpie's lap.

I nodded. "Esme, are you coming?"

"No." Magpie growled again. "...Not take them to a shelter..."

"Magpie, the decisions already been made. This is the way it has to be." I didn't know how to make her understand how dangerous this could be.

"NO!" She shot up from her seat. "I won't let you take the to a shelter to die!"

"They're not going to die, Magpie. The shelter will find good homes for them. Right, Alice?" I looked to my small daughter for some sort of agreement.

Alice looked sheepish and glum, but she nodded anyways. Evidently, the outcome for the cats would not be as cheery as I had hoped.

"You're just jelious of them because they're alive and you're not!" Magpie spat out at me.

"Magpie, watch your tone." I disciplined firmly.

"Why don't YOU watch my tone!?" She nearly screamed back at me.

Alice placed the basket of cats on the coffee table and moved away from Magpie.

"Magpie, you will NOT talk to me in such a manner!" I towered over her, talking down to her.

"Or what, Carlisle? What are YOU possibly going to do? Oh no, Mr. Compassion's gunna get me! Ooh, scary!" She taunted.

"MAGPIE!" I roared.

"Oh, go swim to France..." She sneered, turning to pick up the basket.

My hand shot out and wrapped tightly around her shoulder. "As leader of this family, you WILL respect and listen to me, whether or not it makes you sick. Do you understand that!?" I bellowed down into her face.

She thrashed. "Let go!"

"No, not until you apologize."

Her eyes narrowed. "Ain't 'happening."

"Magpie, I'm not letting you go until...." I inclined my head slightly as she made a strange noise in her throat, and realized too late what she was doing.

Magpie spat in my face.

There was a universal gasp from behind me, where my family was standing, then silence.

Holding Magpie with one hand, I wiped the spit from my face slowly. A storm was building inside me. I was a volcano, and I was ready to blow.

Magpie snarled at me, showing no remorse whatsoever. It was my breaking point.

"Alright," My voice was low and acidic. "That is quite enough of that...Whether or not you die a little on the inside each time, you WILL be treating my family and myself with the respect that we deserve. Understand?"

Magpie look away, her face angry.

I gave her arm a shake. "Answer me." I demanded.

"No..." She scratched at my grip on her.

I roared and threw her back against the couch. I hadn't meant to hurt her, just to drive the point home, but her head did collide with the back of the couch. When she looked back at me, her eyes were dark and filled with hatred. "You are going to listen to me, understand?"

She bit on her bottom lip.

"Now, I don't appreciate that you keep doing things like this." I forced between teeth ground together. "I don't know what else to do with you. You're already grounded, and you did THIS!"

"Carlisle, all she did was bring home kittens." Edward snapped. "Go easy on her."

I ignored Edward. "So, from now on, every time you slip up like this, Jasper will be running you through military drills!"

Jasper's head shot up and looked at me, horrified.

"Do you understand me!?" I demanded loudly.

"SHUT UP, CARLISLE! JUST SHUT UP!" Magpie jumped up, tears rolling down her face. "I don't need this SHIT from you, you're NOT MY FATHER!" She took the basket of kittens from Alice and covered it carefully with the hoodie.

I took a step back and a deep breath.

"Magpie....please don't..." Alice begged, her usually joyful expression long and full of despair.

"I can't stay here." She hissed, heading to the front door.

"Magpie, we can work this out!" Esme fussed over her. "Just don't go. Everyone just calm down."

"I can't stay here....not with him.." Magpie pushed open the door, hunched to protect the basket, and walked out into the driving rain. The rain swallowed her a few feet away from the porch and we couldn't see her anymore.

"Oh no...Magpie!" Esme grabbed a set of keys and went out after Magpie, closely followed by Alice.

I slumped down into my chair and buried my face in my palm.

None of my children said anything.

The room was painfully silent.

///

I was still very much in the same position when Esme and Alice returned home, without Magpie.

Alice walked past me slowly and went up the stairs, she didn't even glance in my direction. "Magpie says you hate those kittens because they have something you don't, a soul." She relayed emotionlessly before slamming her bedroom door shut.

"...Ouch.." Emmett scratched his arm.

"Everyone, please leave." Esme hung her coat up to dry. "I need to speak to Carlisle alone.." She looked angry.

I looked up at my mate wearily. I had never felt this tired in either my human or my vampire life before. I waited for her to say something.

"Well...I just had a not-so-pleasant conversation with Billy Black. Magpie called his son, Jake, and we had to drive her to the boundary so they could pick her up. He demanded to know what we did to her." Esme crossed her arms and looked hard at me. "He refused to believe Alice constant reply of 'nothing'."

I let my head hang. "I'm sorry...I lost control.."

Esme's face softened and she kneeled in front of me, her hand on my cheek. "Its never happened before....I understand." She smiled thinly.

"Is she coming back?" I asked, not above a whisper.

"Alice says it'll take anywhere from a day to a week, Magpie keeps wafering, but she will be back."

"I'm so sorry...I was so angry, once I started, I couldn't stop..."

"Shh.." Esme leaned in and kissed me. "It'll be ok, she'll come back."

_This changed a lot from what I first envisioned..._

_Yea...Magpie has that effect on people though. Expect fun-filled Magpie-Jasper drilling in the future!_

_Sorry if this made you angry, and yes, the next chapter will be Magpie/Jacob._

_Enjoy..._


	30. Hate those wolves

Magpie POV

"And, this is my room." Jacob swung the door open in a little room that was covered in dirty clothes.

"I just stepped on dirty underwear..." I scrunched up my nose.

"Oh, sorry." Jake picked up the offending object and shot it into a clothes hamper by its elastic band. "Well, this is it.."

"Thank you..for letting me stay here, I mean." I sighed heavily.

"No problem. Dad's overjoyed that you'll be staying with us...for how long, now?" Jake quickly cleaned up the room, mostly by shoving stuff under the bed.

"I don't know yet, not long though." I had left the basket of kittens and the mother cat, Yuna, in the living room.

"So, I'm thinking that you'll take the bed, and I'll just sleep on the floor. How's that?" He offered.

"I can't kick you off your bed. I can just sleep on the couch tonight." I shook my head quickly.

"Don't do that, Dad will never let me hear the end if it if he though I made a lady sleep on the couch. Besides," He threw a set of clean blankets on the mattress. "The beds too small for me now anyways."

"Do you think they'll be angry?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"The pack? Well, hell yes, but it really doesn't-" Jake started up.

"No, I meant the Cullens."

He turned to face me slowly. "You're asking me...what I think about the leeches?"

I forced a weak smile. "Yea, I guess I am. What a stupid thing to do..."

Jacob watched me closely before sighing and coming to sit beside me. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to. Heck, Dad would probably be so overjoyed, he'd build you a house down here by himself." He smiled with a raised eyebrow and leaned in toward me. "If he did, I wouldn't go in. It's probably flimsy. Dad's not the best handyman around."

"Are you making fun of my ability to provide?" Billy asked as he rolled into the bedroom. "Glad you'll be staying with us." He told me with a smile.

"Thank you for having me." I offered.

"If you need anything, just bully my son into buying it for you." Billy nodded.

Jake rolled his eye. "Yea...thanks Dad."

"Just doing my job." Billy rolled away.

We stood quietly for a while, staring after where his Dad had gone.

"I DO need clothes..." I mumbled.

"I'll go ask around. I don't think Leah will be willing to donate anything though in this case. I'll try asking Emily." He paused, then leaned in and sniffed over my shoulder. His nose wrinkled and a foul look came over his face. "You wouldn't mind if I offered to get a bath going for you, right?" He left the room before I could respond.

Confusion spread across my face and I sniffed at my shoulder. A sweet scent lingered in the weaving of my fabric, it was calming and comfortable. The Cullens. I scratched at the brace over my hand, it had gotten wet and become a nussience. I stripped off the Velcro and left the brace on the side table.

Sighing, I followed Jake into the bathroom where he had a bath running. I watched him pour lavender bubble bath into the churning water and raised my eyebrows.

"Rachel's." He sneered defensively.

"Riiiight." I jeered back, watching the tub fill.

"Here's a towel." A towel wrapped around my face. "I'll be back soon with something you can wear." He gave me a parting sniff and wrinkled nose combo before closing the door behind him as he left.

///

I had been siting in the tub for quite awhile now, long enough that all the bubble had faded away and the water had cooled. My hair floated on the surface tension around me like a halo.

_Magpie, age 3, was sitting on a chair at a table, holding a teddy bear and sucking her thumb. Her mother appeared and placed a pumpkin shaped cake in front of her._

"_Happy birthday to you." Her mother started singing. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Myra, Happy birthday to you! Now blow out the candles and make a wish!"_

_The little girl sputtered a few times before managing to blow out the three colorful candles on the cake._

_The mother smiled happily and pulled her daughter into her arms. "You know I love you, right?" She kissed her cheek._

"_Why do you tell her that crap, Charlotte?" _

_The mother's smile died when her husband entered the room and dropped his work supplies on the table, almost squashing the daughter's cake._

"_Because I do love her, and so should you. She's our daughter." The mother scowled._

"_She may be mine," He paused to take a drag on a cigarette. "but she's not my daughter."_

"_Samuel!" The woman snapped._

"_I just don't like her." The man justified himself and blew smoke in his daughter's face, causing her to cough and hide her face against her mother's shoulder. _

"_Hope you die from it." The man pulled the corner of his lips into a cruel smile._

"_Samuel! What is wrong with you?!" The woman turned the girl away in her arms, as if to shield her from the threat of her father._

"_Don't talk to me like that, woman!" The man roared, raising his hand, causing the woman to flinch. "Now, I expect you to be in bed for me at 10, and not a moment later. Understood?"_

_The mother closed her eyes sorrowfully and nodded before planting a kiss on her daughter's head._

"_DAMNIT! Don't do that!" The father scolded the mother._

_///_

The bathroom door opened and I looked up to find myself staring at Jacob. It took my brain a moment to process what had happened and we both gawked at each other.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, trying to cover myself with my hands and a washcloth.

Jake turned and bolted.

Shaken, I slid down under the water till just my eyes were above the surface. "Congrats..." I muttered, though it came to the surface as a watery gurgle. "I just flashed my host." I resurfaced and ran my hand through my soaking hair. "Welcome to the neighborhood." I sighed, raising from the tub and wrapping my towel around me.

There was a bundle of clothes on the sink, which was probably the reason Jake had been in here.

I dried off the best I could and pulled on the clothes. The sleeves on the shirt were a little too long as were the legs on the pants. I did my best to avoid tripping as I made my way to Jake's room.

Jake refused to look at me, keeping his eye averted. His cheeks were slightly red.

"Oh, deal with it." I sneered, feeling my face become hot.

Jake coughed into his hand. "Uhh...well." He sounded like he was stalling for something, anything, to say. "I'm going to go check on the pack..."

I followed him out the front door. "And I can't come?" I yelled.

Embry and Quil were just outside and exchanged glances at my outburst.

"Just...stay out of trouble for a little while. Don't fall in any more rivers." He added with a grin.

"Stinky werewolf...I hope you catch fleas!" I growled back in reply.

Embry and Quil burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Hey! Shut up!" I yelled.

This only caused the two to laugh even harder. They were holding their sides and had tears forming in their eyes.

"What's going on here?" A young man asked with auithurity. "You two where supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago." He snarled.

"Hey, Sam, give it a rest." Jake scratched his head a few times.

"Fleas." I whispered at him harshly. "A plague of fleas upon you."

"River-girl," Sam addressed me.

I didn't like Sam, not after he had wanted to kill the Cullens and Bella to get Renesmee. I scowled something fierce.

"I'm glad that you will be staying in our town with us." He nodded at me.

_'Translation- I'm glad you're away from the Cullens, where we can keep a CLOSE eye on you to make sure you don't go vampire.'_ My brain ever-so-kindly put simply for me. I growled at him, pulling back my lips to expose teeth..

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away, closely followed by Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"Well, what do I do, then?!" I called after them.

Sam stopped and turned around slowly. "Stay away from the Cullens."

"You're not the boss of me, you half-hearted, fuzzy bastard!" I stomped my foot and stood my ground.

Sam didn't even bat and eye, and it made me furious. "We'll be keeping an eye on you." Was his response as he continued on his way.

I turned and ran the opposite direction into the forest. I knew Alice would be able to see me and would be waiting at the border.

///

Just I was was arriving at the border, so was Alice. She stopped a little ways away like there was a glass wall before her.

"You're not coming back yet, are you?" She crossed her arms and leaned most of her weight on one leg.

"No, I'm only here cause Sam told me to stay away from you guys for awhile...or possibly, he meant forever." I shrugged.

Alice shook her head. "You really do have a problem with authoritative figures, don't you?"

"I hate Sam, I wish he'd get fleas, or end up covered in ticks, or fall into the ocean, or get nurtured..."

Alice laughed, a sound like ringing bells. "You can't get along with him at all then?"

"Oh, like you'd want little Sam's running around in the future? Zap it before it gets to be a problem."

"When are you coming home?"

"What?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "When are you coming home? Esme's really upset and Carlisle's very worried about you."

"No he's not." I pursed my lips.

"Yes, Magpie, he is! Besides, the house is too quiet without Emmet and you crashing around. What's with the clothes you're wearing?" She looked me over.

"They're Emily's. Jake said I smelled funny." I shrugged and rolled up the slack in my sleeves.

"There's nothing I can do to make you come back?" Alice begged, changing her tactic.

I shook my head no. "I don't want to see Carlisle right now..." It wasn't that I was still angry, I had had enough time to simmer down, I just wasn't sure if I could face him.

"Oh...ok.." She held out her arms expectantly.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, walking up to accept her hug.

We were about five feet apart when the undergrowth split and fur blinded me.

The pack between Alice and myself, creating a barrier.

The black wolf, Sam, made a point of advancing with a growl, but didn't cross the border.

When I tried to push past the wolves to reach Alice, Sam pushed me away with a foot.

I kicked him in the heel, but I doubt that he felt it.

Alice smiled sadly. "I'll see you then." She spun and disappeared back into her half of the forest.

Then the wolves turned on me, snarling and growling.

"Oh, deal with it." I growled back, drawing myself up to my full height.

I didn't see which one, but one werewolf grabbed the back of my shirt and put me up on Jacob's back.

As Jacob lurched forward into a run, I clutched the fur on his neck and curled against him, trying not to be shaken or knocked off as tree branches reached and clawed at me.

///

When the pack arrived back at Jacob's house, I didn't care that they clearly wanted to speak to me. I slid off Jake's back and went inside, slamming the door behind me.

_Sorry for the LONG delay, I'm behind in a lot of things and just got a dog who isn't housebroken._

_Yet again, I promise that I am NOT quitting this story._


	31. Homesick

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Every now and then I checked the clock which reported 3:30Am. I sighed and tried to close my eyes, but they refused to stay that way.

"_Like anyone would ever bring you anything, you little murderer! LEAST of all would be Santa, so get the fuck away from that tree!" The father bellowed down at the small girl, leaving her shaking in the corner and covering her face with her arms for protection._

Jake sighed heavily from his place on the floor, and I glanced over at him. He was in wolf form and curled into a ball with his tail over his nose, which occasionally wagged happily.

I slowly slid out from under my blankets and hissed between my teeth when feet touched the cold floor. I stood over to Jake's side, watching his feet kick slightly as he chased an invisible nothing through his dreams. "If I could sleep that deep, that would be wonderful..." I whispered as I buried my fingers into his fur.

"Nuurrr?" Jake inquired sleepily as he swung his head to the side to observe me with one eye.

"Hey...sorry to wake you.." I yawned.

Jake whimpered and pressed his nose to my shoulder before dragging his tongue up my arm.

"I can't sleep..."

Jake shuffled aside and made room for me to sit against him.

"Thanks." I sat down and pressed my back into his warm side. "I can't sleep without them nearby...they always make the bad things go away..." The last part was little more than a childish whimper.

Jake nuzzled against my side and I scratched behind his ears.

"I didn't have much of a childhood...and what little I had barely counts.." I didn't know why I was babbling to him about this, its not even like he could talk back in his current state.

Jake whined comfortingly.

"It's strange..I've only known them for a short while, but Esme's the most like a mother I've had in so long..." I turned around and clung to his fur, burying my face in it. "My mother died when I was little.." I said, muffled through the fur. "And dad never wanted me..." I climbed up onto Jake's back and scratched the mane of thick fur around his neck. "But, things'll be better now, right?"

Jake panted and wagged his tail happily.

I smiled. "I hope....I bet.."

///

_Flash!_

My eyes shot open, only to be blinded by yet another flash. Temporarily without my vision, I tried to gather info on what was happening. I was fully dressed and laying on something that was warm, furry...and moving.

"Glad you're awake." Billy called to me from somewhere. "Would you like some breakfast?"

My vision returned and I discovered that I had been sleeping on top of Jake in wolf form, whom was still sleeping. I yelped, which woke the wolf, and jumped down. "Oh, oh god! Billy, I swear that nothing happened!" I waved my hands in front of me in a panic.

Jake yawned and stretched, putting his ear conveniently within scratching distance.

Billy laughed. "It's fine, it's fine." He put something in his wheelchair. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Was that a camera?" I demanded, trying to see what he had hidden.

He only laughed cheerfully and rolled away.

Jake whined in confusion.

"Your dad's bizarre..." I wandered out the door so Jake would have some privacy to change in.

///

I stayed for three more days, barely enduring Sam's lectures about 'The Cold Ones' and legend what-not, before I worked up the nerve to call the Cullen family.

"This is the Cullen Household, Esme speaking. May I help you."

"You sound like a secretary.." I whispered, hardly loud enough for myself to hear.

"Magpie?" Esme sounded hopeful.

"Hello, Esme."

"Are you alright? Are you well? Are you coming home?" She fired all her questions off in rapid secession.

"I'm...well, I haven't gotten any worse then I was." I gave a wary, shaky laugh but knew Esme would not be assured.

"Are you coming home?" She asked again after a pause.

"I...believe I am.." I whispered.

"Where should we pick you up?" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"At the border, Alice will know where. Esme?"

"Yes, Dear?" She asked sweetly.

"..." I mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked, confused.

"Esme, can I...?" This was hard enough, but now both Jake and Billy were listening to my conversation.

"Can you what, Dear?"

I sighed heavily. "...Can I call you 'Mom'...?"

Billy shot me a look that was sharp enough to draw blood and Jake straightened from where he was leaning against the wall.

Esme was quite quiet for a moment before letting out a happy noise that were very unlike her. "Of course you may!"

"Thank you." I whispered, head down.

"We'll pick you up soon." Esme promised, her voice warm with affection.

"Ok, bye." I hung up slowly and turned to face Jake.

"What was that all about?" He demanded.

"What's wrong with-" I started.

"You're making family bonds with those bloodsuckers!?" His fists clenched. "Magpie, what is wrong with you!?"

"Esme's the closest thing I've had to a mother since I was four! Back off!" I snarled.

Billy observed the argument closely, but didn't say anything.

"You're putting your life in imminent danger, and you're ok with that!?" Jake began to shake.

I took a big step back, inching toward the door.

"Your sense of self-preservation isn't right, you NEED protection from threats like the Cullens!"

"Carlisle is a great doctor that has saved hundred, maybe even thousands, of lives!" I defended automatically.

"Doesn't mean the leech is safe to be around." Jake took a step toward me. "You're getting too close to them. It could be a trap. They could be waiting for you to let your guard down them BAM!" Jake clapped his hands together roughly.

"I seriously doubt it." I threw open the front door and ran. I ran past Sam and the rest of the pack, who demanded that I stop and explain what was happening. I pushed on past and continued into the forest.

I knew that the pack was following me when I heard a howl echo off the trees around me. Chances were, Jake had told them.

They were close enough that I could hear their frenzied yelping, heavy breathing, and running paws. I could also see the Cullens at the borderline.

"There she is!" Alice bounced up and down and waved at me.

Everyone look, but the look of relief was quickly overcome with one of horror.

I could almost feel the wolves breathing down my neck, and I was sure the Cullens could see them.

"Run!" Alice shrieked loudly.

I tripped and stumbled, but managed to get my arm over the border.

The Cullens couldn't cross the border, but they could pull me over as long as I was partway over the line.

Esme pulled me to my feet and into a hug.

The Cullen boys put themselves between the girls and the wolves.

"There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding." Carlisle said warily. "The girl is safe with us."

The large black wolf roared in Carlisle's face, but Carlisle just turned around and led us to the cars.

"Good to have you back." Emmett playfully punched my shoulder, which hurt.

"Good to be back." I whispered as I climbed into the back of Carlisle's car.


	32. A Whole Pound of Fun

Carlisle POV

I didn't say anything on the ride home, I wasn't sure what to say. I was too happy that Magpie was back to say something that could ruin the mood.

"You smell like a wet dog." Alice smiled cheerfully at Magpie.

"Hmm.." Magpie stared out the window, her expression rather dazed. "Maybe because I was hanging out with a wolf pack...?"

"Are you ok?" Alice snapped her fingers in front of Magpie's face till her eyes focused on it.

"I'm good." Magpie spaced back out again.

"First thing, when we get home, you're taking a bath." Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Heh, odd. That was the first thing Jacob made me do when I got to his house as well." Magpie muttered.

"He made you bathe?" Alice sounded shocked.

"Nothing happened." She rolled her eyes. "He accidentally walked in on me, but otherwise nothing happened."

We drove in silence for a short while.

"Magpie.." Alice figited in the back, touching her index fingers to each other again and again. "I'd really appreciated it if you didn't go back to the reservation..."

Magpie snapped from her fog and turned to look at Alice.

"Ever..." Alice finished, holding Magpie's gaze.

Magpie snorted and let her head hang.

"Magpie, please, this is very important." Alice begged.

"I like Jacob." Magpie shrugged.

"...I know..." Alice's eyes narrowed and her face went dark as I watched through the rear view mirror. "Can't you please do this for me?"

Magpie shook her head no.

Esme glanced at me and I shrugged.

"For yourself?"

Another no.

Alice paused. "...For Esme?"

"What's Esme got to do with it?" Magpie asked.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked.

"It hasn't quite formed yet, but I don't like it." Alice eyed Magpie suspiciously. "Fine, if you won't promise to stay away from there, I forbid you from going anywhere need that place." Alice nodded, looking pleased with her conclusion.

"Fine, but the forbidden means nothing to me." Magpie stuck her tongue out.

"I can make you keep away."

"But you can't make me do it with dignity."

///

I held the door open for Magpie when we got home. "It's good to have you back." I smiled.

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but no words came. She closed her mouth and shook her head instead.

I sighed and followed her inside. My overreaction must have been worse than I had thought. I didn't know when she would speak to me again.

"Oh..." Magpie sighed quietly, causing everyone to turn to face her. She was staring at the large pillow and basket of chew toys sitting by the mantle. "You guys...got a dog.."

"Magpie, we didn't replace you." Edward shook his head.

There was a universal agreement that we would not talk about Magpie's gift. We would simply let her simmer down till her curiosity got the better of her.

Knowing Magpie, it shouldn't take long.

///

"What's that stuff for?" Magpie asked, pulling on Esme's sleeve like a small child.

I smiled to myself. No, that hadn't taken long at all.

"It's a surprise." Esme smiled calmly.

"Are we getting a dog?" Magpie continued.

"I couldn't say." Esme stifled a slight laugh.

"Dog, no. The giant pillow is an attempt to get you to move out of the basement. The chew toys are supposed to shut you up....I see they aren't doing their job..." Rosalie looked over the top of her magazine, eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Magpie asked.

Rosalie slammed her magazine down into her lap. "Magpie, seriously, what do you think..?" She raised her magazine with an annoyed hiss.

Emmett jumped down over the banister of the staircase.

"Finally going to house-train Emmett, then?" Magpie eyed Emmett sideways.

Emmett shoved a squeaky steak in her mouth. "Nope, it's like Rosalie says, Squirt."

Alice slid down the banister. "Do you still want to wait a few day?" She asked me.

"Mmmph?" Magpie asked, the steak still jammed in her mouth.

"We'll wait." I nodded.

Magpie spat the chew toy out. "Wait for what?"

No one answered her.

"Wait for what?"

///

No one had answered Magpie's repeated question or even paid that much attention to her for the last few days, and it was starting to get to her.

"Alice? Hey Alice, you'll tell me right?" Magpie asked, disturbing a moment of silence.

Alice smiled sweetly, shook her head no, then went back to gazing up at Jasper.

"You're evil! You are a short, evil person!" Magpie whined.

Alice and Jasper only laughed.

When Magpie went to ask Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie had simply thrown a shoe at her before she could even speak.

Edward wouldn't even talk to her, when she has asked him, he only played the piano louder.

Magpie growled as she sat at the table, stabbing at her cheerios with her spoon.

Sighing I stood up and nodded toward the garage door.

The rest of my family rose and followed me, except Magpie.

"Hey! Where's everyone going?" Magpie called after us.

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her along with us.

///

"Where are we going?" Magpie asked for the twelfth time since we got in the car.

"Somewhere." I answered, looking at her though the rear view mirror.

"Where 'Somewhere'?" She demanded.

"You'll see."

She shook Alice's arm. "Where are we going?"

Alice simply pointed out the window at the building we were pulling into. "Animal shelter."

I put the car in park. "We're here to get your dog."

///

"Let's go on back and find you a dog." The volunteer smiled pleasantly, opening the door to the adoption kennels.

Immediately, the uproar from the dogs increased in volume.

"Loud." Emmett observed.

"What sort of dog are you looking for?" The lady asked Magpie sweetly.

"I'm not sure.." Magpie tilted her head sideways.

"Well," The lady handed Magpie a leash. "If you want to get to know any of them, there is a play yard over there." She pointed at a door labeled 'Play Yard'. "Just yell if you need any help."

As soon as the lady had left the room, my kids were everywhere.

"Oooh, look at the terriers!" Alice cooed, stroking a spiky furred puppy through a cage.

"Is this one a wolf hybrid?" Emmett asked, though the ID card said it was a Husky/Shepherd mix.

"It does look like a wolf..." Jasper commented in passing.

"Carlisle, can we get this one? Please? Please?" Rosalie asked, taking a Maltese/Shih Zhu puppy mix from its cage.

"Blech..." Magpie pointed her finger down her throat at the puppy Rosalie was fawning over.

Rosalie sneered.

"The dog we take home is Magpie's choice." I decreed.

Suddenly, Rosalie changed her tune. "Hey, Mags...you know I love you like a sister, right?"

"Keep on dreaming.." Magpie muttered.

"Come on, Magpie-"

"Why don't you look at these dogs, Magpie." Esme split the two girls up and lead Magpie over to where some labs were barking in kennels. "Why don't we take this one out?" Esme opened the cage and latched the leash onto the collar of a chocolate lab.

I followed them out into the play yard.

Both Magpie and Esme seemed less then enthusiastic when all the dog wanted to do was chase its tail.

When we came back in, Rosalie was carrying around a Papillon she insisted she would trade Emmett for.

By the time we had picked out another dog, a shepherd mix this time, Alice was already in the play yard, running in circles with the same terrier she had been looking at earlier.

The next dog showed some promise, a Doberman who was actually playing fetch with Magpie.

"THIS is a proper dog." Jasper insisted to Magpie, bringing her a pointer mix that clearly was a hunting dog. "Sit!" He said in a assertive voice.

The dog, apparently named Tank, obeyed in an instant.

"Down!"

Again, the dog obeyed.

"Heel!" Jasper began to walk away and Tank follow, long thin tail wagging happily.

Magpie, unlike the rest of us, didn't look impressed. "Hey, where's Emmett?"

"Yea, where is he?" Edward asked, scratching Tank's ears. "Oh dear..."

"This one! Defiantly this one!" Emmett threw open the door, pulling a Great Dane/Shepherd mix through with him.

The dog's back actually came up to Magpie's hip.

"What do you think? You like him? Yea, she likes him! Let's go ahead and get him gift-wrapped!" Emmett started back inside with the dog.

"...What?" Magpie probably didn't understand a single word in Emmett's excited babble.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme called, following Emmett back inside the building.

"What just happened? What did he say?" Magpie asked.

"Never mind, why don't you go look at some other dogs?" I sighed, following Esme.

///

"But I love this dog.." Emmett hugged the large Dane mix. "Can't we please keep him?"

"We're here to get Magpie a dog, not you." I crossed my arms. "And that is final."

"Hey! That's cheating! No matter how much you try to persuade me, you won't win!" Magpie snapped.

"But Tank is a perfectly well-behaved example of the canine breed of hunting dogs." Jasper said, with a sort of sweetness in his voice.

"Not working."

Jasper sigh.

"How about this little cutie?" Rosalie shoved the papillon in Magpie's face again.

"Please, in your house, that little thing would end up as a little pap-smear on the carpet. Or a pap-smear under a car. Is that what you want, Rosalie? A pap-smear?"

"Magpie, stop repeating that." I brushed my fingers through my hair. "As clever as that little word play was..." I stalled.

"Hey, look at this one!" Alice grabbed Magpie and dragged her over to a cage that was oddly quiet.

The big white dog that sat inside watched Magpie closely.

"Akita. 5 year old, white male." Magpie read off the ID card on the cage door. "Well, let's see."

The Akita gave no trouble as Magpie took him to the play yard, matching her step perfectly.

///

"And the adoption fee is $60." The lady took the money and handed me a folder. "We hope you enjoy your new family member!"

"Thank you." I handed the leashed dog and folder to Magpie, who was beaming like a small child with a carnival prize.

Edward climbed into Rosalie's convertible so Magpie and the dog could sit in the back of my car.

"What are you going to name him?" Alice asked. She was the only one of my kids who hadn't been put off by Magpie's decision. Even Edward had wanted Tank.

"Um..." Magpie looked out the window, as though the clouds would drop a name for her. "Cross." She decided.

"Cross, spelled traditionally?" I asked, looking through the rear view mirror.

Magpie looked at me blankly. "Jeez, Carlisle, how many ways are there to spell 'Cross'?"

I sighed. "I guess that was a stupid question.."

"Hey Crossy-wossy..." Magpie made little babbling noises till Cross licked her chin.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "At least its not as bad as werewolf stench..."


	33. He is Brave Sir Cross

Magpie POV

I slowly opened the front door and let Cross wonder in slowly, his head down and sniffing.

The Cullen stood behind me, watching anxiously as Cross circled the family twice.

"Cross?" I asked, taking a step inside.

Cross made a exhaling noise, lifted and shook his head, before sticking his chest out and trotting over to me. He whined and licked the back of my hand.

"Success!" I yelled, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air.

Cross wagged his curled tail and barked enthusiastically.

"Well, glad that worked out." Rosalie sneered flatly, pushing me aside so she could step in. "Just keep the mutt out of my room..."

"I should go tell Jake!" I grabbed the leash and spun around to face the door, only to be blocked by Alice, who crossed her arms and suddenly looked like a true vampire.

"I thought we agreed that you would not return to Jake...." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Well, YOU agreed, I did not..." I tried to squeeze past her, only to have her stomp her foot, causing me to freeze.

"Magpie, this is serious!" Alice whined.

"But why?" I stomped my foot like Alice had.

"Magpie, why don't we give Cross some time to settle in before we start showing him off?" Carlisle gave me a gentle push inside. "Why don't you show him where his food and water are?"

"Fine..." I sighed. "..Come on, Cross..." I took the leash and led him to the kitchen.

///

Carlisle POV

I stopped in my tracks, between Magpie and the TV. "Magpie..." My voice was set with disapproving.

Magpie lazily fed Cross, who was laying on the couch next to her, a piece of popcorn. "Hmm?" She fed herself a popcorn puff.

"Please don't.." I gestured to Cross. He had only been here for a week, and yet he was already so well established into the family.

"Bad habit to get established?" She asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "Please keep him off the couch, he has his own bed."

Cross looked at me and tilted his head, making a confused noise.

///

"Emmett, knock it off." I heard Magpie snap from somewhere upstairs.

Esme raised an eyebrow and flipped through the pages of her magazine.

"Aww, is someone in a bad mood?" Emmett asked playfully.

"Leave me alone." Magpie's voice was like acid.

"Aww, someone needs a pick-me-up....sooooo...TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!" Emmett yelled, making everyone in the front room jump slightly.

"Ahhh! No! Stop!" Magpie yelled between laughs. She laughed till her lungs sounded empty.

"Never!" Emmett laughed, continuing to tickle.

"Stop it!" Magpie sounded like she was getting tired of the game.

"I told you already, never!"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Magpie screamed, having enough.

There was loud bark and the sound of a door breaking.

"WHOA! Holy SHIT!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

I dropped the book I had and rushed up the stairs.

The door to Emmett and Rosalie's room had a gaping hole though it.

I threw open the remains of the door and was confronted by a Cross growling at Emmett, having placed himself between him and Magpie.

"He went right though the door!" Emmett yelled, jumping away from Cross's reach.

I grabbed for Cross's collar and he turned at me, snarling and barking. A quick motion, and I had the Akita on his back, holding him still until he ceased to struggle, becoming relaxed.

"...Are you getting rid of him....?" Magpie sounded very small and scared.

I looked over at her and released the dog. "No, we're not getting rid of him" I patted Cross's head. "I'm very proud that he tried to protect you, even if you did not need it."

Rosalie examined her door with a hiss. "If this happens again, I swear I'll use that mutt as seat covers for my car."

"Imma go take Cross for a walk." Magpie jumped to change the subject. She grabbed the dog's collar and dragged him out of the room.

I sighed. "Well, I'll go to the store and buy a new door."

///

I handed the door to Rosalie as I came in from the garage.

Alice was sitting on the armchair's armrest, a foul, brooding look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, hanging my keys on the hook by the door.

"Magpie." Alice said matter-of-factly. "She was walking Cross near the reservation, then took a sudden turn onto their territory. Now," She sighed. "I can't see her."

"Well then, might as well go hunting." Emmett yawned casually. "It's not like Jacob's gonna let her get into harms way and more then she already is." He hopped up and grabbed his keys. "Who's up for a hunt?"

"I'm not hungry." Jasper changed the music on his Ipod. "I ate this morning."

"Right, and SOMEONE's got to stay behind to fix this door." Rosalie said bitterly.

"They're having a problem with mountain lions up north from here." Edward smiled thinly.

I took my keys off the hook. "No need to take more then one car then. I'll drive."

///

Magpie POV

_Not too long after..._

"Thanks, Jake." I got out of the rabbit at the far end of the drive way and let Cross out of the back.

"Umm, you sure that you don't want me to drive you to the house?" He looked worried, looking down the winding road that disappeared into the trees.

"It's fine. I know you don't like being this close to the house as is."

"Are you really sure? I mean, I can-"

"Goodbye, Jake." I smiled and waved back over my should as I walked down the drive. I heard Jake grumble something then drive away.

When we were finally almost at the house, a squirrel dashed past in front of us, prompting Cross to heave forward in an act of instinct.

The force of the lunge dragged me forward and down. I caught myself with my hand. "Ouch.." I stumbled slightly to rise and picked a rock out of the scrape.

A drop of blood trickled off the heel of my hand and into the dirt.

"Cross." I scolded, wiping my hand off on my shirt. "Crap, its still going." I sighed as I trudged up the steps. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, focusing on the red smudges on my hand. "Now I gotta go find a band-aid..." I glanced up and froze.

Jasper was crouched in front of me, teeth bared and eyes wild.

I hid my hand by wrapping it in my shirt, but I knew it wouldn't help at this point.

Cross put his head down and locked up, growling at Jasper.

"Magpie, run!"

Jasper made a sharp movement and something slammed hard into him, throwing him back into the couch, which flipped over on top of him.

Rosalie turned to face me. "Call Carli-!" She didn't get to finish before Jasper tackled her.

I grabbed her silver cell phone as it slid from her pocket by the impact and ran for the kitchen. Hiding under the sink in the cabinet, I pressed the button that called Carlisle.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle's voice came clear through the phone.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! I fell outside and now-!"

The sink was suddenly ripped from the cabinet and Jasper was looking down at me. "Found you." He growled low.

"Magpie?" Carlisle's voice came from the dropped phone.

Cross appeared and snarled, locking his teeth into Jasper's pant leg as he ripped his head from side to side.

Jasper gave Cross a hard kick and Cross flew across the room, screaming in pain.

Rosalie caught Jasper's arm and spun him away, only to get caught in the face with a fist.

_Sorry for the long wait and a less than perfect hanger._

_For anyone who may still be wondering what they just witnessed, Yes, Magpie did just get attacked by Jasper._

_Praise him, for he is Brave Sir Cross!_


	34. The Horror

Carlisle POV

"Rosalie!" Magpie's voice was far away from the speaker on the cellphone, but I could still hear her clearly.

There was a loud crashing noise of glass and the ripping noise of wood.

"Jasper, please don-AUUGHHHH-!" Magpie's blood curdling scream of pain was cut short by the sound of the phone being crushed.

I stared at my own cellphone for less then a second, stunned, before dropping it and grabbing the steering wheel and forcing my car into a sharp U-turn across the freeway medium.

It was getting fairly dark and there was only one other car on the road. It's occupant honked its horn and gave me the finger.

I slammed down the gas and headed back to Forks with my now silent family in tow. I could only hope we could make it back home in time.

///

I had barely put the car in park before my family and I raced to the house and opened the door. A terrible smell greeted us forcefully in the face.

"Oh God..." Esme exclaimed quietly, horrified, one hand over her mouth, the other over her chest.

I pushed myself to the front of the group and stood frozen in place.

The room was covered in blood. In some spots, the carpet seemed completely drenched. Bloody hand prints covered the walls and floors followed by smears, testament to how Magpie had tried to find something to grab onto, only to be dragged away. The glass inlay to the coffee table had been smashed, a few shreds of clothing clung to the bloody shards that remained in the wood. Blood splatters dotted the windows and reached as high as the ceiling. Brown strands of hair stuck to the blood drag marks on the floor leading into the kitchen.

Our house had been reduced to a literal blood-bath.

"Oh God..." Esme said again, almost reluctant to follow the rest of us into the kitchen.

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled, sounding shocked.

The blonde vampire had been kicked through the fridge. Her head was down and her hair was streaked a few times with blood. Her left leg was gone at the knee, her right foot missing, her left arm missing completely, and her right hand was gone. Her severed limbs convulsed in several different locations in the kitchen, trying to reassemble herself. Jasper had completely immobilized her.

"Rosalie!" Emmett cradled his mate's head between his hands.

"Go...go get Magpie!" She hissed. "Jasper has her on the back porch."

Emmett began gathering up her limbs.

"GO! She urged, getting angry. "I'll survive, but Magpie might not. GO!"

He nodded in understanding and dropped what he was doing, following us to the back.

Jasper was crouching on the porch, Magpie totally limp in his arms. His eyes were wild, but not red, meaning he hadn't bitten her yet.

"Jasper, son, please, find yourself and let her go." I begged him.

He growled and drew Magpie closer to himself.

"Oh God..." Esme sounded small and frightened.

"Jasper, please!" Alice begged.

"Let her go, bro." Emmett warned.

"Try to think clearly." Edward encouraged.

Jasper roared violently.

"Jasper, let her go!" I demanded.

Jasper snarled and, in a sharp movement, sank his teeth into Magpie's shoulder.

"No!" Alice screamed.

Esme yelped loudly.

Magpie hadn't even the strength to scream, despite the burning sensation she must have been feeling.

The moment Jasper pulled his mouth away, Emmett jumped at him, pulling his head back in a way that caused Magpie to roll towards us in a sickening way. She was so still.

The next chance available, Edward threw himself at the out of control vampire, trying to restrain him.

I gathered Magpie up in my arms and carried her back to the room full of blood. Laying her on the hardwood floor available, I began to suck out as much venom as I could, spitting the tainted blood on the floor.

"I found Cross!" I heard Alice call from the kitchen.

Esme came to kneel beside Magpie. "Is she...?" She asked.

"For now.." I sighed, pulling back and ceasing to draw more blood.

"What are you doing?" Esme sounded flustered. "That can't be ALL the venom!"

"If I take anymore, it'll kill her...." I said quietly, pulling her eyelid back so I could look at her closed eyes. They were dilated all the way, frozen in a look of trauma. I assessed her current state quickly. She was in desperate need of several blood transfusions, many stitches, she was full of glass that would need to be pulled, then stitched. I did a quick feel-over and found a lack of broken, through heavily bruised, bones.

Emmett and Edward came past, tugging against Jasper as he snapped his mouth open and closed and lunged at Magpie, eyes tinged red around the outer iris.

"Get him outside," I ordered. "The clean air should help calm him. Esme, get the gurney in the basement set up, I'm going to get some essentials from the hospital. No matter what, don't let her stop breathing. I'll be back soon, I promise."

///

I had been working at the hospital more then long enough to know where the cameras were located and how to avoid their watchful gaze. I had successfully loaded the most essential machines into my car. When I was leaving with a few bags of O- blood, I was spotted by an employee. The human gaze always seemed most watchful at the worst times.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle." Sara smiled pleasantly. "I didn't know you were working today."

"I'm not." I hid the blood bags in my coat. "I left something here and needed to pick it up and get back home quickly."

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes." I answered plainly, turning away and heading for the back exit. I didn't mean to seem rude, but this was urgent.

///

Home wasn't much better then how I had left it. Edward was crouched over the bloody carpet with a knife, cutting out the stains and setting them in a trash bag. Emmett was helping Rosalie reassemble herself on the couch, and Alice was bent over a near unmoving Cross, setting a broken front leg. Jasper was nowhere to be found.

The basement showed no signs of improvement, save that Esme had moped some of the blood off Magpie with a damp sponge.

Magpie's breathing was slight and strained, almost painful to listen too. She wasn't breathing very well.

"How is she?" I asked, setting up the oxygen tank. I could hear her choke and her heart falter in its beats.

Esme shook her head. "Do you need help with the equipment?"

"No need, we got it." Edward and Emmett carried the rest of the machines into the basement and set them up by Magpie's bed. Emmett just stared sadly at Magpie, who seized slightly then lay still.

"Jasper went to Alaska, he won't listen to anyone. He wouldn't even let Alice go with him." Edward plugged the machines into the wall.

Magpie began making hacking noises like she couldn't breath and convulsed.

Wrapping an arm around her to keep her from falling off the bed, I clapped an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, adjusting the air feed on the tank. After a few minutes, her thrashing ceased and she lay still again. Her breaths were still painful, but at least the pure oxygen had taken the edge away.

I shined by flashlight in her eye aging, it was still dilated.

"Will she make it?" Emmett asked, stopping in his path back upstairs.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know yet, it's still too early to tell..." I didn't know it she would change. Even with what little venom was left in her body, she wasn't acting like someone who was undergoing the change. Her heart was too slow and her cries of pain were minimum to none. I pulled a needle and took a tiny blood sample from what tiny amount she had left. I would look at the sample in a little bit, until then I worked at hooking her up to the life support machines.

Esme help Magpie's limp, pale, and seemingly lifeless hand close, cooing softly as if trying to comfort the girl. I wasn't even sure if Magpie could hear us at this point.

By the time I was done, Magpie had so many different tubes and needles sticking in her body. The clip on her finger monitored her stuttering heartbeat on a screen that beeped sporadically.

"Now we'll give her some blood. Will you be ok?" I asked Esme, preparing the blood for a transfusion. This could be the hardest part. Magpie shouldn't have any problems accepting the O- blood, but if the venom left in her veins reacted badly to the transfusion, it would spell death for her. "I can't remove the glass in her body until she has some blood to bleed.." I carried the blood sample to a microscope and put some blood on a slide, flipping on the little light and sliding the glass into place on the holder.

There were many red blood cells floating around, amongst them were several pale green, heavily barbed cells a little smaller then the blood cells.

Vampire venom.

One of the barbed cells latched onto a blood cell and tore it open, burying itself into the red cell, which turned into a large green barbed cell which split in two. I had never actually seen the spread of venom on such a minuscule scale, furthermore, I had never seen the body fight back. Another red blood cell attacked one of the venom cells, surrounding it, killing it in a sort of kamikaze attacked that killed both cells. The red blood cell, having devoured the venom, turned black and shriveled.

"Esme, come look at this." I called my mate over, adjusting the focus to search for another venom cell to watch. I had just seen something unlike any other. Magpie's body was actually fighting back against the venom spread.

Esme reluctantly left Magpie's side to peer through the lens. "What does it mean?" She asked, moving the slide around a few more times.

"I'm not sure. We'll keep an eye on it." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"...Do you think she'll pull through...?" She asked, very quietly.

"I don't know.."

///

I left Esme to be alone with her thoughts. I had just given her the crushing blow that I did not know if Magpie would be strong enough to pull through, that the possibility of loosing another child was very great. I silently ascended the stairs and closed the basement door behind me. I sat on the couch and leaned my elbows on my knees, letting my head hang.

Cross sniffed the air from where he was laying on his pillow and shakily rose to his feet. Limping heavily to avoid putting any weight on the broken front leg, he shuffled over to the basement door and scratched at it lightly with his injured paw. He sniffed at the bottom of the door and continued to scratch, whining all the while.

"No, Cross." I sighed quietly.

The Akita turned his head to look at me made a sound between a whimper and a bark, his claws still raking across the door.

"Come here, Cross." I ambled over to his pillow and sat on it.

Cross limped over and laid in his spot, resting his head on my knee. He made confused noise and put his ears down.

"That's a good boy..." I scratched his neck softly. "Good dog."

Cross closed his eyes a groaned slightly.

Rosalie came in with a mop and bleach and began scrubbing the floor for what must have been at least the second time.

Emmett was scrubbing blood off the ceiling and upper walls with a ladder.

"That's the last of the carpet." Edward came through the front door, the smell of burning carpet clung to him.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She went to look for Jasper, and try to clear the fog from her visions." Edward sighed.

"You can't 'hear' then either?" I asked to confirm a suspicion.

"No, I cannot..."

"This stain kinda looks like a frog..." Emmett said lifelessly from above. He sounded desperate to lift the mood a little, but knew nothing would work.

"I'm going to go try and get some food into Magpie." I stood up slowly and Cross rose to follow me. "Keep the dog out of the basement."

///

Esme was praying over Magpie, the feeble girl's hand held between Esme's.

I listened for awhile and waited for Esme to drop her hands from their position of holy communication before approaching her. "I'm going to try and feed Magpie now." I offered an explanation, tipping the bowl of applesauce and soft, baked carrots so my mate could see.

"Oh...of course." Esme sounded dazed as she nodded at me.

"Any change?" I asked, pulling a chair up to the bed.

Esme shook her head. "For better or for worse....no...."

"Hello, Magpie." I didn't know if she could hear me or not. "I'm going to try to get you to eat something, ok?" I slowly removed the oxygen mask from her face.

Esme squeezed her hand in between her own.

I carefully began to spoon-feed my patient. "Come on, Magpie. Please, try to swallow..." I begged.

Magpie continued to lay like a stone.

I sighed and placed the spoon back in the bowl. "Hold this please." I handed it to Esme.

"What are we going to do...?" She whispered, stirring the bowl's contents.

"This, through I was hoping that we wouldn't need to..." I pulled a length of tubing and a feeding syringe.

Esme closed her eyes.

"We have to try. I don't like the idea any better then you do, but what can be done." I prepped the tube and slowly started pushing it down Magpie's esophagus. It felt so wrong to be doing this, like I was defiling her being, but I needed her to eat something.

A look of discomfort came cross Magpie's face and her nose wrinkled.

"I know, I know." I cooed, trying to comfort her. When the tube was in place, I filled the syringe with food and slowly began pumping it into her stomach. "It's ok..." I shushed her softly when her face twisted in an expression of stress and discomfort. "There, we're done." I slowly withdrew the tube.

"Did it work?" Esme asked hopefully, shifting in her seat.

"We'll have to see-" It didn't take long at all. Magpie tensed and her chest constricted and spazzed. I quickly helped her hang her head over the bed before a wave of vomit hit the floor. All that hard work to get the food into her...gone...

I put her back on the bed and she moaned quietly.

"Oh dear." Esme got a wet cloth and began cleaning Magpie up while I went for a mop.

///

I sat next to where Magpie was laying, across from Esme, who was still holding the girls hand, and looked her over, listening to the monitor recording her faltering heartbeats.

_Bum-dum...bum....dum...bum-dum-bum-dum-bum-dum.......bum...........dum....bum.....dum bum.........dum.............bum-dum.......bum....dum-bum-dum-bum.......dum._

Magpie's skin was a patchwork of dark, vivid bruises and spaces of deathly paleness. She had become very thin, but still her body would not accept any food. We had been trying for the last two days now, but to no avail. Her only lifeline was the IV bag hanging near her head.

Alice sat nearby with her back against the wall, chewing on a nail and staring blankly into the blocked horizon, waiting for her visions to return. She had come back home after Jasper had refused her company.

Magpie twitched, but otherwise didn't move.

"What are we going to do?" Alice muttered. "Even if she pulls through, it'll be awhile before she can go anywhere, and Jacobs bound to come sniffing around if she doesn't visit or even call." She tilted her head back and exhaled loudly. "Jasper still isn't ready to come home yet. Emmett said he'd call and 'talk' to him, but I can't even see what that means right now..."

I smiled suddenly. I didn't mean to come off so oddly to Esme, who shot me a confused look. I stood up and chuckled slightly. "I think I've finally figured it out."

"Can you fix her?" Alice jumped up.

"She may have to fix herself at this point. We've done all that we can do. I think I've finally figured out the mystery of your 'disappearing gifts'. Get Edward."

///

"Echolocation...." Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Think as your gifts as echolocation." I ignored the skeptical looks from my children.

"So now we're vampire bats?" Emmett pointed at himself with a goofy grin, enjoying the break from the somber mood that had consumed our house like a dark cloud for the last few days.

"Clever." Alice rolled her eyes.

Rosalie smacked her mate across the back of his head. "This is serious." She scowled.

"A bat uses it echolocation to see and hunt. But there are Tiger Moths who can jam the echolocation signals and escape the bat." I tried to explain.

Edward's face darkened where Alice's brightened up.

"So, what you're saying is, Magpie can jam our signal..." Alice started.

"And, more or less, be flying under the radar to defend herself." Edward finished, holding his chin between his fingers.

"Heh, Lol...moth.." Emmett snickered. "She's NEVER going to hear the end of this one."

"She probably won't know what you're joking about." Rosalie warned him, casting her gaze to Magpie's form.

"Her triggers seem to be anger and pain, meaning she has no true control over it. That's probably why Jasper couldn't stop, Magpie switched off his gift when she got hurt. He wasn't able to feel her pain, so it enabled him to continue." I ran my fingers through my hair, forming a connection.

"A faulty defense system?" Esme asked, stroking Magpie's cheek.

"It's only a faulty system against Jasper. Any other vampire with a gift, and it would be a great asset." I checked Magpie's IV level. "She could probably shut down a Trackers gift if she had control. The downside is, without control, in a situation like this, she keeps us all on edge."

///

Esme was still beside Magpie when I came downstairs. She had hardly left her side. "Esme, Dear, you must go hunt.." I took her hand in mine. "It's been six days." I said softly.

Her eyes were dark as she looked from Magpie to me, then back again.

"She'll be safe, I promise. Please, come hunt with me...Please?" I urged her to stand and follow me up the stairs. "The children will be here, they won't let anything happen to her."

///

///

_My longest chapter...sad, since its only 3000-some words..._

_Finally, Magpie explained! WOOT!_

_The next chapter WILL be written from Magpie's POV and will most likely be rather short, so don't be angry._

_Sorry if you don't like it, but I felt the urge to at least make a speculation on how vampire venom works._


	35. The Darkness

Magpie POV

_I walked down the hallway bathed in light with an orange tinge, looking at the photos that hung on the wall. They were all of me at various stages of my life so far, and some of baby pictures even included my Mother. Who had been taking pictures and framing them? I didn't remember anyone other than Mother ever taking my picture, and no one was there to take my picture after she died. Some of the pictures looked rather recent. The house was familiar, but everything was so out of place, so warm, so comforting..._

_I stopped in front of a picture of me, much younger, probably before Mom passed away. I was sitting in a sandbox, pulling an adult size sun hat over my head, smiling widely. I smiled slightly in response. I felt so unnaturally serene._

_The sound of a metal mixing bowl clanged down the hallway from what I recognized to be the kitchen. The light was brighter in the kitchen, more welcoming. _

_I followed the sound into the next room. "Esme?" I whispered._

_The woman in the next room lifted up her head of brown hair, too dark to be Esme's, and locked her blue eyes into mine. She put the bowl she was stirring down. "Myra?"_

_I stared at her for a moment while my mind tried to process what was happening. "Mother?"_

_She wiped her hands off on the apron she was wearing and came around the table to pull me into a hug. "Oh, Myra." She had tears running down her face. "My little Seashell." She swayed me from side to side._

_I buried my face in her shoulder._

"_Your hair is so long now." She gave a lock of my hair a tug. "Here, sit down." She pulled a chair from the table for me._

"_What are you making?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my chair so I could see into the bowl. "Smells like..."_

"_Its for a fruit tart." She smiled over at me. "You used to love these so much." She stirred the bowl and laughed. "I remember when you once stole a whole tart and ate it all in one sitting. First, you denied taking the tart, despite the fruit stuck to your face," She raised an eyebrow at me. "Then, you got sick from eating so much at once."_

"_Where are we?" I looked around the room. "Are we home?"_

_Mother's smile turned into a hard line and her eyes darkened. She exhaled sadly. "I am sorry, Myra, that I left you with him. Because I was weak, you suffered."_

"_Mom, what are you taking about?"_

"_I should have given you up to another family who would keep you safe, but I was selfish. Even though I knew I should not have let you come back to this house with me, I NEEDED you. I needed you like I needed air, or food, or clean water. You were my baby and, even though giving you away was what was best for you, I was selfish and kept you, which wasn't the best thing for anyone involved." She kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Where are we?" I asked again._

"_We're dead." She whispered, pulling away from me._

_My system jolted and my blood froze. "Dead?"_

_She looked down._

"_How can that be? What about Esme? This'll kill her..."_

"_Esme? Your adoptive Mom? Yes, I suppose it would kill her....You should return to her soon." Mother held her hands together. "Go back down the hallway."_

"_But, I want to stay here with you..." I whined quietly. "I don't want to go."_

"_You have to, my Sweetling. You can't stay here much longer, or you will be stuck. You're at a flexible state between life and death right now. Make sure you stay on the life side." She gave me a forceful push toward the Kitchen doorway that emptied into the hall._

_I gazed down the hall to where it went black at the far end. I looked back at her, teary-eyed. "I want to stay..."_

_Mother let several tears roll down her cheek. "No, Myra." She said firmly. "Go down the hallway."_

"_What if I get lost? I can't see down there." _

"_I won't let you get stuck. Now, go."_

_I walked down the hallway slowly, watching the pictures. When I got at the end of the line before the darkness, I noticed a new photo. It was me sitting back in the kitchen smiling, watching Mother mix the filling for tarts._

///

I was running through the darkness, getting nowhere and being lost. I could hear the Cullens talking around me, and I could hear and identify their voices, but the words come through as a garbled mess. Every now and then, my forehead or hand was become comfortably cold by some unseen force. Everytime I heard their voice, I tried to run toward them, but I could never get any closer. I was like their voices where coming from outside of the darkness somewhere and from all around some invisible barrier.

"Myra...." Mother's voice echoed eerily, clearly, and from one distinguishable direction. A ghostly image of her appeared and started to drift away from me.

"Mother!" I yelled, running after her, but no matter how hard I ran, I was never any closer to her. "Mother!" I didn't know how long I had been running for. I was numb in this darkness, numb to being tired, and numb to the time. I could have been running for hours or days for all I knew.

"I am sorry..." A Cullen voice came through the darkness very clearly, causing me to slid to a halt and look around. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to harm you, I never would..." The southern accent was very detectable in his downcast voice.

A sensation of cold lips touch the back of my hand and hair brushed along my wrist.

"Please, don't die...." His voice faded back out from my hearing.

"Myra..." Mother called again. "Don't slow down. Stay close, my Sweetling."

I started off again. After what seemed like a hour of running, my stomach cramped from being empty, and another voice cut through the darkness like a beacon.

"Umm...I'm not even sure that you can hear me...but...I remember, growing up, that I was a small child, rather weak, and sick often..." The golden voice was a much softer tone then was usually directed at me. "My mother used to make this for me...."

A pleasantly warm sensation tricked down my throat and warmed my stomach. The smell of herbs and chicken broth flooded the darkness.

"It'll help..." The voice promised, though the voice did not seem to match up with the actions. "Please, try to eat. I don't know what we'd do without you...." The voice urged. "What I'd do...." She admitted. "Carlisle! She's keeping it down!" The voice yelled away from me before fading into oblivion.

"Nevermind them, Myra. Try to keep up, you don't have much longer." Mother appeared much closer this time, within touching distance but, when I reached out, she moved away, prompting me back into a run.

Soon, or what I thought to be soon, I saw a light in the darkness. Mother disappeared, but her voice urged me to the far away glow. I ran till I was finally out of breath and found that the glow was a line on the ground, an edge to the floor of the darkness. I got down on my stomach and stuck my head out over the line and found the other side to be a steep drop to nowhere.

"This will take you back." Mother said, appearing behind me.

"I'll go back?" I asked, standing up and turning to face her.

"It will take you back to the life side." She promised. "All you have to do is jump."

I grabbed her hand and gave a tug, attempting to jump with her, but she stood like a stone.

"Why not?" I begged. "It's like you said, 'All you have to do is jump'."

"I cannot. This is my place," She pointed to the darkness. "That is yours." She pointed down the edge.

I looked down the edge. "I won't leave without you."

A sudden push upset my balance and I felt the air wiping past me.

I felt myself falling

falling,

falling into the nothingness till my head was spinning and Mother's face escaped my view.

///

"She's coming to!" Someone said, and I heard people shuffling around.

"My visions!" A voice exclaimed joyfully. "She's back!"

"Shh, don't scare her." Another voice.

My eyes slid open slowly to see six pale faces near mine. I could see a single face further away, perched on the stairs.

"Magpie?" Carlisle's voice became clear. "Magpie, how do you feel?"

I smiled slowly. "Did you know Emily adopted Yuna and all of the kittens...?" My voice sounded dry and cracked. "Sam's not too happy...."

_Please, I beg you, Review!_


	36. Pain Prelude

Carlisle POV

Every day, as soon as I returned home from work, I hurried downstairs to see my mate and Magpie.

"How is she today?" I asked, kissing Esme's forehead and sitting next to her.

"She's well...better." Esme corrected herself, recognizing that Magpie was not healed yet. "Sometimes she cries out. It's like she's looking for someone." She ran her fingers lovingly through Magpie's hair.

Magpie sighed in her sleep and turned away from us on her side.

"She's still really tired and sleeps most of the day." Esme leaned her head on my shoulder. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"If I even think I know Magpie," I sighed, standing up. "She won't stop fighting until she's better." I leaned down and kissed Esme. "She'll be fine."

Esme nodded and took Magpie's hand in her own.

///

"She's better." Alice surprised me as soon as I was upstairs. She was sitting behind the open basement door. Cross was laying at her feet.

"Alice, what are you doing down there?" I offered her a hand.

She ignored my hand and popped up on her own. "Magpie is already better, and she'll get better."

Cross struggled to his feet.

"Jacob called today...he keeps demanding to know whats happening with Magpie." Her face grew solemn.

"What did you tell him." I sat on the couch and patted my knee, calling Cross over so I could scratch his ears.

"Same thing I told him last time, that she's sick and can't come to the phone." Alice sat down next to me and scratched Cross' back. "He gets angry each time I refuse to involve Magpie. Sooner or later he's going to come here himself." She sounded miserable.

We heard Magpie scream in her sleep, and Esme struggle to comfort her.

Jasper entered the room slowly and was met by Cross, who put his head down and ears back, lips curled and snarling.

"Cross, no!" I snapped.

Cross slammed his jaw shut and sat, but was clearly on edge.

"I'll go talk to Jacob myself if you want me to. It's my fault after all." Jasper offered softly.

"That would be suicide." Edward slipped into the room behind Jasper. "And you don't deserve that."

Magpie screamed in the basement again.

"But I almost destroyed her..." Jasper sighed. "Shes in so much pain..."

"But it'll change soon." Alice sounded slightly more chipper. "Carlisles going to call a forgotten friend."

I looked at my daughter and raised my eyebrows. "Who?" Then it hit me. My brow knit together.

"She can help." Alice promised.

Edward jolted. "Won't that just scare Magpie?"

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that She can help Magpie heal." I pulled out my phone and started punching in numbers.

_Odd chapter, I know, but there is a method to the madness....well, no, that was a complete lie....but there is a reason for this chapter ending the way it did._

_Special guest appearance in next chapter!_


	37. Doctor in the house

Carlisle POV

It took less then a day for red Lexus Hybrid to find its way to Forks and up our driveway.

I stood at the window, watching closely, Cross sitting and leaning against my leg.

"Are you sure about this?" Emmett watched the dark shape moving around inside the car nervously.

"No," I answered truthfully. "Not entirely. But, as I said, She can help. I'm sure of it."

"But...bringing in another....?" He raised an eyebrow.

A tall, pale skinned woman stepped out of the car with an umbrella overhead, a briefcase in her free hand and a notebook tucked in the crook of the same arm. Her long wavy black hair was twisted and upturned on the back of her head, a wooden pin holding it in place, though a few lock spilled from their confines.

"Who is she?" Rosalie narrowed her eye and hissed slightly.

"A friend." I was ready at the door when She got there. I counted inwardly to three before opening the door. Edward looked at me funny.

"Hello, Carlisle." The woman closed her umbrella and left it outside the door. "I haven't seen you in a humans age!" She laughed to herself, her bright red eyes shining.

"Hello, Dr. Leigh Marra." I tensed a little. "I see you're still a hunter.." I looked her in her ruby eyes.

She laughed. "Oh, come now, Carlisle. I only just pick off the little sick ones. There are plenty of people who wish they were dead, I only indulge them." She finished off with a slight chuckle.

I understood her mentality, but I still hated to hear her speak so off-handedly about the lives I fought to save in the ER everyday.

"Well?" She tilted her head. "You called me here. Are you just going to make me stand out here and catch my death from cold?" She grinned.

I let her into the house and offered to take her briefcase, which she refused.

"I was surprised to get your call. I was unaware that you had a human."

Cross put his head down and growled at the visitor.

Dr. Marra looked strangely at the white Akita. "I was unaware that you had a dog. See, this is what happens during a lack of communication." She looked around at my children, who were all in a slight defensive stance. "No need to look so miffed, I fed before I arrived. Is there time for introductions, or should I just get right to work?"

"This is my family, well, most of them." I waved at my kids.

"Charmed. I'm Leigh Marra." She extended a hand to Rosalie, who sneered and took a step away.

"Leeighh.." Emmett said quietly, drawing the name out as he wrote it on his palm so he would not forget. I did notice that he spelled it 'Lee', which Dr. Marra also noticed, judging by her scowl in his direction.

"I'm Alice!" My daughter popped up and hugged Dr. Marra. "You're going to help our sister!"

"Oh? Your sister?" She patted Alice on the head as she tried to pry her off. "Where is she?"

An intake of breath laced with the sounds of pain drifted from the basement.

"Well, lets not just stand here listening to the sounds of being mortal." Dr. Marra nodded toward the basement. "Lead the way."

///

Esme got up from where she was sitting and offered a hand to our guest. "I'm Carlisle's wife."

"Pleased to meet you, Esme. Is this the girl? I suppose, who else could it be?" Dr. Marra put her briefcase down on the side table and gave Magpie a shake on the shoulder to wake her.

Magpie's eyes flew open and searched around for the source of the movement. When her eyes met the Doctor's red ones, hers widened considerably and she locked up.

Opening the case, Dr. Marra pulled out a flashlight and shined it in Magpie's widened eyes. "How long was she out for?"

"Eight days." I didn't miss a beat.

"Eight days...and she still pulled through..." She shined the light in the out eye, muttering to herself. "...That's fucking amazing...Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She addressed herself toward Magpie.

Magpie didn't answer, she just stared.

"Hmm, that's nice. I'm Dr. Leigh Marra. Now, I need you to open your mouth wide and say 'ahh' for me for a second."

Magpie screamed, which caught all of us off guard, except the doctor leaning over her.

"Hahaha!" Dr. Marra wagged a finger at Magpie. "Thats very good!"

Magpie's jaw slammed shut and she started to shake.

"We...had a bad experience with a couple of trackers." I explained.

"Completely understandable. I tried my hand at tracking once...ended up in Africa hunting wildebeest." She shrugged. "Open wide, sweetie."

Magpie looked from the doctor, to me, back to the doctor.

"It's ok, Magpie." I encouraged. "She specializes in the recovery of vampire bite victims."

"Open up." Dr. Marra said again, smiling.

Slowly, Magpie obliged.

The doctor looked down her throat for only a second before sticking her finger in Magpie's mouth and swiping it over her teeth.

This caused Magpie to chomp down, through she missed the doctor.

"No damage to the teeth, thats a very good sign." She wrote a few words down on her note pad. "Alright, Mags. Can you touch your thumbs to you fingers for me?" Dr. Marra demonstrated what she wanted Magpie to do.

Again, Magpie obliged slowly, though it seemed to be wearing her out.

"Is she eating any solids?" Dr. Marra wrote a few more notes down.

"No, she's still to weak." Esme never looked away from Magpie, whose eyelids were becoming heavy.

"That's good, keep her off them for a while longer. She can eat things like steamed and mashed carrots though." She took a small vial out of her suitcase and stuck a needle in its top, filling the syringe half way with the clear, watery serum. "How was her initial getting-over?"

"Noisy at first..she seized up a few times." I sighed and took Esme's hand in my own.

Dr. Marra frowned and stuck the syringe back into the vial, filling it all the way. "Seizing means that the venom reached the brain."

I held my hand out and she handed me the unmarked vial.

"This is a sort of anti-venom that yours-truly worked on and developed. It helps repair the damage that the venom causes when it burns the blood vessels. Ok, just a little sting, sweetie." She swabbed Magpie's arm and stuck the needle in, pushing the plunger down slowly. She withdrew the needle and quickly, quite literally, slapped a band-aid over the tiny puncture.

Magpie made a slight growling noise that quickly turned into a light snore.

"When she wakes up again, call me, and get some soup or something in her. I'll be in the area."

"Thank you, Leigh." I shook her hand, then Esme hugged her.

"No, thank you. Not many humans survive long enough for me to treat them. Like I said, I'll be in the area."

_Look forward to Magpie's physical therapy in the next chapter, as provided by Dr. Leigh Marra!_

_I'm considering and trying to figure out how I want to write a possible confrontation between Dr. Marra and Jacob Black, who has come to the house demanding to see Magpie._

_Don't be a snooze, leave me reviews!_


	38. Shiny Notice

I am typing this up at school. My laptop has decided that it will no longer turn on, thusly I cannot access my chapters of Shiny, nor can I write any more. I probably should not even be doing this from school. So until I can get a new laptop or have something sorted out, Shiny is on **HOLD**.

Shiny says the Magpie is on** HOLD** for an unknown amount of time until I can figure something out.

I'm sorry, it agitates me to, but this is how it is. I'll try to see if I can use my parents laptop for Shiny, but I doubt they will let me.

I am not quitting the story, it is simply on hold.


	39. Getting out

Magpie POV

I hated how weak I was at the moment, but I more despised the way Esme was spoon feeding me, simply because I could not both hold to bowl and get the spoon to my own mouth at the same time. Still, I sat quietly and endured.

"That must be her.." Esme said absently to herself, getting up to leave.

"I don't hear anything." I sighed. Esme only smiled.

"Alice!" She called. "Bring Magpie upstairs in 10 minutes."

Alice was a blur down the basement before stopping and standing at attention in front of her mom. "You can count on me!" She raised her hand to her forehead in salute.

"Why can't I just go now?" I whined, sitting up. My limbs felt heavy and clumsy, like I had fallen asleep lying on top of them. I couldn't even feel my fingers through the numb tingling. I tried moving them, but the best response I got was a twitch from my ring fingers.

Esme and Alice both watched me struggle with my own extremities before Esme turned back to her daughter. "10 minutes, no matter what she tells you." Esme glided up the stairs.

"Sooo.." Alice hopped up on the bed and lay next to me. "How do you feel?"

"…Grog.." I managed, intelligently.

"Grog? Diluted rum?" Her voice wore a smirk. She sighed, and the laughter left her voice. "You really had us all scared there for awhile." She admitted. "You went completely unresponsive, then you went through convulsions…"

I frowned, I didn't remember any of that at all.

"We couldn't even get you to eat. I mean, look at how much weight you lost." She held up my arm so I could get a good look at it.

I looked ill, my skin has a sickly tanslucentness to it. My fingers looked like skin hanging to bone. I could have marveled at and been horrified by it forever.

"Ready to go?" Alice gave me a slight shake.

"What?" I looked away from my hands, to her.

"Esme is waiting topside for us. Are. You. Ready. To. Go?" She annunciated each word clearly.

"I assume so."

Alice quickly moved me out of the bed and put an arm over her shoulder, helping me stand. Standing was much easier then moving my fingers anyways. "Be careful on the steps." She announced cheerfully as she half dragged me up, clearly not trusting such a potentially dangerous job to my legs in their current state.

"Alice, I'm really ok." I pushed away from her at the top of the stairs. I managed a few shaky steps before straightening myself up in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture.

Alice's face was a mask of concern.

"What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger, right?" I asked.

"Right you are!" A new voice called.

I spun to face my worst fear.

Red, faintly iridescent eyes locked into mine. Her lips drew back into a smile, exposing threatening white teeth.

I screamed, and continued to do so until Esme corrected my behavior.

"Magpie! Please, behave yourself."

My jaw snapped shut, and I backed away from the new woman.

"You probably don't remember me quite. I'm Doctor Leigh Marra." She extended a hand to me, which I jumped back from.

"Maybe we should wait awhile?" Esme asked.

"Nonsense." The doctor stifled a chuckle. "I'll take her to see Carlisle, then continue as planned for today." She placed a hand on Esme's shoulder. "Magpie will be safe with me, I promise."

"Safe?" I hissed in disbelief. "Esme, I am NOT going anywhere with her!"

"I'll come with you." Alice offered.

I thought for a moment. "Can I bring Cross too?" I asked, scratching the white Akita's small triangle ears.

Dr. Marra pursed her lips in thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No, sorry. No dogs in the car."

"Then I don't want to go!" I clicked my tongue in irritation.

"Hey, Magpie, what's that?" Alice asked, to which I stupidly looked.

"Let go! Let go!" I screamed when Alice's cold, pale arms wrapped around me and started pulling me out the door and towards the doctor's car.

Esme watched worried from the front porch.

"Allow me." The doctor took me from Alice and put me over her shoulder. "She'll be fine, Esme. I won't let anything happen to your daughters." She waved. "I promise…." She trailed off, and all three of the standing vampires turned toward the woods.

All I saw was a few flashes of fur before the doctor put me down and took a casual step away.

Something large and furry pounced down between me and the doctor, its fur brushing my face from being so close.

"Jake!" I took a step back and saw the Embry, Seth, and Sam were here to, flanking around me protectively.

The wolves took one threatening step forward, their lips drawn and snarling.

Dr. Marra sighed like this was only a minor inconvenience instead of werewolves threatening to kill her. "This was supposed to be a quick, no-fuss transaction. Now look."

"Jake, please go away." I breathed.

The brown wolf turned to look at me.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to loom over me all the time." I worked my way around him and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"The human has spoken." Dr. Marra followed me, patting Sam on the nose in passing.

Sam snapped at her hand, a few dribbles of spit foaming at the corner of his mouth in outrage.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Dr. Marra said, getting into the driver's seat. "But we've got things to do today." Once Alice was in the back, the doctor rolled down her window. "Besides, it seems I don't speak Mongrel." She slammed the gas and shot down the long winding driveway.

I stared at her like she was crazy, clutching at my seat.

"Oh, they're chasing us now." The doctor looked in the rear view mirror and chuckled. "Werewolves are just too cute, don't you agree?" She asked Alice.

Alice made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "Meh."

I looked back to see that the fours wolves really _were _chasing the car.

"I thought only dogs did that." Dr. Marra pondered.

"Cross doesn't." Alice smiled.

"Smart dog. First, we're going to see Carlisle at the hospital." The doctor announced. "We'll see what we can and can't do for today." She smiled at me and I sank further into my seat.

"They'll probably chase us until we hit a main road." Alice said, looking back over her seat.

/

"How can such a small town have such a busy hospital..?" I asked when the sliding glass doors opened for us. A gust of air-conditioning greeted us harshly.

"Forks in just quirky like that, I guess." Alice shrugged, taking my wrist and dragging me to the front desk.

"Well, there are vampires _and _werewolves living here…can't get much more quirkier then that." I muttered.

"Hush." Alice chided quietly. "We're here to see Dad." She said almost loudly to the people at the desk.

The woman paged him. "He'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you take a seat?"

Alice directed me to the chairs and sat on the floor with some smaller children playing with blocks.

Dr. Marra was appraising one of the art sculptors , her fingers absentmindedly at her lips.

"Daddy!" Alice cried, jumping up and running to hug Carlisle as he passed through the doors.

Dr. Marra spun around to see.

A few other visitors turned to look, then went back to what they were doing.

Carlisle laughed and hugged Alice back. "What's going on?"

"Just figuring what we can and can't do with Magpie today." The other doctor walked over. "She needs to be worked, but not over worked. I was thinking, perhaps, swimming? The water will help support her and-"

"Magpie can't swim." Carlisle shook his head.

"No?" She looked at me oddly. "I could teach her."

Carlisle must've seen my eyes widen in fear. "We'll leave that for another day, when she's a little stronger." He said it in a way that almost suggested that he didn't want the doctor to teach me, like it was his duty.

"There's a gym nearby. We could go lift weights?" Alice suggested.

Carlisle nodded, thoughtful. I got the feeling that he was only considering it because Alice had brought it up. "As long as you," He looked directly into Alice's eyes. "Make sure you aren't pushing her too hard."

"Ok, done!" Alice popped up and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "Bye Daddy!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me back out through the sliding glass doors.

Carlisle said something to Dr. Marra, but I was too far away to hear.

/

"What did Carlisle say to you?" I asked in the car after a while of driving in silence.

"Pretty much that if anything happens to you, anything at all, ranging from a cut to a weight crushing your foot, he holds me responsible." She didn't sound at all fazed.

"He threatened you?" I asked, confused.

"No, he just sometimes disapproves of my methods and wants to keep you safe." She put the car in park outside of the local gym. "We're here."

_Finally, an update! Sorry, I'm trying to get back into the swing of it, and the writing program on my parents' computer is kind of wonky._

_It took me far too long to get this update up. I'm sorry! I'm a bad author!_

_And yes, while Carlisle trusts Marra to give Magpie therapy, he does not trust her teaching Magpie to swim. He thinks her methods can be a little extreme at times and would rather not have Magpie drown in a public setting._


	40. Steps Forward

Magpie POV

I was already tired by the time the Doctor put the first set of weights in my hands. I couldn't see the exact weight of the dumbbells even though I'm sure they were something light, I'm my state, and they might as well have been 1000lbs.

Alice was sitting next to me, watching closely, and occasionally making a funny face at me.

I giggled and dropped the weight.

"Now, why did you do that?" Dr. Marra asked, putting the weight back in my hand. "Ok, five times, again."

I groaned and strained the muscles in my arm until I had completed the five.

"Good, now do another ten."

I growled and dropped the weight. "My arm hurts!"

"And if you push yourself a little more, it'll build muscle back up for you." She picked up a magazine and flipped through it.

Alice winked at me and went to a bench press, putting 150lbs on each side of the bar before lying under it and raising the bar in a mock workout.

A man walking past with a bunch of guys stopped, did a double take of Alice lifting the weights with no trouble, and then ran after his friends.

I looked at Dr. Marra, who raised an eyebrow, and then back to Alice, who was quickly shedding extra weights from the bar, leaving just 15lbs on each side. She went back to bench pressing, but pretended to be doing so with difficulty.

"No, I swear! Look!" The man came back with his friends. He pointed at Alice, who kicked her legs in struggle.

"Oh, God, Alice!" Dr. Marra rushed over to 'save' her before the weights could fall on her. "What have I told you about playing with those things?"

"Sorry, Leigh…" Alice looked ashamed.

"Yea, whatever, man." The guys walked away. "Maybe you should check your dosage…"

"No, I swear! She, the girl, she was….I swear!" The man stood dumbfounded before shaking his head and walking away after the group.

I used the distraction to drop the weights again. "I'm hungry," I whined, sliding off the bench I was sitting on.

"Come now, just a few more times." Doctor Marra put me back on the bench.

I let myself go limp and ooze off the end of the bench again.

"My goodness.." She exhaled, picking me up in a jumble like a ragdoll.

Alice looked very amused.

"Hungry." I insisted, already starting to feel sore from the workout. I hung awkwardly from the doctor's arms.

"Let's try the treadmill for a little while." She carried me over and started up the machine before putting me down on its slowest setting.

I groaned and let the track dump me off the back.

The Doctor blinked and took a moment before saying, enthusiastically, "Ok, food."

/

Dr. Marra placed a bag of fast food in front of me. "Not at all nutritious, but at least delicious."

I dug around in the bag and quickly consumed a fistful of fries.

Dr. Mara, jokingly, took a stop watch from her bag and clicked a button to make it start.

I chose to ignore it and tore into a chicken sandwich, near-violently.

"You'd have a great future as a vampire." She snorted in amusement.

Alice scowled, clearly envisioning it differently.

"Alice," I choked a bit then swallowed my mouthful. "It you keep making that face it'll stick like that. Probably what happened to that guy over there." I pointed.

A young man who had just sat down nearby had an unfortunately shaped face that was pulled into a deep scowl, as though deep in thought.

"Magpie!" Alice whispered harshly at me through her snickering, smacking my arm carefully.

"Children, what would your mother say?" Dr. Marra was also laughing.

Several of the patrons of the store glanced over at the group of women snickering uncontrollably.

I finished off my drink and burped quietly. "Now what?"

"Now you go home, get some rest, and when the morning light comes streaming in, you'll get up and do it again." Dr. Marra nodded.

"Amen." Alice smirked a bit.

"Thank you for playing along." She smiled and took my garbage to the trashcan, leaving Alice to lead me to the car.

/

Alice must have seen how close I was to sleep because she didn't even bother taking me to my room. Instead, when we got home, she put me on the couch.

Esme brought me a quilt and wrapped me up.

The last thing I felt before passing out was Cross's wet nose on the back of my hand.

/

/

_Ugh, finally. This chapter is probably not too great; I'm trying to get back into the swing of my storyline._


	41. Letters from Abroad

Carlisle POV

Magpie groaned in the other room, sounding annoyed. Then it happened again and again.

I got up from my chair with a sigh, leaving my book on the table, and went to investigate.

Emmett was poking Magpie randomly. Each time he did, she would groan and roll over in her sleep.

The quilt that Esme has wrapped Magpie in now hung awkwardly over the side of the couch.

"Emmett, son.." I started.

"Hey, Carlisle, check this out." Emmett picked up a can of whipped cream that had been placed by his foot, shook it, and then put some on Magpie's hand. He tickled her nose gently.

Magpie's natural reaction was to swat at the sensation on her face, smearing whipped cream across her cheeks, nose, and eyes.

Emmett snickered with a grin as Magpie remained asleep.

"Emmett, don't harass her when she's sleeping." I told him gently, but firmly. "Please take the whipped cream back to the fridge."

Emmett shook the can as he walked away, apparently enjoying the sound it made.

Magpie exhaled rather forcefully and I looked down at her in time to watch her wake up.

The whipped cream was melting on her warm skin, oozing into her hair.

"What the…?" She asked sleepily. When she touched her face she woke up entirely. Her head turned from one direction to another in a quick motion before her tired looking, accusing eyes fell on me. "Why would you do that?" She demanded, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, looking down at her. She must have assumed that I had really done it because she looked so upset.

Magpie didn't reply, she just slowly got to her feet and went to the bathroom. I heard her turn on the sink and splash around a bit.

Emmett came back into the room. "Wow, that was awesome! I can't believe she thought it was you. _You _of all people."

"When she shakes off the last bit of sleep, I think she'll realize." I watched Cross lick some of the fallen cream off of the couch and floor.

Emmett laughed again.

Alice came into the room, face serious and drawn, holding a stack of mail.

Jasper was right behind her, as was Edward, who most undoubtedly knew what was happening, and Esme, who must have been alerted by Alice's sudden demeanor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, absently scratching one of Cross's short, triangular ears.

Alice, he face grave, shuffled around in the mail pile. Amongst the various fashion magazines, she produced an old looking, slightly yellow envelope. It bared nothing else except an out of place looking stamp and fine writing of our mailing address.

My eyes narrowed and I reached out one hand for it.

Magpie came out of the bathroom, face clean, hair wet. "What's going on? Why does everyone look so dead?" She grinned at her joke.

Rosalie entered the room and glanced over at the human with a solemn face.

When no one, not even Emmett, responded to the joke, I could see the anxiety rising in Magpie.

"What's wrong?" She was starting to panic, but then suddenly started to calm down.

I nodded thankfully at Jasper and examined the letter.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and their lovely family, _followed by our address, were written neatly on the front, probably done in quill.

Esme came to look over my shoulder and I adjusted myself so she could see as well.

I flipped the letter over and found it sealed with red wax, stamped with a large and ornate 'V' cradling a crest.

Esme and I exchanged worried glances. Esme looked near frightened.

I broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Our dear friend Carlisle,_

_I am writing after a long period to check on your family. We have not heard from you for awhile and I wish to know that your coven has not been destroyed, scattered, or anything of the like._

_Since we have not seen you for such a long time, I would like to propose a get together here in Volterra. We will, of course, pay for your hotel and wildlife is currently over abundant. One of the main reasons I ask you to visit is because we are currently, again, experiencing a bad plague of wild boar, and it is starting to affect the people and prosperity of the city._

_I would like to invite you and your __whole__ family to come and enjoy our hospitality._

_-Aro_

It was a short letter, but its effect was profound.

I re-read the last line over again, as did Esme, before we looked again and each other before turning our gazes upon Magpie at the same time.

"What's it say?" Emmett took the letter from my hand, read it, and then passed it on.

"What are we going to do?" Esme whispered at me in vampire speed.

"I'm not sure." I watched the letter get passed around and over Magpie. "We need time to think."

Jasper read the letter, momentarily forgetting about controlling Magpie's emotions.

Stress welled up in Magpie's eyes once more before Jasper passed the letter to Rosalie and took over once more.

"They know…have they been _spying _on us!" Rosalie hissed indignantly. "I bet that Marra woman sold us out…"

"No." I said forcefully. "Leigh would _never _betray out family like that!"

"What's going on!" Magpie demanded, struggling against the false emotions planted on her.

"Not Marra." Edward confirmed. "I would have heard it."

Alice looked downright miserable.

"Stop ignoring me and explain what's happening!" Magpie snapped.

"It's nothing." I told Magpie firmly.

"Much ado about nothing." She replied rather hotly.

"It's a letter from an old friend." I replied, assuming she wouldn't understand anyways. "A friend named Aro."

"Aro..?" Her eyes narrowed.

Alice's head snapped up and she gave me a warning look, but it was too late. I was already explaining.

"From the Volturi."

Magpie's screams of terror filled the house like an ocean.

The only ones not startled by this were Alice and Edward. Everyone else, including myself, jumped back slightly.

I bit my lip. Apparently, Magpie understood quite clearly.


	42. Grave Digging

Carlisle POV

_Dear Aro,_

_I am delighted to be hearing from you. It really has been too long._

_However, I must put our visit off till longer. The hospital is currently dealing with a sudden stomach flu season and I cannot afford to leave at this time._

_I look forward to seeing you in the future._

_-Carlisle_

I folded the letter up and put it in the envelope.

"Carlisle?" Esme came into my office, watching me light a little red candle and melt some wax.

"Yes, Esme?" I responded, dripping the wax onto the back of the envelope and pressing it with the family crest to seal it.

"Its Magpie." She said.

"Magpie?" I looked up. "What's she doing?"

"Well..." Esme sighed pointedly and glanced out a window.

I stood up and walked over to look for myself.

Magpie was in the yard with a shovel, covered in mud, doing something in the light rain.

"I'm worried. About her current mindset." She confessed. "She offered to dig one for me, as well."

"Dig one what?" I asked.

Esme shook her head, patted my arm, and left.

/

I pulled on a raincoat before going outside.

Rosalie followed along with me.

Magpie was crouched over a fairly large hole, still busy digging away.

Cross, following her lead, was several yards away, also digging. His white fur streaked brown and soggy with rain and dirt. His head was in a hold about the size of a badger hole.

I stood over where Magpie was working, my feet sinking into the muddy mess a bit.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie spoke first. "Trying to dig an escape route?"

Magpie looked up at us, blinking in the rain. "Digging a grave."

I locked up.

"In the middle of our yard?" Rosalie continued.

"Yea, you want one? That one can be yours." Magpie pointed at the hole Cross was digging. "Which way? How deep?" She returned to her task.

"No one is going to die." I said firmly, grabbing Magpie's arm and pulling her up out of the mud. "Do you understand?"

Cross stopped digging and trotted over, clumps of grass falling of his now almost solid brown coat.

I could tell Magpie wasn't so sure. "Get Cross and yourself cleaned up." I released her, taking the shovel away.

The two ambled off, leaving Rosalie and myself alone.

"What a mess.." She grunted, looking around.

I sighed and started filling in the holes.

/

I mailed the letter and returned home to find Magpie was asleep on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at Cross and he jumped out of my armchair.

Esme was testing a new recipe in the kitchen.

I hugged her from behind. "I filled in the front yard and bought some grass seed."

"Cross is back on the furniture." Esme sighed, looking around me.

I glanced back. Cross was curled up behind Magpie's knees.

"How do you think the Volturi will react to the letter?" She drew me back into the conversation.

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "I suppose it could go either way, especially if they really do suspect that Magpie-"

I was cut off by a whining noise.

Magpie was tossing around, caught in the throes of a nightmare. From her occasional screams, I knew which one.

Esme nodded at me and went to wake Magpie up. She brought Magpie to the dining room and gave her a bowl of soup.

Magpie was unnaturally quiet.

/

_2 weeks later_

My family stood around my desk as I slowly opened the letter. Magpie had been shut outside the room to try and control her panic, and we spoke at vampire speed to keep her from hearing at the door.

I drew the note out, took a deep breath, and read.

Dear Carlisle,

I am sorry to hear that the Olympic Coven has decline a visit.

I understand that you view your work so highly, but I remind you that even Vampire's need to take a break every now and again.

Perhaps we should come visit you. It has been many years since I last saw a glimpse of America with my own eyes, and some fresh air would be good, for us all.

"All?" Emmett asked loudly, forgetting to keep it low.

We all heard Magpie shuffle outside the door with Cross.

"Shhh!" Rosalie shushed her mate.

Until we speak again,

-Aro

"They want to come here?" Jasper hissed lowly.

"Now what? If we decline, won't they assume we're hiding something?" Rosalie replied, putting her head down and close to everyone else.

"Which, technically, we are." Emmett nodded, speaking in a tone Magpie could understand again.

Magpie started fiddling with the lock.

"Idiot!" Rosalie smacked Emmett across the back of his head. "Voice _down!_"

We only had a minute or so to converse, because the door swung open to reveal a fearful and curious looking Magpie, flanked by Cross. She had picked the lock.

We all pulled away from where we were all talking at vampire speed.

"What's going on, really?" She asked.

I spoke fast. "We," I gestured to all the vampires present. "Need to go hunting. We try to go as a family every now and again, which means that-"

"I have to stay here..." Magpie finished, looking deflated.

Alice suddenly looked paranoid.

"Yes." I responded slowly, watching Alice from the corner of my eye. I hoped Magpie wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong with her?" Magpie pointed.

"It's nothing." Alice shook her head, shaking away whatever she had seen. "It's gone now."

"We're going hunting, and you need to stay here." I pulled out my phone and called Dr. Marra.

"Who are you calling?" Magpie asked.

"Dr. Leigh Marra. A babysitter." I mumbled, pulling the phone to my ear.

"Huh? I don't need a babysitter! Why are you calling a babysitter?"

"To keep you from wandering off." I said. 'Or trying to follow us.' I thought.

Edward snickered once and smiled.

"Hello, Dr." Marra greeted me. "This is the doctor."

"Hello, Marra. I need to ask a favor of you, if that is ok and you are not busy."

"Ask away."

"Can you meet us at our home, please?"

"Of course. See in you about five minutes." She hung up.

I went downstairs and sat on the porch to wait.

/

"You want me to babysit your teenaged daughter...?" Marra blinked in disbelief.

"I want you to watch my _human_ daughter," I corrected her. "While we go hunting."

She looked over my shoulder, looking inside. "She doesn't look so pleased." She nodded to where Magpie was pouting on the couch.

"She's not. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course I can."

"Thank you. Just try to keep her occupied and having fun, if you can."

"Like a movie night?" Dr. Marra asked hopefully.

The rest of my coven came out and stood on the porch behind me.

"Fine. On three conditions. No sugar, no scary movies, and I want her to be in bed at a decent time."

"Oh, yea, sure." She nodded a few times.

I nodded at her and took off into the forest with my family.

_So, the next chapter should be a good one, I think, with some more Brave Sir Cross involved._


	43. Kidnap

Magpie POV

I held the front door open for Marra when she got back from shopping.

"Alright, Mags. I've got popcorn, Milk Duds, Nerds, Twizzlers, Reese's, Smarties, Twix, M&Ms..." She took the items out of the bag and dropped them on the coffee table one by one, naming them as she went.

I blinked at the sheer massive amount of junk food being offered to me.

"Mountain Dew, Sprite, Root Beer... Dog treats for Cross, and.." She handed me a stack of rented DVD.

I shuffled through the stack and found titles like _The Shining _and _Silent Hill _among others.

"Carlisle is going to kill you." I snorted in amusement.

She snatched a DVD from me and put it in the player. "I know. It'll be great." She allowed herself to laugh.

"What's this?" I looked at the DVD at the bottom of the pile. "_Care bears_?"

"In case Carlisle asked what we watched." She snickered.

"Of course." I sat down and fed Cross a handful of treats, tearing into the Milk Duds for myself.

"Alright!" She bounced up and seized the popcorn box. "I'll do this and be right back." She smiled and moved to the kitchen.

I noticed how her bright red eyes, she must have fed before Carlisle called her, were no longer as frightening as they had once been. She had never been anything but nice to me, with a hefty dash of tough love when it came to my medical situation, which I had just gotten over. She was like the older sister Rosalie would never allow herself to be to me.

I heard the popcorn finish and Marra poured it into a bowl before coming over and dropping in on my lap.

She dimmed the lights and started the movie.

/

I wasn't sure if it was all the sugar, the freaky movies, or a combination of both, but I was starting to feel a little queasy.

The Cullen's still weren't back yet. They left at 9pm.

I checked the clock.

It was 1:48am now.

"Don't worry, they'll be back when they're done." Marra nodded at me in reassurance.

I sighed and got up, flipping the lights on.

"Scared of the dark now?" She raised a brow with a smirk.

"No, I want more popcorn." I took the bowl into the kitchen, followed closely by Cross.

"So..." Marra called from the other room. "How is it living as a human among vampires?"

"Better then my experiences living among humans. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Boss and the Boss's wife, but there were a lot of kids in their care." I listened to the microwave.

"Hmm... Was it a gang?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I...I'm not sure. Yes, I suppose so, and no, not at all." I poured the popcorn into the bowl.

Marra didn't respond that time, instead I heard a loud thud.

Cross growled.

"Marra?" Still clutching the bowl, I ran out to where Marra was.

She was laying on the floor, her eyes open and blank, unseeing and still.

"Marra!" I rushed over to her.

I heard the front door open and spun, expecting it to be the Cullen's.

It wasn't.

Two men came through the front door in matching black jackets, and red eyes.

I tensed.

"Hello there," The shorter of the two bowed. "My name is-"

He didn't finish. The popcorn bowl shattered over his face.

"Bastard son of a coyote!" I shrieked. "What did you do to her!"

The first man looked amused, but irritated, as he brushed popcorn off his coat and out of his hair.

"Hello." The second man, the size of Emmett, waved politely.

"Hi." I said tersely.

"I've paralyzed her senses." The first man said. He bowed again. "My name is Alec."

My blood froze.

"I'm Felix." The big man bowed slightly. "We represent the Volturi."

Cross came up from behind me and took a defensive stance, lips drawn back, snarling like a wolf.

The men blinked. Alec looked annoyed, but Felix grinned.

"The pup wants to play." Felix pulled a ball from Cross's toy bucket and gently tossed it at the dog.

The ball bounced off Cross's face, who didn't even flinch. He kept snarling.

"Not too bright then, huh?" Alec's lips curled into the tiniest ghost of a smirk.

Felix looked a little put out. He had clearly been hoping to ease the situation by befriending the dog.

Alec walked over to the toy bucket and pulled out another tennis ball.

I glanced at Marra, who was still frozen on the ground, then back to the Volturi.

Alec threw the ball at Cross.

Instead of bouncing gently off the top of Cross's head, like when Felix had thrown the ball, the ball smacked Cross between the eyes, making him recoil and wince.

"Alright, that's enough!" I snapped.

Alec ceased reaching for another ball and his eyes went hard.

Cross saw the change and attacked.

"Cross! NO!" I screamed, running after him.

I saw it in slow motion.

Cross lept, jaws open, teeth ready to rip and tear to protect.

Alec smiled cruelly and Cross, without being touched, crumbled in a heap on the floor.

I skidded to a stop. "Don't hurt him."

Alec nodded his head toward the dining room. "Tie the dog up where they can find him." He told Felix.

Felix nodded and carefully picked up the dog, walking away to the dining room.

"As for you." Alec set his attention on me and smiled, smiled pleasantly even.

I took a step back.

"We are not here to hurt you. Now, if you would please." He extended a hand to me.

I took one look at the Volturi crest hanging from his neck and ran.

Alec, of course, caught me in no time.

We upset the coffee table, spilling candy everywhere, tipped Carlisle's armchair, and knocked over a side table.

Flailing and screaming, I managed to tear off Alec's crest. It went sliding under the couch.

Felix came back into the room. "The dog's tied down to the table. There's no way they can miss that." He watched us struggle for awhile. "Just paralyze her already! The Cullen's will surely be back soon now."

Alec nodded at the man and looked back to me.

I heard Cross start to howl a second before my world shut off.

He must have had to release Cross before he could trap me.

/

The world returned to me outside an airport. I was slung over Felix's shoulder.

"Put her down here." Alec commanded.

I was placed on my feet and took a step away from Felix, right in Alec, who spun me around.

"You will _not _cause trouble going through security." He whispered to me, his face not far from mine. "Understand?"

I looked around for any sign of rescue.

Alec sighed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me through the port.

I behaved through security.

/

Alec pushed me into my seat, the one against the window in the row of three, and threw a pillow and blanket to me.

"Its a 11 hour flight." He said, sitting down in the middle seat. "Get comfortable."

Felix took the end seat.

I felt boxed in, but that was probably the point. I looked out the window and watched the plane leave the ground with a sense of panic. I curled up under the blanket and weeped.

_The next chapter will be tiny, just a warning._

_The Cullen's make it back to the house._


	44. Delt Blow

Carlisle POV

We all followed Alice and Edward as they led us back through the woods to the house.

I didn't know what was wrong, but I had a growing knot of panic in my stomach. I could see Esme felt the same way from her panic-twisted face.

When we got closer to the house, we could hear Leigh's frantic calling.

"Magpie! Magpie, where are you?"

I could hear her ripping through the undergrowth, trying to locate the girl.

"What happened?" I demanded as soon as I broke the treeline.

Leigh was at my side in an instant. "I don't know! We were watching movies and just chatting, and then...nothing. Next thing I knew, I was picking myself off the floor. The living room was a mess and Magpie was gone!"

Esme rushed into the house, calling for her missing child.

I followed behind her.

The living room was a mess. Things were overturned, soda spilled, and candy flung all across the floor.

I heard Cross's muffled howls and followed them into the dining room.

The proud Akita was muzzled and bound atop the table with rope, his feet all tied together.

Jasper was already there, sawing away the rope with a knife.

"She's not upstairs!" Alice called, racing down the stairs.

"Nor is she in the basement." Emmett added, thundering up the basement steps.

"The garage is clear." I heard Rosalie slam the door as she came back inside.

"No luck out back." Edward breathed worriedly.

Jasper finished freeing the dog and put him on the floor.

Cross took off into the living room, calling frantic for his lost human master.

I followed him, looking for any clues.

Esme was straighten the room back up, looking for anything that could tell us what had taken place.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry...I don't know what happened...It was like I fell asleep or something." Dr. Marra offered softly.

I froze. Pieces started to click in my mind.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked me.

"I think I know..." I was distracted by Cross, who was trying to dig under the couch, reaching for something with a paw, whimpering and growling.

I pushed Cross aside and moved the couch.

Everyone made a sharp inhale of strong emotions.

On the floor was a Volturi crest.

I picked it up and examined it. Its chain must have snapped in a struggle. I played it out in my head.

The Volturi seizing Magpie. Magpie flailing. Magpie's hand snagging on the necklace. The chain snapping. The crest flying and sliding under the couch.

"Alec." Edward seethed murderously.

Esme came over and hugged herself against me, trembling.

"Carlisle, I am so-" Dr. Marra started again.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

Alice blinked mistily. "They're taking her to Italy, to Volterra."

"We need to book the next flight." Esme took out her phone.

Lightning struck brightly, lighting the whole interior of the house in a pale light. Then the thunder rattled the foundation, knocking out the power.

"No more flights tonight or tomorrow." Alice called from her place in the darkness. "We'll have to wait."

_Short chapter, but the next one will be longer. It'll be back to Magpie POV._

_I think my spell check might be a little wonky. Sorry!_


	45. Volterra

Magpie POV

I sat on a bench in the airport.

It was midday in Italy and the sun shone warm and inviting.

Alec sat beside me, his icy grip around my wrist, forcing me to stay put while Felix went to get the keys for the rental.

Every time I struggled, Alec gave a slight shake to my arm, forcing me to stay still.

Felix came back, holding a key out to Alec.

Alec stood up and dragged me over to Felix, examining the key. "Nice." He nodded.

I let myself go limp, being held by the wrist. I groaned.

People in the airport stared as they went past, but none of them stopped.

"Get up." Alec yanked my arm painfully, pulling me to my feet.

My eyes watered. The world was blurry as the men led me through the airport and out to where a sleek looking car was waiting.

"Very nice." Alec said as he pulled the passenger seat forwards and forced me into the back of the car. When I was safely stowed away, he put the seat back in place and sat in it.

Felix got in the driver's seat and started the car.

I pressed my hands to the back seat window. The glass had a one way black coating to them, so I doubted anyone could see me.

"Buckle up." Felix told me absently over his shoulder as he drove out of the parking lot.

I ignored him and continued to stare blankly out the window at the rolling country side.

Alec glared at me, red eyes shining.

"I think you might enjoy Volterra." Felix spoke softly.

"Oh, really?" I gave a sarcastic snort.

Felix nodded and looked at me through the rear view mirror. "It's very beautiful and rich with culture."

"Just shut up and drive." Alec said icily.

Felix nodded and drove on in silence.

We drove past a idyllic green field that held a handful of white, grazing cattle. I sighed and meshed my forehead into the window.

"Carsick?" Felix asked, this time without looking.

"Homesick." I growled in response.

"Both of you be quiet. We'll be there soon." Alec pointed ahead at a large stone city in the distance. "Hit the gas."

Felix nodded and did so.

The force of the sudden acceleration threw me back against the seat.

"Silly girl." Alec said. "Didn't we tell you to buckle up?"

The car sped through the hills, taking me closer to that which I dreaded.

Felix slowed down as we rolled into the city.

People in the street scattered out of the way. People at cafes and restaurants chatted happily with their groups, smiling and laughing.

Angry, I kicked the back of Alec's seat.

"Stop that." He said, bored.

I kicked again.

"Stop it." He said, harsher and with more authority this time, turning to face me.

I waited until he turned back around before driving my foot into the back of his seat once more.

He sighed and put his hand over his face, letting me win this one.

I kicked Felix's seat for good measure, triumphantly grinning to myself.

Felix looked uncomfortable, but did nothing except pull the car into the shadows of a covered alleyway and turn it off.

"We're here." Alec got out and pulled the seat forward for me.

I thought I heard him mutter 'finally' as he waited for me to get out. When I refused to move, he dragged me from the car.

"You go ahead." He told Felix, who nodded and opened a manhole before jumping into it.

"Hold on." Alec scooped me up and held me to his chest.

I was so very uncomfortable, and half of that was from the self-admittance that, as a vampire, he smelled rather pleasing.

He walked around the manhole a few times, gauging how best to make the jump while carrying me.

"How about this," I said, squirming in panic. "You go first, then I'll jump and you can catch me."

"Ha! You'd just run away." He picked a spot and got ready to jump.

"Oh, please no, isn't there another way in? Don't you dare-aaAAAAHH!" My short scream was high pitched and shrill as the cold arm moved past us after Alec jumped into the darkness. I held onto him tightly enough to make a human bleed and need stitches.

Alec, of course, landed elegantly on his feet. The shock. However, was transferred through his body to me. It rattled me.

He put me down and smiled.

My legs shook and my body trembled. "Hoo boy..."

"Steady yourself, and lets go." He fixed my hair.

I dragged my feet like bricks of lead as Alec pulled me along, casting a frustrated look at me.

We stopped in front of a set of giant black doors.

My heart raced and my mind scattered. I wanted my family more than anything else in the world. The black doors were like a sentenced criminal seeing the electric chair for the first and last time. Just beyond the closed doors lay my death penalty, my lethal injection.

I started to tug against his grip, however useless the endeavor might be.

"I've got you." Alec said calmly. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

It sounded threatening and calm fully promising at the same time. I wanted to believe anything to be away from that place.

He pushed the doors open, and there they all were, smiling pleasantly, expecting me.

I squared my shoulders and walked deliberately into the room.

The vampire in the middle throne sat up. I recognized him as Aro.

I glared up at him.

"Hello there. You must be the Cullen's human child." Aro stood up.

I blinked. I did not like this man. Everything about him gave off the aura of being a slimy, power hungry bastard.

When he came closer, I shivered and took a step away.

"Come now, child." Aro chuckled lightly. "There is no reason to hide." He extended his hand to me. "It is customary to shake, I do believe."

I hesitated. I knew what he was doing, but I had no choice. I held my hand out and he took it in his own.

I relived my worst memories.

To distract myself from my memories, I studied Aro's face. It was a kaleidoscope of emotions, everything from Disgust and horror to approval and understanding.

Then, a memory caught us both. A slightly younger me, stealing a book from a store. One with a black cover and an apple. Then myself stealing the other books later one.

Aro's face was of shock and pure disbelief.

When we reached the part were I shut off the Cullen's gifts, Aro's face lit up. "My dear child." He muttered.

He slowly pulled his hand from mine as the rest of the memories finished playing out. "So you already know who we all are, then?"

"Now what, Aro?" Caius shifted in his chair. "She's seen too much."

"Yes, lets do away with her." Jane smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Yes, we do have laws against such things." Aro said, his face grave.

Marcus spoke softly. "If we harm her, how Carlisle respond?" He sounded dead, but worried.

"Carlisle knows the laws, and knows that he was in violation of them. Once we deal with her," Jane's eyes ran over me. "We can go take care of him."

"Do you know why you are here?" Aro asked me.

"Because I ripped the tag off a mattress." I tried to sound strong, but a slight quiver in my voice betrayed me.

Aro threw his head back and laughed.

"Let's just kill her." Jane growled, irritated by the way I had addressed her leader.

Aro's face fell. "Normally, that would be the course of action." Suddenly, his face was smiling. "But, since this is a special case, I think we can make an exception. Welcome to Volterra, an honored guest." He inclined his head slightly to me.

Alec looked almost relieved, but Jane looked furious. Caius's face looked similar to Jane's.

"I wish to hear more about you." Aro clasped his hands together.

My stomach gurgled loudly, filling the domed room with its sounds. I was so embarrassed.

Aro laughed again. "Yes, yes, of course. I suppose you could do with some food. But, then again, we all could."

I shuddered. I knew what he meant.

Soon, maybe within the hour, a collection of unfortunate souls would come through these doors and never go back out.

"Alec, would you please...where's your crest?" Aro asked.

Alec groped at his own neck and found it bare.

"Its back at the Cullen's." I answered.

They both looked at me.

"When we were fighting, I managed to tear it off. It went under the couch."

They continued to stare.

"It's back at the Cullen's." I repeated.

"Well, there is no helping it now." Aro looked annoyed. "Please, escort her to the room she will be using."

Alec grabbed my hand a little too quickly and started to lead me away down a hall. It prompted me to kick him in the back of the foot.

I could hear Aro chuckling as the doors closed behind us.

/

"This is your room." Alec said blandly, opening the door for me.

I squeezed in past him and looked around.

The room looked like they had stolen it right out of a five star hotel. There was a king sized bed, dressed in the finest of linens, wearing a ornately quilted runner at its foot. A flat screen TV that would make Emmett drool sat on a pedestal near the end of the bed. Overall, the room was fairly spacious. A door in the corner opened to a walk-in-closet that would make Alice swoon, and the door beside it opened to a luxury bathroom. Being underground, there were no windows, so lamps simulating daylight glowed in each corner.

When I was close to the bed, I heard the door slam shut. I spun and found Alec right behind me.

He took my chin in his hand and examined my eyes, his own eyes deep with emotion.

I had seen that look before, between Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. It was the look shared by two vampires devoted to one another. Again, his scent hit me.

I tried to pull away and he let me go, his face returning to a cold, calculating mask.

"The wives will be here soon to bring you something to eat." He left as though nothing had just taken place between us.

I heard him lock the door from the outside before walking away.

/

I had already tried picking the lock on the door, but it could only be opened from the outside, and I decided, even though I could break through the door if I tried hard enough, it was a waste of my time.

I laid on the bed and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels on the TV. Some of the channels were in English, but most of them were crap shows. The remaining channels, the good ones, were all in Italian, so it didn't matter anyways.

I stared blankly at what I figured was a children's show until the door opened. I flipped off the TV and rolled off the opposite side of the bed, trying to hide.

"We saw you." One female voice called.

"We brought you a meal." Called another female voice.

I peeked over the side of the bed.

Two women stood in the doorway. Fair hair framed their faces and red eyes.

One of them, the one with large, almost child-like eyes was holding what looked like a casserole dish.

"I am Sulpicia." One gestured to herself. "And this is Athenodora." The first gestured at the woman with the wide eyes.

"...Hi." I waved, unsure.

They took that as an invitation to come in and sit on the bed. Athenodora placed the dish on the side table and opened it.

It smelled so inviting that I drifted over. My mouth watered.

The large section of the dish held pasta covered in some sort of white sauce and sprinkled with basil, soft and warm garlic bread, and a small high quality cut of steak. The small section contained a single slice of cheese cake.

Aro was clearly pulling out all the stops.

I tore into the food under the eyes of the wives. I did slow down when I got to the steak.

I sliced off a little squire of steak and dumped it onto the floor.

It landed with a moist splat.

I stood still for a second, puzzled.

Evidently, the wives were too.

"Why did you do that?" Sulpicia asked innocently.

It clicked. "Right," I groaned. "My dog is back in Washington."

"Do you always feed your dog from the table?" She asked.

"Yea, I think Esme and Carlisle know, but they pretend not to." I picked up the piece with a napkin and threw it away.

The wives laughed politely into their hands.

I finished the bread and moved onto the cheesecake. It was so good, it had to be gourmet.

"Well, we must be going." Athenodora stood up and walked over to the door.

Sulpicia nodded in agreement. "You have a big night tonight. Try to get some rest before then."

"Big night?" My stomach churned violently. "What do you mean?"

"You will go enjoy the local nightlife, won't you? There's shopping and lights." Athenodora spoke.

I blinked.

Sulpicia took the empty dish with her on her way out.

I had been planning to lick that dish. I sighed and laid back on the bed.

Then, I heard it.

People screaming in terrible pain and rushing about, slamming and kicking the doors trying to get away. There must have been at least ten of them.

I broke down in shivering sobs and covered my head with the pillow.

Like I was going to get any rest now.

_Poor Magpie._

_If its not Jacob's awkward advances, its Alec's._

_Honored guest, you say? The cage my be golden gilded, but it will still never be more than a cage._


	46. AskDon't Ask

Magpie POV

"Here we go again. We're sick like animals, we play pretend." I sang soft and half hearted, flipping through the TV channels again. "You're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I wont get out alive."

I glanced at the clock. 7PM, and still no sign of rescue.

I was asleep up until about a hour ago. A nightmare had gotten the better of me.

The door unlocked and swung open, allowing Alec entrance.

"Didn't you think to even knock?" I sighed, not looking at him.

"Why should I?"

"What if I had been naked?" I shot an angry look at him.

Alec blinked quizzically, not entirely following my line of thought.

"You know what? Just," I turned off the TV. "Never mind."

"Then I suppose it was a good thing you weren't naked. Lets go." He stressed and walked out.

I blinked and shuddered, slowly getting up to follow him.

/

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking behind Alec on the sidewalk.

The sidewalks and roads were choked with people on their way to enjoy the night.

"Stop asking." Jane hissed at me.

I snorted, but went silent. I resented that Jane had taken it upon herself to come along with us, the last thing I needed was for her to blow her top.

The streets were lit by the glow of lamps and individual stores seemed wrapped in tiny lights. Strings extended across the road and back again.

"In here." Alec held a door open for me and took my hand, pulling me inside, ignoring Jane.

When Alec didn't do the same for her, Jane grit her teeth and looked at me with murderous rage.

I pretended not to notice and instead invested my time in looking around.

We were in a fancy clothing store.

A woman in a store uniform came up to me and spoke in Italian.

I blinked vacantly.

The woman grimaced, looking unsure.

Alec smiled and spoke to the woman in the native language.

Jane sneered at me and added her two cents into the pot.

Soon, they were all conversing back and forth in Italian. Every now and then, the woman would say something to me.

Finally, she lead up off to a corner of the store that sported nothing but fine, expensive-looking dresses.

Alec thanked her and pulled a dress off a rank, holding it up to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, stepping away.

"Finding you some decent clothes." He held up another dress.

"Is that what you people were talking about?"

"Sooner or later, you will have to learn Italian for yourself."

"Why should I?"

He fixed his ruby gaze on me before throwing the dress in hand at me. "Try that one." He nodded toward a dressing room.

I sighed, gave up, and went to undress.

It was a very nice dress. Silk. The strapless type the tied around the waist. It was a nice blend of colors as well.

"Let me see." Alec said from outside the curtain somewhere.

I obeyed and stood just outside the dressing room from him to see. It was the same as playing human barbie for Alice, only way less amusing.

He nodded. "Looks good. Try this one too." He handed me another strapless dress, in dark blue. It was about the length of the first, ending just below the knees.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the stall, undoing the first dress.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Alec asked from the outside.

"Magpie." I snorted. 'Idiot.'

"I'm sure that Magpie is not your real name though." He dug a bit.

"Its good enough. If someone calls Magpie, and I know that they are referring to me, then the name has served its purpose."

"But what is your real name?"

"For the love of all things shiny, what do you want from me?" I growled, pulling the dress up over my hips.

"Your name." He answered simply.

"Myra..." I admitted after a short silence, pulling the dress into place.

"Myra." He repeated softly.

I sighed. I couldn't reach the zipper on the back of the dress. "Could you help me with this?" I asked, turning my back to the curtain.

Alec leaned into the stall, averting his eyes from me, though it was not necessary. He trailed a cold finger slowly down my back, tracing along where the zipper was.

It made me shudder and turn a little red across the nose.

Then he ran a finger up in front of the zipper as he pulled it up, careful not to pinch my flesh in the metal contraption.

Not trusting my voice, I grunted a thanks and took a few minutes before stepping out to show him.

"Get dressed and we'll find you some shoes to go along with the dresses." He decided.

Jane watched from across the dress department, looking as though she had tasted something displeasing.

I changed into my clothes my came out, handing the dresses to Alec.

He took the dresses in one hand and ran the other down my cheek.

My blush returned.

"Myra." He smiled warmly, leaning in a bit.

My eyes widened as his lips pressed to mine. Then, I don't know why, my own eyes closed and I kissed him back.

It lasted less than a second.

Next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor, gasping for breath, staring up at Jane, whose hand was still balled into a fist.

I had been punched twice. Once in the gut and then in the cheek. My jaw ached like it had been busted off its hinges.

Alec grabbed Jane's fist and twirled her around.

"I saw what you did in the changing room." She growled at him.

"Go home." He deadpanned.

"I-what?"

"Jane. Go. Home. Now." He sounded really angry, furious even.

Jane locked up with the same furious look before leaving the store.

I sat up to watch her go, then laid back down on the floor, holding my stomach and cheek.

Alec looked around to see if anyone noticed before kneeling beside me, poking and prodding with cold fingers.

"I don't believe you're a doctor." I groaned.

"Nothings broken, but you'll have a good sized bruise tomorrow, I'll bet." He pulled me to my feet.

"Considering that she could have actually put her fist though my face, that was fairly tame."

"Aro will be angry at her anyways. Shoes." He pulled me to another section of the store.

I sat the whole time and allowed him to find shoes and put them on me.

In the end, we settled for a pair of expensive high heels, and a less expensive pair of sandles that laced up to my knees.

Alec paid the whole bill with his own credit card.

My eyes bugged at the total. I didn't even think Alice would spend _that_ much on only two dresses and two sets of shoes.

But it seemed Alec wasn't does there. He dragged me down the street to a jewelry store and picked out a string of black pearls.

They were expensive as hell, and all because they were natural. Of course Alec wouldn't just buy me pearl farm pearls, it had to be the real deal.

"Myra, over here." Alec patted the back of what looked like a salon chair surrounded by mirrors.

"What's going on?" I asked through narrow eyes, sitting down in the chair.

A man came over with what looked like a gun.

"Alec, what are you planning?" I growled.

"Just stay put. We'll get something to eat after. Or at least you will."

The man pressed my ear lobe between the pincers and pulled the trigger. A stud shot through my ear.

"Ow..." I sniffled and my eyes watered.

The man did the same to my other ear as well.

Alec patted my shoulder and paid the man.

I looked at my reflection. The studs through my ears scattered the light through their gemstones. "I want to go home." I growled, getting angry.

"You don't want to eat?" Alec blinked.

"I want. To. Go. Home." My face contorted in rage.

Alec decided not to take a chance and took me home.

He was right about one thing at least. My cheek was turning a vivid purple.


	47. Cache Up

Carlisle POV

There was nothing for us to do but wait. No one felt like doing much of anything.

Alice sat on the floor, her back to the front door, searching the future to see if the weather would change early so we could get a flight early.

Esme was beside herself with grief and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, how many of these things does Magpie have?" Jasper called from the kitchen.

I got up and went into the kitchen. "What things?"

Jasper was pulling one of Magpie's food caches out from the island counter.

The growing pile consisted of several packs of poptarts, a handful of fruit snacks in a plastic baggie, and a bag of uncooked lentils.

I sighed. "Probably quiet a few."

"Why the lentils?" Jasper asked, examining the bag.

"I assume she hides things without really thinking about it, as long as its something that won't rot and catch our attention." I took the bag and put it back in the pantry.

I went on patrol to look for other caches. I found a store of oranges and limes on the back porch, hidden in the bottom of a prop umbrella stand. In my own office, hidden behind a row of books, I found cans of fruit and ravioli.

In the basement, I found that Magpie had no pillow. Instead, she had pulled a pillowcase over a bag of rice. Under the bed I found jars of peanut butter and jelly, along with a can of pop and a box of unopened cereal.

The rice for a pillow made me chuckled to myself sadly. How had I missed all this? Did Magpie really feel the need to keep hiding food, or was it just an empty habit?

I carried the bag upstairs. "Esme, do you know where Magpie's pillow is?"

"It's on her bed, why?"

I placed the rice down on my mate's lap. "I can't find Magpie's pillow."

Emmett laughed at the rice. "Are you serious?"

Alice smiled a bit, and even Rosalie cracked a grin.

Esme hummed a bit to herself, thinking, staring at the rice bag on her knee.

"This explains the crackers I found in my sock drawer. I was wondering about those." Emmett guffawed.

"She probably stashed them there because she knew you would never look." Rosalie frowned, looking down at Emmett's feet. He was sock-less in his shoes.

"The weather is clearing." Alice stood up. "Tickets will be on sale soon. If we buy the next flight, we can be there by tomorrow night."

"Good." I nodded, taking the rice back to the pantry.


	48. My Poker Face

Magpie POV

Alec had bought some cream for me to put on my bruise, and so far it was working. The bruise was still there, but it looked smaller and less angry now.

'Not that it would matter here.' I sighed. I had spent all day with the wives, and I was ready to kill myself just to have something entertaining to do.

Sulpicia was busy making an oil painting, and Athenodora was hand sewing what appeared to be another dress for herself.

The only other people in the giant, marble domed room were the two guards dressed in black, whom I didn't recognize.

I groaned and oozed off the couch I lay sitting on.

Sulpicia looked around her canvas at me and frowned. Not because I was being noisy, but because I had moved.

I had a creeping suspicion that she was painting me.

Athenodora didn't seem to even notice that I existed anymore.

I started making dinosaur noises.

The wives exchanged uncomfortable glances.

I farted.

"Can't you be a lady for more then three seconds at a time?" Athenodora dropped her fabric in disgust and turned to me.

"I've 'been a lady' since 8:00 this morning! Its now 7:00pm!" I fussed. "There is literally nothing to do in here! I've been sitting on this same damn couch for nearly twelve fucking hours!"

"Look this way for a moment." Sulpicia asked quietly.

I looked, and she spent a few seconds examining the structure of my face before going back to her canvas.

Athenodora sighed. "Ladies are to be seen, not heard." She chastised.

"Times have changed, Athenodora." Sulpicia responded from behind the canvas.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean she should act like an uncivil schoolboy." She picked up her fabric and started sewing again.

When I started making dinosaur noises again, they made a point of not looking. When I started to howl as realistically as a wolf, it got under their skin in a special way.

"Child of the Moon, you are not, so put an end to it now." Sulpicia hissed from behind her canvas, not bothering to make eye contact with me.

I sat back on the couch and the room was silent for another two hours or so.

Someone knocked on the door and the guards opened it slowly.

Alec walked across the room to us, his shoes softly clacking on the glossy marble flooring. He bowed.

"I'm here to retrieve Miss Myra-"

I hissed at hearing my real name tossed about so carelessly.

"To her dinner with Aro to discuss matters at hand."

"Matters at hand?" I asked coldly, eyes narrowed.

"She is excused." Sulpicia nodded after a lingering moment of looking from my face to the canvas.

Alec bowed again, grabbed my hand, and dragged me from the room.

I growled as soon as we were out of the room and lunged to bite at his hand.

He withdrew his hand in a blur and looked at me oddly. "You'll chip your teeth."

"Well, now what?" I demanded, standing so my body was angled away from his.

"Go get dressed." He nudged me in the direction of my bedroom. "Then come back here and I'll escort you."

"I don't need a male escort." I snorted, heading down the hallway, grinning to myself. I could almost hear Alec's jaw hit the floor in disbelief.

I started laughing as soon as I had closed my door behind me. I almost missed the closet door through my tears. Wiping them away, I grabbed the deep blue evening gown, the open toe high heels, and the pearl necklace and started dressing.

Finished, as I walked to the door, I stopped, hand on the knob. 'Why am I doing this?'

The door opened on its own accord and Jane walked in.

We stared at each other blankly.

"Aro wants you to look presentable, as in less slug-looking." She said disdainfully, holding up a bag of makeup.

"Jane, just do it." Alec said from somewhere outside the door.

Jane kicked a chair so it slid at me. "Sit."

I did so, and let her work.

I had to admit, Jane was fairly adept at applying makeup, not that Alice wouldn't be able to find flaws in it. I did do a lot of flinching when Jane put on the eyeliner, which pissed her off to no end. I saw her eye twitch a number of times.

When she was done, I looked not quite as flashy as a trashy model, but better than decent. A makeup job that someone would wear out with family.

"Now I can leave for some fresh air." Jane sounded please as she left.

I snorted and followed her out.

"You look very beautiful." Alec said, closing the door behind me.

"Whatever." I said, though I blushed.

He led me back to the large chamber with the three thrones.

"Ah, you look like a beautiful young woman." Aro nodded in approval.

Jane huffed in the corner.

Aro glanced over at her but said nothing. "Are you ready for some dinner?" He asked me.

When I didn't respond, Caius did.

"It is considered good manners to answer simple questions when asked." He laced his fingers together.

I had a jazzy comeback ready, but Alec squeezed my hand in warning.

When I realized that we were still holding hands, I ripped mine from his.

The pursuing blush from the incident was not lost on the Volturi leaders.

Jane hissed and stalked over to me. "Stay away from my brother, or I'll-"

"Jane." Alec said in warning.

"Or I'll.." She stumbled in her threat.

"Very threatening, Blondie." I rolled my eyes as I watched her fail like a fool.

With a roar, she seized me by the front of my dress. "Do you want me to rearrange your facial features?" She hissed into my face.

"Tch, you can't do anything to me." I grinned, despite the uncertainty in my head.

Jane drew a hand back, fingers curved like claws and made to swat at me, except that Alec caught her wrist with a growl and stared her down.

Jane growled back.

"That is enough." Aro's voice was heavy with authority as he stood up from his throne.

Jane tore her intense gaze off of me and walked off to the edge of the room.

Aro ran his eyes over me. "Are you hurt?"

"Hell no." I crossed my arms.

"Well," Aro smiled pleasantly. "Lets not keep you waiting for your dinner any longer." He crossed the room to me and stuck out his elbow.

I looked at the elbow then blinked at him.

"Again, it is considered good manners to accept an offered elbow." Caius sighed.

Very slowly, I took the elbow, though I did so with a shudder.

"Well then." Aro headed to the door.

"Remember your manners." Caius called after me.

As the doors were closing behind us, I turned to face the blonde leader.

"You look like an elf." I sneered

Just before the doors closed, I caught sight of Caius's shocked, slightly horrified, and definitely angry face.

/

Aro led me to a quiet little restaurant that had a short line. He simply walked to the front, called from his reservation, and the waiter took us to out table out on the tiny fenced in cobblestone 'yard'. We were the only ones out there.

"I already preordered for you, I hope you do not mind. White Truffle Risotto. They needed time to get the truffles." Aro explained.

"Aren't truffles expensive as hell?" I asked.

Aro laughed it off.

When the waiter came back, I asked for lemon soda. When the waiter returned, he had the soda, no straw, and the truffle risotto.

Aro politely refused anything the waiter offered until he left.

I couldn't decided if I liked the dish or not. I drained the entire soda in less then five minutes.

"Now, I would like to discuss the matters at hand." Aro said. "The matters at hand being your relationship with the Volturi."

"You kidnapped me." I said through a mouthful of risotto.

The waiter came by just long enough to refill my drink before going back inside.

"I wish to discuss your 'employment' within the Volturi. Your gift could be very useful if you knew how to control it. We can help you with that." He went on, ignoring the kidnapped comment.

I grazed on my meal, ignoring him.

"All we want to do is help you." He continued.

When I still didn't respond, he kicked it up a notch.

"I've noticed something perhaps growing between Alec and yourself,"

"Nothing is happening between us!" I yowled, looking up from my food.

"That is a shame," Aro sighed. "He would make a fine mate for you."

"..Eww." I blinked. "Please let that be the end of your speech."

"I'm afraid not." He cut himself off when the waiter once again refilled my empty glass.

I let my eyes wander aimlessly before they came to rest on the sharp contrast of the paleness of his forehead and pitch blackness of his hair. I stared as I enjoyed my drink.

"My eyes are down here." He said politely, requesting eye contact.

"Well, my eyes are up there." I pointed at his freakish widow's peak. "So suck it."

There was a moment of silence between us that I relished.

"Hmm." Aro finally hummed, frowning. "Do you speak to Carlisle like that, by any chance."

"Yes, but not so much anymore." I sipped at my straw-less glass of lemon soda.

"You'll have to put an end to that when you work for us. Such insubordination will not be tolerated lightly." He warned.

"Who said I'd be working for you? Ever?" I put my drink down. My heart rate picked up.

"I had been hoping that you would join us on your own accord, I will admit. But, if you won't-" He sighed.

"I need to pee." I decided, suddenly glad that I had drank three tall glasses of soda.

This caught Aro off guard, but he agreed. "I'll be here when you get back."

"I never doubted that you would." I grumbled.

I went to the bathroom as quickly as I could then, checking to make sure Aro couldn't see me, slipped out the back door of the restaurant.

I didn't know how long I had before he noticed I was gone. 'Oh my God! He was completely serious!' I ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving my way through. I stumbled in my high heels. 'As soon as he finds me, he's going to change me! No way he'll be happy about this!'

I caught a flash of familiar faces across the crowd.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, just as I tripped and went down.

I saw his head whip around and go past where I had been.

I pulled my heels off and clenched them in my fists. Painfully, I got to my feet and half ran, half limped my way through the crowd.

"Carlisle!" I yelled again.

He turned around just in time for me to throw my shoes down and wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his chest and bursting into tears.

_Yay for 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' reference!_

_This was written originally how it was going to end, but I was thinking of another, more radical ending for awhile. The Cullens confront the Volturi and have a little fight with the guards, they hear a scream, everyone stops, and when the dust settles, they find Magpie, alive, but impaled through the side on a broken chunk (shard?) of marble._

_Yea, Jane and Magpie are like...two things that don't mix. Ok, that was lame, but oil and water is just so overused._

_Review! Tell me what you would like to see changed and how you would like to see it done._


	49. Homeward Bound

Carlisle POV

Magpie slammed into me with such force that I was sure she had rattled herself as she cried into my shirt. I instinctively wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling backwards.

"Magpie." I felt her muscles tighten harmlessly around me. I peeled her off and stooped so I could look her over. "Are you alright?"

She sniffled and nodded, her makeup running slightly. She was clothed very strangely for Magpie. Someone else must have dressed her up. The diamond studs in her ears made me a bit angry, there was no way she had agreed to that.

"Carlisle." She said, wrapping her arms around me again.

I hugged her back and sighed in relief until I saw Aro pushing through the crowd after Magpie.

I transplanted Magpie to Esme, whom Magpie happily wrapped her arms around, and turned to face Aro.

The boys stood with me, like a shield protecting my human daughter.

"Oh, Magpie. You're safe, I've got you." I heard Esme sigh as she held her child close.

Alice also hugged Magpie, but Rosalie held back to watch the crowd for any sign of ambush.

"Ahh, Carlisle." Aro smiled and opened his hands in a welcoming gesture, despite the look of slight frustration over a lost opportunity that was plastered to his face. "How are you, my friend."

"I'm well, now that we have our daughter back." I responded coldly.

"Yes, of course. But there are still matters at hand that need to be discussed. If you would come with me to the-"

"We're not coming with you." I cut him off, much to his evident surprise. "You're going back home. Now. We got what we came for. There is no reason for us to stay any longer." I said, my jaw clenched.

"Fine, but you know our laws." Aro said as he turned away.

Most of the people who were plaguing the streets had already dissipated.

"Either she changes, or dies."

Emmett's growl rumbled in his chest until Aro was gone. Then he hugged Magpie.

"Lets not wait here." Alice said, moving a few feet and picking up Magpie's discarded high heels. She examined them with interest. "The Volturi will not be happy. We need to get to the airport before our flight leaves."

I picked up Magpie in my arms and nodded.

Together, we moved out of the city limits as a family, complete and whole.

Once in the darkness, out of the city lights, we ran.

Magpie held wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest to avoid the rushing air.

We slowed at the airport and went inside. I put Magpie down to get our tickets.

Everyone hugged Magpie, except for Rosalie who, again, held back.

Rosalie waited until everyone had backed away before she approached Magpie. She held out her hand.

"Its good to have you back."

Magpie took her hand and shook it. "Good to be back."

There was an extended silence before Rosalie sighed, sounding defeated, and pulled Magpie into a hug.

"I worried." She whispered.

"_Flight to Washington State is boarding now._" The intercom spoke.

"This way." I led my family to the gate so we could go though security.

The girls went through first.

"Myra!" A voice called just as Jasper started through the gate.

Magpie looked back, as did we all.

Alec was walking up, a large bag in his hand.

"What do you want?" Magpie asked, the usual vicious bite to her voice gone.

"You're really going." He said it. It was not a question.

She nodded.

He held up the bag and walked up to a low section the gate that only came up to his hips.

Magpie walked over and took the bag from him with precise, measured steps.

Before she could pull away, Alec's fingers snaked through her hair and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his own.

I bit back a growl, as did the rest of my family as Alec took his sweet time kissing her goodbye.

Esme gasped a bit.

Alice looked surprised. Alec must not have been planning to kiss Magpie at first, he must have just seized the opportunity as it came.

The customs officer looked a bit confused, but said nothing and kept to herself, running the rest of us through the check.

My stomach flipped when, for a split second before they pulled apart, Magpie's eyes closed and she kissed him back. Esme and I exchanged glances.

Alec pulled away and removed his hand from her hair, his ruby eyes pleading.

Magpie pursed her lips slightly. "Goodbye, Alec." She said coldly, though her voice stroked the syllables his name. She quickly let customs check the bag.

The Volturi member gave her a final, longing look before walking away.

Magpie looked back at his slowly retreating form before heading up the ramp onto the plane.

/

"Aro wants me to join the guard." Magpie said after some pushing. She looked out the window of the plane.

"Naturally." Edward said from the row in front us.

"Oh my God." Alice said again, for about the fourth time, as she went though the bag of clothing the Volturi had bought for Magpie. "Magpie, this dress alone costs over $4000.00!"

"Yippee." Magpie yawned.

"Cream leather gloves, a string of _natural _pearls, these shoes are over $1000.00.." Alice shuffled around the bag. "Whats this?" She pulled out a little white cardboard box.

Magpie looked over the back of her seat at Alice. "I dunno. I don't remember seeing it."

Alice handed her the box.

Magpie opened it and found a necklace with a few charms on it. A large glass said 'Italy' on the front, and Magpie flipped it over and read out-loud.

"'My heart belongs in Italy.'"

"I'll say." Emmett snicked from the row in front.

There were a few minutes of silence in which Magpie took the diamond studs out of her earlobes and handed them back to Alice.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Esme asked, looked to her left at Magpie.

"No, Esme." Magpie replied.

"You ought to eat something." I said, looking down the row at her.

"I just ate." Magpie said back, looking at the Italy necklace in her hand. She put it on after a few minutes.

I wasn't sure what to think.

"So," Emmett turned in his seat and looked back at Magpie, grinning. "You and Alec, huh?"

Magpie took the sleep mask that had been supplied by the airline, snapped the elastic band as she put it one, crossed her arms, and leaned back into her first class seat with a huff.

We all saw the blooming blush that peeked from under the mask.

_Alec flaunts it for the Cullens. _

_Review!_

_I've finally decided how I want to end this story and link it to the sequel. _

_Rosalie lets her wall down for Magpie! YAY!_


	50. Grumpy Puppy

Magpie POV

"Its good to be home." I sighed contentedly as the car rolled up the driveway.

Carlisle nodded and Esme smiled back at me.

"Its good to have everyone at home." Alice mimicked my sigh.

Edward seemed peeved about something.

As soon as the car stopped, I hopped out.

The front door of the house opened and Cross raced out, followed by Dr. Marra.

"Are you hurt?" Marra gave me a once over. "Mags, I am so sorry!"

"Its fine." I scratched Cross's ear as he jumped up on me, which he never did.

Cross whimpered as he licked my face.

"Good boy." I hugged him.

"They're here." Edward said, turning to face the tree line across the yard.

Cross dropped on all fours and turned to face it as well.

A human walked out of the woods, followed by three giant wolves. A russet one, A chocolate one, and a gray one with black spots.

It was Sam, and he had brought Quil, Embry, and Jacob as back up.

The walked till they were about twenty feet from us.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

"Call animal control, tell them some wild _dogs,_" Rosalie hissed. "Are running loose on our property."

"What _Happened?_" Sam demanded again. I could see the muscles in his jaw lock.

"Daww, someone's a gwumpy puppy." I put my hands on my hips playfully. "Do you want a Milk Bone? Do you want a belly rub?"

The wolves all looked at each other, even as animals, the confusion was plain and painted on their faces.

The Cullens looked at each other too, looking a lot like the wolves.

Sam looked ready to blow.

"Sam, calm down." I held my hands out in a calming motion. "Crisis averted. My god..."

"What the hell HAPPENED?" Sam went eerily calm, his eyes narrowed at me. "Why were you missing?"

"You can't handle the truth!" I declared before turning and flinging myself at Jacob.

My bones rattled as I made impact. It was like slamming into a fur covered brick wall. Shaking off the effects of the recoil, using fistfuls of fur, I climbed onto his back and laid down, reaching up to scratch his ears.

Jacob whined in happiness. His jaw fell open and his tongue lolled comically like a dog.

Embry and Quil came closer so I could reach their ears as well.

"_That's ENOUGH!" _Sam yelled, his voice laced with the command of an Alpha.

The two wolves moved off and Jacob sat down, making me slide off over his tail.

"That was rude!" I snapped at Sam.

Sam walked over and grabbed me by the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground a bit. "Listen, tell me what the hell happened. We've had strange vampire scent crossing all over our land, and the same scent is now all over you."

He put me down. "So I ask again, what the HELL happened?"

"That's how they did it!" Alice's face lit with understanding. "Carlisle, they watched from the reservation!"

"Playing with blind spots in your visions." Jasper sighed.

"Who are 'they'?" Sam deadpanned.

"Other vampires. Its all taken care of now, though." I slipped past the werewolves back to the vampire side.

Cross and Jacob sniffed at each others noses before Cross moved on to the other two.

When Sam continued to stand around, I sighed.

"You're excused." I told him.

He glared at me before leaving, the three wolves following around.

"I think I pissed him off." I said happily.

"Who cares what the walking throw rugs think?" Rosalie headed inside.

Everyone started inside.

"Carlisle?" I called, watching the spot where the wolves had disappeared into the trees.

Its started to rain.

"Yes?" Carlisle stood nearby.

"I think I want to learn to swim." I decided blindly.

_For those of you who may not remember, Magpie doesn't swim. Magpie, in fact, has a huge fear of any water that she can't stand up in._

_Enjoy._


	51. Swim Lessons

Carlisle POV

We had all gotten out our swimsuits and were ready.

Alice had bought one for Magpie, who insisted on a one-piece. She bought her a one-piece, but also a bikini.

"Just in case." Alice had said.

Its was a bright day, with acceptable cloud cover. The forecast showed no sign of rain, and Alice had confirmed it. It was a perfect day to learn to swim.

Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I splashed in the river while Magpie watched from the bank, looking distrustfully at the slowly moving water.

Rosalie was laid back in a plastic lounge chair, bikini clad with sunglasses, holding a reflective sunning sheet under her chin.

"You know, you can't actually tan." Magpie felt the need to inform her.

"Quiet." Rosalie snapped half-heartedly, putting her earbuds in and turning on her Ipod.

Magpie huffed and stared out over the water at us before sitting in the grass by the foot of Rosalie's chair.

"Hey there, little sister." Emmett walked up behind her.

I watched Magpie crane her head back to look up at him.

"Why you waiting back here?" He asked.

"I just wanna watch." She looked back to us.

"Aw, but you only learn so much by watching. If you really want to learn, you have to do." He picked her up and carried her to the bank.

"Don't you dare!" Magpie clung to him. "I'll kill you!"

"He's already dead." Rosalie called.

"I'll kill you harder!" Magpie screeched.

"And, uh, one!" Emmett yelled, swing Magpie once.

"I'll do it! I'll kill you! I'll kill your whole family!" Magpie yelped, panicking greatly.

"Magpie!" Esme reprimanded as she resurfaced.

Jasper and Edward laughed.

"And, uh, two!" Emmett gave her another swing.

"I don't want to learn anymore! I'm too scared!" Magpie sounded like she was starting to cry.

"Emmett, maybe you should-" I started concerned.

"And, uh, three! WHEEEEE!" Emmett yelled as he let Magpie go flying through the air.

Magpie screamed like I had never heard before, not even after Jasper had bit her. She tumbled and flipped through the air before landing with a dramatic splash and surfaced after a prolonged second. She thrashed frantically to stay above the water, her breaths ragged and terrified.

"I've got you." I swam past and grabbed hold of Magpie.

She wrapped around me and tried to get on top of me, trying to stay clear of the water.

Esme watched with deep concern.

"Get ready." I told my mate. "I'm sending her your way." I pulled Magpie off and put her back in the water.

Esme swam closer.

"Swim to Esme." I told Magpie.

Magpie wrapped back around me.

'Like a drowning man.' I sighed and let myself slip under the water, leaving Magpie stranded at the surface.

"This way." I heard Esme call, and I watched, submerged, as Magpie spastically swam her way to Esme and wrapped around her.

I broke the surface and Esme sent Magpie back to me.

We repeated this game until Magpie discovered that the bank was closer.

She thrashed her way over to it and struggled to pull herself up over a high ridge.

"Nope, not today, little sister." Emmett grabbed hold of her and tossed her back out into the river.

Magpie thrashed at the surface, eyes wild, before slipping under.

I grabbed her wrist and hauled her up onto the bank. She wasn't breathing, so I performed CPR.

The family stood around, watching worriedly.

Finally, Magpie rolled onto her side, coughing up and vomiting water.

I rubbed her back to help encourage her to expel the rest of the water.

"Done for today?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. "Done for today."

/

Magpie woke up on the couch and immediately began thrashing about until she fell off the couch.

Esme helped her back up and handed her a bowl of soup.

"My lungs feel raw." Magpie complained, her voice scratchy.

"Probably from all that water you inhaled." I nodded, closing the book I was reading.

"Silly human." Emmett walking into the room. "You are not a fish, you are a human. Stop breathing the water."

Magpie grabbed a book from the side table and threw it at him. "Bastard!"

It hit him harmlessly in the arms.

"Magpie." Esme said in warning.

"What was that for?" He rubbed the spot of impact.

"Just because you yell 'WHEEE!', it doesn't make it fun!" She ate her soup, glaring at Emmett the whole time.


	52. Date with the Wolves

Magpie POV

"You're the one who asked for them." I sighed to myself, thinking about the swim lesson earlier that day. Oddly enough, it wasn't a disaster this time. I could now actually get in the water by myself.

Carlisle had been giving me lessons just about every day for two weeks now.

I walked into town alone and bought an ice cream cone. Sitting on the curb, I licked the sprinkles off the vanilla treat.

"Hey, Magpie!"

I looked up.

Jacob was jogging toward me. "Hey."

"Hey." I went back to my treat.

"How are you?" He asked, pointing at the curb next to me.

I scooted over as a gesture that he could sit there. "I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm not sure. I have a bit of a problem."

"Is that so?" I bit into the cone's point and sucked out all the melted soft serve.

"Yea. See, there's this girl I like, and I want to be closer to her."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But I don't know how to without her taking offense. See, I'm not sure exactly how dangerous she can be." He looked at me and raised a brow.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Maybe." He looked away, surveying the town.

"Are you asking me out?"

"That was the idea." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Rosalie won't be happy." I grinned. "I bet she'll have tons of stuff to say about it."

"Yea." He agreed. "Probably things like 'Eat shit and die'."

"Sounds about right." I finished the cone and stood up, wiping my hands on my pants.

"So, where do you want to go?" Jacob stood up and stretched.

"Wait, like right now?"

"Well, yea. If you go anywhere, the small one will get wind of it." He sighed down at me.

"Alice." I supplied.

"That one." He nodded.

I texted Carlisle to let him know I was 'Hanging out with Jacob'.

"Why'd you do that?" Jacob sounded shocked.

"He'll freak out if he doesn't have any idea where I am. I think its a parent thing." I assumed.

/

"Strike!" Embry cheered as Jacob knocked all the pins down.

I sat back and waited for my turn. "I must say, Jake. When you said date, I didn't think the whole pack would show up."

"Me neither." Jacob growled lightly as he sat down next to me. "We all have an odd way of finding each other, especially when we don't want to be found."

Leah was making a point of ignoring me, even going so far as to make sure her back was to me at all times.

"I'd be annoying if I cared." I yawned, loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Leah turned to face you. "You disgusting little-"

"Leah, give it a break." Sam cut her off, grabbing a ball and going up to the lane to bowl.

"So, River-girl." Quil tussled my hair.

"Heh, there's a name I haven't heard in awhile." I took a swig of my soda.

"What brings you out to date our esteemed Beta on this day?" He asked, downing a slice of pizza.

"Do you chew, or do you just unhinge your jaws like a snake?" I teased.

"I don't think he does either." Embry snorted.

"He could eat a whole pig in one go without chewing." Paul grinned.

"Oh, and you're one to talk? At least Quil would buy his own pig to eat. You'd just eat Jacob's and Billy's." Jared shot playfully.

"Yes, stop eating our food!" Jacob cheered.

They made such a ruckus of laughter that the manager came over and asked us to keep it down.

"You're up." Sam gave my shoulder a slight slap when I was my turn.

I picked up the ball I was using, stepped up to the lane, and threw.

"Strike!" Embry cheered.

I sat back down and Leah bowled.

Leah may be fleet on her feet, but she was terrible at bowling. She could hit one or two pins on occasion, but mostly she just rolled gutter balls.

I checked my phone.

Carlisle had texted me four hours ago. He had texted me a few times since.

"Uh oh.." I got up and went off a little ways to deal with it.

'Magpie, I'd really prefer if you stayed away from the pack right now.' Text number one from four hours ago.

'Magpie, are you ignoring me? I need you to respond.' Text number two. Three and a half hours ago.

'Magpie, if you're mad, we can discuss this at home.' Text number three from three hours ago.

'Magpie, where are you? I know you're with those wolves. I won't tell, but no promise Edward won't. Come home soon. I think you're making Carlisle frustrated.' A text from Alice. Two hours ago.

'I know you're with the pack, Magpie. I can't say I'm happy. Please come home now.' Carlisle. One and a half hours ago.

'You're grounded.' One hour ago.

I whined out loud.

"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I'm grounded..." I read the next text.

'If you don't show up or tell me where you are, I'm sending Alice and Edward to find you.' Half an hour ago.

"Oh! I still have time!" I started texting.

Half way through the text, a new message appeared.

'I'm sending Alice and Edward.'

"FUCK!" I yelled, managing to catch a quiet dip in the music.

The bowling alley went silent. The pack all stared at me.

'I'm sorry, I don't check my phone.' I texted back.

'Where are you?' Carlisle responded.

'With the pack, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much.'

'Where are you, though?'

'Bowling?'

'Their coming to pick you up.'

I could have screamed again, but I didn't. I headed back to the pack.

"Hey, I gotta go real soon. Carlisle may or may not be pissed, I'm grounded..." I trailed off.

"Aww, no. We were having such a great time!" Embry complained.

"Well, I'm not walking out. Edward and Alice are coming to get me."

"What about your date?" Quil asked.

"What about it?" I sighed.

"You can't just leave without a goodbye kiss from Jacob, that wouldn't be right on his half." Quil smiled. "Give her a kiss, Jacob."

Jacob groaned as he got to his feet. "You don't mind, right?"

"I guess not." I blew a raspberry.

Jacob kissed my on the lips, with much whistling and cheering from the pack.

As he pulled away, he whispered to me. "You smell like a vampire."

"Comes with the territory." I shrugged.

"So how was your first kiss?" Quil hooted at me.

"Wasn't my first kiss." I blinked at him.

The pack with silent with a universal 'oh crap' noise.

"I thought..." Jacob was confused.

"The vampire who kidnapped me." I explained.

The pack whispered among themselves.

"You were forced!" Jacob sounded furious.

I shrugged. "Well, it started like that.."

The bowling alley door opened and Edward walked in, looking angry. Alice skipped along after him like the world was made of unicorns and fine shoes, not a care in the world.

Sam stood up, as did everyone else in our group.

Edward grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me along.

"Hey, what do you think-" Sam bristled.

"Stay out of this." Edward hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't worry," I assured the pack. "Edward's too much of a girl to do anything to really harm me."

Edward squeezed my wrist till I squeaked.

"Thanks for keeping Magpie out of trouble." Alice told the pack cheerfully. "Oh, wait, you didn't. Anyways, bye!" She trailed along after Edward and me.

/

"You're grounded." Carlisle told me.

"I know..." I looked away. "For how long."

"A week for each hour, so four."

"Four weeks? Why!" I demanded, jumping out of my chair. "Because I went out with some friends?"

"Because you broke the rules." Carlisle kept his voice steady. "You'll be doing drills with Jasper."

Jasper stood in front of me, hands behind his back, his stance wide. He looked like a TV drill Sargent. "Can't wait to get started."

"Yea," I breathed, though I knew the Cullens could hear. "This is gunna be great..."

_This was originally going to be the shoplifting chapter when I started writing, but it turned into a Date with the Wolves._

_Yay for Jasper drills. Who wants to do drills with Jasper? Hands up in your reviews, people._


	53. Laying the Groundwork

Magpie POV

"Alright, you." Jasper had me stand up straight while he paced, stiff-legged, in front of me on the lawn. I slouched anyways. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because I wanted a social life outside of the Cullen clan?" I offered.

"Because you broke the rules," He seemed unsure of what title to give me. It would be disrespectful of him to call me something derogatory, but calling me 'ma'am ' was no good for this situation as well. "Mags." He decided with a slight sigh, using Dr. Marra's name for me. "When you address me, you will address me as 'Sir'."

"Can't I just address you as 'dumb-ass'?" I complained.

He turned and gave me a sharp look, the kinds that could cut a week into nine days.

"Sir." I added.

He sighed and moved on.

"Do you know why we have these rules, Mags?"

"Because you're all paranoid?" I sneered.

"That's quite enough sass." Jasper barked at me. "The rules have been put in place to protect everybody. When you think you are above the rules, and break them, you put everybody at risk. We are your family unit."

"Oh dear god..." I did not much care for this new side of Jasper I was being subjected to. I felt eyes on me and turned to find everybody watching from various windows of the house.

"I didn't give you permission to turn around!" Jasper snapped.

I rolled my eyes and turn back to look at him.

"Not quite so much attitude." He added firmly. "Till your attitude sees some improvement, we will we doing 3-a-day drills. If I see an improvement, we'll drop to twice-a-day. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I groaned.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"Good." He spun to face me. "Any questions?"

"Yea, I've got one."

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"Did Carlisle feed you some drug, or have you always been such a psycho-pragmatic bastard, lurking somewhere just beneath the surface?"

Jasper smiled and turned away, walking slowly. "Lets begin."

/

I was exhausted. My body ached and it hurt to breath. My mouth tasted like bad carrots.

"Not done yet. You still have one more drill to complete. The Shadow Run." Jasper made me stand up straight.

"Sounds stupid." I wheezed.

He ignored my commentary. "This will be a one minute exercise. The goal of this exercise is to follow me as closely as possible and mimic my every move. Ready?"

"No..."

"Let's go, Mags!" He took off running at a brisk human pace.

I struggled to keep up, already tired, before giving up and laying in the grass.

"Get up, Mags." Jasper stood over me, looking down.

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, closing my eyes.

"Get. Up. Mags." He pulled me to my feet by the back of my shirt. "Run to that tree line and back. Go, now." He ordered.

I stumbled over to the tree line and halfway back before falling down again.

"That was sloppy." Jasper informed me seriously, looking down at me again. "But, as it was your first day, its to be expected."

"Yea...one...day down.." I heaved, weakly pumping a fist into the sky.

"29 more to go." Jasper gave a sly smile as he walked back into the house.

I stared up into the gray sky as fat drops of rain splattered on my face. Thirsty, I opened my mouth.

_Short, simple, to the point. Magpie isn't conditioned to this kind of things yet._

_But don't worry, she will be. Jasper was the youngest major in the confederate army. He'll have her as well train as Cross in no time._

_In theory that is..._

_Review! Tell me what works, what doesn't, and how you would like to see it changed._


	54. Contact

Magpie POV

"Magpie!" Emmett yelled, making me leap out of my bed and fall onto the floor.

I looked up wildly and saw him thunder down the basement stairs to my room.

"Oh, boy! Have I got a treat for you!" He sounded so enthusiastic and proud of himself.

"For the love of all things shiny..." I slowly got to my feet. Jasper was running me ragged with drills and I still was participating with Carlisle's swim lessons. I was hardly getting enough sleep and, on top of that, whenever I was asleep. Emmett always had something he needed to show me right then.

"Come on! Let's go!" He dragged me, stumbling, up the basement stairs by my wrist and into the kitchen, where all of the Cullen kids were waiting.

"I'm going to murder you." I threatened sleepily.

"Look what we got!" Emmett held up a bag of astronaut ice cream.

"Oh, goodie.." I sighed.

Everyone moved around the island counter to get an even view of me as Emmett tore the bag open and handed me a shard of its contents.

I sniffed it. It was supposed to be vanilla, but I had my doubts. It was oddly crumbly and dusty.

The Cullens watched me expectantly.

"Well, go on." Emmett gave me a little nudge.

I took a nibble.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

I took another bite and chewed it all in a gritty paste. "Tastes like chalk."

"Well, try the strawberry." Emmett broke off another chunk and fed it to me.

"Still chalk." I decided.

"Chocolate." He handed me a dark piece.

"In all of the flavors of chalk." I sighed after eating all the offered chunks.

"Dehydrated ice cream." Rosalie read the packaging.

"Well, there's the problem then." Emmett snatched the bag away and took a bowl from a cupboard. He filled it with water and dumped the rest of the 'ice cream' into it, stirring it with a spoon.

I wrinkled my nose.

"There ya go," He put the bowl down in front of me. "A nice bowl of hydrated dehydrated ice cream. That cancels it out to just ice cream."

"How are you doing in math, Emmett?" I stared down at the liquid bowl of questionable contents. The ice cream had dissolved into the water.

Rosalie snickered.

"Well, have some. Its a nice bowl of ice cream, and I know how much you like ice cream. Mmm, ice cream." Emmett gave me his thumbs up.

"Nope." I crossed my arms. "I'm not a garbage disposal for your amusement."

"Look." He took a crisp twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and waved it in my face.

I grabbed the bill and pocketed it.

"Well? Eat it." He pointed at the bowl.

Esme walked into the room just in time, sparing me from the bowl's contents.

"Emmett, what did we tell you about bullying Magpie?" She asked him seriously.

"She robbed me!" Emmett pointed at me.

Esme looked between us and raised a brow. She looked back to me. "Did you take his money?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"Emmett, how did she take the money from you?" Esme smiled as she looked at her son.

"Well, I, er..." He stumbled with a response.

"Mhmm." Esme hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, out of the kitchen, all of you." She shooed us away before looking into the bowl. "What is this?"

"Mail's here!" Alice chimed and skipped to the door.

I mimicked her and also skipped to the door.

Alice took the bundle of mail and touched it to her forehead, acting all mystical and listing off the contents of the mail for today.

"Letter for Esme, letter for Carlisle, bill for Carlisle, fashion magazine for Rosalie, bill for Rosalie, Lego magazine for Emmett-"

"Score!" Emmett dashed in from the other room.

"Book for Jasper...oh, what's this? A letter for Magpie?" Alice stopped her game to look through the mail.

"Really?" I reached for it, but Alice held it away from me with a scowl.

Emmett took the letter from Alice and read the address on it. "'To the lovely Miss Myra.' Who the hell is 'Myra'?" He looked down at me. "Oh, right, you. Its all the way from Italy."

The rest of the family had entered the room at this point.

"It's mine! Give it here!" I jumped at Emmett, but he easily held me away with one arm and held the letter away with the other. "It's mine!"

"Then get it, little sister." Emmett laughed.

Cross jumped up and took the letter from the hand extended behind Emmett.

"Hey!"

"Basement, Cross, basement!" I yelled, running behind the dog and down the stairs, locking the door shut behind me.

Cross jumped up on the bed and dropped the letter on my pillow.

"Good boy!" I scratched his ears and loved on him for a couple minutes before looking at the letter.

_To the lovely Miss Myra_

It was written in what looked like quill.

I tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter within.

"Magpie, whats going on?" Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Its for me." I yelled back, reading.

_Dear Myra,_

_It is good to be in contact with you. How are you?_

_I've been well and well amused. Jane and Aro have been bickering against each other about you for a little while now. I love my sister, but sometimes I cannot understand her motivation._

_I have put off writing to you for so long because I was not sure if you were angry with me for kissing you in front of the Cullens._

_I hope you will write back, but I do not want to pressure you if you do not feel to do so._

_Sincerely, Alec._

_P.S. Do you know how to tango?_

"Tango?" I whispered to myself, confused.

"Magpie!" This time, Edward was banging on my door.

"Don't come in, I'm naked!" I yelled up the stairs.

"That doesn't work on me, I know when you're lying." He yelled back.

"But not always." I snorted. "The letter is from Alec, and I think I'll write back."

No one yelled back as I wrote my reply.

_Hello, Alec._

I wrote things down like a list.

_I'm not mad because of your kiss, but I think everyone else is._

_Jane deserves to be taken down a few notches._

_I have no problem with writing to you._

_No, whether vertical or horizontal, I do not know how to tango._

_Magpie._

I looked around for an envelope, but found none.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, Cross close behind me. I opened the door and walked out into the front room.

Everyone was waiting for me there.

"Hi." I said, a little spooked.

"Magpie." Carlisle sighed, his wise eyes locking into mine.

I looked at my feet and shuffled a bit.

"You can't have contact with Alec."

"Why not?" I whined.

"The Volturi is just using him as a pawn to get to you!" Edward snapped. "Can't you see that?"

"I like Alec," I said, causing Edward's voice to die. "A lot, actually."

Alice was trying to make herself as small as possible, which seemed to make Edward agitated.

"What have you seen?" I asked her.

"Don't you dare." Edward hissed at her, eyes narrowed.

"Well, the Volturi _is_ using him as a pawn..." She picked nervously at her finger nails.

"Then we should just tear up all the bastard's letters." Rosalie hissed.

"However, Alec does seem attached to Magpie...a lot." Alice added with a bit of an awkward shrug.

"Like HELL he can have her for a mate!" Edward seethed through clenched teeth.

"Aww, you care." I walked past him and patted his cheek. "I'm touched." I grabbed a box of envelops that was sitting on a bookcase and fished one out.

Edward grabbed my hand and pried my fist open, taking my letter away.

"Give that back!" I spat.

"I'm keeping you safe." He said down to me, like I was some little child.

"You're keeping me a prisoner!" I yelled back.

"Both of you need to calm down." Jasper said, sitting down, holding his head. "Edward, give her back her letter."

Edward ignored his brother and glared at me. "Magpie, you are in constant need of-"

"Lights out!" I screeched.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward all drew back a bit with a slight snort of surprise. Jasper ceased cradling his head.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, sounding a little freaked out.

"Our gifts..." Alice whined.

"That's mine, you..." My threat died under Esme's firm look. I snatched the letter from Edward and stuffed it into the envelope and labeled it.

I was surprised that Carlisle and Esme hadn't said anything.

"Magpie, don't you dare mail that letter." Edward commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean I can't have any."

"He's dangerous." Edward tried reason.

"Technically, so are all of you." I shot back.

The room went silent.

I put Cross on his leash and opened the front door to go mail the letter. "By the way, Edward. You're adopted, NOBODY loves you!"

I heard Emmett laugh behind me.

/

"AGAIN!" Jasper's voice boomed to be heard above the pounding rain and driving wind.

I groaned and started another set. I hated push-ups in the mud.

"AGAIN!" He yelled after I finished the set.

"Why are we doing this?" I complained. My body ached. The mud sucked on my arms, making them difficult to move as they were swallowed into the ground.

"Because of they way you decided to handle yourself today. Your choices have consequences. The consequence is a surprise drilling lesson. Again!"

Lightening streaked across the sky and I dropped into the mud, against the ground.

"You're fine, keep moving." Jasper's voice became a little more encouraging.

When I finished that set, he helped pull me up.

"Shadow run." He announced.

"I can't see you through the rain!" I screamed, deafened by a rumble of thunder. I blinked through the gray curtain in the direction of where Jasper's voice last came from.

"We'll continue after the rain ends." Jasper's voice came from behind me.

I jumped and spun around, startled.

"I'm over here now." Jasper's fingers tapped my left side, then retreated back through the rain.

I spun to face him, but he was behind me again.

I spun, and suddenly he was right there. I jumped back and squealed.

He caught me to keep me from falling over as the mud ate my feet. Holding me by the arm, he helped me to the house.

_Yes, their gifts do come back on when Magpie calms down enough. Never fear, she can't shut them down for good._

_If you have any idea that you would like to share, feel free to do so in the reviews._

_I think I may write the shoplifting chapter next. Magpie shoplifts...and gets caught by the police._


	55. Stolen

Magpie POV

I needed a break. I needed to get out.

Pulling on my raincoat, I walked out of the house and down the long winding driveway. Turning onto the road, I started the walk into town.

It wasn't long before a familiar little car pulled up beside me.

"Its like you share in Alice's gift." I muttered, not looking as the car slowly rolled along beside me.

"Would you like a ride?" Jake leaned across the passenger seat to speak out the window at me.

"Go find someone else's leg to hump." I yawned, still not looking at him.

He whistled low. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Woke up on the wrong side of the river." I corrected him, referring to how I had originally gotten into this world.

"Then you should come to our side of the river." Jake nodded to himself, missing the obscure reference. "I saw that you can swim now. Just swim across."

"You creepy, stalking bastard." I hissed at him, eyes narrowed. "Have you been watching me?"

"Sorry." He sighed. "All that screaming and thrashing in the river does attract attention. I just had to be sure." He pursed his lips.

"They're not going to drown me." I told him.

"Do you want a ride or not?" He asked.

"Fine." I pulled open the door and got in. "Take me to Forks, downtown! Mush, dog!" I mimicked the motion and noise of a cracking whip.

He snorted in amusement and pushed the gas down. We shot down the road.

"Any reason in particular for going downtown today?" He asked.

"Emmett's money is burning a hole in my pocket." I grinned, pulling out the twenty.

"Emmett's money, huh?" He sounded genuinely amused. "Robbed the blood sucker, then? Nice."

"He waved it in my face." I shrugged, watching the town welcome sign whip past.

"Stop here." I requested, pointing at a shop.

The car lurched to a stop and I got out.

"You know, we have some shops down on the reservation. You might like them." He offered.

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Jake. And thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. You know, we could hang out for a little while, if you want.." He looked unsure of his offer.

"Goodbye. Jake." I said, a little more forcefully.

"Goodbye." He said before driving off, finally getting the hint.

"Sucker..." I grinned, examining the $10 bill I had swiped from inside his car, bringing my cash amount up to $30.

Jacob's car stopped with a screech and began to back up.

"Oh, SHIT!" I ran down storefronts and into the first one that looked promising. A book store.

Jacob must have decided it wasn't worth the trouble, because he threw the car into drive and left.

Laughing to myself with relief, I slid down into one of the bookstore armchairs and reached for a nearby book, flipping through the pages of prose before returning it to its shelf. I sat for awhile, enjoying the free tea and stories before deciding to buy a book about the history of the Akita breed. The dog displayed on front was white, just like Cross.

I wandered around the town. It was a nice day. Constant cloud cover, a slight breeze, and a perfect temperature.

Mostly, I just window shopped. The bakery smelled so tempting, but I walked past, enjoying myself and my freedom.

People were bustling about down the sidewalks, enjoying the break in the foul whether we had been having.

I turned into a general store, watching the sliding doors open by themselves to allow me entrance.

Cheesy music was playing over the radio.

I bought a cookie over in the bakery and munched on it as I looked at the things I had no intention of buying.

Something caught my eye, and I stopped, looking over.

It was a metal bangle, dimpled so that it shined when the light hit it.

I walked over and took it off the shelf, checking the price tag.

$5.00

Without thinking, I put it in my pocket. I walked around the store some, just to shake off a few of my jitters. It had been while since I had done thing. Perhaps I was loosing my edge.

As I walked out the doors, the alarm when off, making me flinch.

"Ma'am, could you step back into the store and try the sensor again?" A security guard asked, hands on his belt as he walked up to me.

"Umm, no?" I offered, feeling my heartbeat pick up. I bit my lip.

The guard looked at me hard, then grabbed his walkies-talkie, muttering into it.

Panicked, I seized the moment to run.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! STOP!" He screamed after me as I squeezed out the sliding doors and onto the street.

I didn't bother looking back, because I knew he was hot on my trail.

"STOP HER!" He screamed down the street after me.

In no time at all, I heard sirens coming after me.

'This was NOT how this was supposed to go!' I bit the inside of my cheek until it bled.

A cop car pulled out in front of me, and I skidded to a stop in the gravel, falling and cutting my elbows on the tiny rocks. I grit my teeth as my cheek slid on the ground, skinning it up.

"Put your hands up!" The cop said, getting out of his car.

I did as I was told, and he roughly dragged me to my feet. It was Chief Swan.

"Yea, I got her." He said into his walkies-talkie as he made me lean over the hood of the cruiser so he could pat me down and handcuff me. He pulled the shiny bangle out of my pocket.

"Is this what you took?" He asked firmly.

I swallowed and nodded.

"Alright, lets get you taken care of then." He put me in the back of the cruiser.

'Yep,' I thought as I watched the trees go past as the Chief took me back to the station. 'I have definitely lost my edge...'

I exhaled loudly and ceased tinkering with my cuffs.

_Oh no! Magpie got caught!_

_Carlisle and Esme will now have to go to the station, and I bet they won't be happy!_

_Short and to the point, the next chapter will be longer. _

_Review!_

_On a very-side-note, March 4th is my birthday! I'll be 18! Whoo!_


	56. Sentenced

Magpie POV

I laid down on the provided cot in the police station's holding cell, listening to the sounds of the office running. Since I had obliged when answering questions, Chief Swan had been nice enough to leave the metal peep-hole slot in the door open, so I wouldn't be totally cut off from everything.

I moved onto my side and stared at the painted cinder block wall. I didn't even know why I had done what I did.

I didn't want Carlisle or, especially, Esme to know what I had done, but I knew that they knew. Soon, they would be at the station to see me.

My breathing hitched and became stressed. Tears leaked from my eyes. What the hell possessed me to steal?

"Hey, you ok in there?" Chief Swan asked through the slot in the door.

I nodded, trying to calm myself down before the Cullens arrived. The eternity that it would take was not nearly long enough.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen." Chief Swan responded, moving away from the cell door in response to the station's front door opening. "And Mrs. Cullen. How are you?"

I wrapped my arms around me and went fetal, still facing the wall. I shook with dread.

"She's right in here." I heard the door unlock and swing open with a slight creek.

Two sets of footsteps entered the cell, and the door closed behind them.

I didn't look. I didn't want to see. I curled into a tighter ball, trying to disappear.

"Magpie..." Esme sighed, sounding concerned. When she put her hand on my shoulder, I flinched like I had been shocked. She removed her hand from me.

"Magpie, your hair is wild." Esme whispered, trying to get me to respond, as she ran her fingers through my long brown hair in a motherly fashion. "Do you think you'll ever cut it?"

I didn't respond. I admit it was childish, but I was hoping that if I ignored them, they'd go away.

"Magpie." Carlisle spoke for the first time, his voice firm.

I shook my head no and continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Myra." Carlisle stepped it up a notch. When I still didn't respond, he pulled out the big guns.

"Myra Mason! Look at me when I am speaking to you."

I shuddered. Carlisle meant business, serious business. I felt so left out and frightened when he called me by my full name.

I was not a Cullen, I was just a ungrateful human child who lived with the Cullens.

I broke into shaking sobs and turned to look up at him.

"Myra, I've very disappointed in you." His face was like stone, hard and unchangeable.

I glanced up at Esme.

Her face broke my heart. It was twisted with hurt and disappointment, and I had been the one to put it there.

I looked down, then back at Carlisle when he started talking again.

"Why did you do this? Magpie, was this all worth a $5 bangle? A $5 bangle you had money to pay for?"

I muttered nonsense and looked down.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked.

"..I'm sorry.." I looked up at him, crying.

"I know you are." He said, his face still serious, though he spoke with a slight sigh.

I curled up into a ball again.

"The hearing is tomorrow." Carlisle said.

I looked up. "Hearing?"

"To find out what they want done with you."

"What are they going to do?" I asked, tiny and frightened.

"They'll look at your crime, and any other records that might exist on you, to decided what sentence to give you." He turned around and held the cell door open for Esme. "We'll meet you at the court house tomorrow."

I went back to looking at the wall when I heard them exit and the door close again.

/

"Myra Mason." The judge called.

The courtroom was little and empty, except for Chief Swan, the Cullens, the judge, and myself.

Carlisle made me stand when called. I was pinned on the bench between him and Esme. Everyone else was waiting at home, probably using Alice as a TV set to listen in.

I stood and swallowed.

The judge gave a quick second look-over of my folder before sighing and giving me a hard look.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked gravely.

I nodded slowly.

"Why'd you do it?"

"..I-I..." My voice shook.

"Speak up."

"..I..don't know..."

The judge raised his eyebrow and began to preach to me about how stealing was wrong and how it effects things.

I listen to his whole speech right till the end, head down.

There was a tiny recess before the sentence was given. Carlisle and Esme walked around a bit and talked, but I stayed at the bench, unmoving.

"Now, Myra." The judge started up once the recess was over. "I could send you to juvenile detention..."

I hiccuped a bit with a sob, trying not to let tears run down my face.

"But I do not believe that would be what's in your best interest. You're not a bad girl, you just make bad choices. Please stand for the sentence."

Carlisle and Esme stood with me.

"I'm sentencing you to attend a one-on-one horse program for troubled youths."

"Troubled youths?" I blurted, shocked that I had been labeled as such.

Carlisle shot me a look that clearly said to keep quiet.

"Yes, there's a barn not far from town that offers such a program. They

"But I don't even like horses." I said.

Esme shushed me.

The judged laughed. "Good, it'll be a good experience for you then." He banged his gavel, sealing the deal.

Carlisle walked up to the stand and took the offered information packet.

"Alright, lets go." He put his hand on my back and steered me out to the car, Esme in tow.

/

When I got home, everyone was standing around waiting for me. Rosalie sneered at me and opened her mouth to say something, but Carlisle gave her a firm look that snapped her mouth shut.

Alice offered me a sympathetic shrug.

Emmett looked thoughtful, like he wasn't sure what to feel about all this.

The one that face that hit me the hardest was Jasper's. He wore a look of sad disappointment, and I knew why. He had poured all that time into drills, trying to turn me around and make me fly straight. I had failed, which had in turn made him fail.

Cross was the only one who wasn't looking at me with some sort of judgmental expression.

I walked past them, down to my room, and threw myself down on my bed, burying my face in a pillow to scream and cry myself into exhaustion.

Upstairs, I could hear the calls coming in from shop owners, telling Carlisle that I was banned from their establishment.

By the end of the day, there wasn't a place in town that I was allowed.

_So that's that._

_And no, Magpie doesn't care for horses much. Probably because she's never actually been around one in her life._

_A troubled youth program...yea, its gunna be great._

_The next chapter will be Carlisle POV as they take Magpie to the barn._

_Don't be a snooze, leave me reviews!_


	57. Important First Impressions

Carlisle POV

The whole family had decided to follow along to the barn for Magpie's first day.

Magpie sat in the back seat with Alice and Jasper, looking uncertainly out the window. She tugged on her shirt and tapped her boots on the floor.

A few times, Alice had tried to engage Magpie in conversation, but Magpie never responded. She tried tickling, but all she got was an angry snarl before she stopped all together.

"Magpie," I looked back at her through the rear view mirror. "I want you to behave yourself. Don't talk back to your mentor and, when she tells you to do something, do it. Ok?"

Magpie nodded wordlessly and went back to looking out the window.

"Now, Magpie, I want you to give this a chance." Esme said. "You may even like it."

"The horses, or the court decided punishment?" She breathed.

"Horses are smart animals, Magpie." Jasper spoke up. "Their personalities might surprise you."

Magpie huffed and watched the barn come into view as we drove down the driveway, parking outside the main building.

Jasper got out of the car and inhaled deeply. "Smells like horses." He said fondly.

Emmett's jeep stopped beside us and Rosalie got out. "Eww, smells like horses." She wrinkled her nose.

Several horses came up to the nearby fence and stuck their heads over, looking for treats.

I patted one's neck. Alice fed one a carrot from a bag she had brought.

Magpie, taking in the size of the horses, paled a big. She looked even less colorful when a large Clydesdale came up to the fence.

A sorrel horse extended its nose to Magpie and bumped her on the shoulder, neighing.

Magpie backed away.

"I can't believe it..." Rosalie sneered. "You're fine with werewolves, but horses scare you?"

"I'm not scared!" Magpie shot back.

"Then pet the Clydesdale." Rosalie pointed at the horse Emmett was making faces at.

Magpie walked up and put her hand on the horses neck, though she did pull away when it turned to sniff her.

"Hey, are you here for a visit?" A young man yelled from the barn door.

"Yes, we're looking for a woman name Samantha." I called back.

The boy came across the field and climbed over the fence, between the horses.

"Well, I'll show you where she is. Come on." The boy looked a few years older then Magpie. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail, which the Clydesdale tried to chew on.

Putting Magpie up front, we followed him to a little office inside the barn.

"Go right in." He held the door open for us.

A woman with pitch colored hair sat at a desk covered in horse magazines. "Hello," She put all the magazines in a stack and dropped them on the floor. "You must be the ones the court told me about." She gestured to some chairs.

"Yes, that would be us. Or, more correctly, that would be Magpie." I sat down.

Magpie looked like she wanted nothing more then to disappear.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm your boss, Sam." The woman extended a hand to Magpie, which Magpie reluctantly shook. "And we're here to get you moving in the right direction. So, what can you tell me about horses?"

"Nothing." Magpie mumbled.

Sam pursed her lips. "Nothing at all?"

Magpie shook her head.

"Horses are good for people, especially people who are hurting. They can help find the best in you, and then bring it to the surface. I originally started this program out of necessity. Not many people have since needed it, but I designed it for my nephew. Hard work makes the mind, body, and soul grow."

She looked at me and said seriously. "Nothing better for a troubled youth than a horse with an opinion."

Sam opened the door and called out of it. "Reno!"

The boy from earlier poked his head in. "You rang?"

"My nephew." She explained "Tell them your story." Sam went back to something on her desk.

"Well, I grew up in New York. From a young age, I was interested in gangs. Then one day, I finally joined one. I was in all sorts of trouble all the time. I drank, I stole, I started doing drugs, I was having promiscuous sex all the time..." The boy looked down at his feet regretfully. "I was in and out of jail, nothing could change me."

"Then one day, my Mom put me on a plane and sent me out here to work on my aunts farm. It was the tough love that I received that finally turned me around. I started taking care of myself and others, I had self-respect, and I had self-confidence."

"I'm not in a gang, why am I here?" Magpie looked up at Esme. "I'm not doing drugs or drinking."

"If you don't take care of this problem now, nip it as a bud, you _will_ be in a gang." Reno told her seriously.

Magpie held his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"You'll be doing a lot of work with Reno, starting now." Sam put her pen down when Reno finished his story. "Take her and show her where everything is."

"If you'll come with me." Reno held a hand out, which Magpie didn't take.

/

The tour had been pretty rudimentary. Where tools where, where the bathroom was..

"And, this is Madman." Reno stopped in front of a stall, grinning. "You'll be working with him."

The stallion, Madman, reared and neighed loudly before kicking the stall wall.

Magpie looked a little green.

"RENO!" Sam stuck her head around the corner. "You better NOT put her on Madman, you son of a bitch!"

"Alright, alright!" Reno laughed it off.

"She talks to her nephew that way?" Emmett pondered loudly.

"Here's the horse you'll be working with..."

"Well, we'll leave you to work." I nodded at Magpie.

Magpie glanced over at Madman, who was still throwing a tantrum, then back up at me pleadingly.

"Court order." I told her simply, leaving the barn with the rest of my family.

_Tough love. Thats all Magpie needs._

_I should have Jake start hanging around the barn since Magpie's there._

_Opinions?_

_Reviews?_

_I'm 18 today! WHOOO! _

_Does this actually have any benefits for me? O_o_

_And this reminds me, I have to write Magpie's birthday. Alice plans it of course, but all the kids are in on it, and Emmett has something extra special up his sleeve._


	58. First Days Work

_I apologize for the delay. hasn't been allowing me to update Shiny._

_Soon, I may not be able to post for TWO MONTHS. I will be out of state, working on a farm (I hope)._

Magpie POV

"This is Tinker." Reno led me to a stall. "He's a Shetland pony, about seven years old."

I peered in over the stall wall.

A little gray pony peered back up at me through a mop of hair the covered his eyes.

I made a grunting noise of amusement as I pulled back to face Reno.

Reno thrust a mucking rake in my hands.

"I'll move the pony and get a wheelbarrow. Tinker tends to be fairly clean, so lets practice here." He hooked a lead rope onto the pony and led him to a vacant stall before fetching a wheelbarrow.

He took the rake and started to shuffle through the bedding, showing me how to scoop out all the poop.

"Now you try." He pulled me into the stall and handed me the rake.

I groaned and stirred around the bedding, picking out wet spots until Reno was satisfying with the job I'd done.

"Now we put the pony back."

Once all was put in order, he led me to another stall, a much dirtier one.

"Now, the sooner you finish, the sooner you're done. Alright?" He told me, taking a larger pony out of the stall. "I have to go do stalls in the other aisle. Give a hoot when you're done."

I stared down at the mess. "Alone?" I asked.

"Yes, you'll be doing this alone. I can't babysit you all the time." Reno grinned at me, raising an eyebrow. "You're a big girl now. Just yell if a horse kicks or something falls on you. I'll be in the next aisle." He left.

Grumbling, I shuffled around the stall, trying to make a dent in the mess.

Something fell from the top of the stall onto my shoulder. It was sharp as it hooked onto my flesh.

I screamed.

Reno came running around the corner, rake in hand, his black ponytail flying out behind him. "What happened?"

The fallen object rubbed against my cheek and purred happily.

"Dammit, Pookie! _You_ are the reason no one wants to intern here." Reno snorted as he plucked the fat feline from my bleeding shoulder.

The gray cat purred and cuddled against his chest.

"I'm sorry about him, are you ok?"

Eyes watering, teeth gritted, I nodded.

"Yea, he's just a year old. He's also the most annoying cat we have."

"How many are there?" I asked, going back to work.

"Seven. Lets put something on that." He gestured to my shoulder, where the fabric of the shirt was starting to spread red.

Reno dropped Pookie on the floor and led me through the barn. "Let's see...there's Skittles, Rhino, Pookie, of course, Rio, Snowshoe," He pointed at a white cat with red tabby points that was sleeping on a hay stack. "Tessie, and, my personal favorite, Molotov." He picked up a dark tabby striped kitten with long tufts of fur on the tips of his ears.

A German shepherd trotted past, tongue hanging happily from his mouth.

"Gustav." Reno nodded at the dogs retreating form.

My shoulder stinging by the time we got to Samantha's on-site house.

"What the hell happened here?" She demanded as she let us in.

Reno put Molotov down on the couch with a grin. "Another Pookie causality."

"Worst kitten ever." She sighed.

"Definitely the most dangerous." Reno agreed, going into the bathroom and coming back out with a brown bottle.

Molotov climbed into my lap as soon as I sat down.

Sam took the bottle from Reno and handed it to me, along with a roll of gauze went to wrap horse wounds. "The bathroom is right in there. Make sure you clean it up well."

I got up, dumping Molotov on the seat next to me, and went to the bathroom.

I peeled off my shirt to reveal smeared blood and several long claw marks down my shoulder. Pookie had gotten me much worse then I had thought.

I examined the cuts, then my eyes found the two crescent marks, white on my shoulder. As I ran my fingers over it, the skin felt frozen and cold. They were the marks of where Jasper had bitten me.

Leaning over the sink, I poured some some the bottles contents over the cuts. It burned and felt like it was bubbling. I did it a few more times before wrapping up the shoulder with the gauze and sliding my shirt back on.

Reno and Sam quickly stopped talking when they saw me.

"You're just going to keep wearing that shirt?" Reno sounded surprised.

"Yea, I'm fine now. I'm going back to the barn." I walked out of the house and down the trail back to the barn, Molotov following at my ankles.

/

"I'm done!" I called.

Reno came around to check my word. He sighed.

"I should have been more specific. The sooner you do it right, the sooner you'll be done. Start again."

I growled and got back to work, snarling and hissing to myself.

"Why are you being so aggressive? You were fine a moment ago, now..." Reno asked, leaning against the wall.

"Nevermind." I snapped, cleaning up a mess I had purposefully missed.

"Not, I will not 'nevermind'. Magpie, you have to exercise control of your emotions, especially here." With a sigh, he walked up and took the mucking rake from my hand so I would have no excuse not to focus on him.

"You have to keep a hold of your head here. Horses are very sensitive to that kind of thing."

I glared up at him. "Don't lecture me like a child."

"I'm not trying the lecture you, I'm trying to keep you safe." He explained hotly, loosing it himself for a second.

With a sigh, he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Horses are sensitive to emotions happening around them. If you're upset, it makes them upset. If the emotion is choking enough, they _will _kick to get you away from them. I know." He added with a grimace.

When I reached for the mucking rake again, he held it away.

"Whatever your problems may be, for your own safety, you _cannot_ bring them into the barn with you, ok?"

"Fine." I snapped.

"Again, with less attitude this time." He raised a brow.

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Much better." He nodded, handing me the rake. "Now, finish this up and I'll show you where to dump the wheelbarrow."

Reno stood and watched me until he was sure that I had done a thorough job.

"Perfect," He moved his own wheelbarrow, full of horse shit. "Follow me."

I pushed my wheelbarrow after him.

He led me up a ramp that ended over what looked like a large cart attached to some sort of John Deere farm machine.

"Just dump it like this." He tilted his wheelbarrow up and dump its contents into the cart. "When the spreader is filled, I run it through the fields."

I followed his example, then put the wheelbarrow back. I stood on the ramp, staring down into the spreader, trying to figure out how it worked.

The dog ran past, chasing a cat, barking wildly.

"Look out!" Reno grabbed for me, but missed.

Gustav bumped into me and I fell INTO the spreader.

I laid there in a bit of shock.

Reno looked down at me thoughtfully. Then, he grinned impishly.

"You know what, I think we'll call it a day. Good work, solider." He gave me a thumbs up.

"O-oh god...its _everywhere!_" I groaned.

"Actually, be happy the spreader was full instead of empty." He called down.

"Reno, why are you talking to-" Sam's head appeared, looking down at me. She pointed down at me, looking over at Reno.

"Why the hell is she in the spreader?"


	59. Approval

Carlisle POV

Since Magpie had first called us, Alice was giggling. On the car ride to pick Magpie up, Alice would occasionally snicker.

As soon as we pulled into the barn driveway, Magpie stepped out of the office.

"Oh my..." Esme said, wide-eyed as she got out of the car.

"Did a horse shake you?" Emmett asked, parking his jeep, pointing at the dried blood stain down Magpie's shirt.

The dried blood made Jasper shuffle and look down at his feet.

"Phew, kid. You smell like shit." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett." Esme warned him as she rushed over to her human daughter. "Are you ok?"

Magpie mumbled something completely incoherent.

I peeled down the neckline of Magpie's shirt and found the source of the dried blood wrapped up in gauze.

"We'll look at it when we get home. What happen?" I asked, sniffing her.

"I fell in..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"The kid's a natural catastrophe waiting to happen..." Rosalie sighed dramatically.

"I fell into...the manure spreader." Magpie huffed.

Alice laughed.

Sam and Reno came out of the barn.

"How was she today?" I asked Sam, keeping an eye on Magpie.

"She hardly even whined at all." Reno butted in.

"Except for the cat falling on her," Sam started.

"And the dog pushing her into the spreader," Reno snickered.

"She had a very good day. I look forward to working with her." Sam finished.

"You want to buy her?" Rosalie offered.

"We'll be going now." I spoke over my daughter and nudged Magpie towards Emmett's jeep. I _really _didn't want her in my closed car until she had taken a good shower.

"I'm not riding with her like that." Rosalie crossed her arms. "And I'm not going to be stuffed in the back of the Mercedes."

"Then walk home." Edward sighed.

"She can have my spot." Jasper volunteered. "I'll ride with Emmett. I'd like to have a talk with Magpie."

I looked Jasper over for a moment before nodding and getting into my car.

"Tch, unbelievable..." Rosalie muttered, getting into a back seat.

/

It took a rather long time for Jasper, Emmett, and Magpie to make it back to the house.

When Magpie finally did walk through the front door, she immediately spotted the quill-marked envelope and took it to the basement.

"What took so long?" I asked Jasper when he came through the door with Emmett.

"I had a talk with Magpie." He nodded. "She seems to genuinely want to apologize, but its just not in her nature. Its hard for her."

Magpie came back upstairs with a clean set of clothes and locked herself into the bathroom.

"I need to take a look at her shoulder." I muttered.

"What do you think is going on between her and Alec?" Jasper asked, watching the bathroom door where Magpie had disappeared. "When I tried to ask her, she refused any answer."

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "Send Magpie to my office when she gets out, please?"


	60. Clean Up

Magpie POV

Carlisle had the house evacuated while he cleaned my cat-wounds, in case they bled, which he said they most likely would.

"It's not fair." I sighed, holding my tank top sleeve to one side so Carlisle could take a look at my shoulder. I fidgeted as I sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me with wise golden eyes.

"That I should chase your family from their home just because-"

"You're not chasing us away, Magpie." He poured something from a brown glass bottle onto a gauze swab. "You're a part of this family, and we take care of our family."

The way he said it had a firm edge, like I had my end of some undiscussed bargain to hold up.

I watched his hands, focusing on the crest ring.

'No, I'm not...' I sighed to myself, thinking about what he had said.

"Ahh!" I grit my teeth and growled as Carlisle swiped the wet gauze over the long claw marks. The liquid felt like it was burning and bubbling in the cuts.

"Don't touch it." He said as my hand reached up to scratch at the burning in the cuts.

Putting all the bloody gauze in a bowl, he poured some alcohol on it before striking a match.

I watched the flames, mesmerized, as they devoured the fuel like some greedy beast.

I hardly even registered that he had wrapped my shoulder up until the flames died down and Carlisle snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I blinked.

Carlisle paused, then leaned over so we were eye to eye. "Magpie, are you alright?"

"I..." I licked my lips. "I just.." I couldn't make my myself say it. Instead, I let my head hang. My damp hair hung in clumps.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed, not that Carlisle saw.

"How do you like the barn?" He asked, putting away a few items in his black bag.

"I'm not sure yet."

I slid off the desk and sighed before hugging Carlisle.

He looked slightly alarmed by the sudden behavior and gave me an awkward one armed squeeze in return.

I turned away and left his office.

The rest of the Cullens were returning just as I came down the stairs.

"You smell a great deal fresher." Edward nodded at me.

I ignored him and walked right up to Esme before hugging her.

Esme, of course, didn't question the gesture. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the forehead before releasing me.

I headed for my basement.

"Hey, I want a hug and a kiss too!" Emmett pouted.

"Oh, Emmett." Esme chuckled, giving her son a hug and kiss on the forehead as well, through Emmett had to stoop so she could reach.

"Ooh, ooh! Me next!" Alice was jumping up and down.

I closed the basement door behind me.

/

_Dear Myra,_

_I heard about your recent arrest._

_I hope that you are doing much better at the moment then you were then._

_Regarding the tango question, I was asking if you knew the dance, not the horizontal tango. Maybe you know ballroom dancing? A waltz perhaps? A slow dance? I would be more than willing to instruct you._

_The weather here has been fair and sunny. Jane is still bickering to herself, but we've all learned to adjust to it._

_I was hoping that at some point we could maybe meet up for, lets say, dinner?_

_I eagerly await your response. Until then, I shall remain your most adamant admirer._

_-Alec._

I read the letter again and blushed a little.

At the bottom of the envelope sat a small stack of pictures. As I shuffled through them, I found pictures of Volterra's beautiful architecture and surrounding landscape. One picture was Jane giving the camera the finger, and the last was a picture of Alec, smiling pleasantly.

A warm feeling worked its way through me.

Putting the pictures on my nightstand, I wandered upstairs in a blissful daze.

Jasper watched me oddly as I near floated past him and into the kitchen.

"Hey, little sister." Emmett grinned at me as I enter, making a sculpture out of mashed potatoes.

"Is that my dinner?" I asked, raising a brow.

"The same. Its a model of a moose, see?"

I'll admit, it did have a sort of quadrupedal form about it. The forks sticking from the head acted as antlers.

I snorted and peeled a banana, moving it towards my face in a quick movement.

"Whoa! For a second, I thought you were going to swallow that thing whole. You just about unhinged your jaws like a snake."

"Hey, Emmett." I shoved as much of the banana into my mouth as possible.

"...You're going to make Alec very happy someday." Emmett blinked.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled from upstairs, her voice coupled with Carlisle's.

Laughing with Emmett, I munched on the banana.

_Magpie may or may not be a little smitten with Alec. But does Alec harbor dark intentions? _

_Eh, most likely. He is Volturi after-all._

_Poor Carlisle and Esme are finding it hard to be alone together and not have someone say/do something to break the mood._


	61. Visitor

Magpie POV

It had been a week since I started working at the barn. As I got faster and better at cleaning stalls, Reno tacked on even more cleaning jobs for me.

Soon, I was mucking stalls, picking hooves, and cleaning tack.

Also soon, Jacob discovered that I was working at the barn.

"Hey, Magpie." Jacob came wandering down the aisle to where I had a small Quarter horse in the cross ties.

I looked up from picking its hooves before returning to my work.

"Do you have a lesson?" I asked, irritated by his sudden presence.

"Umm, no?"

"A job here?"

"Nope."

"Any sort of appointment?"

"No again."

With a sigh, I straightened up and leaned backwards a bit, cracking my back.

"Listen, you can't be wandering the barn at your own will. Someone has to know that you're here."

"You know that I'm here." He crossed his arms and grinned.

"Yes, but I'm here on a court order, so I hardly count in the matter." I unclipped the horse from the cross ties and lead it back to her stall.

"Ah, right. Charlie told my Dad about your little stunt." He followed me around the barn.

"Oh, goodie. Let me guess, you two blame the Cullens for it?"

Jacob didn't say anything, so I closed the stall door and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" He ran after me.

"Go away." I picked up a saddle left on the floor by the last lesson and carried it to the tack room.

"I was wondering if maybe we could hang out tonight?"

"Yea, cause that went so great last time." I busied myself with hanging up the saddle blankets. The group lesson children had dropped them all in a heap on the floor.

"Then don't let them know." He insisted, helping me put the blankets on their racks.

My cell buzzed and I checked the text.

"They already know," I held up the phone so he could see the 'Message from Alice' beeping on the screen, feeling smug. "She always knows."

I checked the message.

'Magpie, are you ok? You just blacked out suddenly! Please respond if a horse has not kicked you in the head. Love you, Alice.'

I snickered. 'Yea, I'm fine. Just dealing with a little pest problem right now. Mr. macho wolf has decided to show up at the barn and pester me.'

I sent the text and just about immediately got a reply.

''Mr. manboob wolf'?' It asked.

"What?" I checked my sent messages. I had indeed sent the message ' Mr. manboob wolf has decided to show up at the barn and pester me.'

'Damn you, Autocorrect!' I sent her back.

'Its a good thing I don't need to breath. I'm laughing too hard right now. I'm sending this to everyone else!' Alice texted back.

'Please don't.' I asked.

'Too late. ^_^ ' She replied.

My phone was suddenly flooded with texts from the rest of the Cullens.

'Best. Thing. EVER!' Emmett texted.

'What exactly happens at the barn when we aren't around? Are you being supervised at all?' Jasper questioned.

'Finally, you're starting to see the light.' Rosalie sent. I could almost see her sneer.

'If he doesn't leave, I'll come take care of him.' Edward promised.

'Magpie, are you feeling well?' Esme asked. I felt touched by her concern.

'Send him away, please. You need to be concentrating on your job right now.' Carlisle put it simply.

"Aaannd there's the verdict from Papa Carlisle." I showed him the last text. "Sorry Fido, but you gotta go."

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks?" Jacob crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Because he's the head of the family and makes the ultimate decisions." I headed back into the barn, Jacob at my heels like a lost puppy.

"Just one night? Just one date?" He begged. "I'll pay and everything."

"Firstly, there's no place nearby where I would be welcomed. Secondly, no."

It clicked in his mind. "Its that vampire that kidnapped you, isn't it!"

"And bingo was his name-o." I rolled my eyes.

"Ever hear of Stockholm's syndrome?" He snapped down at me.

That burst my bubble.

"RENO!" I yelled, marching out into the arena.

"Yes?" The young man pulled his gray appaloosa to a halt.

I pointed back at Jacob accusingly.

"Your boyfriend?" Reno asked, blinking at me.

"NO! He keeps harassing me! I can't do any work with him trailing after me!"

Reno shrugged at Jacob. "You heard the lady, now scoot, please."

Jacob stood firm.

"Do you have any jobs I could do?"

"Oh no..." I walked away from the two, holding my head.

When I saw Jacob later that day, he was out fixing a fence.

/

"Allow me." Jacob offered, taking the full wheelbarrow I was struggling with out of my hands.

"Hey! Let go!" I yelled, wailing on him with my fists. The part that really pissed me off was that, no matter how hard I pounded, I couldn't hurt him any.

Jacob laughed it off and pushed the wheelbarrow up the ramp, dumping it into the spreader.

I grit my teeth and stalked off.

"Hey, whoa! Wait!" Jacob jogged after me.

"Go away." I grabbed the hose and started filling water buckets.

"Magpie, why are you so opposed to me?" He asked.

"Because you're stalking me, that's why. Now go away before I spray you." I growled.

"That little vampire stalks you. 'She always knows', you said so yourself!"

"She can't help it." I snapped, referring to her gift. "Besides, that's different!"

"How is one supernatural creature following you different from another?"

"It just is!" I sprayed him in the face with the hose.

Jacob grabbed the hose and kinked it to cease the water flow, then leaned toward me, dripping wet and angry.

"I have always tried to be kind to you. What makes you think I deserve this," He shook his head, casting water in all directions. "kind of treatment?"

His grip on the hose started to quiver, then it carried up his arm, to the rest of his body.

"You've been kind to me...so you think that entitles you to some special treatment?" I growled, stepping away.

"I expect you to be kind to me in turn and treat me like a person, not just some stray dog..." He seethed.

"Magpie!" Alice darted down the aisle and pulled me at least 40 feet away from Jake before I was aware of what had happened. "Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled at Alice, his eyes murderous.

"I could ask you the very same thing." Alice snapped back, equally venomous.

"Alright, lets calm down a little bit..." I gulped.

"Seeing Magpie, since this is the only time of day she isn't confined to your coven hive." He took a menacing step forward, still shaking.

"Magpie is here for a reason, and you seem to think she's on some sort of vacation.." Alice started toward him, despite me hanging on her arm.

"Alice..." I whined, planting my feet on the ground, but being dragged anyways.

"Why don't you listen to Magpie? Who knows, it might save your life one day...if you were still alive." Jacob leaned down into Alice's face, growling.

Before Alice could respond, they were interrupted.

"Is there a problem?" Sam was standing at the end of the aisle, her arms crossed, looking unamused.

"Nope," Alice turned to her with a smile, her cheerful persona taking over, as though nothing had even happen. "Is Magpie done for today?"

"Is there something I should know about this?" Sam drew a circle at the three of us with her finger.

"We would much rather Jacob _not _be around Magpie. It always ends poorly." Alice cut Jacob off as he opened his mouth. "Dad would prefer it."

"Now, that's absolutely not true!" He defended.

"Reno did mention that there was a slight situation between these two earlier..."

"What happened earlier?" Alice sounded shocked as she turned to me.

"Maybe we can work a schedule where these two are working at different times. I'll work on it tonight. Magpie may leave now, shes done for today. Jacob, you go too." Sam dictated.

"What happened earlier?" Alice asked me again as she pulled me along by my hand.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "Just that he showed up and wouldn't go away. He asked for a job."

"Figures, that dumb mutt..." She grumbled, adding more colorful language to the sentence. "Well, lets get home."

Once I was all buckled up, she started her Porsche and shot down the driveway.


	62. Risky

Carlisle POV

It had only been a few weeks since Magpie started her work, and already I was seeing change in her.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asked, cuddling up beside me, resting her head on the same pillow I was using.

"How much good it has done for Magpie so far." I pulled my wife close and rested my chin on the top of her long caramel hair, sighing contentedly.

"She seems a lot happier. Or at least less snarky about everything." Esme looked up at me, a thin grin tugging the corner of her lips.

"She almost seems to enjoy the horses now." I touched my nose to Esme's.

"I'm worried about Jacob working at the barn with Magpie." She confessed after a moment of silence. "It always starts out just fine, then one of them makes a false move that the other perceives as one kind of a threat or another and something goes wrong."

"Jacob has feelings for Magpie, and is not entirely sure how to display them since she's so close to his enemies." I guess.

"To us." Esme responded.

I nodded.

We kissed for a moment.

I heard Magpie moving around downstairs, and dismissed it as her just doing her thing. However, something made me pause and pull away from kissing my wife. I listened, which prompted Esme to mimic.

Magpie was tiptoeing around downstairs. Magpie was doing something she knew she was not supposed to do.

I watched the floor, pinpointing where she was by sound alone, moving my eyes along her trail.

Esme looked up at me, examining my face.

I heard Magpie shuffle to the kitchen and open the pantry door. Then I heard a ceramic jar being moved about.

"Magpie, get out of the cookies!" I called.

We heard Magpie jump and shove the jar back into the panty before skittering back down to the basement.

"From whence she came." Esme smiled in genuine amusement. "If she thinks she's pulling one over on us, let her."

"She'd make herself sick eating that many." I smiled back. "Speaking of eating, care for some Sunday brunch?"

"Are the kids back yet?" Esme asked, drawing the blankets around herself.

Getting dressed, I peaked out the window just as the kids came through the forest line.

"They are now."

Esme slid out of bed and pulled on a dress.

Heading downstairs, I greeted everybody.

"Esme and I are going hunting." I announced. "Magpie, you stay out of the cookies."

"Fine..."

/

When Esme and I returned, Magpie was laying sick on the couch.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all standing over her watching, though Cross made Jasper keep at a distance.

Rosalie was nowhere in sight and Edward was ignoring the scene, playing piano instead.

"What happened here?" I asked. We hadn't been gone _that _long.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts..." Magpie whined.

I kneeled beside her. "What happened?" I asked again.

Esme looked down at Magpie over the back of the couch, looked worried and a little shocked.

"She ate a whole roll of cookie dough." Emmett said with a tiny nod.

"Did you?" I asked her seriously.

"...No.." She whimpered.

"See it says right here!" Rosalie came into room where the rest of us were, waving a trashed wrapper. "'Do not consume raw cookie dough.' It says right on the damn label, Magpie. I told you!"

"Language." Esme hummed.

Magpie's body heaved and Alice put a bucket under her to catch the vomit.

I peered into the bucket and found the bottom of it was covered in regurgitated cookie dough and chocolate chips.

"Did you lie to me?" I asked Magpie, raising a brow.

"Yes." Magpie whined, face twisted in discomfort.

"Did you know she was eating it?" I asked my smallest daughter.

"Oh, yes." Alice seemed almost pleased with herself.

"Why'd you let her do it?" I prompted her.

"To teach her a lesson. I bet she doesn't do it again." Alice grinned.

"I bet she does." Rosalie snorted.

Edward's playing never faltered throughout the whole event. If anything, he simply played louder.

I took the wrapper from Rosalie. "She ate this whole thing? In the short time that we were gone?"

"Amazing, no?" Jasper said quietly.

"Yep, Magpie is our wonder child." Rosalie stated blandly.

Magpie groaned and wrapped her arms around her belly. "Ugh, I feel like I'm having a baby..." She stuck her tongue out and shuddered.

That set Rosalie off. She didn't say anything, but her eyes sparked with furious fire and Jasper suddenly flinched away from her. With deliberate, measured steps, Rosalie stalked up to her bedroom. I heard her door click softly shut.

"Crap." Emmett bit his lip and followed his mate.

Esme shuffled uncomfortable and looked down at her feet.

With a sigh, I looked back to Magpie.

"Will she be ok?" Esme asked after a moment.

"Yes, she'll be fine with a little Pepto." I exhaled.

Cross whined and licked his Master's toes.

Magpie giggled in her stupor and mumble nonsense before falling asleep.

I patted her head. My cellphone rang.

Esme draped a quilt over Magpie and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right there." I said before hanging up. "There's an emergency at the hospital I need to take care of."

Esme straightened my tie and kissed me. "Go save people."

/

"How did _this _happen?" I asked the nurses as I looked down at the man I was to operate on.

/

Magpie, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting on the floor when I finally arrived back home. Hunched over the Risk board, Magpie was eating her dinner.

Green beans, steamed carrots, mashed potatoes and baked chicken.

"Dammit, Emmett! Why the _hell _did you give her Australia! Now no one has any chance!" Rosalie snapped at her mate.

Magpie looked smug as she swallowed a bit of chicken and wiped off her hands before moving a small army into Asia.

"I'm attacking Rosalie-land." She declared.

"Fuck this, I quit." The blonde threw down her cards in disgust, got up, and walked off.

"Victory by forfeit! I gain new lands." Magpie quickly grabbed up all the cards Rosalie had left.

"How was the operation?" Esme asked me as she came out to greet me, stepping around those who were playing Risk on the floor.

I sighed. "Well, it went great. The man was in a fight a week or so back. Tore his abdomen open. They stitched it up, but the job was..." I searched for a strong enough word. "Horrid. Botched, even."

Esme's nose wrinkled. "What happened?"

"The stitches popped open and the man's small intestines were spilling out. We got him all sorted out though."

"Sounds brutal." Magpie added, not really paying any attention, except to the game.

I nodded at her. "It was that kind of day."

"The intestine-popping kind of day?" She mumbled back.

I sighed.

Rosalie now sat on the couch next to Cross, her face in a magazine. Cross set his head in her lap, and she absently scratched him behind the ear.

Edward and Alice sat on either side of a chess board, fingers knitted in front of their faces, eyes narrowed at each other. Every now and then someone's eyes would flick down to the board, but mostly they just glared.

"How long have they been like that?" I asked Esme.

"An hour, maybe. Alice is determined to win this time."

"Emmett's out." Magpie cheered as her army wiped Emmett's off the board.

"A brilliant little tactician..." Jasper muttered, sitting up from his reclining pose. He obviously had not expected to have this much challenge from the human.

I looked over at the game, which Magpie was clearly dominating.

Magpie started moving her armies in for the kill.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow and suddenly Magpie wasn't so thrilled anymore.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore..." She pouted.

"Wonderful." Jasper exhaled, getting up.

"Jasper..." Alice sighed.

"Don't you cheat just because you're loosing." Esme told her son.

"...Fine." Jasper sighed, giving an exaggerated movement of his shoulders.

Suddenly, Magpie was seemingly feeling much better. "Yay! Now I want to play again!"

I looked over at Jasper. He shrugged in reply.

Magpie proceeded to wipe to board of all enemies.


	63. Happy Halloween!

Carlisle POV

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween..." Alice fluttered around the house, decorating it from top to basement with streamers in black, purple, and orange.

Emmett was busy decorating the cake that he had so proudly baked. I was fairly impressed, he hadn't even burnt it any.

The boy generally couldn't crack an egg without something happening, yet he had baked a whole cake. Esme must have helped a bit.

"Isn't it a little ridiculous that we're making her a cake when she's going to go trick-or-treating for candy tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"It's her birthday." Esme used a zip-lock bag that she had cut the corner off for piping writing onto the cake.

"Its time to get Magpie!" Alice cheered as she danced on her toes through the room. "First we'll trick-or-treat, then we'll bring out the cake!" Alice babbled on about the day she had planned.

Cross barked wildly as the mail slid through the chute into the house.

Alice's face darkened. "Oh..." She looked extremely bitter.

Edward sneered as he picked a quill marked envelope from the mail pile.

"Well, that's not a problem till later anyways." Alice told herself, moving toward the garage. "Everything will be just fine..."

/

Magpie was riding a small sorrel horse over a few low jumps when we arrived.

"Keep your heels _down_!" Sam yelled up at Magpie, riding behind on her own bay horse.

"Look at her!" Esme almost squealed. "She looks so perfect!" She pointed as Magpie went over a jump.

"She's riding English." Jasper said almost in disgust.

"I've forgotten how fun it is." Esme turned to me. "I want to go on a romantic ride." She decided on the spot.

Before I could respond, Magpie rode over.

"Hi!" She grinned down at us.

"Hello, are you ready to go?" I asked up at her.

"People are already trick-or-treating! We have to hurry!" Alice was bouncing around, making the horse uneasy.

"Fine." Magpie sighed, sliding off the horse.

We watched as Magpie untacked the horse.

As soon as the bit was out of its mouth, the little sorrel horse took a bite at Magpie.

Magpie slapped the horse's shoulder, and that was the end of it. The horse stood obediently, waiting to be put away.

"Impressive." Jasper nodded.

"The horse was much better behaved when wearing the bit and saddle." Emmett played with a curry comb.

"Yea, I've been considering putting saddle on Jacob." Magpie hoisted the tack up and off to put it away. "Maybe it'll make him more agreeable as well."

/

Everyone was putting costumes on in a hurry.

Jasper was dressed as Link from the Legend of Zelda.

Alice was dressed in blue and white, sporting a set of wings.

"Navi." She explained. "Hey! Listen!" She called as she trailed after her husband.

Jasper sat down on the couch and played a little tune on his plastic ocarina.

Emmett was a cowboy and Rosalie was dressed like a bandit.

Edward had been firm in his decision not to come along, so Alice had forced him into a Harry Potter Hufflepuff uniform that she had made and was making him participate anyways.

Esme was dressed like patient, her arm in a sling and a bandage dyed red with food coloring around her forehead.

I put on my jacket and curled a stethoscope around my neck.

"Where's Magpie?" Esme asked, adjusting the bandage as it fell into her eyes.

"Look! Watch out!" Alice chimed, pointing at the basement stairs.

Magpie came up the stairs very slowly, wrapped in a cape. At the top of the stairs, she threw the cape open dramatically.

Under the cape, she was wearing a black vest over a white pressed shirt. A red corvat was tucked into her collar. A horribly gaudy fake, plastic gemstone hung from a long band around her neck.

She hissed, revealing fake plastic fangs.

No one knew what to say. Everyone just stood and stared at her in stunned silence.

"Vampire." Magpie prompted, grinning happily so that the fangs were clearly visible.

"...That's just sick, Magpie." Edward said, shock still evident in his voice.

Alice giggled.

Magpie looked Edward over. "OH! I get it! Its cause no one likes Hufflepuff!" She laughed.

Edward grimaced. "..Indeed.." Though not to agree with her statement.

"Nice tights." Magpie pointed at Jasper's costume.

"Well, lets go. The more time we stare at Magpie, the less time for candy." I headed out the door, holding onto Esme.

/

Magpie spent an extreme amount of time stalking along with one arm holding the cape up over part of her face. It looked awkward, especially since she was toting around a full pillowcase of treats.

Every now and then, she'd make a point of saying 'Bleh!' in a creepy tone.

In no time at all, Magpie had Emmett joining in with her.

"Carlisle..." Rosalie groaned after a while, pulling her own pillowcase of candy.

"Happy Halloween!" Magpie told a group of passing children in a ridiculous 'vampire' accent.

"Magpie, if you would please-" Edward started.

"Silence, Hufflepuff!" Magpie narrowed her eyes seemingly dangerously at him.

It prompted Rosalie to snicker.

"Magpie." I said firmly.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Again, the ridiculous vampire accent.

"Could you, please, just tone it back a little bit?" I asked.

"Yea, that's racist!" Emmett guffawed.

"Emmett, you were doing it too." Alice accused her brother, giving him a hard jab in the chest.

"Link, you better put your fairy in a bottle." Emmett held his hands up to defend himself against the little vampire.

"Children." Esme said with an affectionate sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Magpie drew her cape out to either side of her and flapped it like a bat, providing her own sound effects. The sounds were muffled, since she held her pillowcase in her mouth, but they were supposed to be bat noises.

"The girl's a lunatic." Rosalie watched Magpie in disbelief.

"Ok, time to got home!" I decided, checking my watch.

8:30pm. Trick-or-treat was officially over for the neighborhood.

/

Magpie spread her candy out across the floor almost a soon as we opened the front door. She quickly busied herself with sorting the sugary treats.

Everyone but Rosalie followed in suit, creating giant mounds of similar candies on the floor.

Magpie ate a Tootsies roll so fast that she gagged at first.

I let Magpie eat a handful of candy before ushering her into kitchen.

I sat her down at the island counter and stood around with the rest of my family as Emmett brought in the cake.

"Happy birthday to yooou-" We all sang in chorus, even Rosalie.

Magpie looked completely embarrassed.

Emmett placed the cake down in front of her and everyone clapped.

'Happy 17th Magpie!'

Emmett lit the single candle on top and ducked under the counter, as did my other children, except Magpie of course.

I glanced at Esme, who glanced confused back to me.

Magpie blinked at us before shrugging. She took a deep breath, leaned in, and-

_BANG!_

The cake blew up.

The decorated pastry was all over the walls, Magpie, my wife, and myself.

Alice popped up with a camera and snapped a picture of Magpie's stunned face.

Emmett popped up and photographed Esme and myself in our confusion.

Everyone else cheered.

Magpie looked like she didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Alice, laughing, grabbed a napkin and started wiping cake off Magpie's face. She easily cleaned the cake out of her hair. It was like it was never there.

Her clothes, however, would need a washing.

Cross licked vanilla frosting off the floor and walls.

"Good thing I got you this!" Alice handed Magpie a nicely wrapped box.

Magpie opened the box and found a semi-formal dress inside.

"Happy Birth-oween!" She cheered.

There was a solid knock on the door and Alice's face fell.

"I didn't think he'd be here so soon..." She said, her lips pursed.

Alice pushed Magpie to the bathroom and gave her the dress to change into.

I opened the front door.

"Hello, Carlisle." Alec stood there, a small box under one arm and a single rose in one hand. "Is Myra available?"

"Not at this exact moment." I responded calmly. Of course he would know her birthday. Magpie and he were constantly sending letters back and forth. Besides, if Magpie didn't mention it, Aro would have.

I heard the bathroom door open and heard Magpie wander into the room behind me.

"Ahh, Myra, you look lovely." Alec smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"May I come in?" Alec asked.

It took me a minute to reply, and by then my whole family was in the room.

Cross lowered his head and growled.

Alec quirked an eyebrow at the dog, but otherwise made no movement.

"Sure." I moved aside to let him in.

Cross put himself between Magpie and Alec.

He stepped around the dog and walked right up to Magpie, handing her the scarlet rose.

"Um, thanks?" He could have handed Magpie a clump of dead grass for all it was worth. She looked like she had no idea what to do with it.

She stuck the rose in Cross's collar, which distracted the dog from Alec.

Cross went around in circles, trying to see what was around his neck.

Alec handed her the little box, which opened to reveal a silver necklace.

Magpie stared at it as she held it up. Her eyes twinkled as the light shone on its polished surface.

"Please, allow me." Alec offered as he took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Shiny." Magpie smiled.

"Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te." Alec sang softly to Magpie, running his hand down the stretch of her back left exposed by the dress Alice had given her.

Magpie visible shivered and turned red across the nose.

"Buon compleanno, gentile Myra. Tanti auguri a te." He sang to her in Italian, his voice stroking her name.

Cross managed to work the rose loose and went back to trying to push Alec away from his master.

"Have you eaten already?" Alec asked Magpie, ignoring the dog that was using all its weight to slowly push Magpie away.

Not trusting her voice, Magpie simply shook her head. She absently pushed Cross away.

"I ask permission to entertain your daughter for the evening." Alec asked me.

All eyes shot to my face, waiting and watching.

"If we say 'no'?" Edward narrowed his eyes at Alec.

"I wasn't really asking you." Alec said, his voice hard even though his face kept its warm and pleasant look.

"You may." I decided after a long thought.

"She'll be safe, for now." Alice told me. "However," She redirected herself to the Volturi guard member. "If, even for a second, I catch your intentions wavering, we will come." She growled, looking like a true vampire.

Alec smiled and nodded before steering Magpie out the front door.

"I hate him." Edward decided. "Him and his every thought about Magpie."

"I have no doubts on his thoughts about her." I crossed my arms.

We all watched from the front door.


	64. Change of Risky Plans

_Magpie/Alec smut contained within!_

Magpie POV

Alec led me out to the driveway where a sleek and fancy silver motorcycle was waiting.

I knew nothing about motorcycles, or even cars really, but it looked clearly expensive.

Alec put the leather jacket on me, zipping it up over my dress.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But I think Carlisle will be a little more agreeable if I wrap you up some." He whispered to me before sliding the helmet down over my whole head.

Alec put something in his ear, and a little piece reached up to his mouth.

Static came through at first, then his voice was in my helmet.

"Can you hear me?" The speaker asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"You're coming through loud and clear." He grinned as he threw his leg over the bike and started it up.

I stood back away from the bike as it roared to life. My dress fluttered around my shins in the slight breeze.

"It's ok, I've got you." Alec offered me his hand.

I took it after a second of hesitation, and he pulled me onto the seat behind him. I made sure I sat on my dress so it wouldn't whip around or show anyone my underwear.

I instinctively wrapped my hands around his chest and rested my cheek, or rather the cheek of the helmet, against his back.

"Ready?" The speaker in my helmet asked.

I nodded and let one arm untangle from Alec's chest to wave at the Cullens.

Only Esme really attempted to wave back.

Alec leaned forward and I wrapped the arm back around him before the bike lurched forward and shot off down the driveway.

/

"How are you doing back there?" He asked after about 10 minutes of riding.

"A little scared, still." I admitted as I watched the road rush past underneath us. I knew, like he said, he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but the road so close was rather frightening.

"Are you hungry for anything in particular?" He questioned.

"No." I said into the speaker, holding myself closer to the male vampire.

"I noticed a nice little Italian restaurant in the next town over on my way here." he said, his un-helmeted hair whipping around in the wind.

"Sure! I love Italian." I said, my stomach growling. In all fairness, I loved any type of food at that moment.

Alec did a wheelie, which made me scream, and, when he touched back down, accelerated.

"I'm sorry, too much?" He asked.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." I breathed, feeling exhilarated.

/

The restaurant was pleasant looking as we walked in.

The waitress greeted us and led us to a booth, handing me a menu.

Alec refused the menu when offered on.

I order a vegetable soup, breadsticks, and fettuccine dish.

Alec and I made idle small talk while we waited for the food.

When my soup arrived with a Sprite, I dug in.

"You seem to enjoy the horses now." He commented, watching me eat.

"Yea," Leaning over my bowl, I tilted my head back so soup wouldn't dribble from my mouth. My response was slightly watery. "They're a real hoot."

Soup ran from the corner of my mouth and dripped off my chin back into the bowl anyways.

"Attractive." Alec said sarcastically, leaning back into the booth seat.

I ignored the comment as I drained the last of my soup. I turned on the breadsticks and tore them asunder.

When my pasta finally arrived, I started to messily devour it.

"Don't they feed you at that place?" He asked with a smile, his voice full of mirth.

"Yea, but there are sometimes fun surprises." I said, a noodle across my nose.

"Care to explain?" He asked, plucking the offending noodle away.

"My birthday cake blew up today." I slurped down a long ribbon of the delicious meal.

"'Blew up'? What do you mean by 'Blew up'?" He sounded surprised.

I threw my hands apart and made a sound effect to go along with the motion.

He blinked, still not understanding, so I explained it to him.

"They detonated a small bomb in your face?"

"Well, Emmett did. Besides, it was fine, funny even. I think he put firecrackers in it. The candle must have been the fuse." I responded thoughtfully.

Alec still appeared disturbed by this news.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, a bit miffed by the way he was acting over the event.

He reached across the table and used a finger to wipe away a bit of the sauce that was on the side of mouth. He sniffed it for a second before licking it.

His nose wrinkled.

"You are the epitome of crap, did you know that?" I watched him wipe off his finger on a napkin like he had touched something truly horrible.

"My dear sister says 'hello', by the way." He tried to shift the subject.

"Oh, really?" I was surprised.

"Well, no, not really. She used some strong language to acknowledge to I was going to see you."

"So she only kinda said 'hello'."

"I would count it that way. Aro says 'hello' as well."

"Well, you tell Aro that I said 'Go eat a dick'."

That put a damper on the conversation.

"Magpie, why are you so opposed to us?" He leaned forward, putting his arms on the table. "We serve a very important role in vampire society, in human society even. We hold the vampire world together."

"You people kidnapped me. In fact, _YOU _were the one to carry out that act directly!" I snapped. "Plus, since I read the books, I know the Volturi's fun little secrets."

He blinked.

"So, is that why you're here? Did Aro send you to hound on me, in hopes that I'd come go home with you?"

"I'm here because I wanted to be here." He sounded bored by my accusations.

"I bet you wanting to be here was just a side on bonus to Aro, He would have sent you anyways, I bet."

"Let's not ruin tonight by talking politics." He scowled a bit.

"Agreed." I growled, venom in my voice.

Finishing off my pasta, I put my face to the plate and licked it clean.

Alec looked around warily to see if anyone else was taking notice of my bizarre behavior.

"So, what were you for Halloween candy?" He asked causally.

"A vampire." I smirked, taking a sip of my Sprite.

It took him an extended moment to reply.

I held up my fingers to my teeth, making fangs. I hissed to drive the point home.

"Of course you would..." He snickered, running a hand through his hair.

When the bill came, Alec insisted that he let me pay. I didn't care, I didn't have any money anyways.

"One more stop." He told me, leading me out of the restaurant and helping me back onto the motorcycle.

I zipped up my jacket and put on the helmet.

/

"I don't know..." I eyed him warily, my sight flickering back and forth between the Volturi guard and the forest. I rested my hand on the motorcycle's seat, not sure if I wanted to stray from the roadside.

"Myra, if I was going to do something to you, I would have frozen your senses and done it already." He held his hand out to me.

"Actually, I'm not sure if that makes me feel any safer..."

"Trust in me." He offered the hand again, his smile sincere.

I slowly accepted the offer.

He pulled me onto his back and took off.

"I'm going to be sick..." I squealed in his ear, my eyes squeezed shut.

"You'll be fine." He said back, his voice laughing.

"No, I'm not, I'm gunna-AHHHH!" I screamed as I felt him jump down and over something. I didn't dare look.

The wind was cold as it rushed over my body.

Then he pulled to an abrupt stop.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I died." I told myself as I squeezed tighter on Alec to keep myself attached.

He peeled me off and down on a rock.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I found that we were sitting on the high, rocky bank of a steam. The trees over us were sparse, and the moonlight shone down, lighting the ground silver.

He sat next to me and glanced over.

I refused to meet his eye, feeling embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Why did you bring me here?" I gestured at the surrounding area.

"For the beauty of it." He responded. "Though its beauty is dimmed in comparison to yours."

"And now your a poet?" I snapped, feeling my face turn red.

"Lots of things can turn people into poets." He grinned to himself.

"Oh, yea? Name one."

He leaned in and captured my lips with his own. He cradled my cheek in one hand and let his other hand rest on my waist.

I shuddered at the cold touch and scooted closer to him, pressing my lips back on his.

Suddenly, his tongue invaded my mouth. As his tongue bumped mine, I felt the tingling sensation of his venom.

In my shock, the tingling felt more like stinging, like I had licked a cactus.

I pulled away in a jolt.

"My apologies..." He breathed, his eyes deep.

"It startled me, is all." I told him. Embarrassed, I played with my long hair.

He took my hair and carefully braided it.

"Oh, thank you." I blushed. "I've been thinking about cutting it, actually."

"Don't." He requested. "I like long hair."

He took my chin in his hand and slowing moved toward me, taking my lips again.

This time, he passed his tongue across my lips once, asking for entry.

I parted my lips, and he entered.

His tongue stroked mine slowly. His venom tasted bittersweet and addictive. The cold of it made me shudder.

My body told me that I craved it.

His hand that had held my chin slowly untangled my hair from its braid and his cold fingers combed through it. The other hand locked around the small of my back, pulling me close so that my chest was pressed against his.

Locked in this embrace, I wondered what else he could do with his tongue. It was one of the thoughts that were locked away in the back of my head, back where I kept the things I didn't want to think about, least Edward hear them.

When such thoughts and feelings did break free from their confines, Edward look startled and Jasper looked guilty.

"Myra." He whisper my name as he rubbed his nose against mine. His deep red eyes peered into my own blue ones.

His kisses trailed from my lips, down my neck, and to my collar bone, leaving a thin trail of tingling venom behind.

"Alec, where is this going?" I managed.

He kissed back up to my lips, laying me down on the ground. He loomed over me, never one breaking the kiss.

I ran my fingers once through his hair. It was silky in texture, but neither fluffy or too soft.

His eyes seemed hazy as he started kissing my neck again. His cold breath was damp with his venom as he breathed across my skin. Every now and then his tongue would lick on my skin.

"Nowhere you don't want me to." He finally replied, moving to rub his nose against mine.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and stared off into the forest.

I tried to look too, but couldn't see with the way he was practically on top of me.

He sniffed, the haziness in his eyes gone, but I could feel that the wind blowing against us. We were downwind of whatever he heard.

I strained my ears, but heard nothing.

Alec never looked away, his eyes following something I couldn't even hear.

Then I heard it. Far away a first, drawing near, something was crashing through the forest.

Alec's eyes became hard.

Tilting my head almost-painfully, I watched for were the sound was coming from.

In an instant, something lept though the underbrush in a pale streak.

It was Alice, looking as bristled as an angry cat.

"Get away from her!" She snapped violently.

Edward and Emmett jumped out of the bushed behind her.

She had brought the fastest and the strongest members of the family with her.

'What had Alice seen that she went to these measures?' I looked in horror up at Alec.

A moment later, and Carlisle also appeared through the foliage.

"Magpie, come here." He said, his voice full of authority, but otherwise empty of any emotion.

Alec, who had still been leaning over me, pulled away and pulled me up.

"Magpie, come here." He said firmly, but with a softened edge, when I just stood there.

I had a feeling that he was trying not to scare me, though I didn't understand why.

Uncertain of what was going on, I slowly moved over to the family patriarch.

As soon as I was close enough, Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his side.

Alice was immediately at my side, checking me over. She checked my neck and collarbone. Her look was of horror and disgust as she wiped Alec's venom trails away from my skin with her sleeve.

"Leave." Carlisle demanded at Alec.

Alec nodded at Carlisle, then bowed to me.

"Farewell, Myra. You know our laws about human-vampire interaction, I believe?"

"Enough!" Alice shrieked at him.

"I do." I nodded.

"Take your crest and leave!" Alice demanded, throwing something at Alec's feet.

It was the crest that I had torn off that night. The one that slid under the couch.

"Think on that." He stoop and picked up the crest before turning and disappearing through the forest, back in the direction of my motorcycle.

"He won't leave right away. He'll report to Aro first, then wait for a response." Alice sneered in disgust.

"Let's go." Carlisle picked me up and started back the way they had appeared from.

Edward and Emmett were talking to each other, then Alice joined in.

I couldn't hear the words, but their vampire speed voices hummed in my ears like a mosquito's wings.

''Think on that'...what did that mean?' I asked myself.

"Never mind that, Magpie." Edward told me. "Its just a mind trick."

I didn't understand, it didn't make any sense.

Alec wouldn't do anything I didn't want him to, he said so himself. I trusted him.

We walked through the woods to the road side where Carlisle's Mercedes waited.

Edward opened the back door and Carlisle slid me into the middle back seat.

Emmett and Edward sat on either side of me, and Alice sat in the passenger seat.

As Carlisle started the car, no one said anything or even looked at me.

I felt judged, I felt like a little kid who had been caught doing something wrong. Only I wasn't sure what I had done.

"We weren't going to do anything. I wouldn't. Why are you mad at me?" I asked everyone in general.

"We're not mad at you, Magpie. We're furious at Alec." Alice stared ahead out the front window.

"Why?" I asked, feeling only a tiny bit relieved.

"Bound by wild desire." Alice hissed through her teeth.

"What?" I asked, not understanding her explanation.

"If you hadn't noticed, Magpie, he lusts for you." Edward didn't look at me. His eyes stared forward. "He almost bit you tonight."

"What! Alec? No, that's ridiculous." I announced, starting to go into slight hysterics.

Everyone in the car turned and looked at me.

"It is ridiculous, right?" I asked Carlisle, my eyes pleading.

Carlisle looked thoughtful, then turned his attention back to his driving.

"Right?" I asked Emmett in a very small voice. I could feel my heart rate rising as the severity of what had taken place really started to connect and unfold in my mind. My breathing came out harsh and ragged.

"Deep breaths." Carlisle told me calmly.

"Oh, I should have brought Jasper..." Alice lamented from the passenger seat.

"Magpie, when we get home, make sure you shower and shower well." Carlisle said. He may have been simply mentioning that I had dirt and debris in my hair, but I had a feeling that he just wanted me completely cleansed of Alec's venom.

I said nothing and stared at my feet.

/

I laid on my bed with a thin blanket covering up to my waist, staring in a half-asleep daze up at the ceiling.

I could hear the Cullens upstairs having their family meeting, and it mixed in with my dreams.

Through the fog of my mind, I heard Alec's voice.

'You know the laws...think on that...' The voice cooed, encouraged, demanded.

I struggled to pull my mind together.

'Fine, but you know our laws.' Aro said as he turned away from me in my minds-eye.

The night from Volterra played through a watery lens in my head.

Aro's voice seemed far away and the picture was swirling and shifting.

I was close to sleep.

'Either she changes, or dies.' Aro said as he walked away.

'Either she changes, or dies.'

'Either she changes, or dies.'

My mind went silent for a second.

With the gasp of a drowning person, I jolted into a sitting positing. I was drenched in a cold sweat. My night clothes clung to my skin uncomfortably.

My breathing picked up and my heart raced. My mind was scattered in a million broken pieces.

"Magpie, are you alright?" Carlisle called as he knocked on the basement door.

Cross was clawing at the bottom of the door, trying to get down to find me.

'Either she changes, or dies.'

I gasped, staring straight ahead into the blocked horizon and seeing nothing.

Which one was Carlisle planning?


	65. Helpless

Carlisle POV

"Magpie, are you alright?" I knocked on the door as I heard her heat rate and breathing pick up.

"Magpie, answer me." I called.

Instead, I heard her panic even more.

"Her thoughts are whipping past so quickly..." Edward muttered, trying to make sense of whatever Magpie was thinking.

"Something spooked her, badly." Jasper sighed, holding the side of his head.

Alice and Esme wandered into the room.

"What's happening?" Esme jogged over to me.

From downstairs, we heard Magpie shriek, thrash, and fall off the bed. Magpie howled again.

From the suddenly blank looks on Alice's, Jasper's, and Edward's face, I could tell that Magpie had shut off their gifts.

"Magpie!" I jiggled the doorknob and found it locked. That wasn't usual, Magpie often locked the door when she slept, mostly to keep Emmett from disturbing her slumber.

Now it was a curse.

I looked around for the key, but couldn't find it. Magpie must have taken it down with her.

Magpie was shuffling around in the basement. She knocked something over and it fell with a thud, making Magpie shriek in fear even more.

Jasper shook his head and went outside.

'Why didn't I ever bother to learn lock-picking?' I cursed myself.

'Because you always told yourself that you'd never use it.' My brain answered.

"Here, let me." Emmett pushed his way between the door and I, holding what looked like a metal toothpick.

In no time at all, I heard the lock click open.

I raised a brow at Emmett.

"What?" He shrugged, playing the pick back in his pocket.

Magpie gasped and something else fell over.

I almost leapt down the stairs to see what was wrong.

Magpie was standing, holding her head. Her whole body was shaking. Every few seconds, she swayed like she might fall over. Her breathing seemed quick and erratic. Herr body was just about dripping with sweat.

The basement was in slight shambles.

"Magpie, whats wrong?" I moved closer to her, but she held out her hands in a gesture clearly meaning 'stay away'.

I stopped and went still.

Magpie continued the gesture and backed up. She tripped over a box and tumble behind a large pile of them.

I took a step closer.

"Stay back.." She manged to gasp. "Don't come...any closer..."

"Whats wrong?" I asked her again.

Esme pushed past me and hurtled the boxes, kneeling next to her downed child.

"No...no, no no." Magpie, who was still holding her head, shook it from side to side. Something about her voice was pitiful. She sounded like a frightened, wounded, seven-year-old.

"No, no, its ok. Its ok, Magpie." Esme pulled Magpie close and held the shaking girl. "What's wrong?"

Magpie buried her face in Esme's neck and sobbed.

"Shh, shh, hush.." Esme cooed, running her fingers through Magpie's hair in a motherly fashion. "You're safe, I'm here."

I watched, totally baffled by Magpie's behavior.

"I'll bring her up once she calms down." Esme told me. "You go ahead."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked me at the top of the stairs. He was holding Cross's collar to keep him from going downstairs.

"I'm not sure." I admitted with a sigh.

/

It was nearly 2am before Esme could get Magpie upstairs.

She was still shaking, but she looked much calmer.

Esme sat Magpie down on the couch, then sat down beside her.

"Magpie, are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure. What's going to happen to me?" She asked, locking her eyes with mine. She had faint tear marks down her face.

"Nothings going to happen to you." I blinked.

"Vampire law dictates otherwise!" She snapped, jumping off the couch. She started to pace.

"I told you not to worry about it. It's just a mind game, Magpie. Alec's trying to freak you out." Edward said calmly.

"And its working!" Magpie screeched, her volume spiking. Her eyes were wild and she looked frantic.

"Calm down and explain to me, please." I asked.

"Vampire laws says I either die, or change." She locked our eyes again. "What's going to happen to me?"

The house went completely silent as the weight of the matter dawned on everyone.

"Well?" Magpie asked, slumping back down beside Esme, looking very tired.

A delicate tension hung in the air. One wrong move, and there was no telling what Magpie might resort to.

"As head of the family, the duty falls to you." Magpie added.

"We'll put it off, for as long as we can. Forever, even." I told her, hoping to soothe her and draw her back out of her fever-pitch.

She shook her head and laughed the laugh of a cornered person.

"They'll just come here. Putting it off will do nothing for anyone."

"Magpie, you're tired. Get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." I insisted.

"I want to talk now!" She hissed.

"Magpie, I'm not-"

"Carlisle!" Magpie got to her feet again. "This isn't me fighting about what color I want to paint my dog! This is my _life _on the line!"

"Dog?" I asked, confused.

Cross tilted his head and whined slightly, looking between Magpie and myself.

"Room!" She corrected. The rings under her eyes were looking more noticeable then ever.

"You're not thinking straight. Get some rest, and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"But I wanna talk about it now..." Magpie was falling asleep before my eyes.

I looked back over my shoulder as saw Jasper. I nodded at him.

Esme gathered Magpie up in her arms and carried her back downstairs.

/

"So, what are we going to do? What are we going to say?" Esme asked me from where she stood in front of my desk.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, feeding the fish in my tank.

The eel threw itself against the glass in attempt to attack my face.

"Thanksgiving is coming up soon. The kids will be on break. We'll take Magpie to Isle Esme and see if that helps distract her any. If even for a moment, I'd like to lift the burden from her mind and shoulders." I said, still gazing into the salt water tank.

"Is there no way we can keep this from happening?" My wife asked, wrapping her hands around my bicep and leaning her chin on my shoulder.

"No," I rested my chin on the top of her head. "I don't believe so."

For the first time in a very long time, I felt powerless. I felt helpless.

_I love reviews, but I love it even more when you tell me what works, and what doesn't._

_I believe I have the rest of this story laid out almost as I want it._

_The sequel will be rated M._

_Reviews encourage me to write!_


	66. Dances With Wolves

Magpie POV

Carlisle had taken the day off from work today to have a talk with me.

Too bad I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Magpie, we need to have this talk." Carlisle advised me as I was heading across the lawn, into the forest.

"I have things that I need to put in order." I said in dry monotone.

Alice popped out at me from behind a rock. She waved Carlisle back to the house.

"Dammit!" I shied away from her. "Aren't your supposed to be at school?"

"Aren't you supposed to stay away from the reservation?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She stood in front of me like a road block.

"Alice, this is important to me." I tried to dodge around her.

"This is important to me, as well." She sidestepped, blocking me again.

"What's it going to take for you to let me pass?" I sighed, sensing a bargain would be the best way to go.

Her face lightened to a grin.

"You'll come shopping with me. You'll try on all the things I ask you to, and you will not complain once."

"Deal. Wait, what?" I backpedaled.

"Too late! You already said you would!" She was smiling so wide, it looked like her face might break. "Here, I'll even give you a ride to the boundary line. I have to get back to my class, they still think I'm in the restroom."

"Take me to the reservation? You're really excited about this shopping thing, aren't you?" I sneered.

"Oh, yes! Now come on!" She pulled me onto her back.

It was awkward, since I was taller then she.

I felt like my feet would drag the whole way there.

/

I was only on the reservation for maybe ten minutes before the pack found me.

They formed a semi-circle around me.

"Hi?" I offered to the Embry wolf.

His tongue lolled happily out the side his mouth like a dog.

Seth sat and scratched behind his ear with his foot.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, not seeing him in the ranks.

Sam flicked one ear back behind him, pointing at the woods.

"I'm here." Jacob announced as he stepped out of the trees.

"Don't own a shirt at all?" I asked him.

Half-naked, he came to stand off to Sam's right side.

"Don't need one." He responded. His hair was longer then the last time I saw him. Today, it was in a ponytail.

"Holy shit! How fast does your hair grow? Is it like that for-"

"What do you want here?" He cut me off, sounding unamused.

I stalled in my response.

"Maybe I should just go.." I bit my lip.

The Quil wolf whined.

"Magpie, don't go." Jacob rolled his head in irritation. "What did you come here for?"

"I came to apologize." I shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of the giant wolves.

"Apologize?" He repeated, like he didn't hear correctly.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," I took a bill out of my pocket and walked up to him, holding it out, "And here's the $10 I took from you."

Jacob examined the bill and put in his pocket.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, kicking at some leaves on the ground. I hadn't been expecting the whole pack. It made the whole thing awkward.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulder.

"Forgiven."

Sam turned around and headed back into the woods.

The rest of the pack all pushed in around me in a chorus of happy whines and panting. Someone licked my face, but I couldn't see through the fur to decide which one.

I reached up and scratched Embry on the back.

He kicked his foot.

"Alright, that's enough." Jacob pushed the pack away from me. "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up."

With a final melody of whines and barks, the wolves took off after their Alpha.

"You do know that you're, technically, the Alpha, right?" I watched the wolves till I could no longer see them.

"We know, just don't remind me." He set the pace back to the town.

"If you insist." I exhaled.

We walked on for a while.

"How's the Sam-Emily-Leah painfest going?" I asked, stopping to remove a rock from my shoe.

He shook his head with a sigh, then turned to me.

"How do you know all these things?"

"I told you once." I put my shoe back on and stood up. "Don't you believe me?"

"Right, the river." He grinned thinly at me, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "The River-girl reads the books."

He took off again, and I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Do you believe me?" I called after him.

We ended up standing out on a basketball court. While it wasn't raining at the moment, the sky was overcast and puddles from the last rain had pooled on the concrete.

As the pack formed around Jacob, a basketball hit me in the back of my head.

When I turned around, it was Leah standing there with a displeased expression.

"Why have you bothered coming back?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I chose to ignore her, turning back to the guys.

"If you're here to cause drama, feel free to leave." She huffed.

"I could say the exact same thing to you, as well, pooch." I narrowed my eyes off into space.

"How..._dare_ you..." She hissed, hackles rising. "How _dare _you speak to me in such a manner!"

"Every group has a Rosalie." I shrugged, slightly bored.

"Enough!" Sam growled at both of us.

We both flinched.

"Leah, you can't expect that people will not respond when you attack them. Apologize." He ordered.

Leah shuffled under the Alpha's gaze, but otherwise did nothing.

"_Apologize._" He ordered again, this time in his Alpha command.

"Sorry." Leah said right away, though not entirely sincere.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said what I did." I replied without any prompting.

Leah snorted and walked off.

"Magpie, you feeling ok?" Jacob asked me. "Is something wrong?

"Why do you ask?" I said, not wanting to answer yes or no.

"You said 'sorry' for something that wasn't your fault. And you did it without the bloodsuckers telling you to." Jacob crossed his arms. "I may not know you perfectly, but I do know that _that _was out of character. What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said causally, stooping to pick up the basket ball. "Anyone fancy a game?"

"With you?" Jared asked, tilting his head.

"What, you lot have a problem with playing with a girl?" I asked, feigning shock and hurt.

I was immediately met with a utter of their voices.

Things like "Of course we'll play with you!', and "I don't have any problem playing with a girl. Do you?" They babbled among themselves.

"Good." I grinned, pealing off my shirt to reveal a sports bra and a flat, toned belly.

The wolves whistled.

"Oh, knock it off. I know you've all seen Leah naked. I'm still mostly dressed!" I yelled, a tad bit red in the face.

"Yes, but have you met Leah? The girls the lovechild of an electric eel and a cactus." Paul snorted.

"Besides, shes not nearly as nice looking as you are." Embry added.

"Plus she'll kill you if she catches you thinking about it." Quil added with a nod.

"Ok, we're talking about my sister..." Seth coughed.

"Sorry, man. We'll stop now." Jared snickered through the cracks of his stern-looking mask.

"Enough about naked ladies." I bounced the ball. "Who wants to pick teams?"

Jacob and Jared split apart to pick teams.

Jacob went first.

"Sam."

"Paul."

"Quil."

"Embry."

"You go ahead and take Seth. We call Magpie." Jacob decided.

"No! It doesn't work that way! We want Magpie!" Jared complained.

"Too bad, she's ours!" Quil grinned.

"Your team has the Alpha _and _Beta! We get Magpie!" Embry jumped up.

"We demand a re-pick!" Someone barked.

"What? No! What are you, seven? Live with your decisions!" Someone barked back.

"Come on, man. Just give us the girl." Jared rolled his eyes.

"You want to fight over this?" Jacob said, a little annoyed, but obviously enjoying the game.

"Maybe I do." Jared stood staring into Jacob's face.

"Then maybe we should settle this, then." Jacob sneered.

"Maybe we should." Jared narrowed his eyes.

They stood still for a moment, sizing each other up, before the locked arms on each other's shoulders.

The pushed, shoved, and twisted, trying to disrupt the other's balance.

Eventually, they went down on the court. Splashing through puddles, they wrestled for the outcome.

They obviously weren't angry at each other. If they were, two giant wolves would be struggling against each other here instead of two oversized boys.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The rest of the pack cheered and howled as the crowded around the battle.

"Boys." Someone said from behind me.

I whirled around and found Emily there, her face instantly recognizable by the claw marks down the side.

"How's the game?" She asked.

"We actually haven't even started yet." I turned back to the fight.

"Oh, that's typical. They just want something to butt heads over." She laughed.

"Ahh! Ahh! Uncle, uncle! I give!" Jared cried from the headlock Jacob had placed him in.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Jacob dropped Jared and steered me over to his side.

Seth took his place with the other team.

/

"Block her! Block her!" A voice called as I squeezed past someone, dribbling the ball up the court.

I took the shot.

The ball dance around the rim and bumped the backboard before falling through the net.

"Dammit, why didn't you block her?" Jared yelled.

"She's actually really fast." Quil shrugged.

"So? You're a werewolf! Make use of your speed!" Jared yelled back.

"You want to play defense on her, maybe?" Quil offered.

"We want a time out!" Jared declared.

The teams melted off the court and formed up their groups.

"Nice job, River-girl." Embry grinned. "You're really getting under their skin."

"Its their own fault that they're too scared to get too close to me. It's like they're scared I'll give them cooties or something." I snorted.

"Yea, what's up with that?" Embry shrugged.

"Actually, I think they're afraid they might bump you inappropriately if they get too close." Sam sighed.

"Seth is the only player on that team worth a damn. He's not being a pansy about it." I crossed my arms.

I bell rang, and suddenly I was quite alone on the court as the boys took off.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after them.

When I finally caught up with them, they were all sitting on the porch of a house with wooden siding, eating oversized muffins.

I shook my head as I walked past them and into the house.

"Hello, Magpie." Emily smiled at me, popping more muffins out of their tins and onto a plate. "Hungry?"

"Thirsty, actually." I coughed a bit. I felt a little worn down from the game.

Emily filled me a glass of water and handed it to me.

"I hope one of the boys didn't steal your shirt." She looked at my sports bra and bare belly.

"Thank you." I took the glass and drained it in not time at all. "I forgot it back at the court. I'll get it later."

"You might want to get it now." She nodded her head out the open door.

I looked.

"Look, I'm Magpie!" Quil was wearing my shirt.

The fabric was now stretched and run beyond use.

Holding his hands out as though he had breasts, he did a bouncy jog, showing the hands bouncing up and down as well.

"My boobs are _not_ thatbig!" I yelled. "This is sexual harassment!"

The boys erupted in laughter.

Emily chuckled to herself.

"Oh, Alice is going to burn that shirt..." I sighed. "I liked that shirt."

"Have a muffin." She placed a large, blue-spotted pastry in my hand. She went back to mixing something in an oversized mixing bowl.

"What are you making?" I asked, trying to see over her shoulder.

"A very heavy bread. It helps fill them up faster." She turned the dough out on the counter, divided it, and started kneading.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Of course!" She moved aside to make room for me.

I tried, but was not very good at it.

Finishing up her first loaf, Emily poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"If I may ask, how do you explain that to people?" I asked, pointing at her face.

She seemed genuinely amused by my question.

"A bear." She said as she sipped her drink, her lips curled in a thin smile.

"And it works?" I questioned.

"That's my story, and I'm sticking to it." She put down her empty cup. "Sam has told me about you, and it would be a lie to say I'm not interested in your story. So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your story?"

"It's nothing good, I assure you." I said, abusing the dough.

Emily showed me how to knead correctly.

"Hey, Magpie! You coming?" Embry asked. "We're going to play another game."

"No, I'm gunna stay here. Thanks anyways." I called over my shoulder.

We heard fabric tear, and the boys outside all made a noise like when someone gets called to the principal's office.

"Quil just tore your shirt trying to take it off." Embry reported.

"Punch him for me." I hissed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Embry saluted me before leaving.

Emily and I heard a loud smack.

"What was that for?" Quil whined.

"Doctor's daughter's orders." Embry responded.

"She is not his daughter!" Jacob growled.

"We're you an orphan, then?" Emily asked quietly.

I nodded, not wanting to talk too much.

"It must have been hard." She said gently.

"It was, and still is." I stared blankly at the dough.

"Will you tell me about it?" She asked.

I looked over at her.

Her eyes were kind and understanding.

With a sigh, I gave in and started babbling.

She listened to my whole story with Esme-like patience.

/

"You're very brave." She decided after I was done talking.

"Not really. Tons of things freak me out." I countered.

"Tons of things...like what? If not vampires and werewolves." She smiled.

"Um, raccoons." I suggested.

"Why?" She pushed me on.

"They're mean. I also don't like wasps."

"But nobody likes wasps, so that doesn't count. What else?"

"Anything from the Amazon river, cause all the fish are scary looking or mankillers."

"Hmm..."

"Ticks, also. Mosquitoes are ok, but ticks make me loose my mind."

"Ticks, huh?"

We dwelt on that for a while in silence.

"Well, I'll go get you a shirt to wear." Emily offered, getting up and going upstairs.

My phone buzzed with a text message.

'Where are you?' It was Carlisle.

'La Push. I'm sitting and talking with Emily.'

'Is Emily a wolf, too?'

'Nope, she's human.'

'Ok, be careful.'

'Of course. Aren't I always?'

'Magpie.' He sent back.

I could almost feel his gaze. I could almost see him raising a brow at me.

It made me smile.

'Yes, Papa, dearest.' I replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Emily asked as she came back downstairs with a white shirt in her hand.

"Oh, just Carlisle." I shrugged, putting on the shirt when it was offered to me.

"Oh, yes. The doctor." She stirred the soup sitting on the stove. There was no hateful bite to her voice, her voice never even shifted.

"Does anything make you mad?" I asked. Usually the wolves, or anyone associated with them, got angry if the Cullens were at all mentioned.

"Well, it does make me mad when-" Emily looked out the window over the stove and banged on it with the palm of her hand.

"GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!" She yelled.

I heard the boys laugh, and scatter.

"I do hate it when they raid my garden." She confessed to me with a lopsided smile. "But I've learned to live with it. Besides, they have to reimburse me for damages."

"What does that mean?"

"When I make stew, they have to go buy me carrots at their own expense. They don't usually mind though, they love the stew." She hummed to herself in deep thought.

"It does bother me when they dig holes in the yard and don't fill them back in. They've all but stopped doing it now, anyways."

"Bothers Carlisle when I do that, too." I admitted.

The next time I looked at the clock, it was 8pm.

The boys all shuffled into the house and started stuffing themselves with the heavy bread and the thick soup.

"I need to get home." I announced.

"Aww, don't go!" Someone yelled.

"Yea, stay in Jake's room again!"

They started laughing.

"I'll give you a ride." Jacob offered, just as desperate to leave the area as I was.

The air had cooled a fair bit since that afternoon.

"Let me just tell Dad where I'm going." He steered me to his house and went inside.

I stood by the car waiting.

Eventually, Billy rolled to the front door.

"Did he leave you out there?" He asked.

I shrugged, feeling a little cold.

"Would you like to come in?"

"No, I gotta get home." I tilted my head at the car. "Where's Jake?"

A huge russet wolf walked around from the back of the house.

"Hey, Jake?" I asked, remembering something.

He flicked an ear at me to show he was listening.

"I was wondering...could I put a saddle on you and ride you like a horse?" I smiled uncertainly.

Jake drew his head back and looked at me sideways.

"Have fun you two." Billy laughed as he went back inside.

"Not taking the car then, I assume?" I asked when he walked up to me and laid down.

Using fistfuls of fur, I climbed my way up.

As soon as I was set, he reared up like horse and howled before shooting off through the trees.

I ran my fingers through his mane and pressed my chest to his back, enjoying the warmth and the ride.

_/_

_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_

_Dr. Marra will show up in the next chapter._


	67. Crisco

Carlisle POV

Everyday, Esme and I watched Magpie skitter off to various locations.

The reservation to see the pack, the barn to ride the horses, with Alice to be dragged around at the mall. Sometimes, she even went for a swim in the river.

"She isn't very happy, despite the smile on her face." Esme looked up at me as I stood behind her.

She gazed out the bedroom window to where Magpie was walking Cross down the driveway.

I agreed silently.

"I'm worried." Esme sighed, leaning her head back against my chest.

"So am I." I admitted, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin in her caramel hair. "We'll just have to wait and see."

/

I held Esme in my arms as we laid on the bed, listening to the banter carrying on downstairs.

Magpie had finished her walk a while ago and was now watching some children's movie.

"You're watching Babe! The titles are being read to you by fucking little brown mice!" We heard Rosalie snort. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"M-M-Maa the sh-sh-sheep just died..." Magpie sniffled.

"You are the saddest excuse for a human being I do believe that I have ever laid eyes on." Rosalie sighed.

"W-What about Royce?" Magpie stuttered, and I wasn't sure if it was because she was still crying, or because she was afraid of Rosalie's reaction to the name.

A moment of silence hung through the whole house like a heavy bank of fog.

"Well, I suppose you are the second saddest excuse for a human I have ever seen then." Rosalie said, her voice curt.

Magpie watched her movie on in silence till the end.

"Ugh, why are you crying now?" Rosalie complained.

"I cry at happy endings..." Magpie sniffled.

"You cry at sad endings! You cry at endings just because the movie ended!"

I sighed and got out of bed, pulling on my clothes.

Esme watched me.

"I'm going to supervise, in case things get out of hand." I told her as I left the room, giving her time to take a shower before she joined me downstairs.

Magpie sat on the couch, Cross laying at her feet, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Rosalie sat next to her, writing in a journal.

"How is everyone?" I asked, sitting down in my favorite chair and picking up the news paper.

"We're going to have a visitor today." Alice came up behind the couch and read over Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie clutched the journal to her chest and narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"I'll see it anyways, I suppose." Alice leg her shoulders sag, giving a sad exhale.

Magpie yawned loudly. By now, her eyes were no longer red.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice announced as she skipped through the room to the front door.

I looked up from my paper.

"Surprise!" A familiar face appeared.

"Marra!" Magpie cried in delight, jumping off the couch and running up to the Doctor.

Marra smiled and pulled Magpie into a hug.

"Carlisle, I do hope you do not mind my dropping in?" The doctor asked me, dropping several heavy bags on the floor beside her.

Her eyes glowed fresh red with the blood of some nameless, faceless victim.

"It is good to see you again." I decided, a little unnerved by the intensity of her eyes. She must have fed not an hour ago.

"Where have you been?" Magpie asked, sitting on the couch. She patted the spot beside her, showing she wanted Marra to sit there.

"Africa, mostly." Marra shuffled her bags to the couch, sat, and started pulling out gifts.

A mask for Esme to hang on the wall with the other cultural masks, a necklace for Rosalie, a sword for Jasper, a pen made of fine hardwood for myself, colorful bolts of cloth for Alice, and a drum for Edward.

"Here, make use of this." She pulled a blowgun from a long case and handed it to Emmett, sounding nonchalant.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho..." Emmett examined to decorated surface of the wooden weapon in excited awe.

"This goes with it." She handed him a little wooden box full of darts.

"Thanks, Leigh!" Emmett hugged his gift to his chest and headed outside.

"Marra, why would you do that?" I asked in mock-exasperation.

"A little excitement never did anyone wrong." She smiled pleasantly.

"I disagree." Rosalie snorted, her eyes following Emmett and his new weapon.

Magpie looked hurt, left out.

"I haven't forgotten you. Don't make that face." She patted Magpie's hand.

Pulling out a separate leather pouch, Marra produced a beautiful sheath the held a beautiful knife.

Magpie's eyes twinkled in adoration.

"For you. Just don't hurt yourself with it." She warned, handing Magpie the blade.

I heard Emmett shooting darts outside. There was the sudden noise of air being forced through a blocked tube, then the solid smack of a dart burrowing into a tree.

"I better go make sure he doesn't do any damage." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she turned to the door.

Esme shuffled her feet, probably thinking the exact same thing that I was.

As soon as Magpie was alone, she'd get to tinkering with the blade and hurt herself, one way or another.

"I was also in Ireland." Dr. Marra went on. "To try the bloodstock."

I bit my lip.

"It truly is amazing, the difference between American blood and other nation's. You can tell the ones that make an honest living apart. They have a much more robust flavor. It's like comparing modern hybrid tomatoes to heirloom tomatoes. It just-"

"Marra!" I growled.

She faltered.

"Oh, right. My apologizes..."

Magpie pulled the knife and sniffed it. Confused, she ran her tongue over the flat side.

In my mind, I saw horrible visions of her cutting her own tongue off.

"Why does it taste tangy?" She asked.

"The man I bought it from was using it to cut up fruit. Sorry about that." Marra sounded embarrassed.

"Did you buy it off of him, or did you eat him?" Magpie asked bluntly, sheathing the knife.

Silence was the only reply.

Dr. Marra pretended not to hear the question.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Yea, it was quite a show." Magpie put the knife away. "Emmett detonated the cake."

Marra blinked, then threw her head back and laughed.

"You have quite the family, Carlisle." She chuckled.

Magpie's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

We all listened to the entire conversation. The wolves wanted Magpie to hang out with them.

"You may go." I told Magpie as she hung up, before she could ask.

"Leave the knife."

/

_3rd person_

"We're going to have to call the Doctor." Seth said quietly, looking down at the pitiful scene.

"And let the bloodsucker on our land? No way." Jared snorted.

"Well, what are we going to say? 'Hey, Tick! Your daughter is stuck we don't know how to get her out. We're not going to let you near her though to help. Have a nice day!'? Don't you think that in of itself would cause a few problems?" Embry challenged..

"She is _not _his daughter!" Jacob snapped, causing everyone to take a step away from him.

"Let's not tell him then." Paul offered.

"And just leave her here like this?" Seth sounded shocked.

"We can get her out." Paul responded.

"But can we do it without hurting her?" Quil asked. He nudged Magpie with his foot.

Magpie growled in irritation, but otherwise did nothing.

"I'm calling the Doctor." Sam, who had been quiet the whole time, said. He stooped and fished Magpie's cellphone from her pocket.

The pack exchanged glances.

"Hello, this is Sam Uley...She's not hurt, but...that's why I'm calling." Sam said. "I believe we need your assistance."

/

Carlisle POV

When Esme and I arrived, we just stared.

Magpie, halfway stuck in a ground level pipe. Sitting on her rear, she kicked her heel into the ground.

Her head, shoulders, arms, and ribcage were all stuck in the pipe, her back end sticking out.

"How did this happen?" I asked the pack, baffled by any conclusion I could draw.

The pack shuffled their feet and avoided my gaze as they gave Magpie-like incoherent mumbling.

"Ahhh, get me out! There's a raccoon in here!" Magpie's voice echoed in the pipe as she drummed her heels again in panic.

Esme looked around, worried about the whole situation.

Carefully, I held Magpie's hips and gave an experimental pull.

She was stuck quite tightly.

Sighing, I stood up.

"Is this pipe used for anything?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of." Sam responded.

I nodded at Esme, and she flitted through the trees, back toward the house.

Kneeling again, I started to dig away the dirt the covered the pipe.

"Ahh, is that a raccoon!" Magpie wailed from inside the pipe.

"Its just me." I snorted a bit in amusement. "We're going to dig the pipe out a little ways then cut it."

Esme returned with a hack saw.

"We're going to start now, ok?" I told Magpie.

"AHHHH! Raccoon! Raccoon! RACCOON!" Magpie started thrashing about, he feet catching on the rim of the pipe, trying to force her way out.

"Calm down!" I told her. I wasn't sure where she had her arms in the pipe, so I started sawing about three feet from the end.

When we heard the chattering of raccoons, I sawed even faster.

"Help meeeeee!" Magpie wailed.

"Shhh, shhh, its ok!" Esme rubbed Magpie's back.

The pack looked collectively disgusted, except for Seth.

Seth looked sorry for Magpie.

"I want my Mom!" Magpie sounded on the verge of tears as her lamenting mixed with the chattering of many irritated raccoons.

Esme gave Magpie a tug, and found that she was still stuck.

If nothing else, Magpie's panicking had only served to get her stuck further.

I was about halfway through the pipe.

"We're almost there. Stay calm, Magpie."

Magpie's panicking only go worse and, once I finished slicing through the pipe, I understood why.

Five raccoons stood just inside the end of the pipe, hissing and chattering as they were discovered.

One raccoon had something in its mouth.

"Our hacky-sack!" Embry cried in dismay as the raccoons disappeared down the pipes.

Magpie, using her legs where she sat for leverage, pushed away from where the raccoons had been.

With three feet of pipe still attached to her, the motion threw her off and she fell backwards, flat on her back.

She wailed wordlessly.

"You're ok, its ok!" Esme tried to calm her daughter down. She reached into the pipe and held Magpie's hand.

"See? You're alright." She cooed.

"Mom?" Magpie's shrieks and kicks toned down to frightened sniffles.

"I'm here..."

"Well, we'll be getting off your land and taking Magpie home." I nodded at the pack.

A few of the boys huffed.

"Will she be ok?" Seth asked, pointing at Magpie.

"Once we remove the pipe, she'll be fine." I assured him as Esme and I helped Magpie to her feet.

"Should we carry her? She can't walk like that." Esme held Magpie steady.

Nodding, I took the top half, the pipe half, while Esme took her legs.

I felt bad about carrying Magpie like a used carpet, but it simply couldn't be helped.

"Goodbye. Thank you for calling us and staying with her." Esme told the pack.

"No problem!" Seth waved at us as we left.

Everyone else just sneered.

/

Dr. Marra was standing on the porch when we got back. Seeing Magpie, she opened and closed her mouth a few times, at a total loss for words. She held the door open for us as we carried Magpie in.

I sat Magpie up on the couch and Esme sat beside her, supporting the 3ft length of heavy tubing so the girl stuck inside wouldn't fall over.

"Alright," I sighed, shaking my head a bit. "Let's figure this out."

"What..." Leigh pointed at Magpie. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Seems Magpie climbed into a pipe to retrieve a hacky-sack and got stuck. The raccoons took the hacky-sack, so now she's just stuck in a length of pipe."

"Raccoons!" Magpie wailed, her voice amplified by the pipe attached to the upper half of her body.

"Oh my god, this is just.." Emmett walked into the room, utterly amused. "This is the best late birthday present ever." He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laugh.

Alice climbed up on the back of the couch and peered down into the pipe at Magpie.

"Magpie, your hair is a mess! Your face, too! Once you get out, I'm giving you a make-over, alright?"

"Please don't..." Magpie sighed, sounding tired.

"Don't worry, you'll be free in no time." Alice reached down into the pipe and gave Magpie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What should we do?" Esme asked me, worried.

"Crisco?" Marra suggested as she shrugged, her arms crossed.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Grease her up, maybe she'll slide right out." Marra shrugged again.

"I'll go to the store." Esme announced quickly, grabbing her keys and heading to the car.

"I'll go along with you!" Marra followed Esme in a flash.

Alice caught Magpie as the tube began to make her fall sideways, and slowly lowered her so she was laying across the couch on her back, the end of the tube propped up on the arm rest.

Edward slowly came down the stairs and walked over to the end of the tube to peer in at Magpie.

"Coyote," He sighed. "You have a nose for trouble."

Magpie replied with some tired sounding, unintelligible grunting.

"Jasper." I caught my son as he tried to slide though the room unnoticed. "We may need you on this one."

He looked from me, to Magpie, then back again. "I'm...not sure if that is so wise..." He stalled. "What if there is blood?"

"Alice will warn us. I need Magpie to stay calm. Things may become more...colorful if she panics."

There was nothing to do but wait until Esme and Marra returned. Nothing but waiting, and keeping Magpie calm.

/

"Back!" Marra burst through the garage door, holding several tubs of Crisco, as did Esme.

"What's the plan?" I asked, catching a tub of the yellow substance as Marra tossed it to me.

"Well," She pulled Magpie off the couch and stood up her. Then she peeled open the tub and scooped out some of its contents with her hand. "First, we grease her up."

She began liberally applying Crisco to Magpie, rubbing it into her skin and clothing.

Magpie growled and wiggled.

Esme and I followed Marra's lead, squeezing our hands as much as we safely could under the pipe rim.

Marra retrieved a step ladder from the garage and used it so she could get down into the top of the pipe, using a broomstick to grease the inside.

Magpie groaned.

"I know, I know..." Marra said in a soothing tone as she continued to apply Crisco to Magpie.

From the way Jasper shifted in his concentration, I knew he was trying hard to keep Magpie calm.

"Alright, that should do it." Marra said, jumping off the ladder. "Would you do the honors?"

"I think I'd better." I said with a sigh.

"Should we crack a bottle over the side, or just get this underway?" She smiled, shaving tension off the situation.

Exhaling loudly, I moved Magpie into a sitting position on the floor.

"I'll pull on her, you pull the pipe." I told Esme, taking my position.

Esme nodded and knelled, taking a hold of the pipe's free end.

I held onto Magpie's hips, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"On my word. One...two...three!"

We both pulled, and Magpie shrieked.

"Once more. One...two...three!" We tried again.

"Allow me." Marra stepped in and tapped against the side of the pipe where Magpie was stuck, as though trying to free cake from a pan.

To my surprise, Magpie slid out.

We all stood still for a moment, not sure of what to make of the experience.

Then Alice.

"Ew, Magpie. You look as bad as you smell." She wrinkled her nose and started picking leaves and sticks from her sister's hair.

Magpie looked utterly defeated. Debris in her hair and mud on her face an clothes, on top of that, slathered with Crisco.

It was insult to injury, but it was necessary.

We watched Alice half-drag Magpie into the bathroom.

"Well, that was more excitement then I usually care for." I gave a slight chuckle.

Esme put the length of pipe out on the porch.

"Well, if that is all, then I shall take my leave." Marra bowed extravagantly, then left, closing the door silently behind her.

_Been a while, huh? _

_Review!_

_I got a new puppy on 6/15/11. His name is Niccoby, and he is currently 7.5 weeks old. He cries a lot and pees on the floor._


	68. Nondisruptive

Magpie POV

"I'll see you later!" I yelled back of my shoulder at the pack as I headed home.

Nothing could displace the grin on my face as I ran home, listening to the sound of my bare-feet on the damp ground.

"Hello, Myra." A voice made me skid to a stop so fast that I toppled over.

A perfect white hand extended to me and I gazed up it to the owner's face.

It was Alec, smiling pleasantly. He helped me up.

"Alec! Alec, w-what are you doing here?" I brushed myself off, glancing around to make sure no one was coming to my 'rescue'.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked, slowly circling. "There are bears and mountain lions in the area. It would be terrible if you were carried off to a gruesome death by some predator." He scolded me softly as he watched the forest for any sign of movement, as if to stress his point.

"Oh? Is that right?" I sighed, grinning.

He continued his circling, and I followed his lead. We moved around each other as though preforming the empty mockery of a dance.

"I would wondering if you perhaps wish to go see a movie or something?" He looked everywhere but at me.

He stopped circling, and I did too.

"You know Carlisle says no. I'll be in trouble just for talking to you now."

"I sought you out, not the other way around." He brushed my hair with his fingers.

A moment of silence hung between us, broken only by the noise of the forest.

His eyes were bright, imploring me to agree, or at least consider.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I really think you should go." I breathed, looking at my muddy feet.

He sat down on a rock with a huff.

His legs were apart in a slightly suggestive pose, and my body reacted immediately.

A chill ran up my spine and I shudder, turning away from the scene. I played with my hair, nervous that he would be able to smell the change in my chemistry.

After a minute of sitting statue still, he rose to his feet and walked toward me.

"Call my name." He asked, his eyes affectionate.

"Alec." I said, trying to hide my blush.

He planted a peck on my forehead as he retrieved something from inside his jacket.

He handed me a black velvet box.

"Oh, god..." I figured as I opened the hinged case.

On a soft cream pillow rested a Volturi crest.

"Alec, you know I can't...you know I won't." I looked back up at him, but he was gone.

"Alec?" I asked, spinning around to look for him.

A flash of white, and Alec shot out of the tree he was hiding in. His teeth buried themselves into my neck.

I screamed and arched my back as the venom started to spread.

Alec looped an arm around my arching back and pulled me close, so my stomach and chest were flat against his.

I could feel my own blood running down my neck.

I screamed again and clawed at him, unable to save myself, gurgling in my own blood.

He pulled away from my neck, my blood wet and shining around his lips and down his chin.

"Why do you continue to resist me?" He asked gently, his voice low.

I started to fall into a deep, black, burning void of no escape.

"Magpie? MAGPIE!" Someone screamed from far away, probably coming to find my body.

/

I jolted upright in my bed, drenched in sweat. My hair clung to my damp skin, as did my clothes.

"Magpie? Magpie?" Cold hands pressed in on my cheeks comfortingly.

I sucked in painful gulps of air, my whole body trembling.

"Magpie, its ok." Esme. It was Esme who had woken me up. Her eyes were slightly fearful, shaded with relief.

I gasped for a while, allowing Esme to coo over me and run her cold fingers through my hair and over my hot scalp.

"A nightmare?" She asked.

"Where is everyone?" I managed to ask.

Esme blinked.

"Carlisle is at work, and the kids are at school. Magpie, are you feeling well?"

"I just had a dream that...never-mind." I threw my legs over the side of the bed to get up, and almost stepped on Cross.

"You got bitten?" She supplied, trying to piece it together.

"Yes, but not by Jasper. I've made peace with that dream." I groaned, heading upstairs for a glass of water.

"Aro, then?" She asked, following.

"Close enough." I said after awhile, getting a drink from the sink.

She stalled at the kitchen entry. "...Alec?"

"Is he still in the area?" I demanded, almost harshly.

"Magpie, maybe you'll feel better if you eat something. There's some fruit in the fridge and Kool-aid packets in the pantry."

"But is Alec gone yet?" I demanded again.

"I'm not sure..." Esme didn't seem quite sure how she should handle me at the moment.

I called Carlisle on my cellphone.

He answered with a slight sigh.

"Magpie, I've very busy right now. If you're calling to tell me that you dropped bleach on the carpet again, then-"

"Is Alec still in town?"

"What?" That seemed to catch him off guard.

"Did Alec leave yet?"

"Well...no, but he's leaving tonight, according to Alice...Listen, I'm sorry, but I really must get back to work now. I'll talk to you when I get home, ok?"

"Ok. Bye." I hung up.

Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the darkness cast by the heavy rain.

I sat down on the couch and stared blackly at the wall.

Cross whined and put a paw on my knee.

"Magpie?" Esme sat down beside me and put her hand on my free knee gently. "Whatever happened, do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure. Can we go visit Edward?" I dragged my eyes to her face.

"At school?" She didn't argue or refuse, she just sounded confused and she led me out to the car.

/

It was lunch time when Esme dropped me off in the school parking lot.

Alice was standing onto of a short wall, with Edward on the ground near her feet.

"Saw you coming." She hopped down and splashed a puddle onto Edward. "You had a bad dream?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie watched from the cafeteria windows.

"Well, let's not stand out in the rain. Esme called ahead to let the office know that you would be here, and they said it was ok." She took my hand and led me inside.

"They're ok with it? Just like that?" I blinked. "That seems fairly lax..."

"Well, you're our foster sister, and have separation anxiety. Today was just worse than usual, with the big storm, so you want to be near us at the moment." She winked at me and held the office door open, pushing me inside. "You're also fairly quite and non-disruptive." She whispered.

"Of course." I breathed back, accepting the 'Visitor' stick from the woman at the desk. "Have I ever been anything else?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, and Edward shook his head slowly.

"Alright, food!" I declared, leaving the office and running down the hall.

Alice was at my side in an instant, holding my arm, making me walk.

"Quite and non-disruptive." She hissed into my ear as we walked into the cafeteria.

Everyone looked and, realizing I was someone new, stared. Most people turned away after a few seconds, but a lot of the guys kept staring.

Edward steered me over to the Cullen's table, glaring at the guys until they broke their gazes.

"Running with the big dogs today?" Emmett pushed his untouched tray in front of me. It was lasagna, still warm and fresh.

"Nope, hanging out with you lot instead." I grinned, helping myself to the lunch.

"How sharp your wit," Emmett joked, clutching his chest. "I am wounded."

"Oh? Is that what it takes to wound a vampire?" I gulped down the rest of the lasagna, and jasper put his in front of me as well.

Rosalie hissed at the mention of the word, telling me to keep my voice down.

"Sorry." I finished Jasper's meal as well. "For school food, this isn't so bad.

/

All the Cullen kids had the same classes for the rest of the day, so I followed them around like a lost puppy.

A few boys tried to talk to me in the hall, but I chose to ignore them. If they didn't go away, as was the case with two of them, Emmett stood imposingly behind me and stared at them until their nerves came undone and they left.

"This is our English, Advanced Placement." Rosalie said as we walked into the room. "Please don't do anything too embarrassing, ok?"

I was given a desk off to the side and had to sit quietly through the lesson. The teacher had given me a book to follow along in, but mostly I just gazed blankly at it, my eyes relaxed. I, a few times, found myself several pages behind the rest of the class. When I started to doze off, Jasper kept me awake.

"Maybe Miss Magpie would care to read the next section aloud?" The teacher asked, dropping a not so subtle hint.

"You read aloud in an advanced placement English class?" I blurted out, lifting my head from my hands. "That seems rather insulting to the collective intelligence of the room."

Everyone went silent.

There was a collective face-palm from the Cullens, execpt Jasper and Emmett, who were both grinning like fools.

"Um...yes...well, perhaps Miss Weber would care to read the section?" The teacher went off to one of his students.

Edward kept a close eye on me until the class was over.

"Thank you for saying what everyone has been thinking." Edward sighed, taking me aside. "But I wish you hadn't."

I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy looking around him down the hall.

A familiar face emerged from the crowd, then disappeared just as quickly again.

My heart skipped a beat and then kicked it into high gear, causing me a big of a hiccuping gasp.

They all turned and watched me.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

When I looked again, I found that they face had not been whole I had thought. Just another nameless student who held no meaning in my life.

"I thought I saw...never mind." I looked back up at Edward, feeling a little drained.

"Alec. You thought you saw Alec." He guessed.

I swallowed and nodded.

"What was your dream about exactly, if it has you so upset? How could a dream accomplish what we could not?" He crossed his arms.

Memories of the dream flooded my senses. The shock, the crest, the burning and all consuming pain and darkness.

"Hmm. I think you're safe." He told me. "As long as you're near at least one of us, he can't touch you. Now let's go, we have other classes to get to."

/

"Alec got a earlier flight." Alice announced on the car ride home. "He's gone now."

I sat back in my seat and sighed in relief.

"Magpie, why does this dream have you so uptight?" Jasper asked.

"It was so real." I breathed. "Both in senses and in the probability that it could have occurred just like that."

"Well, you're safe now." Edward said, parking his car in the garage and getting out. "Let's go."

_Choppy? Disjointed? Sorry, trying to get back into the swing of it, once again..._

_I'm working on several different stories right now. Novels, not fanfictions. I hope I get somewhere 3._

_Review! Next chapter is Isle Esme!_


	69. Breaching attack sharks

Carlisle POV

"Ok, Cross is at the boarding kennel, everyone is all packed up." I loaded everything into the back of Emmett's jeep. "Where's Magpie?"

"In her basement, asleep." Rosalie sighed. "She seems to have worn herself out worrying over that mutt."

Esme waited patiently in the car while I went back in the house to look for my human daughter.

She was, of course, in the basement.

"Where are we going?" Magpie rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her hair stuck out in all directions.

"To Isle Esme. I told you several times this morning." I pulled her to her feet and grabbed her bags.

"What about Cross?" She shuffled up the stairs behind me.

"Cross will be fine. I already took him to the kennel this morning. He'll be waiting for you when you get back." I headed out to the garage and put Magpie's bags in the trunk. "You'll see."

"Hey, Pops." Emmett leaned out his window and grinned. "Who you talking to?"

"To Mag-" I turned around and found that she had in fact not followed me out. Going back inside, I found her asleep on the couch. I looked down at her for a few seconds before scooping her up in my arms and carrying her out to the car.

Alice held open the door and helped me slide Magpie into the back.

"So, is everybody ready to go?" I asked, looking back.

"Yep." Alice nodded, playing with Magpie's hair as she slept against her shoulder.

Edward nodded.

Emmett honked his horn a few short times to show that he, Rosalie, and Jasper were good to go.

"Alright then." I opened the garage door and backed out.

/

"Ah, where are we?" Magpie woke up half way through the flight. She seemed dazed and confused by her surroundings.

"We're on the plane. Once we land, we'll rent a boat and take it out to the island." I told her calmly. "It'll be night when we arrive."

She turned and went to open the blind on the window, but Alice caught her hand first.

Alice blinked, then shook her head slowly.

"Is Cross ok?" Magpie asked.

"Oh god, are we really starting this already?" Rosalie turned in her seat to look back at Magpie.

"What if he's not ok?" Magpie said back. "What if he's hurt?"

"Cross is a smart dog, Magpie. He'll be fine." Jasper said, handing a sleeping mask back to Magpie.

Magpie put the mask on, and Jasper snicker.

Emmett put his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter down.

Everyone, even I, had to grin.

Someone, probably Emmett, had drawn a comical derp expression on Magpie's mask. The eyes pointed off in completely different directions.

"I think I know what's going on," Magpie huffed, wrapping up in a blanket and leaning back into her seat. "And I don't like it."

/

Magpie sat at the front of the boat as it sped across the water, bouncing in the waves.

It made me nervous, and I pictured Magpie falling into the water at any moment, but neither Edward nor Alice seemed worried.

I could see through the darkness perfectly, as could the rest of my family, all except one.

I tried to image how Magpie must be seeing the world. Silver flickers of moonlight cast off black waves, darkness that stretched on forever. A few times she glanced up at the sky, which prompted the rest of us to do the same. The stars were bright and bold, highly visible o far away from the light pollution that plagued most of America.

She seemed unnerved by the vast amount of the stars dotting the sky, even a little scared.

I doubted that she had ever been away from the cities much.

It occurred to me that I hadn't turned on any of the boat lights and flicked the switches.

Light flooded the boat and Magpie hissed, covering her eyes with both hands.

"Lights." Rosalie warned belatedly, blandly.

"I'm sorry." I told her, watching the island crop into view in the distance.

Esme didn't have to speak at all. From her soft sigh, I could tell that she was happy to be back. So many good memories...

Zoning out, the boat jump a large wave, and Magpie squealed as she found herself airborne. She hit the bottom of the boat flailing.

She didn't seem hurt, so I pretended not to have noticed her panic.

Emmett, however, laughed loudly, his voice carrying over the water.

/

"We're here." I announced loudly, to wake up Magpie, who had fallen asleep on the boat's floor.

She groaned and rolled over so she was face down.

"I'll get her bags." Esme sighed.

"And I'll get her." I attempted to scoop Magpie off the floor, but she had let herself go limp and was certainly not helping any. I half carried, half dragged Magpie across the beach and up into the house. Her heels left long furrows in the dirt.

I brushed as much sand off her as I could and laid her out on the couch.

"Did you get this when you fell?" I asked, noticing a large bruise forming on her shoulder.

"What about Cross?" She ignored my question. "What if he's not ok?"

"Magpie," Rosalie dropped her bags, she by far had packed the most, and turned toward the couch. "Cross is a long haired dog built for cold weather. How do you think he'd fare here on a tropical island?"

Magpie sniffled a few more times before finally falling asleep again.

"She hasn't been sleeping very well." Esme muttered aloud. "Persistent nightmares."

I carried her to a bedroom and closed the door behind me as I left.

"Why does she get a bedroom?" Rosalie whispered harshly at me. "_We_ need a bedroom!" She gestured to Emmett.

"This is Magpie's room. No one is to be loud or wake her." I pushed by Rosalie and head to my own room.

/

It rained buckets all day. The curtain of rain was dark and hard to see though, even for vampire eyes. The lightning was brutal and the thunder was monstrous. The rain pounded and drummed the roof relentlessly.

It spooked Magpie, and she spent most of the day wailing loudly about Cross. Everyone else spent the day pretending not to notice.

"At least it's a cold rain," I told myself. "At least it won't get humid afterward."

By 4pm, the rain had subsided and the sun was busy cleaning up the evidence.

"Ok, outside! Outside!" Esme shooed the kids out of the house, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she was talking mostly to Magpie.

"Well, shall we?" Esme turned to me, pulling on a sun hat.

"After you, my lady." I held the door open and bowed.

Esme chuckled and pushed my shoulder lightly.

"My lady forgot her bucket." I pulled the blue pail off the table before following her out.

We walked along the beach, picking up seashells and anything else interesting and putting them in the bucket.

"It's so peaceful." Esme commented, holding my hand.

"Especially when you can't hear the kids screaming." I grinned.

After about an hour of silence, we both decided it would be best to find out where Magpie had gone.

/

Magpie was sitting on a rock, watching Emmett bat baseballs from the beach out into the ocean.

Blinking against the setting sun and holding her hand to shade her eyes, she watched the balls sail out of view.

"Look! Dolphins!" Magpie jumped up and ran to the water's edge.

"Magpie!" I called, walking across the beach. My skin sparkled in the light. "I want you to stay away from the dolphins!"

"But why!" She yelled back, skidding to a stop at the water's edge. The waves licked at her toes.

Esme followed me down to the beach.

"Dolphins can be violent." I watched them jump out of the water, making playful noises. I could see why they would seem so tempting to Magpie. "I'd rather you just watch them."

"Can I swim with the dolphins?" Emmett asked, smacking another ball out into the horizon.

"Emmett." Esme warned softly.

"Well, I'm out of baseballs." Emmett announced after hitting the last one. "Best go retrieve them."

We watched him walk out into the water until he could dive under.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Magpie, trying to break her line of sight and concentration from the dolphins still bouncing out in the sea.

"I think they took the boat to go look at fish. They said they'd be back soon." She watched the dolphins from the corner of her eye.

"Alright then." I turned away, then paused. "Stay away from the dolphins." I reminded her before making the trip back to the house with Esme.

/

I closed the door and placed the bucket full of shells on the table.

"Finally, some quiet time, alone together." I pulled Esme into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm, been awhile since we had any of that..." She kissed my chin.

I led her over to the stereo and put on some slow music.

For about twenty minutes, we danced close to each other.

I was in heaven.

"EMMETT!" Someone yelled.

"Sounds like we have a crisis." Esme murmured into my chest.

"I hope not." I exhaled into her hair.

We listened to the sound of feet rushing toward the house.

"CARLISLE!" Alice came running into the house, slamming the door open.

"Yes?" I sighed, pulling away from Esme's arms.

"Emmett told Magpie that he saw a Great White, and now she won't get in the water! I bought her that new swimsuit, and now she won't even use it!" Alice talked in a loud, angry stream.

"Did he?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes! And he was telling her about all the Great White attacks in recent history!"

"Well, where's Magpie now?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Up in a palm tree."

I looked at Alice in disbelief.

"She's in a palm tree. She thinks that she's safe from sharks up there." Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, lets go take care of this." I pulled Esme along with me and let Alice lead the way. "We didn't come all this way so Magpie could also be in fear here."

/

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were all standing around under a palm tree, looking up into the leaves.

The sun was setting and the sky was darkening. For human eyes, it would be getting hard to see, but my eyes could easily pick Magpie out of the tree top.

"Come on, Magpie! You're chances of being attacked are slim to none." Rosalie insisted.

Magpie didn't respond. She remained perched and still, probably because she couldn't see so well anymore in the dark.

"Yea! And, when they do attack, they only bite humans once! They don't _usually _try to kill you!" Emmett added.

Rosalie punched him in the shoulder.

I could see Magpie shaking.

"Emmett!" I pointed at him. "No more sharks! Not even a mention!"

"Magpie, please come down." Esme begged.

"Can't. Emmett said Great Whites can breech out of the ocean and onto the land to grab people." Magpie whined.

Everyone turned and looked at Emmett, who backed away snickering.

"What?" Jasper blinked.

"I-I didn't think she'd believe that...It was just so ridiculous, I'd thought she'd distinguish..." Emmett choked his laughter.

I shimmied up the tree and worked for a few minutes to carefully pry Magpie loose. I dropped her down to Esme and dropped myself.

"Alright. Inside." I decided.

Magpie was off in a flash, desperate to get off the beach and away from the fantasy threat of breaching attack sharks.

_Want me to update the story? Then nag me! Nag, nag, nag! If no one nags me, I get wrapped up in the story I'm currently writing and forget about Shiny!_

_As a side note, Shiny is almost over! _

_We are almost ready to move onto 'Cursed Bird'!_


	70. Life's a Beach

Magpie POV

"Hey, Magpie!" Rosalie called, stopping me on my way to my bedroom. "Want to make $50?"

I paused and tilted my head, showing that I was listening, and interested.

"All you have to do is give your room to Emmett and myself. Deal?" She pulled the money out of her pocket and counted it in front of me, showing me that she was paying the correct amount.

When I didn't answer right away, she shoved the money into my palm.

"Thanks!" In a blur, she had gathered up her bags and pushed past me into my room.

Slightly dazed, and certainly confused, I could only watch as my own bags were ejected from the room and the door closed firmly.

I collected my bags and dragged them to the couch, making myself at home.

Jasper and Alice had the TV on, watching some sappy black and white movie, but they weren't watching. Instead, sitting in an armchair together, they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Yeeeuck..." I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, throwing my blankets and pillows down.

"Someday, you'll be just like this." Alice looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "You'll have your someone special that you'll be head over heels for."

"Why is your stuff out here? What happened to your room?" Jasper was clearly trying to get rid of me.

"I got robbed...but I got paid for it..." I looked down at the money still clenched in my fist, still lost in the confusion over the event.

Jasper sighed and shook his head slowly, turning off the TV.

Walking over to the window, I could see a tiki light burning off by the beach. Hung between two trees was a hammock, and both Carlisle and Esme were in it, watching the moon over the ocean with the same sickening lovey-dovey reverence for each other as Alice and Jasper had just been displaying.

"So, do you think you'll be swimming any time soon? Like, out in the ocean?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No." I headed back to my couch and curled up on it.

"Magpie, you know we'd never let anything happen to you. Right?" Alice offered, sliding off her mate's lap.

I didn't answer, I only turned face down on my pillow.

They couldn't protect me from everything, and this vacation was a sad reminder of that.

/

Alice practically dressed me in my swimsuit that morning.

Sleepy, groggy, she led me around by my wrist while I dragged my feet and stumbled along behind.

She kept speaking to me, but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, so I just nodded and grumbled vague responses.

I wasn't much better after she finally made me understand that I was going to the ocean.

I certainly wasn't better when we finally got there and she unceremoniously carried me into the water. If I wasn't so scared of the possibility of sharks, it would have stuck me as funny. A tiny vampire hauling a larger human out to sea.

"There, go have fun." She dumped me in the water and I thrashed for a bit.

"Stand up and don't be so dramatic." She rolled her eyes, but a smile curled her lips. "The waters only waist deep here."

I stood up slowly, and found that she was correct.

"I'm going to go get the water camera." She turned away and walked back to the beach. "Don't drown."

I found myself alone in the water, standing awkwardly. Taking a leap of faith, I pushed my way into deeper water.

'This isn't so bad.' I decided, remembering my swim lessons. The waves were something new, but they were small and gentle. 'I finally understand the appeal of a wave pool.'

I waved at the beach, and Carlisle and Esme waved back.

'This is great! I'm invincible!' I decided foolishly, swimming further out, till I could no longer touch the sandy bottom

Something touched me, then dragged me under. It was only for a split second, but I resurfaced, wide eyed and panting, looking around.

Then I saw it.

The gray dorsal fin of doom, coming towards me.

I froze and shook violently, then the beast poked its head out of the water.

All hell broke loose. I became a thrashing, screaming, shrieking, writhing, sobbing heap of helplessness.

My screams attracted the attention of everyone else, who were sitting on the beach. Their head turned so fast that it seemed they should have decapitated themselves.

I started to sink under the water in all my whipping about, and my wide, shrieking mouth inhaled the salty water.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Someone pulled me to the surface and up to the beach.

I coughed, trying to clear my lung, and someone, probably Carlisle, rolled me over on my stomach and started rubbing my back till I cough and vomited up all the ocean water.

I was a sobbing, shaking mess. My lungs were rough and stung as I continued to scream.

"It killed meeee! It killed meeee!"

"Oh! No, no, no! You're ok, Magpie? See?" Esme made futile attempts to soothe my panic.

My vision was blurry, but as Esme hugged me and tried to calm me down, I could see Carlisle approaching Emmett from over her shoulder.

I couldn't make out what all was being said, but Carlisle seemed to be really telling Emmett off harshly. As I blinked the salty water and salty tears out of my eyes, I saw Emmett pull his shark mask off and undo the fin he had tied to his back.

I buried my face into Esme's neck and continued to sob and shake.

"One more stunt like that I will ground you for 20 years, _AND _send you home from vacation early! Understood, Mister?" I could feel Esme's body shake as she spoke.

"...Yes, Mom." Emmett muttered, the weight of my experience starting to settle in his mind.

"Emmett!" Alice groaned in anger. "It took me forever to get her to get in the water after yesterday. Now she'll step foot near the ocean again!"

I didn't want to stay so close to the water, but I also didn't want to move. I clawed as Esme's hands when she stood up, assuming that I would stand up too. Instead, I stayed in the sand, my legs refusing to function.

I didn't know how frightened and wounded I looked, but from Esme's reaction, it must have been bad.

The hysteria was starting to drain from my system and my vision was dimming.

I vaguely remember someone picking me up.

/

I woke up in Carlisle's and Esme's room, laying on the bed, stinking of ocean.

My lungs still stung, especially when I coughed.

Clean clothes had been laid out for me, and I helped myself to a shower. I did a poor job of drying off, and threw my clothes on. They stuck to my wet body and my hair dripped as I headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting for me when I arrived, but I ignored them. I felt so thirsty, and only one thing mattered to me right now.

"You turned off our gifts again." Alice said, getting off the counter and readying herself to catch me should I fall.

"I'm fine." I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Opening the spout, I tilted my head back and chugged.

No one said anything, they only watched in silence as I downed half the carton.

I took a final swig and sighed loudly.

"They came back on right before you woke up, though."

I started to chug again and gave her a thumbs up. Then I gave Emmett the middle finger.

"Magpie." Carlisle warned.

"I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled. "I didn't mean to scary you, I was actually trying to help get you over your fear of sharks, but now I see that was the wrong way of going about it." He looked down at his feet.

I looked him over. He seemed genuinely sincere and he looked adorably pathetic.

"Fine." I snorted, tipping my head back and finishing the juice. With a loud exhale, I dropped the carton in the trash and went to sit on the couch.

I could see the ocean from the window, waving at me, beckoning me closer with promises of fun and safety, but I knew better.

"Magpie?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, breaking my scowl at the water. "I take it you won't be getting in the ocean."

"Nope." I crossed my arms and settled into my seat.

"Alright, let's go!" She pulled me up by my wrist. "Get your suit on. Hop it it! Let's go!"

/

Alice and Esme took me toward the island interior until I could hear water moving.

"Where are we?" I asked, jogging to keep up.

"Well, you won't get in the ocean anymore, so..." Alice pushed back some undergrowth, revealing a small waterfall and a freshwater pool.

Bright tropical flowers bloomed around the pool from the very ground all the way up to the treetops, where bright tropical birds mixed among them.

"It's beautiful..." I managed, taking several steps toward the water.

"This is my favorite place, even more then the beach and ocean." Esme said as she slid into the water.

"I can see why." I followed her in. The water was pleasantly cold and came up to about my shoulders. As I wandered around the pool, I found the deepest point, which was only about 9 feet.

Alice was sitting at the bottom and waved at me.

Resurfacing, I watched the birds in the trees. They weren't sing, as people love to romanticize, but they were making a lot of noise.

A loud splash from behind had me spinning around to face Edward.

"How are you?" He asked, swimming over. "Apart from the shark attack?"

"I'm fine, though pissed off still." I turned back to the birds.

"He meant well."

"I know he did." I snorted, diving under the surface. Floating on my back, I watched the sun beams scatter on the ripples. My long hair floated around me. Movement from the corner of my eye attracted my attention.

Edward and Alice were sitting on the pool floor, having a breath holding contest.

I surfaced beside Esme.

"How long will they be like that?"

"Usually around half an hour. Usually Edward gets bored." Esme pulled herself up onto the bank and picked a few flowers, weaving them into a crown and humming to herself.

"I can't believe Carlisle bought you an island."

"I couldn't believe it at first either." She put the crown atop my dripping hair and paused for a moment before starting a crown for herself. "You're hair is getting so long."

"Yea, I was thinking about cutting it." I confessed. "Do you think Alec-"

Alice surfaced like a bomb.

"You're cutting your hair?"

"I win." Edward smirked, rising much smoother to the water's top.

"I was thinking about donating it..."

"That's very generous and thoughtful of you." Esme praised me with a soft smile.

"We're on vacation, don't even mention Alec's name, ok?" Alice pointed a finger at me. "Besides, there'll be a letter from him waiting when you get home."

"I thought you weren't talking to him. Why do you care what he thinks of short hair?" Edward put me on the spot, and my face turned red.

I turned away and climbed out of the pool.

"You do love him." Edward said. He wasn't asking, he wasn't stating, he was telling.

I made a harsh inhale that sounded like 'Eep', and took off running back toward the house.

I got turned around and ended up running through the pool's overflow stream.

I fell face first in the mud and slid several feet. Getting to my feet, which was proving not to be an easy task in the mud, I managed to spit out most of it, but swallowed a bit.

Getting up, I rubbed as much grime off my face as possible.

"Now I need another shower." I spat out more dirt.

My flower crown lay squashed and half destroyed in the mud.

"Are you ok?" Esme called.

"Yea," I called back, unnecessarily loud. "I guess so..."

I slowly made my way back to the house.

_I've had some people ask me about Magpie's past and when we'll see that again, and to tell you the truth, I had honestly forgotten about it!_

_So, the next chapter should be addressing this. Look forward to more Magpie, though it may be a little dark._

_Poor Emmett, he tries so hard, and usually either falls short or overshoots. Having a little human sister is hard!_

_Thanks for all the nagging! _

_Hopefully I can have my dogs back now, Elenielrain?_

_=P_


	71. The Original Death of Magpie

Magpie POV

I spent the rest of the day in the house, watching TV shows in languages I didn't understand and playing board games and piecing together old puzzles.

That night, though, my dream were vicious.

/

"Hello?" I called down a deserted street. The tall buildings were brick, and the road was wet with the drizzle of oppressive gray rain. It was night, the street lit by buzzing overhead lights.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Someone darting down the street, keeping to the side like a rat.

"Hey! Wait!" I ran after them. "Stop! Can't you help me?"

They didn't seem to hear, so I kept after them.

Finally, the person stopped and pressed back into a door way to avoid the lights of a passing car, giving me the chance to catch up.

"Excuse me?" I went to tap the person, but my hand passed right through their coat. "What the...?"

Then the person turned around. It didn't matter that the person's eyes didn't seem to notice me, or that she moved right through me, the only thing that mattered was that the person...was me.

/

I jolted upright and awake with a gasp. My heart was pounding and I fell off the side of the couch in my panic, hitting the floor with a thud that knock my wind out of me.

I stood up slowly, wide eyed. The room was distorted. Fireflies floated about in a choking quantity, filling the air with their glow.

"Carlisle?" I whimpered, frightened. "Esme?"

I backed away from the couch and opened the front door, only, instead of ending up out on the beach, I was in a very familiar room.

/

A man and a woman were crouched over an older girl laying on the couch, wrapping her bleeding arm. The room was full of other people, some of them young children. I recognized myself standing at the back.

"Alight." The Boss turned around, his youthful face hard with worry. "As you've seen, the attacks are still happening. I contacted the police again, but they won't do anything, so it looks like we're on our own, again. At least this time, we have some information on the attacker. Beth here," He gestured at the girl laying on the couch. "Managed to get a good look at him. Older man, maybe about 40 or so, black hair and short beard with some graying. We're just lucky he hasn't gotten what he seems to be aiming for yet, doesn't mean he won't try again as he has been doing."

Beth whimpered, and the Boss' fiance cooed over her, placing an icepack on the bandage.

"No one goes out by themselves, anyone under 13 doesn't go out at all." The Boss counted off on his fingers as he listed new rules. "Older girls don't go out without an escort, even if its just another girl. Boys," He turned to address the older teenaged boys all clumped in one corner. "It's your duty to help protect your sisters. Don't do anything reckless, but help keep them safe."

The boys all grunted in agreement and nodded their heads.

Beth wailed, which prompted a few of the youngest children to start crying.

"Alright, everyone scatter. If anyone catches wind of anything, or sees anything, don't stick around there, come right back home and tell me."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, walking right through me, some of them dragging crying, frightened kids from the room. I was a ghost to them.

I watched the other me as she lingered in the room before disappearing up a flight of stairs. I followed her into her, my, bedroom.

"Hey, Annie." The other me greeted the girl laying on a cot, all stickered over with band-aids.

"I heard." She sighed, trying not to move her injured foot too much as she sat up.

"Everyone hears, except the cops." I sat on my own cot and pulled a thick black book out from a box stashed under it.

"Are you still reading those books?" Annie snorted, picking absently at a band-aid on her knee.

The ghost me inched closer and recognized the book. Twilight.

"I'm reading them again." The other me corrected. "I bet Dr. Cullen wouldn't allow this kind of thing to happen to us..."

"You do know, of course, that I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Annie laid back down, smirking. "Your job is to find books for the kids, but here you are hording books to yourself?"

She propped herself up on her elbow. "That's despicable." She teased.

"And you, Ms. Apple thief? What a terrible state you're in. When was the last time you stole any fruit?" Other me raised a brow as she peered over the book at the girl.

Annie's face soured. "That bastard attacked me from behind."

"I bet Chief Swan would listen to us, I bet he would catch that bastard..." She slammed the book shut and tossed it back in my box.

"Characters, Mag, fictional characters." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

We heard crying floating up the stairs.

"Here comes Waterworks." Annie sighed sadly as a six year old child came bursting into the room.

I recognized the child.

'Whitney,' My brain finally produced. 'That's right, Whitney. Beth's little sister.'

Whitney immediately went over to Annie and climbed up on her cot, crying into her chest.

I watched Magpie's face contort in rage and suffering.

"I can't take it." She muttered. "I can't take all the hurting anymore!"

Annie looked up in alarm.

"I'm through with hurting! I, we, all of us, have hurt enough! If the cops won't handle that monster, I will!"

"Magpie, don't be rash!" Annie shot back harshly, trying to console Beth's sobbing kid sister.

"DINNER!" The Boss' Fiance called from downstairs.

Grabbing her crutches, Annie and Whitney started down the stairs, leaving me and myself behind.

Magpie's shoulders heaved and shook, and I recognized what was going on.

This was the moment that I made the life altering decision to kill that man.

The other me took a deep breath and held it, walking down the stairs, tense and stiff.

I followed myself down.

Kids were eating out of every kind of imaginable plate, bowl, cup, and food storage cases. Some kids were sitting at the many tables strewn about, but many were sitting on backs of couches, arms of chairs, and any other flat surface large enough to perch upon.

Magpie squeezed her way through the masses, at one point even ducking under a table. As she stood back up and moved toward the door, a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Annie has expressed concern about you." The Boss said, pulling Magpie back through the house and onto the back porch. He shooed away the three kids that were lounging on the couch and sat, pointing at the other seat.

"Annie overreacts sometimes." Magpie shrugged.

"Sometimes, but so do you." He told her firmly.

Magpie stood up and reached for the back door.

"Magpie, do you know where trying to be a hero gets you?"

Magpie paused with her hand on the doorknob and looked back.

"Dead. Trying to be a hero gets you dead." The Boss' face softened ever so slightly. "You're still a child, let the Faith and I figure this out."

'Faith?' I asked myself, and my brain supplied 'The Boss' Fiance'.

"I am not a child!" Magpie stood up, shaking. "And I can prove it-"

"Magpie."

"I will prove it!"

"You'll be hurt, killed, or worse. Stay here."

"All that we do is sit around for things to get better, but they won't just get better. You said so yourself! 'No one is going to watch out for us but ourselves. We will have to make do and make better ourselves'!"

The Boss said nothing.

"Fine. I won't go looking for him, I promise." Magpie growled. "I'm going to go find some fruit."

She left, closing the door loudly behind herself.

I remained, watching the Boss as he left his head rest in his hands.

"She didn't take it well, did she?" Faith asked, though it wasn't a question, and she came out onto the back porch.

I watched the other me cut across three lawns before hitting the street. I would have to catch up with her in a bit.

"How do I explain to a child who had to grow up too fast that she doesn't have to be an adult?" The Boss rested his forehead on Faith's belly.

"I don't know, Spencer." Faith sighed, holding his head. "I don't know."

I suddenly felt horrible. When I had stormed out of the house, I had been angry that the Boss had called me a child, aiming to prove him wrong. I hadn't even given a thought that I had hurt them both so deeply.

"I have to go find her." He decided, standing up. "She'll be looking for him, you know she will."

I walked through the wall, leaving behind the Boss, Faith, and everything, to go look for Magpie. Only this time, unlike the last, I knew that this was the last time I would see them all again.

/

I remembered this part of my life, and I knew that I would never forget it, so it was easy to find Magpie.

She stalked along the area when the man was known to look for us. It wasn't hard to spot one of us kids, we were usually the ones scuttling around rather then walking, one of the ones in mismatched clothes instead of coordinated outfits.

Not surprisingly, Magpie found the man right away.

"Are you lost?" He asked her, taking a step around a corner to confront her.

He wasn't dirty and hobo-ish like I had expecting him to be. He was clean shaven and well groomed.

Magpie stooped and picked up a rock, hurling it at the man where it hit him in the eye.

I was amazed at my own courage. Now, after being 'domesticated' in the Cullen household, I was surprised that I was ever angry enough to make a move like that.

"You little rat!" The man growled, hand over his wounded eye.

He lunged at her, and Magpie took off running.

I hurried to keep up with them.

The man was just as fast as Magpie, but she was far smaller, able to take sharp turns and start off in another direction

"Get back here!" The man screamed. "Be a good girl, and maybe I won't kill you!"

I wanted to hurt that man. The surge of emotion ran through me, I wanted to see that man dead, but in my current ghost form, the most I could do was move blindly through him.

Scooping up another rock, Magpie heaved it at him, running backward.

The heavy rock hit him in the head, and blood ran down his cheek.

I remembered this part.

Magpie slipped on the wet pavement, and the man went down after her. Rolling onto her back, she kicked him in the chin with her heel and quickly scampered back to her feet.

The man was just as fast as he trailed after her.

I knew where they were going.

The river was swollen from the rain. Still clear, but rushing dangerously fast, creating rapids that made the river famous for its deathly undertow.

Magpie skidded to a stop. She hadn't realized how far they had gone. Now deep water, her old enemy, coursed only inches away, taunting her as it licked at her toes.

The man slammed into her from behind, and we both went toppling into the water.

For the moment, they both forgot about each other and struggled against the rapids.

Magpie reached for a low hanging branch, but the wet bark slipped through her fingers, leaving her stranded once more. She turned her attention to the man.

"I can't swim, so there's no saving myself." Magpie gasped, water splashing over her head. The fear in her eyes were undeniable, but she was determined to be brave. "So I can make sure you die with me!"

"Magpie!" The Boss ran down the riverbank over her.

Magpie saw the Boss' frantic face before she was dragged under.

"MAGPIE!"

The man also screamed as Magpie pulled him under with her.

I knew I couldn't do anything, but I dove in anyways. Even underwater, I could breath. Equipped with my ability to swim, I followed myself and the man as the river dragged them down and thrashed them violently.

The man kicked and clawed at the surface, but Magpie kept a firm hold on his foot, even after he kicked her in the face several times.

Then the current threw him against a rock and he went still.

Her life fading, Magpie allowed herself to release the man, who got caught up on a rock, and be carried down the river.

Motionless, the water sapped her life and carried her body away.

I swam after it.

A light appeared at the river bottom. First just a pin prick, then tearing its way wider and wider.

'Heaven.' I told myself. 'I had thought it was heaven.'

Magpie opened her eyes slowly and reached feebly for the light. Her lungs were filled with water and she had reached her end. Blood leaked from wounds, leaving long red ribbons in the current.

The light expanded violently, and Magpie went fetal, pulling her arms and legs close. The light hit her like a bomb, burning and cutting any flesh it could reach.

The light blinded me as well, and I re-experienced the pain once more.

Why was it so painful? Dying was painful, death is supposed to be painless...

/

The brightness faded away and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was laying on the couch, wrapping in several blankets, a thermometer in my mouth and an ice pack on my head.

Everyone was leaning in around me, peering down at me.

I sniffled.

"We found you standing out in the ocean, staring vacantly at the horizon." Jasper supplied, sparing me from having to speak.

Carlisle pulled the thermometer out from under my tongue and checked it.

"Well, your fever is almost broken. How do you feel?" He put his fingers on my throat and felt around. "Must have picked up a bug in that mud you ate."

I groaned and closed my eyes.

Carlisle continued to prod at me until he was satisfied that I was in the all clear.

"You spent all morning running back and forth across the beach." Jasper added. "It didn't even occur to us that something might be wrong until our gifts went out and you started spinning in circles. We thought you were going to sweat yourself into critical dehydration."

I tried to sit up, to check the room for fireflies, but Carlisle pushed me back down.

That was when I noticed the IV hanging next to me. My eyes followed the tubing down to where it disappeared into my arm.

"Don't pick at that." Carlisle gently swatted my hand away from the tape on my arm that held the tube in place.

I froze.

"Y-you're characters from a book..." I breathed, as if I had never before noticed.

"She's having some sort of relapse." Edward concluded.

"Must be the fever. A temperature of 104 can do that." Carlisle frowned. "Maybe we should go home."

"NO!" I yelped, making everyone jump.

"Just...never mind." I peeked over the back of the couch to check for fireflies. "I don't want to go home early. I'm feeling better. Honestly."

I wanted to break down and cry, but that would only mean Carlisle would take me back to Forks. I had to hold it in.

_How did I do? Review!_

_Anything I need to add to the story? Things that I forgot?_

_Please, tell me!_


	72. Shiny Notice the II

Hey, readers! I am going out of state for an undisclosed amount of time (I'm thinking at least a month), and the place that I'm going does not currently have internet. They're going to change that soon, though.

So, I don't know when I can update, but I will. I'll be taking my computer, so I will be writing chapters. When we have internet, I will update.

I'm going out of state to work for a family that just bought a run down farm in need of some fixing.

I may get to use a tractor! ^_^

I didn't get the chapter I wanted to post done, and I'm leaving around noon today. Sorry!

Here's a Shiny Bloopers for you instead.

"_Lonely!" Magpie started singing._

_Edward sunk down into his seat and crossed his arms._

"_He's Mr. Lonely!" She came up behind him and, bending down, held her head over his shoulder. "He has nobody for his own!"_

_My other children snorted in amusement._

_Esme sighed, not finding it nearly as funny._

Ok, so to recap, Shiny is not being canceled, its not even on hold, but I may not be able to update for a couple weeks, maybe longer.

The Shiny end is near! Repent, repent, before its...I dunno, something...


	73. Open

Carlisle POV

The next day, Magpie was extremely distant. She hardly spent any time in the house at all, skittering away into the forest as soon as she had a chance.

"I'll go talk to her." I decided, watching the trees where Magpie had disappeared.

"Give her some space." Esme reminded me. "Left her come to you."

"I'll try." I promised, kissing my mate's forehead, drawing back her hair.

/

Magpie was easy to find. All I had to do was follow the footprints and the sniffling to where she was sitting under some trees.

I intentionally stepped on a twig, making it snap.

Magpie didn't even turn to look.

"Carlisle?" She whispered.

"Yes." I responded. I could tell from her voice that she had been crying, even though she tried to hide it. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing." She sniffled a bit and wiped her nose on her arm.

"Something is wrong." I took a few steps closer. "Magpie, you can talk to me. You can trust me."

It took several minutes, and I could see her weighing he options.

"Carlisle, am I...am I a monster?" She asked softly, turning to face me.

"Of course not!" I recoiled a bit. "Whatever would make you ask that?"

"Some stuff...that I did...in the past..." It took her awhile to finish the sentence as I prompted her along with hand gestures.

"You are not a monster." I told her firmly, walking up and pulling her into a hug. "You've had a rough life, at no fault of your own-your mother was not your fault." I told her as I felt her stir in protest. "I know its hard, especially for a child as young as you were, but sometimes people get sick, and, sometimes, those sick people die."

She pressed her face to my chest and I felt a few tears soak into my shirt.

"Life has dealt you a hard hand to play, and you've done what you've had to do to play that hand. But you're a good person, you always have been. When you were in that..." I sighed, not sure what else to call it. "gang, you helped keep smaller children safe and fed." I left out the part about stealing to do said good actions.

Magpie sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve again.

"You help Esme with her garden."

"She doesn't actually need my help, though." Magpie pouted. "She just does it to humor me."

"No," I admitted with a sigh. "She doesn't need your help, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want it, or that she's not grateful when you do help."

Magpie pulled away and looked up at me.

"Come on, Esme and I are going to a market. Why don't you come along?"

/

Magpie threw up over the edge of the boat three times before we even hit land.

When we finally arrived at the market, Magpie's eye grew wide, and Esme and I shared a slight chuckle.

Magpie's eyes scanned the wide open market. They sparkled as they passed over all the goods and products simply laid out in the open, under the watchful eyes of their owners.

She walked up and ran her fingers through a large display of dried beans until the stall owner grunted at her to stop.

To appease the stall owner, I bought two scoops of beans.

When I turned back around, Magpie was at it again, running her hands through dried peppers.

"Please keep an eye on Magpie." I asked Esme, buying a scoop of chillies. "I wouldn't like to buy anything else she might not eat."

Esme nodded, and went to grab Magpie's hand to keep her from touching what seemed to be dried papaya.

Magpie's other hand shot out and touched the food anyways, so I ended up buying a scoop of that too.

"You don't even like papaya." I reminded her as I handed her the bag of the dried fruit.

"It looks pretty." She said, holding up a slice, examining the color.

I received a text from Alice and pulled Esme under a stall with me as the sun came through the clouds for a fleeting moment.

Magpie used the distraction to stick her hand into a barrel of rice.

As soon as the sunbeams passed, I grabbed Magpie's hand and held onto it as Esme filled a bag with rice.

"I understand that this is new and overstimulating to you..." I had to snap my fingers in front of Magpie's face a few to draw her wide, wandering eyes back to mine. "But please stop touching things, ok?"

"Looks like you'll be having spicy beans in rice tonight." Esme said, putting all the things in her basket. "And I expect you to eat at least part of the bag of papaya, alright?"

Magpie didn't answer right away, and when she did, it was little more than a distracted mumble.

A child ran past with a dog and grabbed the bag of papaya from Magpie, working his way through the crowd till he disappeared.

Magpie didn't seem to mind the loss of the fruit, and I suspected that, even if it had been something she was fond of, she still would have let the child take it.

"Well," Magpie moved along. "Papaya problem solved."

Esme raised a brow at her human daughter, but I could tell she wasn't mad.

"Here some dried apple." I turned to a fruit stall, and Esme looked too. "Would you like some dried..."

When I looked back for Magpie, she was gone, swallowed by the crowd.

"Magpie!" Esme called, unable to pick her daughter's scent out through all the spices and unable to hear her through the market's murmur.

I moved through the crowd, looking for Magpie.

A flash of long brown hair, and I reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl turned around, surprised.

Green eyes, freckles, no facial scars.

I apologized and let the girl go.

"Magpie?" I called, gently pushing people aside as I went.

"Magpie!" Esme was becoming more frantic.

"I found her!" I called back to my mate, making my way over to where Magpie was having her fortune read while a couple of children braided her hair.

"Don't wander off like that. That's all we need right now." I told Magpie firmly, checking for blue eyes and scars to make sure I did have the right person this time.

Esme breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Magpie.

I paid the woman and dragged Magpie off. "I have no doubt that, one way our another, the Volturi are watching our movements." I kept my voice down as I pulled her along. "All we need is for you to get lost in another country, and the Volturi to come looking for you."

"And they will find me first.." Magpie whispered, shivering.

"Let's get back to the house soon." Esme suggested, looking up at the sky. "Alice's text says the sun will be back out in about 45 minutes."

We watched Esme speed through the rest of her shopping before we headed back to the boat.

Magpie didn't throw up on the ride back.

/

Magpie jumped out of the boat as soon as we where on dry land again and raced up to the house.

"Cause the sharks will jump up on the beach." I sighed, watching my daughter flee from the gentle waves that licked the beach sand.

We followed her up into the house, where Esme put her basket down.

"You sure bought a lot this time." Rosalie peered down into the basket. "Isn't this a little much?"

"Ask Magpie." Esme smiled softly. "She picked everything out."

Magpie yawned pointedly and curled up on the couch.

_Magpie may get pulled down by emotion, but she bounces back easily enough._

_Never take Magpie to an open market unless you have lots of cash to pay for lots of things you really don't need. Otherwise, you may be in trouble._

_So, the farm job was a total bust, and I wasn't able to get any writing done. Its always good to be home. Filling out job applications in a hassle. I think I'll just make frozen treats and make my own business instead._

_I've had some people ask about Much Ado About Myra. I need to work on that, so there will be an Ado update before I mess with Shiny again, k?_

_Let's do the time warp again! 8D_


	74. Out of the Jungle

Carlisle POV

I considered myself lucky. The week was almost over, and soon we would be back in Forks, and Magpie hadn't been bit by the wildlife, lost in the jungle, or kidnapped by locals, nor had she contracted any crazy jungle disease, or gotten internal parasites. I kept breathing sighs of relief at that last one. Magpie was so overly willing to taste anything she thought might be food, that I was amazed she hadn't poisoned herself. It wasn't unusual for me to find her up a tree or under a bush.

"Why do you keep sighing like that?" Esme finally asked me, pulling a few of Magpie's things out of a cabinet and putting them on the table.

"It'll be good to be home." I admitted. I loved the island, I really did, but Magpie was so vulnerable to threats of the unfamiliar area, so fragile, so clueless, so...

"Human?" Edward supplied, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Yes," I breathed "Human.."

"You rang?" Magpie asked, pushing past Edward to stroll into the room. She had several tropical flowers stuck in her hair, and a long strand of seashells strung around her neck.

"Alice still making necklaces?" I asked, packing away a few items that would be going back to Forks with us. I felt Magpie's eyes on me, watching.

"No, she found a conch. She's cleaning it out now." Magpie grabbed an apple off the counter and bit into it.

I peered out the window at the setting sun. Alice was sitting in the shade of palm tree, using a stick to pull gunk out of the large shell.

"She's hiding something." Edward narrowed his eyes out the window at his sister. "Even from me. Shes guarding her thoughts carefully. She has been since we first got here."

"Maybe she's entitled to having her own privacy, and you're oversensitive?" Magpie offered, taking another bite of her apple.

Edward stood in complete silence.

"Oh, Edward. You and your feelings." Magpie poked his nose on her way out to the fire pit. "You're so cute."

We all watched her skip along the patio to the fire pit, stacking kindling and tinder in a neat pile.

"What an odd child." Edward blinked. "I'd say that she'd grow out of it, but I don't think she's going to."

Magpie lit the tinder and slowly fed the smoke into a fire.

"Is anyone watching Magpie?" Rosalie asked, coming out of her bedroom. "I smell smoke."

"I told her that she could make smores tonight, since we're going home tomorrow." I went back to packing.

"Oh. Is she allowed to be the sole tender of the fire?"

"If you don't like it, go out and sit with her." Esme raised a brow at her blonde daughter.

Rosalie trudged out and sat across the fire from Magpie, but Magpie didn't seem to notice. She was too busy gazing into the flames.

"There's a little pyro in Magpie, eh?" Emmett laughed, heading outside after his mate.

"I'll go chaperone." Esme sighed, grabbing a box of gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. "I'd hate for my island to burn down."

I grinned in reply.

/

By the time I was done packing and went to the fire, everyone else was already there. Magpie has chocolate and marshmallow smears around her mouth, which adhered the cracker crumbs firmly to her face. Alice was busy playing the conch horn that she had made.

"Ready to go home?" I asked everyone. Everyone nodded or grumbled there responses, except Magpie, who had returned to gazing at the fire.

I wanted to just watch and see how long Magpie would stare into the fire. Appreciably everyone else did too, because no one move or spoke, they just watched.

At about 11pm, Magpie sloughed over onto Alice's shoulder.

"That was weird." Emmett announced.

/

Our flight didn't leave till the evening, and the kids had gone out along the island to feed in the meantime, leaving Esme and myself with some alone time.

"Hmm, this is nice." I breathed, nuzzle my nose against Esme's as I crawled under the blankets.

"When was the last time that we had together time like this?" Esme kissed me.

"It'll be nice to be home again." I answered, kissing her back.

We heard the front door open and Magpie shuffle in.

Sighing, I got up and put on my pants.

"Hey, Carlisle?" Magpie knocked at the door. Esme covered up then nodded to let Magpie in. I opened the door.

"When do we go home?" Magpie blinked up at me. I blinked back.

"Tonight. Could you go tell the others to find something to do for the afternoon?" I asked Magpie, shooing her out of the room.

Esme smiled and shook her head as I closed the door behind Magpie and listened to her footsteps going to the front door.

"Now," I asked, walking toward the bed. "Where were we?"

Just as I put my knee onto the mattress to climb over to my mate, I heard Magpie closed the front door as she went out and yell.

I froze.

"HEY! CARLISLE AND ESME ARE HAVING SEX AND DON'T WANT TO BE INTERUPTED!"

I heard Emmett laughing loudly in the distance.

I sighed and laid next to Esme.

"Now anyone far out at sea knows what we're doing."

"At least they won't interrupt us then." Esme laughed.

/

Magpie was eager to head home. She practically bounced out of the boat in her delight. The whole ride to the airport was her, brimming with energy, trying not to fidget too much. At one point, Rosalie actually held Magpie's arms at her sides, trying to keep her still. All that did was make Magpie fussy instead.

"Here's your passport, and your luggage claim stickers. We're going to get in line. Please don't wander off." I instructed Magpie carefully. The airport was very busy, and Magpie was easily distracted when lots of things were all happening at once. "No wandering off."

Magpie quickly fell behind, so we all slowed, waiting for her to catch up. There were always strange people at airports, and I didn't want to deal with any today. Unfortunately, as I turned to check on Magpie, I was too late.

A man in an open shirt had stopped Magpie.

"Hey, can I have your number?" The man asked enthusiastically, not bothering to hide that he was checking Magpie out.

"No, fuck off." Magpie responded with a forced smile. Her voice was pleasant, as if she were addressing one of us, but there was an undeniable strain of outrage and disgust laced in it.

"Why not, babe?" The man asked, leaning back and looking Magpie up and down.

"Because you smell like a cow, act like a pig, and bray like an ass." She picked up her bags and turned to rejoin us. She got a few steps away before the man's hand shot out and grabbed the handle of a bag. "Let go!"

"Why are you so cruel to me? I would never be cruel to you."

"Clearly, you have some deranged notion that I'll sleep with you."

"I am quite the lover, or so I have been told on several different occasions."

"Oh, God, you smell like corned beef and cheese. Get lost!" Magpie jerked her bag, but the man held on.

"No, not till I get your number."

A white streak, and suddenly the man was no longer holding onto Magpie. Instead, he was staring into the face of Alec.

"How _dare_ you touch her!" He rounded on the man like a venomous snake, hissing and spitting in his rage. People were beginning to take notice and clear the large area around the men. Security was watching closely, hands on their weapons, to step in if things went worse.

The man fell back a few steps, shaking in fear.

"What's he doing here?" Rosalie spat furiously.

Magpie grabbed her freed bag and took a few steps away from the action, but just stood there, watching, the only person in the ring with the men.

I wanted to pull her out of the ring, to our sides, but I didn't want to disturb the fragile balance that had formed. Alec could hurt the man, turn on me, or start guarding Magpie. None were good options, so I stood and waited, watching.

Alec looked ready the thrash the man at any moment, his red eyes aglow with hate. He bared his teeth and growled.

"Alec..?" Magpie whispered, sensing that something bad was to occur, distracting his attention.

Alec pulled away from the man and took measured steps up to Magpie, grabbing her hand and looking it over.

"Did he hurt you?" He mumbled, the light in his red eyes going from fury to apology.

"What are you doing here?" Magpie demanded harshly. "Why aren't you in Italy?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't be safe." He breathed, pressing his forehead to hers. "He frightened you."

She pulled away, but didn't leave.

"Oh, so you'll get cozy to this bastard?" The man pointed at Alec, growling at Magpie. "I bet you two are fuck buddies then, right?"

Alec replied in an instant.

"If you _ever _come near her again," He seethed, looming above the frightened man "I _will _kill you painfully."

Magpie skittered over to us, squeezing behind Jasper and Emmett to hide. Emmett responded by crossing his arms and standing like a bodyguard, halting Alec in his tracks as he trailed along after the human. Jasper looked equally imposing.

"Why are you here?" I asked Alec firmly, trying to keep my emotions calm. "When did you get here?"

"I got here about the same time that you did." Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "I just wanted to keep an eye on Magpie."

Edward shot a foul glare at Alice, who sank down a little into the crowd.

"So now you're stalking us?" Rosalie stepped forward in challenge.

"Let's go outside." I urged, looking around. A huge mass of people were all standing around, watching intently.

/

"Ok, the plane leaves in one hour. We have until then." I crossed my arms and sat on a rock. We had gone a little ways away from the airport, to escape the watching eyes and the straggler who had trailed us for awhile.

"So, you've been here since day one." Rosalie growled, arms crossed.

Magpie sat as close to me as possible.

"Did Aro send you? Did he think we were going to smuggle Magpie away somewhere?" Rosalie continued on.

"There's no place that you can take her that we wouldn't find, anyways." Alec responded blandly, as if bored even, his face blank. "Hiding her would only have serious repercussions for you."

Magpie shuddered and leaned into my side.

Alec's face softened a bit. "I'm here on by myself. No one sent me."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Aro wanted me to follow you, but he never ordered it. I came at my own free will."

No one, not even Magpie, felt it appropriate to question Alec's 'free will', even though Magpie would certainly get away with it.

"However, we will be seeing you soon." Alec's face became a Volturi mask once more as he looked away from Magpie. "Until then." He stooped and kissed the back of Magpie's hand. He walked off into the forest.

"I foresee Alec being a regular factor in our lives." Alice grumbled.

"You knew he was here?" Jasper asked her, sounding shocked.

"I didn't want to say anything. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much on the island, I wasn't about to shatter that." Alice looked down at her feet sheepishly.

"That boy has a very twisted sense of what's appropriate courting." Magpie decided aloud, putting her hands on her hips as she stood.

We all shared a snicker.

"Come on, let's get back to the airport."

"_Because you smell like a cow, act like a pig, and bray like an ass."_

_If you think Alec is bad now, just wait. He is Volturi, after all, and you can't trust Volturi. Not even once._


	75. I Don't Have a Good Name For This

Magpie POV

Alec was becoming as bad as Edward was in the books, I decided, sitting silently in the car as we drove to the kennel.

Edward looked at me, completely lost and puzzled by my thoughts. "What?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." I replied distantly.

"Yes, I would." He prodded.

"No, you wouldn't." I drowned myself back in my thoughts. Alec had followed us, he claimed at his own free will, but he had also stated that Aro wanted him to go. Every time I remembered Alec's eyes as he threatened the man, it was a harsh slap in the face that no one knew how long I had until I was killed or changed. I whimpered in desperation and shivered.

Alice pulled me into a hug and ran her fingers through my hair. "Don't panic yourself." She urged softly. "It'll freak out the dog. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Everyone else remained silent, no one willing to verify the pixie's claim. Not even Esme chimed in.

I felt horrible, I felt like I wanted a hole to split the earth open and swallow me up and hide me forever. 'Of course, the Volturi would find me, though.' I groaned to myself.

"This is it." Carlisle parked the car and let everyone out.

It wasn't currently snowing, but a wet layer of the stuff had already covered the ground, promising ice in the near future.

My thoughts were still racing about the Volturi. What if Alec didn't care? What if he was just a puppet?

"While Alec does have sick and twisted motives, I do belief that he...cares...about you..." Edward sneered, like it was painful for him to say. He wrinkled his nose and spat a wad of venom at the ground.

"Magpie, the thing abut Volturi is-" Alice started.

"Is that they're all sick and twisted to a general degree, while some are worse or better then other, and Alec is no exception? Though he probably leans more toward the side of the worst?" I cut her off, sighing.

"Umm, yes.." She scratched her short black hair and looked down at her feet.

"I want my dog.." I decided, pouting, heading through the kennel's door. I had to wait for the woman to go back and bring out my dog. It seemed like an eternity.

"You have no concept of eternity." Edward reminded me with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to mock him back, but I heard the skittering of claws on the glossy floor and turned around.

Cross was dragging the woman along, his claws looking for anything to catch on, straining the slip leash until he was coughing. He jumped and lunged at me, barking in excitement, his tail wagging as a white blur. Pulling the leash loop from the woman's hand, he hit me like a ton of bricks.

Jasper caught me to keep me from falling and cracking my head open.

I didn't know what to say. I just held onto the dog, laughing till tears rolled down my cheeks, as the dog whined, squirmed, and licked my face.

Esme took a picture.

"You both are acting like you two were separated for years." Rosalie put down the Dog Fancy magazine she had been reading and got to her feet. "Magpie counts time like a dog."

Carlisle paid the boarding fee and hooked Cross' leash to his collar. "Let's get home, I have some work that needs to be done." He pulled the dog off of me so I could stand.

/

I spent the whole day with Cross or, rather, he spent the whole day with me. It was like he was tied to my ankle. Everywhere I went, he followed along, tail wagging, gazing up at me adoringly. Every time I looked down at him, he whined lovingly. This is why I love dogs.

I next day, I headed to out the reservation, Cross in tow. The wolves were much the same. Tails wagging, happy whining, following me about. I waited as they all hurried to the bushes to change and dress.

"Look at Magpie!" Quil cheered. "All tanned up!"

I blinked and looked at my arm. I had a slight, fresh baked cookie golden brown tan, I hadn't even noticed before. It was so minor, it was bound to be sucked away by the greyness of Forks in no time.

"How was it?" Embry asked. "See any sharks?"

"Just one." I said blandly.

Jacob circled me, looking for any signs of wounds, particularly bites.

"Stop." I held up my hand. "Just. Stop. Jacob, they didn't bite me, the wouldn't bite me."

"We don't know that. They've done it before." He said, eyes narrowed, though he backed off. "We didn't kill them for that, though we should have."

"And no one appreciates that more then I do...except maybe them. They are good people." I insisted, letting Cross off the leash so he could romp about in the mud.

"They're not people." Sam stepped in.

"Brown dog." I pointed at Cross, ignoring Sam. Everyone looked. Sure enough, Cross had morphed into a lumpy, dripping, predominately brown canine. The dog barked happily and he rolled on his back, creating a Cross-sized mud hole in the white snow.

"Basketball!" Quil suddenly decided, pumping a fist into the air. The rest of the pack roared in agreement and charged off. Cross ran after them.

"Pack mentality.." I whispered, moving into a jog, then a run, careful not to hit ice and slip. "What an odd thing.."

/

"I need a break." I yelled, trying to make my way off the court. People kept passing the ball to me, trying to suck me back into the gave. I heaved the ball at the back of Jacob's head and walked away. I plopped down on the bench and took a deep breath. Cross was laying at the other end of the same bench.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked, passing the ball to someone else.

"I'm tired, I need a rest. Go away, you smell like wet dog." I panted, picking up a handful of wet snow to eat.

"How were the tropics?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I ignored him, and focused on the snow that I was massacring.

"Why don't you ever want to talk to me." Jacob asked, looking hurt.

"I don't know _how _to talk to you." I sighed. "Whenever I opened my mouth, you go off about the Cullens. You get defensive and jittery, like you're about to go werewolf."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of the vampires.

"See? You're doing it right now! Not even Sam is that paranoid, though he is a close second..."

"Haven't you noticed how they don't have any friends outside of their own family? There's a reason for that, Magpie! Humans fear vampires, even if they don't know or realize it!" Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his breathing.

"Yea! Somethings just wrong with you!" Quil yelled, laughing.

"Carlisle has friends, Esme had friends." I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"And Alice? Edward? That giant one?"

I laughed. "Oh, hell no. Alice is a freak, no one likes Edward, and Emmett is apparently intimidating." I shrugged. "Rosalie is conceited, and Jasper _tries _not to get too close to humans."

Jacob stared at me blankly, and I realized that I had just proven his point.

The lunch bell rang somewhere in the distance, and the boys took off running.

"W-wait!" I ran after them. Even my own dog had ditched me! My legs ached from all the running.

"Ugh! There's a muddy dog on my couch!" Emily yelled. "AND a muddy Akita!"

I was breathing hard by the time I made it into the house. I looked around for my dog.

Sighing, Seth got up and pulled Cross by his collar till he hopped down.

"Magpie," Emily smiled pleasantly. "How are you?"

"Worn out." I accepted the glass of water she held out to me with a thanks.

The boys were arm wrestling.

"They don't ever stop, do they?" I asked her, chugging my water.

"Not really, but, when they do sleep, they sleep like stones. Very noisy, snoring stones. How was your vacation?"

"Well, I didn't get kidnapped." I nodded, leaving out the part about the surprise Volturi visit.

"That's good." She refilled my glass, then pulled a try of giant muffins out of the oven.

A long, loud howl cut over the tops of the forest trees. Emily's head jerked as she turned to face the direction it came from. I turned slowly, listening to the urgency in the call. The pack all jumped to their feet and took off. Cross hopped back up on the couch.

"When do you need to be home by, Magpie?" Emily asked, trying to distract me from the second long howl.

"In twenty minutes." I said, looking at the time on the microwave.

"Call home and tell them you may be late." She said, putting half a muffin in front of me. "Best stay inside till the pack returns, alright?"

I texted Carlisle. 'The pack just charged off after a howl. Emily wants me to stay inside until they get back. I may be late.'

'I heard the howl.' He responded. 'I think they found one of Alec's old trails. Still, just stay there until Emily lets you go, alright? If Alec is in the area, don't go looking for him.'

'Why would I go looking for him?' I asked, confused.

Carlisle didn't respond.

/

I was dozing on the couch when the pack returned an hour and a half later.

"She looks so peaceful." Embry said, watching me. "Let's draw on her."

Cross, who was resting his head across my lap, growled at the boy, waking me up all the way.

"Wha?" I managed, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"It was an old trail. Fresher than the others, but several weeks stale." Sam was talking to Emily.

I yawned and stretched to my arms popped. "Well, in that case, I better get home."

"I'll drive you." Emily offered, grabbing her keys. She pulled on a coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

Hooking the leash back to Cross' collar, I was too tired to even think of walking home by myself, and certainly to tried to even think of declining the offer.

It was raining heavily, and Emily drove slowly. Cross bounced around in the backseat, barking at lightening and growling at thunder.

"Here." I directed her down the long winding driveway to the Cullen house. "Thank you." I went to get out.

"May I come in?" She asked, peering up at the huge home.

"Sure, but...won't that make Sam angry?" I let Cross out. He started pulling me up toward the house

"I'm my own woman, I can make my own choices. Besides, unlike the boys, I'm not that prejudiced." She closed her door and walked up to the house with me. We waited for Cross the shake off before going inside.

Carlisle and Esme were doing that freaky thing where they wait just inside the door to greet people.

"Welcome. I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle." They looked like a 50s TV show.

"Charmed. I'm Emily." She didn't seem fazed as she shook their hands.

I shambled over the couch and heaved myself down on the edge. Rosalie sat to one side of me, and Alice to the other. Cross laid at my feet.

Emily and Esme sat in the armchairs, talking about something or another. I heard the pack's names come up a few times as I began to drift away.

"It's rude to fall asleep in front of company." Rosalie prodded me harshly in the side, making me whine in pain.

Emily glanced over, but dismissed it and returned to talking.

They were talking about boring things, like the care and keeping of boys, and other housekeeping skills.

Every time my head started to loll to one side, Rosalie gave me a hard jab. She didn't even say anything the whole time she sat there, she just kept me awake.

I didn't absorb any of the conversation and, before I knew it, it was time for Emily to go.

"It was very nice to meet you." Esme shook Emily hand, smiling warmly.

"And you. Thank you for letting me in your house."

"Come back anytime."

"Bye, Magpie." Emily called from the door.

I tried to say 'bye' but it came out as mumbling.

I waited for the sound of the front door closing, and then was out like a light.

_Review!_

_I think the end of this story may be happening within 3 chapters, but I'm not entirely sure._

_The Volturi are tightening their grip, though._


	76. Perfectly Smashing

Carlisle POV

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, Ooooh!" Magpie and Alice sang rambunctiously, standing on the couch together, doing a coordinated dance. "See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

Esme greeted me at the door, kissing me on both cheeks before finally land on my lips.

"Has it been like this all day?" I asked, putting down my work bag and hanging my coat. I kissed her back passionately.

"Since Alice got home, pretty much."

"How was your day?" I pulled her into a hug and inhaled her scent deeply. There was no other therapy after a long day of work.

"We need to go to the farmer's market soon. Emmett used the last tomato and a few other things."

I blinked in confusion. "For what?"

Esme shook her head, a sign that she didn't know, nor that she particularly wanted to know. Her soft hair bounced in the motion and I reached out and played with a lock of it.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!" The two continued to sing loudly.

Cross started howling along. It wasn't the harsh noise produced by hound dogs, or even most other dogs, it was a long, steady note. Must be a breed thing.

The combined noise was actually fairly loud. Esme grimaced a little.

The mail was sitting on the table. "I'm worried." I admitted to my mate. "We haven't heard from the Volturi for a long while now..."

"Maybe they're just hanging back since Alec revealed himself?" Esme offered, picking out a letter from the gardening club she belonged to. She smiled reassuringly, but I could hear the doubt in her voice. She scanned the letter, then put it down. "Time to go!" She called.

"Where?" Magpie asked, breaking out of song and jumping off the couch.

"Fall Farmer's Market." Esme pulled on her coat. "If you want food for dinner, we'll have to get something to eat."

"Can't I just pick the carcass from one of your kills?" Magpie asked, without a trace of snark in her voice. Her honesty was brutal, she was being serious.

"No." Esme said firmly, giving Magpie a firm push on the back to get her moving out to the car.

/

"The market is really crazy today." Esme said, looking around as soon as we entered the building. People were pushing around everywhere, and the chatter amount was quite unusual. To Magpie, the chatter would just sound like one hum of a hundred some voices, but our sensitive ears could pick out each voice.

Esme picked out some sweet potatoes from a table with an older man sitting behind it, but Magpie was only interested in what the man's son was sitting next to.

"Aww, look at the puppies! They're so cute!" Magpie fussed over the little as they looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "Can I hold one?"

The boy grunted and lifted one out of the pen and into Magpie's waiting arms. He looked a few years older than Magpie.

"AWWW! You're so fuzzy!" Magpie squealed.

The puppy seemed unfazed by the cuddling or the loud noises its holder was producing.

"And squishy!" Magpie buried her nose in the puppy short fur.

The puppy yawned.

"Yea, they eat a lot, so they're little balls of pudge right now. They'll grow out of it soon, though." The boy put his hands in his pockets.

"Can I keep it?" Magpie looked back at me, eyes shining in delight.

It took me a second to respond. I didn't want to see the sparkle leave Magpie's eyes, but at the same time I didn't want stains to appear on Esme's carefully chosen and cared for rugs. Nor did I want the couch chewed, or for a puppy to be caught underfoot of my stampeding boys, or for a puppy to teeth on Magpie and draw blood, or...

"No." I told her firmly. "And that's final." I added when she opened her mouth to beg. There were just too many things that could go wrong.

The spark went out of her eyes, but the overall delight from the puppy remained.

She blew a raspberry into the puppy's belly.

The puppy wiggled its legs and growled in play.

"Hey, can I hold the puppy?" Rosalie asked blandly, holding her arms out.

"NO! I'm holding the squishy-thing! You wait your turn!" Magpie snapped possessively, moving the puppy away from Rosalie.

Emmett laughed, his voice waking the pile of pups. The boy guarding the pen cracked a lopsided grin.

I sighed inwardly. This was another reason that we didn't need a puppy, sibling rivalry.

The boy lifted another puppy from the pen and placed it in Rosalie's arms.

The puppy and Rosalie exchanged blank glances at each other before Rosalie put the puppy back in the pen.

Magpie reluctantly handed over the puppy when it was time to move along. She watched the boy put it back on the pile, and it burrowed in and fell asleep.

I followed my mate and kids all around the market, and watched the basket Esme had brought quickly fill up and overflow.

When she picked up the small chicken she had ordered, it was time to go. Magpie took one final look at the fussing puppies before she let herself be dragged out of the building.

/

When the Christmas decorations began to come out, Magpie started to become distant. She never said anything, but she started to spend a lot more time down in her room. When anyone did see her, intense distress flickered in her eyes like flames. While the kids decorated the Christmas tree, Magpie hung far back and just watched. She seemed almost revolted when the stockings went up, but the disgust in her face went out when Alice hung one labeled 'Magpie' next to all the others. Confused and curious, Magpie made her way to the mantle. I watched her reach out and poke hers, as though it might disappear into smoke, or shatter like glass. She looked down at the foot of the tree, where several presents had already been placed.

"She seemed uncertain." Esme breathed, coming up behind me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sensing a lot of tension."

"I'm feeling a lot of tension." Jasper groaned as he walked past, a hand over his forehead. "Tension, confusion, and slight disgust. I'm going to lay down for a second."

As the days dragged on, more presents started appearing, and Magpie seemed more and more confused. She stared at us all like we were insane whenever we broke out into song, and often skittered around someone if they we caught up in their humming. When Esme dressed Cross up in a green elf hat and collar with bells, Magpie was completely thrown off her thought train. For at least five minutes, she just stared down at the white Akita as he stared back.

So, understandably, it didn't surprise me, when Alice took her out to choose presents for everyone, that a trip that should have taken an hour or so took four hours.

Nope, Magpie was not a creature of Christmas.

"She's working out some fears instilled in her as a child." Edward told me as we watched Magpie bring in the bag of things she had picked out. Alice glared at us and shooed up away when she caught us trying to peek at the bags contents. I wasn't trying to ruin the surprise, I just really wanted to know what Magpie's idea of a present was. When they showed up under the tree, it was easy to tell which ones Magpie had wrapped.

It all seemed so quick but, in no time at all, it was Christmas Eve. Magpie declined any singing and spent he time staring at the flames in the fireplace. She did seem to listen to the piano when Edward played, but she was mostly happy to sit by herself. Cross howled along to our singing. The bells on his collar chimed every time he threw his head back.

"The dog has more holiday spirit then Magpie does." Rosalie finally said, glancing at the girl.

"Well, she spent her first years having the holiday spirit beaten out of her, so you can't be too judgmental." Edward told her, looking up from the piano.

Rosalie's brow wrinkled as she went over and sat next to Magpie. In the glow of the fire, I saw Magpie jump at first as Rosalie sat beside her. A moment of awkward staring, and Rosalie started talking to her in a quiet voice.

We watched, but tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Magpie leaned on Rosalie, and Rosalie pulled at the girl's brown hair, singing softly.

Eventually, when the clock read 11PM, I sent Magpie to bed.

/

"HO HO HO!" Emmett yelled down the basement stairs.

We heard Magpie jerk out of her sleep so fast that she jumped out of bed and hit the floor.

"MERRY CHISTMAS!"

Magpie got dressed quickly and thundered up the stairs. Emmett shoved her along into the kitchen.

"Eat food, quick, so we can get on with things!"

"I'm taking my time." Magpie said, getting out a bowl and spoon.

I never got up from reading.

"Carlisle, hey Carlisle?" I heard, after a while.

"In here." I called, not looking up from my book.

"There's whiskey in the freezer." Magpie's head popped around the corner.

"Yes, there is. A co-worker gave that to me. I haven't figured out what to do with it yet." I looked up at her. "Why do you mention it?"

"Can I try some?" She asked.

"Good heavens, no." Esme breezed into the room. "The legal drinking age is 21. When you're 21, then you may drink."

Magpie huffed a bit to herself.

I sighed. "Let her."

"What?" Esme blinked.

"Pour a tiny bit in a cup and let her try." I closed my book and stood up.

"Alright!" Emmett came thundering down the stairs. "I bet Magpie is a fun drunk, like a story-telling drunk or something."

Esme went a poured a tiny bit of whiskey into a small glass.

"I bet she's a quiet drunk." Jasper offered as he came down the stairs with Alice, who was holding a bucket. "One that sits alone and stares down at the cup."

"No one is getting drunk." I said firmly.

Esme handed the glass to me.

Alice put the bucket down beside Magpie.

"That used to be one of my buckets for spare parts," Rosalie lamented, coming down the stairs behind Edward. "Now its Magpie's designated puke bucket..."

I handed the glass to Magpie.

She swirled the glass's contents and looked down at the bucket uncertainly.

"Bottoms up." Emmett told her.

She shrugged and threw her head back.

The verdict was instant. She heaved and vomited into the bucket.

"Alright! Its officially a party!" Emmett cheered.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Esme asked her, rubbing her back as she gagged.

Magpie whimpered and nodded.

Alice gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth out with.

"Alright! No time to waste!" Emmett dragged us all into the living room, where the tree stood waiting.

Magpie plopped down on the floor.

"This one is yours." Jasper put a large box across Magpie's legs as he distributed presents.

She stared down at the present on her lap for a long moment, then a huge smile crossed her face. She looked at the tag, and the grin grew when she saw her name there. She tore off the wrapping, and found a box. She peeled off the box, and found another box. She looked confused.

Esme and I exchanged glances and smirked. She was opening Emmett's present.

She kept opening boxes. What started as a box the size of a 10 gallon aquarium eventually was whittled down to a fine carved jewelry box that could fit in both her palms. She grinned again when she opened it and found a picture of Emmett, grinning and giving the camera two thumbs up.

"It's mine?" She asked, trying not to get too excited in case the answer was no.

"Of course. Open mine now." Rosalie put the jewelry box on the floor next to the girl and pushed her own present into her hands.

Magpie tore away the wrapping to find a small gold and silver locket. Her eyes were glued to it as she opened it. One one side of the locket was a picture of our whole family, Magpie included. The other side was blank. Magpie hugged Rosalie tightly as she could with her human strength. Rosalie had not been expecting it, and patted the girl's head awkwardly.

We all watched her open her presents in what must have been her first proper Christmas, one without fear.

Jasper had given her a book about the civil war, since she was always asking him about it. Alice had given her a new dress and a make up case. She also gave her a pair of lacy under garment, which embarrassed Magpie to no end. Edward's present was a piece of music that he had written for her. Esme had given her a old ring from her own jewelry box. I had gifted her a film camera.

Now, it was time to see what she had chosen for us. Jasper got a leather wallet. Rosalie has gotten some new perfume and a stone carved into a rose. Alice had received an old hand mirror and a horn comb. She, of course, knew what she was getting, but that didn't make her any less excited. Edward had gotten a Hufflepuff scarf. She had found a pirate hat for Emmett, which he started wearing right away. Esme received a shiny, pale silk scarf.

I opened my gift and found a night light shaped like the leg lamp from A Christmas Story. I blinked at it while everyone, especially Esme, had a good laugh. At the bottom of the bag was also I picture she drew of me riding a giraffe. It was all so random.

Esme took the picture from me and went upstairs. She came back with a picture frame and slid the giraffe sketch into place before handing it back to me.

I slowly smiled as I looked down at it. "I'll go on my desk at work."

Cross dropped a bone across Magpie's lap and sat, barking. Magpie still seemed bewildered by the elf hat perched on the dog's head. Magpie pulled a treat out of her pocket and gave it to the dog.

It seemed odd to me that Alec hadn't sent anything for Magpie. Even Emily had sent a carved wooden wolf to my daughter.

"Ma-Magpie?" Alice said, a sudden dark urgency in her eyes. Her voice quivered "Why don't you go see how the pack is doing? Want to go check on their Christmas?"

"Alice?" I asked, putting down the picture.

Magpie got to her feet slowly. "Why? I'm sure that they're-"

"Go!" She growled at the human, looking like a true vampire as she kept stepping closer to her. Magpie started stepping back, and eventually she had pushed up against to the door.

"Alice, what is-" Magpie shivered in fear, her back flat against the thick wooden door.

"GO NOW!" She roared, leaping at the girl to make her point.

Magpie's mouth opened slightly in fear and she turned, struggling to retch the door open. Cross dashed out after Magpie.

We watched the girl force her way through the thick, wet snow. Cross was nearly invisible against it. Eventually, Magpie was out of sight. A harsh wind blew in through the open door.

"What was that all about?" I demanded, turning to Alice.

She was no longer standing there, she had backed away and fallen.

"They're coming." Alice hyperventilated in the corner, curled up in the fetal position. "Oh, God, they're coming!"

_Akita howls are pretty! You can hear one if you do a YouTube search._

_A box within a box within a box within a box within a box, etc etc, within a box. Yep, Emmett is a tricky one._

_By the way, the 'I'm holding the squishy-thing!' comment is real. I did snap at my little broth at Fido Fest. What could I do? It was an adoptable cattle dog puppy! I couldn't just hand that off to him! Either way, I couldn't adopt it, I don't need any more dogs right now (Especially not 10 week old pups). _

_Oh, Squishy-thing, I will remember you up until the day I forget.  
_


	77. I Fell Into A Ring of Fire

Magpie POV

I pounded on Emily's door, my sides ached and heaving. Cross barked as I pounded my fists again and again into the door.

"W-what's going on?" Emily asked, as she opened the door. The pack members were all sitting on the floor around the fireplace

Whether it was the panic in my eyes, my heaving and wheezing, or that I was dripping wet outside without a coat, Emily pulled me inside and closed the door.

"What happened?" She asked me, pulling a blanket off the back of a chair to wrap around me. "What's wrong?"

I began to shiver as chill set in on me.

The pack was on its feet in an instant as Emily led me to the couch and sat me down. Seth sat next to me and put an arm around me, warming me with his body heat.

Through my shivering, I managed a smile and leaned into him.

"What. Happened?" Sam demanded, looming over me.

"Give her time to calm down." Emily offered me a glass of water, which I drained in a flash.

Jacob looked like he didn't know if he should continue to glare at me, or help warm me up.

Emily's phone rang and she filled it open to answer. "Hello? Oh, Mrs. Cullen, perfect!"

We all listened in.

"Oh!...Well, of course we'll take care of...That what? Who? Volturi?"

I wailed and hid my face in my hands. My shoulders heaved. There was not a strong enough word to express my fear and horror.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Emily toyed with her phone until Esme's voice could be heard clearly.

"Magpie? Are you there?" Esme was trying to keep the panic in her voice under control.

"Yes! I'm here!" I also tried to keep my voice steady.

"Ok, we're covering up your trail. Listen, you can't come back to the house right now, alright?"

The wolves were listening with narrowed eyes.

"I need to speak to the head of the pack." Carlisle's voice came over the speaker.

Emily turned off speaker and gave the phone to Sam.

"Yes, this is Sam." For a long time, he was silent as he listened. "Alright. I suppose we can do that."

"What?" Leah yelled. "Why should we do anything?"

"_Quiet!_" Sam barked at her before returning to the phone. "Alright. Bye." He hung up and gave the phone back to Emily.

I was starting to overheat, so I pulled off the blanket. Seth released me. I almost stepped in a bowl of vanilla yogurt and M&Ms. "Part of a healthy breakfast?" I asked.

"No joke." Sam told me firmly. "Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, you four will come with me to cover Magpie's trail on this side of the boundary. Jacob, Leah, Embry, you three will escort and protect Magpie. Don't come home unless I tell you to. Emily, Magpie needs a coat, a warm one."

Emily nodded and hurried upstairs. She came back down with a heavy coat with fur around the cuffs and hood.

I pulled on the heavy coat. This thing would get hot, fast.

"Put Cross somewhere. I don't want him running loose." Sam decided. "Let's move!"

/

Carlisle POV

"Ah, Carlisle, it is good to see you again, old friend." Aro filed through our front door after his guard.

I said nothing, my face hard. Rosalie hissed.

"Say, where is Magpie?" He asked. "I see everyone but your lovely human daughter."

Alec's eyes scanned the Christmas decorations around the room. Jane's eyes were narrowed at me.

"She's not here!" Caius growled in outrage.

"She spent the night at a friends house." I said smoothly.

"So you went ahead and opened her presents without her?" Aro asked, waving his hand at the wrapping on the floor marked 'To Magpie'.

"She couldn't have gone far." Marcus sighed, looking around.

Aro picked up the picture of me riding a giraffe. He stared at it for a second, then laughed. "She is quite the artist, is she not?"

Alec smirked.

"Enough of this, Master. Let's do away with them." Jane half begged, waiting for the fun and games.

"Now, now, we are not here to kill off our friends." Aro put the picture down. "We are here to procure peace and justice. Where is Magpie?" He asked me directly.

"By now, I don't rightly know." I kept my voice level. Esme squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back to comfort her.

"She could be anywhere!" Caius was loosing his patience. He pulled a wreath off the wall threw it to the floor in disgust.

"We will find her." Aro turned to his guard. "Go, retrieve her, but be aware that there will be punishment for any who harm her."

The guard mumbled and nodded before fanning out from the house.

"You look too." Aro commanded my family.

"Don't think you'll get away with her, though." Caius spat venom in his rage.

"Come, there is a lot of area to scan." Aro sounded almost bored, and I could tell that he was trying to hide his frustration, as he walked out the door.

Marcus followed along silently, seeming forever bored.

Caius was no good at containing his frustration. With a swat his hand, he knocked the Christmas tree over as he walked out.

Glass ordiments shattered and fragmented across the floor.

I took a deep breath and followed the Volturi outside. Once the snow crunched under my feet, I ran.

/

Magpie POV

"...So cold.." I whimpered, rubbing my arms as I slid off Jake's back. The jacket was to keep me warm in the cold wind when the wolves were running, and it did just that, but after a while, the cold set in. I danced around to warm myself up.

Leah sat and growled at the situation. I don't know what she said, but it ended in a loud tussle with Jacob, and her laying in the snow as he roared down at her.

Embry sat next to me and puffed his fur out, inviting me to warm myself. I buried my face in his side and wove my fingers into the fuzzy warm that he provided. As soon as I was warmed up, it was time to go again.

Jacob-wolf carried me up higher and higher through the forest.

/

Carlisle POV

"YOU!" Rosalie realized that Alec was tailing us and lashed out at him in an instant.

He avoided her easily, climbing up onto a low branch. He watched us like a red eyed owl.

"What do you want?" Esme demanded, the anger in her voice surprising even me.

"The same thing that you want." He replied, sliding out of the tree and dodging another of Rosalie's attacks. "To find Magpie."

"And we're supposed to believe that you're a good guy now? Fah! You can't trust Volturi!"

"That doesn't matter right now." He cut her off, looking back over his shoulder at her.

"What? Doesn't matter!" Rosalie roared, her body trembling in her fury.

"What matters right now is finding her before Caius does."

"Why does that matter so much?" Jasper demanded. "How is one Volturi finding her better than another?"

Alec slowly circled my family before he stopped, resting his hand on a large sapling."Aro wants Magpie alive, but she's said some thing that have made Cauis mad in the past. If he catches her first, it doesn't matter what Aro wants, he's more than willing to let his hand slip." To make his point, with little more than a flick of his wrist, he cracked the sapling in half.

I flinched.

"So, what you're saying is...?" Emmett prompted, his arms crossed.

"Until someone other than Caius finds Magpie, we're in the same boat." He listened, then took off into the trees.

"We're going to have to split up." I decided, turning to my family. "Its the only way. We won't find her like this."

/

Magpie POV

Again, I got off and danced around till I could feel my toes. The wolves plopped down in the snow, panting. Embry ate mouthfuls with relish.

"Once this all blows over, we've got to get some hot chocolate, ok?" I leaned against Jacob, burrowing into his fur like some sort of flea.

Jacob barked in agreement.

I pressed my fingers into his coat and sighed in relief as my digits found feeling once more.

Embry sniffed and growled.

The wolves all got to their feet and growled at the trees, forming a barrier between whatever was coming toward us and me.

Two black-clad blurs shot out of the tree and landed with a deafened thud in the snow.

"I found her!" Demetri.

"Perfect." Alec. "Go back and tell Aro, I can handle this."

The wolves snarled, the noise echoing off the trees. Demetri left a little faster then necessary.

"Magpie, are you alright?" Alec called, coming closer.

"Go away!" I yelled to be heard over the wolves.

"I can't do that, Myra." He said calmly as he continued closer.

Leah launched herself, but Alec was ready. He ducked and hit her in the stomach. She rolled int the grass, whining.

"If you don't leave now, the pack will kill you." I threatened, feeling trapped.

Embry and Jacob attacked together. Alec, irritated, knocked their senses out, and they stumbled and fell in the snow, sliding before coming to a rest.

"They only gave you three guardians?" Alec mused as he walked right up to me, unchallenged. "Myra, you could have been hurt. Shape-shifters are not werewolves, but that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. Come with me." He held his hand out.

"No!" I snatched my hand away, and stumbled backward.

Leah howled for backup.

"I no longer have time to discuss this with you till you see the light." Alec growled, looking back over his shoulder. "You're coming with me."

/

Carlisle POV

"They found her!" Edward yelled, changing direction. We all followed him. I could almost hear Esme praying.

I recognized where Edward was leading us. His meadow. In the spring and summer, it was alive with wildflowers that billowed delicately in the breeze. Now, it was a symbol of the Volturi's power to disturb our lives.

I skidded to a stop, and my family did too.

The Volturi leaders were all standing proudly, the guard members fanned out behind them. They knew that we would come, they were waiting for us. I bit my lip.

"Magpie!" Esme screamed.

Magpie stood beside Alec, her head down, peering at the ground through half-lidded eyes. She swayed lightly from side to side. I recognized that look, Alec had silenced her senses.

"How good of you to join us." Marcus droned.

"You have perfect timing, as always, my friend." Aro praised me darkly. "You're just in time to see justice served." He waved his hand at Magpie's zombie like state. "Alec, if you please?"

Life sparked into Magpie's eyes, and she looked around. Horror spread across her features as she found herself within the enemy line, her own side beyond reach. She could do nothing else except press herself to Alec's side and shake violently in fear.

The wolves came out of the woods behind us, taking their line. Even with the wolves on our side, there was nothing we could do but watch helplessly.

"Come here, young one." Aro called Magpie softly. He extended a falsely-docile hand to her.

"No! No, no no!" Magpie backed away, but Alec caught her.

Aro's hand shot out and snagged Magpie by the wrist, dragging her back up to the front with the other two leaders.

Magpie tugged and thrashed, trying to free herself. "Release me! Release me!" She kept repeating.

"Oh God, Carlisle." Esme looked up at me with desperate eyes. "We've got to do something!"

It hurt, but the only thing I could do was look down at her with hurt eyes. "There's nothing we can do." I breathed.

Alice whined. Everyone growled in frustration.

"We do this not because we take pleasure in it," Aro called across the meadow to me.

"Bullshit!" Emmett hissed.

"But to uphold the laws that protect our kind." Aro grabbed Magpie by the upper arm and spun her around so that she was facing us.

"Dad!" Magpie gasped in terror, her hand reaching for me.

Aro forced Magpie's head back and sank his teeth into her throat.

We gasped and paced, unable to help her. Esme wailed. Jasper left the scene.

Hit drew back and bit her. Again, and again, and again. Magpie's blood flowed from the venom sealed wound with each new bite, running down her neck and soaking the front of her shirt.

Magpie started shaking in his arms, her body trying to save itself from the venom overload.

Aro opened his arms and released her, pulling a cloth from his pocket to wipe the blood from his mouth with.

Her long brown hair fluttered as she fell, and Alec's hands shot out to catch her.

"The Law have been upheld." Aro declared loudly. The wolves howled in intense disagreement.

Alec slowly dragged his tongue over Magpie's neck, lapping up the spilled blood, savoring its taste. I was afraid that he would bite her too, but he never did. When Jane came over to try the blood, Alec growled at her, refusing to give up his prize. For a fleeting moment, I was glad that Alec would not give Magpie's quivering body to Jane, who most certainly would have bitten her.

"We have no further business here." Aro decided, leaving.

Alec slowly, almost tenderly, lowered Magpie down into the snow.

Aro stopped, and his guard stopped with him. "Merry Christmas, by the way." He said over his shoulder before heading off with his guard.

Alec lingered a while longer before finally pulling himself away and following his Master.

I reached Magpie first and checked her over.

The venom was too much. Even though I could see her body trying to fight it off, her pupils dilated and body quivering, something was quite obvious. She was loosing.

"Magpie? Magpie!" Edward shouted, his calls unanswered.

"Its starting." I held Magpie's chin, looking her over.

The wolves went to the trees to return to human.

"Jacob, Sam, I need you to let me bite her." I begged.

"Why!" Jacob snapped, tearing his pitting gaze from his dear friend and glaring at me. "What would that change?"

"It would change enough." I decided that Jacob would be no help and directed myself at Sam. "If I bite her now, I may be the one to change her. If Aro's venom is what changes her, she becomes his property.. and he _will _use her as a weapon."

Sam listened critically, a scowl on his face as he weighted the options.

"If I change her, she will stay with us, and adopt our lifestyle." I begged.

Still, Sam said nothing. He just stared down at Magpie as a few of her shakings became convulsions.

"You saw what the Volturi are like!" Alice added her voice. "She doesn't _have _to be like that!"

"Please..." Esme pleaded.

Sam looked at Esme with questioning eyes. Maybe Emily had gotten through to him a bit.

"Please?" Esme asked again.

"You're going to let them bite her?" Leah cried in anger.

Soon, everyone was bickering and yelling. Meanwhile, Aro's venom was spreading.

"ALRIGHT!" Sam roared, his voice silencing everyone. "Do what you must, but you are responsible for her. For Magpie's sake, I will allow this breech of the treaty. If we have to kill her, we will kill you, as well." With that, Sam turned and left.

The rest of the pack seemed edgy as they followed their Alpha away.

Magpie convulsed once, then laid still again.

"I am sorry." I told her, picking her up into my arms. "Please, forgive me." I tiled her head to the side and bit into the side of her neck.

Her eyes widened, and the delicate balance was broken. She screamed at the venom rushed her system, burning her from inside. Shuffling her, I bit into the other side of her neck.

I bit her wrists, and the inside of her elbows, trying to inject enough venom to over power that which was already in her body.

Her system was focused on fighting Aro's venom, it couldn't protect her against mine too.

I bit her ankles, the side of her legs, the back of her neck and, finally, I bit her at the throat, my teeth overlapping the mark left by the Volturi leader's.

Magpie screamed and thrashed as she descended into the fire. Her eyes squeezed shut as she writhed, tears running down her cheeks.

Esme sobbed dryly.

I gathered my dying daughter in my arms and carried her home, her screams ringing in my ears, her begs for mercy tearing at my heart.

_This is not the end! We still have one final chapter to go before Shiny draws to a close!_

_Sorry about this chapter flipping POVs so much. It seemed better then making a dozen little chapter to post. I hope you understood it just the same. If you have questions, ask!_

_As always, Review! Reviews are my addiction._


	78. Final Death

Carlisle POV

For three days, all we could do was listen to Magpie's screaming as the venom scorched her body. No one felt like doing anything, no one felt like speaking. The room was still in disarray from when Caius knocked over the Christmas tree because no one had bothered to clean it up.

Cross kept howling and scratching at the basement door, trying to get to his fallen master. I had picked him up at the boundary line, not wanting Emily to suffer through the noises of a change.

I had put Magpie on her bed and covered her in ice packs, trying to soothe the pain even a measure, but her overheating melted the ice packs till they were just bags of warm water. Esme tried holding her, but, again, it proved useless. All we could do was sit upstairs and listened to Magpie's dying wails.

Magpie's heart was racing as the two venom's clashed in her system. It was obvious which would win, but her heart was beating too fast. She screamed like she had not yet done before, and her heart went wild. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

As I rose to my feet to check on her, we heard an unforgettable noise.

The sound of the over-taxed heart exploding in Magpie's chest.

_Thank GOD that's over._

_And, with that, Shiny is completed._


	79. Epilogue

Everyone froze, even Cross stopped and tilted his head.

It had been three days, maybe...but, her heart... I looked to Jasper, who had experienced far more transformations then I ever would, but he just stared at his feet somberly. He linger for a moment before sitting next to Alice and pulling her against his chest to steady her.

Emmett and Rosalie stared blankly out the window before Rosalie turned her face against his shoulder.

Only Edward stood, a look of clear confusion twitching his features. He wasn't looking at anything in particular.

Esme sank down into her seat and curled up, her shoulders shaking. I wanted to comfort her in any way, but I didn't know how. This was the second child she had lost. How do you comfort a woman from that? I had to try.

As I crossed the floor to her and sat, I heard it.

A frightened intake of air. A gasp. A whimper.

Ours heads all turned to the basement door, where Cross had resumed his scratching.

Surely not, not after that. Could it be? Was that possible?

A scared yelp, and I heard boxes tumbling, the sound of someone tripping.

Edward was the first to move. He kept the dog out as he held the door open to the rest of us.

I didn't bother to turn the light on, I was too anxious.

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I peered into the darkness.

Two bright, almost glowing, scarlet eyes shone back at me.

_Oh my God, you are all a bunch of whiners! I already told you that there was a sequel, now stop telling me how much you hate the ending._

_The first chapter of Cursed Bird won't be released until, at least, Halloween._

_Halloween is Magpie's birthday, if you forgot._

_Ciao!_

_Cursed Bird will be rated M for possible sex and definite gore and language!_


End file.
